Caminos distintos
by Polala0
Summary: Luego de la batalla final con Hao no solo este desaparece, también lo hace Yoh; cambiando radicalmente la vida de aquellos que lo rodeaban y creando nuevos caminos. ¿Como es está nueva vida?, ¿que cambios traerá? ¿y que pasa cuando aparece un nuevo reto en el mundo de los shamanes? ANNAX?
1. Días oscuros

**HOLA DE NUEVO! BUENO NO SE QUE PROBLEMA TENGO QUE CUANDO VOY A ACABAR UNA HISTORIA SE ME CRUZA OTRA EN MI MENTE HACIENDOME PROCRASTINAR LO QUE MÁS PUEDA EL FINALIZAR LA OTRA JEJE, EN TODO CASO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA! YAYY! OJALA LES GUSTE.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA SE BASA** **PRINCIPALMENTE** **EN EL ANIME, SITUANDOSE CASI QUE DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA ENTRE YOH Y HAO FRENTE A LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS TENIENDO COMO RESULTADO LA SUSPENSION DEL TORNEO. DIGO QUE SE BASARA PRINCIPALMENTE EN EL ANIME PORQUE TAMBIEN TOMARÉ ELEMENTOS DEL MANGA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN CUANDO SEA ASI SERÁN NOMBRADOS EXPLICITAMENTE PARA EXPLICAR SU CONSECUENCIA DIRECTA EN LA HISTORIA.**

 **OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ES QUE NO PODRÁN SABER EL PAIRING HASTA EL FINAL, ASI QUE NI PREGUNTEN! :P SOLO LEAN Y DISFRUTEN; COMO SIEMPRE TODA OPINION Y CRITICA ES TOTALMENTE BIENVENIDA SIEMPRE QUE SEA HECHA DE MANERA CONSTRUCTIVA Y POR FAVOR ABSTENGANSE DE DEJAR TANTOS SPOILERS EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE YA HE RECIBIDO VARIOS MENSAJES EN OTRAS DE MIS HISTORIAS AL RESPECTO JAJAJA.**

* * *

El día era oscuro, frio, grisáceo, bastante lluvioso y lúgubre; todos eso y muchos más adjetivos describían no solo el paisaje en el exterior sino todo lo que en ese momento sentía realmente ella para sus adentros; sin dejar de mirar por la ventana ni moverse siquiera un poco la bella rubia dejo salir un largo y cansado suspiro de su boca.

-Señorita Anna, 15 minutos- dijo una tímida pelirrosa apenas asomándose en la puerta de la elegante habitación en que se encontraba totalmente sola y hundida en sus pensamientos la rubia. La sacerdotisa no dio señal de haber si quiera escuchado ya que no se inmuto ni por un momento, aun asi ambas sabían que lo había hecho, no había necesidad de repetirlo.

-Si necesita algo…-

-No, así está bien Tamao - sentenció la chica sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla - puedes retirarte-

Sin saber que más decir o hacer la joven profetisa simplemente se retiró del sitio, sabía que no era un buen día para Anna lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era darle al menos algo de paz. La rubia soltó en ese momento otro largo suspiro con sus ojos aun enfocados en la ventana frente a ella, cuando de golpe un rayo cayó no muy lejos de allí haciendo que la luz irradiada le permitiera ver mejor su reflejo en el vidrio. La imagen que se reflejó era realmente digna de admirar, eso es lo que cualquiera diría y ya varios habían dicho ese mismo día al verla; una hermosa joven de 19 años, muy bien arreglada y con un elegante traje; pero para ella no era asi, ella lo único que podía ver era una joven mujer pasando uno de sus días más duros, siendo envuelta por el vacío, la desesperanza y claramente consumida por la tristeza.

Sin querer ver más esa imagen que ella misma proyectaba cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar lo mejor que podía su respiración, sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo a la orilla de un gran risco y que de un momento a otro caería sin más al vacío, no era la primera vez que se sentía de tal forma, llevaba años haciéndolo, 3 años más exactamente.

\- - - TRES AÑOS ATRÁS - - -

-¿COMO QUE NO LO ENCUENTRAN!?- Reclamó la rubia furibunda a varios hombres que se encontraban frente a ella -LA GENTE NO DESAPARECE ASI COMO ASI SIN SI QUIERA DEJAR UN RASTRO!-

Los hombres frente a la muchacha, más exactamente los que habían sido los oficiales del torneo de shamanes, los apaches, se miraron con temor y preocupación entre ellos, ninguno encontraba el valor o las palabras para responder; viendo que asi era Silver tomó la palabra, al fin y al cabo el era el que mejor conocía a Anna de todos ellos -Hemos buscado por una semana entera de sol a sol, mandando a todos los hombres y espíritus disponibles en la aldea, pero no hay ni la más mínima señal de el-

Anna no disminuía la intensidad de su mirada, la respuesta de Silver simplemente no era aceptable.

-¿Estás diciéndome que a Yoh simplemente se lo tragó la tierra!?-

Silver no dijo nada, ya que en pocas palabras si eso era lo que había dicho por mucho que le pesara admitirlo.

-Inútiles- siseó por lo bajo Anna abriéndose paso para salir de allí, si ellos no encontraban al castaño ella misma lo haría.

-Anna- llamó una muy conocida voz tras de ella haciéndola detener en seco -espera un minuto, ¿a dónde crees que vas?-

La rubia dio un largo suspiro, ya sabía lo que venía pero aun asi… -Voy a buscar a Yoh- dijo mientras se mantenía de espaldas tratando de evitar a su maestra, Kino Asakura.

-Ya te dije que te necesito aquí-

-No tardaré mucho, además tienen a Tamao para..-

-No- estableció la anciana rotundamente

Los apaches en el sitio se sentían incómodos y fuera de lugar, Anna era una persona a la cual temer, más cuando se encontraba tan enojada como en ese momento; pero Kino Asakura, para ese mujer la palabra temor se quedaba corta, no se imaginaban que sería un choque entre maestra y alumna con esos caracteres que se llevaban.

-A Yoh ya la está buscando todo el mundo, los apaches, sus amigos, los demás participantes del torneo, todos los espíritus que conocemos, Keiko y Mikihisa, a ti te necesitamos aquí en este momento en caso de que algo llegará a ocurrir-

Anna no se movió de su sitio, tan solo apretó con fuerza sus puños casi hasta que se volvieron blancos, sentía tanta impotencia.

-Además tu furyoku se encuentra muy inestable desde que Hao destruyó el rosario de los 1080- completó la anciana; Anna lo sabía, sabia todo lo que está decía, se lo había dicho mil veces en el transcurso de la semana, eso y muchas razones más por las cuales ella era más útil estando allá adentro que buscando con todos los demás afuera pero aun asi esas razones no eran nada en comparación a la suya.

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Yoh peleó con Hao, una semana desde que todos reaparecimos en la aldea… todos menos el- dijo casi que con gracia la chica mientras sus ojos cubrían su rostro -… una semana que no hay ni la más mínima señal de su nieto! De YOH! Y me pide que me quedé asi! Tan tranquila solo esperando!-

-Las buenas mujeres…-

-No son buenas mujeres por estar esperando, son buenas mujeres porque NUNCA pero NUNCA abandonarían a sus hombres, Yoh puede estar allá afuera perdido en el desierto, lastimado, o yo que se aun peleando con Hao- dijo pesadez Anna, los días pasados habían sido un total infierno en el que su mente recorría todos los posibles escenarios -yo no lo voy a abandonar a su suerte-

Kino sentía la angustia de Anna, y claro que lo hacía no hablaban de otra persona más que de su nieto pero aun así -Si el caso fuera alguno de esos otros ya lo hubieran detectado o encontrado, además nadie lo está abandonando a su suerte estamos haciendo todo lo posible-

Anna bufó bajamente como si fuera gracioso lo que dijera Kino, no intentaba faltarle el respeto y menos a su sensei, pero no podía más, simplemente no podía -entonces déjeme ir a mí misma a buscarlo! ¡Así si estaremos haciendo en realidad todo lo posible! -

Silver no entendía del todo la posición de Kino al no dejar ir a Anna, es decir era más que claro que si alguien quería encontrar al castaño era ella, aun así no era nadie para meterse en las decisiones de los Asakura, lo mucho que podía hacer era intentar calmar las cosas. -Está bien, nosotros seguiremos buscando, no se preocupen si Yoh está en estas tierras nosotros lo encontraremos-

-¿¡Y si no!?- espetó Anna girándose a mirarlo con frialdad -Puede que Yoh siga por acá como puede que no, como podemos estar seguros?-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cabaña dejando ver a los nuevos miembros de la discusión.

-Porque nosotros estamos buscando a Yoh no solo en estos terrenos sino prácticamente por todo el mundo- dijo Len Tao entrando totalmente sucio y cansado.

La densa mirada de Anna se posó en el chico, francamente sabía que si alguien además de ella tenia oportunidad de encontrar a su prometido era el, al ser no solo uno de sus mejores amigos sino una persona con una voluntad de hierro.

-He dispuesto todos los contactos y conexiones de la familia Tao para la búsqueda, y no solo yo también la familia de Manta- dijo el chino haciéndole frente a la rubia.

-Además Lizerg ha trabajado día y noche usando su péndulo, mientras Chocolove intenta hallar algún rastro; no te preocupes lo vamos a encontrar, estoy seguro- completó Horo Horo con la mayor amabilidad.

La tensión en el ambiente no disminuía aun después de esto, y gran parte era por la notoria hostilidad de Anna.

-Bien ¿y que dice Goldva?, ¿alguna palabra de los Grandes Espíritus? - preguntó Anna volviendo a hablarle a Silver, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza. -Los grandes espíritus no han querido hablar con nadie desde… el acontecimiento, y tampoco es seguro que cuando lo hagan compartan información sobre el paradero de Yoh-

Anna llevó su mano a su frente tratando de masajearla y buscando algo de claridad, se le estaban acabando las ideas. Len viendo esto intervino nuevamente. -Por nuestra parte no solo hemos estado buscando, logramos… mmm… interrogar a algunos de los seguidores de Hao- Anna subió su mirada, no era una mala idea después de todo Hao también estaba desaparecido y sus seguidores se encontraban de la misma forma buscándole. -tampoco han tenido la más mínima suerte, pero aun así vamos a seguirles el paso en caso de que tengan algún adelanto en el caso-

-Me parece bien- dijo Kino -ya cada uno dio su informe así que vuelvan de una vez a la búsqueda-

Silver y los demás apaches asintieron y sin más desaparecieron. Len y Horo miraron con duda a Anna por un momento, sabían que la rubia estaba desesperada por ayudar a buscar pero sabían mejor que entrar en una discusión con Kino, más viendo que ni Anna parecía poder ganar.

-Les mantendremos informadas- dijeron los muchachos saliendo nuevamente de la cabaña

\- - - DE VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD - - -

Desde la desaparición de Yoh hace ya tres años su calvario había comenzado; y cada día que pasaba las cosas solo parecían empeorar, como el día en que los apaches dieron por cerrada la búsqueda aun sin tener la menor pista o resultado.

\- - - FLASHBACK - - -

-EL FINAL DE LA BUSQUEDA! ¿¡QUE ACASO ESTÁ BROMEANDO!?- exclamó un enojado Len Tao al escuchar a Goldva, la líder de los apaches quien los había reunido para hablarles.

-Cálmate Len Tao- dijo la anciana molesta por la impertinencia del joven – Y no, yo no bromeo, ya van casi dos meses de búsqueda-

-En los que no ha habido ningún resultado! - intervino ahora Horo

-Por eso mismo, hemos invertido todo nuestro tiempo, recursos y energía en esta búsqueda, pero el tiempo pertinente para esto ya se ha agotado-

Presentes en ese sitio no se encontraban solo los amigos de Yoh sino que Tamao, Anna y la familia Asakura, quienes tampoco parecían conformes con lo comunicado.

-Esta bien, seguiremos buscando por nuestros medios- dijo Mikihisa, el padre de Yoh.

-Lo lamento, pero temo que no puedo permitir eso- respondió Goldva en seguida- no solo es el final de nuestra búsqueda, sino de la suya, ya es tiempo de que abandonen la aldea-

-Pero don Yoh!- exclamó Ryu -no podemos solo irnos y dejarlo asi!-

-Entiendan de una vez- espetó con dureza Goldva – Yoh no se encuentra en la aldea! ¡De ser así ya hubiéramos dado con el!... en verdad lo siento, pero es hora de que se vayan haciendo a la idea de que…-

-No! - dijo con firmeza Len sin dejar terminar a la anciana -No se atreva siquiera a decirlo-

-Muchacho ustedes sabían en lo que se metían, se les advirtió desde un inicio al entrar al torneo de shamanes, aquí nadie tenía garantías-

Todos trataban de sobrellevar las palabras de Goldva y la situación a la que se enfrentaban, no les gustaba lo que oían, pero no por eso era menos cierto.

-Entonces el joven Yoh… está… está- tartamudeó suavemente Tamao entre sollozos

-Yoh no está muerto- estableció Anna haciendo que todos la miraran con duda, lo decía con tanta certeza.

-Que no puedas invocar su espíritu no es garantía de eso Anna- dijo Kino con algo de tristeza -puede que simplemente su alma no aparezca porque haya sido destruida, o hasta consumida por el espíritu del fuego-

Anna dio un largo respiro y contestó -Yo… no lo digo por eso, ¡yo simplemente lo sé!, Yoh está vivo-

-Entonces has intentado invocarlo? - le preguntó con algo de molestia Len

-No, mis habilidades como sacerdotisa las utilizo para invocar a los muertos y yo se que Yoh no lo está-

Len soltó un leve suspiro, le alegraba no ser el único que creyera eso con todo su corazón.

-En todo caso, eso no cambia el hecho, no pueden permanecer más tiempo en la aldea razón por la cual está búsqueda se da por terminada, en verdad lo lamento- finiquito Goldva antes de salir de allí.

\- - -FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

-10 minutos!- anunció Jun Tao asomándose desde la puerta para mirar a Anna y luego volviendo a salir de allí en seguida.

Anna apenas la vio aparecer y desaparecer, no parecía mucho pero en parte le alegraba tener a Jun allí, es decir ya que había estado hasta cuando las cosas se complicaron cada vez más y más.

\- - - - 1 AÑO ATRÁS - - -

Anna se encontraba en Osore en un estado total de trance cuando…

-Anna…-

-….-

-Anna!-

-….-

-ANNA!- la llamó Kino haciéndola volver de golpe.

-Dígame sensei- dijo con calma la rubia

Aunque la anciana no pudiera ver Anna podía ver como los ojos de está la veían casi que con lastima.

-Parece que no te das por vencida-

Anna negó mientras empezaba a pararse y estirar sus extremidades, llevaba horas en esa misma posición. Kino apenas dio un suspiro y dijo -Ya van dos años desde que no hemos tenido noticias de mi nieto, y aunque me pese a mí misma decirlo ya va siendo hora de que…-

-No- estableció con frialdad Anna

-Ni siquiera me estas escuchando-

-Porque ya se lo que va a decir y no, ¡no lo acepto Yoh está vivo! -

-Bien y si está vivo ¿dónde demonios está? - preguntó la anciana - ¿qué está haciendo? ¿cuándo va a regresar? -

Anna se quedó en silencio, no tenia la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas.

-Mira querida, dos años y más después de lo ocurrido son más que bastante tiempo- dijo con profunda tristeza la anciana -ya va siendo hora de que dejes de pensar en el y comiences a pensar en ti- Anna sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Kino -tu aun eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, no vale la pena que la desperdicies sentada en una esquina sola dedicada a esperar -

-A mi no me molesta…-

-Pero a mi si, eres una chica con bastante potencial, con un gran futuro… independiente de que este sea o no junto a mi nieto- Anna pasó saliva pesadamente no le gustaba por donde iban las cosas. -Es por eso que a partir de este momento el compromiso queda anulado-

-Pero…-

-Anna la decisión ya fue tomada de manera irrevocable, es más, la tomamos hace un año, después de que Yoh cumpliera un año de desaparecido y poniendo está fecha como límite en la espera de que el tal vez el…- Kino prefirió no terminar la frase, para ella también era bastante doloroso todo lo que tenia que ver con Yoh aun asi no podía dejar de lado a su aprendiz estrella –… todo esto es por tu bien-

Luego de eso no pasó mucho tiempo, tal vez solo un par de meses cuando Anna fue llamada a Izumo, a la casa principal de los Asakura; pero eso no era lo extraño, la habían citado allí cientas de veces por diversas razones, ya fuera para entrenar a alguien, ayudar en algo o hasta cumplir una misión que solo podía llevar a cabo una sacerdotisa; lo extraño era que esa vez Kino viajaba con ella también.

Anna no hallaba una razón y tampoco es como si Kino se la fuera a dar, aun así que otra opción tenia, aunque no se hubiera casado con Yoh ella era considerada una Asakura y debía de cumplir con sus compromisos como tal.

Tan pronto llegaron a Izumo, Anna y Kino fueron recibidas no solo por Tamao sino que por Jun y Len Tao. Kino apenas y saludo a los muchachos para luego ordenar a Tamao que la llevara a donde Yomei y seguir de largo dejando a Anna atrás con los jóvenes Tao.

-Anna! ¡Que bueno es verte después de tanto tiempo! - dijo con emoción la peliverde

La rubia los miró con sospecha, si bien no los había visto hace tiempo no habían perdido el contacto ya que tanto Len como Anna se negaban a creer que Yoh hubiera simplemente desaparecido y mucho menos que estuviera muerto.

-¿Que acaso tienen alguna novedad? - dijo la esperanzada rubia dirigiendo la mirada más que todo al pelinegro.

El chico quien parecía tener un temple más pesado de lo normal negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho -no, aun no hay novedad alguna… lo siento-

Anna dio un pequeño suspiro desanimado, pero aun así se recompuso rápidamente.

-Y que hacen entonces aquí? –

-Nuestro padre quería hablar con Yomei y Kino asi que nos pidió que lo acompañáramos- respondió en seguida Jun -claro que la idea solo se sonó mucho mejor cuando nos dijeron que también estarías aquí-

Anna sonrió levemente, Jun siempre era muy amable con ella, durante el torneo y hasta después cuando su karma había comenzado, no tenía forma de agradecerle sus atenciones y bondad.

-¿Gustan entrar y tomar algo de té?- ofreció la rubia

-No te preocupes, Tamao nos ofreció tan pronto llegamos lo que no estaría mal sería ir a dar una vuelta y conocer los alrededores- respondió Jun -¿no lo crees Len?-

Len apenas y asintió, en realidad no le importaba mucho a donde fueran, si su hermana iba el iría solo por acompañarla.

-Perdonaras su actitud- se disculpó Jun por la forma tan distante y desentendida en que actuaba el chico- Len está pasando por… algunas dificultades- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la peliverde.

Anna lo miró de reojo y respondió a Jun -Yo lo veo igual de soberbio y molesto que siempre-

Jun rio por lo bajo mientras Len le dedico una mirada de molestia a la sacerdotisa para responder con su típica petulancia -Entonces ya somos dos-

Anna sonrió casi que para si misma, más que ofendida por lo dicho por el chico se sintió entretenida de una forma que hace mucho no lo hacía, en Osore no había muchas personas con quien hablar o al menos no que le hablaran de esa manera.

-¿Vamos?- ofreció Jun

-Claro- dijo Anna caminando y empezando a mostrar el camino a los dos Tao.

Los chicos caminaron por horas dentro del hermoso bosque y los alrededores de Izumo, empezaba a hacerse tarde cuando… - Señorita Anna los esperan en la mansión- dijo Ponchi, uno de los espíritus de Tamao. pareciendo frente a ellos.

-Bien, diles que no tardaremos-

El espíritu hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció enseguida. Anna, Jun y Len se preguntaban sobre el por qué los habrían reunido allí, ¿qué tenía que hacer Anna, Kino y los Tao yendo a Izumo?, esperaban encontrar una respuesta pronto.

Tan pronto llegaron a la mansión los tres fueron citados en la sala principal, allí se encontraban sentados los dos ancianos Asakura y el padre de Len, se veían un tanto serios y bastante solemnes.

-Por favor tomen asiento- ofreció Kino.

Anna se sentó en el cojín junto a su maestra, mientras que Jun y Len tomaron asiento cada uno a un lado de su padre.

-Bien, se preguntarán el porqué de esta reunión- inicio Yomei – como ustedes bien saben entre nuestras dos familias se forjó un fuerte vínculo durante la última pelea de shamanes, no solo porque ustedes se hicieron… compañeros de batalla- dijo el anciano tratando de encontrar el mejor apelativo y prosiguió-… sino porque entre todos juntos nos planteamos una meta, un objetivo en común, el destruir y erradicar del mundo el mal que representaba Hao Asakura…-

Anna, Jun y Len se miraron entre ellos, eso ya lo sabían y francamente no veían a donde iban con eso.

-…Desde ese instante entre nosotros existe más allá que un vínculo, una alianza significativa e histórica, en la cual dos de las mayores dinastías presentes en el mundo de los shamanes han aceptado ayudarse mutuamente en momentos de necesidad, tal como lo demostraron los Tao al unirse a la búsqueda de Yoh- Yomei dio un largo suspiro, lo que venía no sería fácil para nadie allí- aun así aunque está búsqueda ha durado un poco más de dos años ha sido totalmente infructífera, siendo conscientes de esto agradecemos su apoyo y aceptamos el desistimiento de está-

-Pero…- intento interrumpir Len, sin embargo, En Tao, su padre, levanto la mano en señal de silencio. Anna apenas y apretó sus puños con fuera sobre sus rodillas, no que quisiera perder la esperanza, pero Kino ya se lo había advertido el que no podían seguir buscando eternamente.

-Ahora- continuo Yomei- el asunto que nos compete aquí hoy es otro totalmente diferente, En Tao, nuestro socio y aliado se ha presentado aquí más que con un problema con una petición; dentro de un año aproximadamente su sucesor, el joven Len, cumplirá la mayoría de edad, tiempo en que deberá empezar a cumplir ciertas obligaciones con su dinastía-

Len dio un cansado suspiro, no era la primera vez que se traía el tema a colación, es más parecía ser de lo único que se hablaba hace meses en su hogar.

El anciano seguía hablando -… y para lo cual debe cumplir con algunos requisitos, siendo uno de estos el casarse con una persona apropiada para cumplir las funciones como cabeza de la dinastía, así como para brindar estabilidad y continuidad a está; como miembros de la familia Asakura reconocemos la importancia y dificultad de la tarea, el encontrar una persona idónea para este puesto y más en estos tiempos es un verdadero reto, por lo cual y en vista a la situación que envuelve a las dos familias se ha propuesto establecer un compromiso entre Len Tao y Anna Kyoyama-

La cara de estupefacción de los tres muchachos no se hizo esperar, ¿acaso estaban entendiendo mal? ¿O Yomei se había equivocado al hablar?, porque no había manera de que eso fuera posible. La primer en romper el incómodo silencio fue la mayor de los Tao.

-Padre, señores Asakura la situación que se plantea aquí es algo… imposible ya que como bien sabemos todos Anna se encuentra comprometida desde hace años con Yoh Asakura, su heredero-

-Gracias por el recordatorio jovencita- dijo Kino con firmeza, pero un poco de amabilidad, ya que entendía lo delicado de la situación- pero debes saber que el compromiso entre Anna y mi nieto Yoh ha sido anulado hace ya un tiempo-

Len y Jun miraron enseguida a Anna, quien apenas mantenía su semblante serio con dificultad.

-Entonces el repentino desistimiento de la búsqueda de Yoh y la cancelación de su compromiso con Anna ¿significan que ustedes han perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo? - preguntó casi que afirmando con molestia Len.

-Ni la cancelación de la búsqueda ni del compromiso tienen nada de repentino jovencito- dijo Yomei – todo esto se había hablado con anterioridad poniéndose una fecha límite, por desgracia está ya se cumplió hace unos meses; es decir dos años son más que suficiente y por mucho que me pese decirlo y hacerlo, ya es hora de que todos aquí sigamos con nuestras vidas así Yoh ya no esté en ellas-

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras las palabras de Yomei, era difícil debatir la idea, es decir mantener la esperanza era una cosa, pero vivir solo de ella era otra, la realidad era inminente, o al menos para Anna, Yoh no aparecía y ella no podía simplemente detener su vida por eso, ninguno podía.

\- ¿Y el compromiso, me refiero al mío con Anna? - espetó Len, eso si que lo podía debatir -¿desde hace cuánto lo vienen planeando?¿desde el día que pusieron esa absurda fecha límite?

-Claro que no- dijo Kino con rudeza – si escucharas con calma y atención como debe ser sabrías que hasta ahora se propuso, esa es la razón por la que tu padre vino hasta acá desde tan lejos el día de hoy-

Len miró con molestia a En, sabía que quería comprometerlo, siempre lo tuvo claro y más en los últimos meses, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos como para proponer una cosa como esa, para Len el que lo comprometieran con Anna era una total falta de respeto a Yoh, sin mencionar que hacerlo era dar por hecho que el castaño estaba muerto ya que de otra forma de seguro el volvería y se casaría con Anna, él lo sabía, todos lo hacían.

-en todo caso yo no lo acepto- dijo con rudeza Len al negarse y mirando a la rubia frente a el – y estoy seguro de que Anna tampoco-

La atención de todos ahora parecía estar centrada en la chica, quien al notarlo respiro profundamente y exclamo -Tampoco lo acepto, y me parece que la sola propuesta es totalmente inapropiada y bastante ofensiva no solo para mí, para Len sino también para Yoh-

Kino soltó un cansado suspiro -Bien Anna entonces dime ¿qué quieres hacer?, Yoh ya no está y no habiendo otro heredero la familia Asakura inevitablemente dejara de existir, ya no tenemos un futuro que ofrecerte-

-Eso no importa, yo puedo arreglármelas sola-

-Anna toda tu vida has sido preparada para tomar tu lugar como cabeza de dinastía, para apoyar al heredero; ¿no me digas que de repente esto ya no significa nada para ti?, ¿que el mundo espiritual no significa nada para ti?... Ese es tu lugar y no tenemos otra manera de asegurártelo-

Anna se quedó callada por el momento, si bien eso era cierto ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo eso pero todo junto a Yoh, simplemente no era lo mismo, sin Yoh nada lo era.

-Jovencita no eches todo tu esfuerzo a la basura- interrumpió el padre de Len – tus habilidades y fortaleza son únicas, el que te alejes de este camino, de tu camino es una perdida no solo para ti, sino para todo el mundo espiritual; Los Tao no te consideramos apta solo porque seas de cierto modo una Asakura, sino porque conocemos tu desempeño, tus méritos bien ganados y no creemos que haya alguien de la misma talla y calibre que tenga lo necesario-

Anna miró con duda a En, ese hombre si que podía sonar bastante convincente, aun así.

-Mi compromiso no era… no es… solo con el mundo espiritual o con los Asakura, es con Yoh-

-Pero desafortunadamente el ya no está- dijo el mayor de los Tao – y eso con que te deja? con la preparación y el talento, pero sin un objetivo o futuro, un gran desperdicio en verdad-

Anna bajó su mirada, para ella era difícil pensar en el futuro, o al menos en uno sin Yoh y el hecho que todos le reprocharan que así sería no era nada fácil y más sin tener mayores argumentos con los que alegar. Len se sentía mal en general por la situación, pero el ver a Anna asi era algo que simplemente lo desbordaba.

-Aquí el punto es que ninguno de los dos acepta- dijo sin más Len

-Tarde o temprano vas a tener que comprometerte Len- respondió En -Y créeme que de las opciones ella es por mucho la mejor, no solo por su potencial y habilidades sino porque es la más compatible contigo, o al menos eso opina tu madre-

Len tampoco tenía respuesta a eso, las otras opciones que hasta ahora le habían dado eran más allá que terribles, eran insoportables, banales, definitivamente no eran alguien con quien podría compartir su vida.

El ambiente era tenso, y ya todos los puntos de vista habían sido expuestos, no había más que hacer allí.

-Bien, creo que deben pensarlo bien, hasta ahora veo que el mayor impedimento es el compromiso que había entre Anna e Yoh, pero recuerden que este ya está disuelto- racionó Yomei

-Y no solo eso, sáquense de la cabeza que los compromisos de este tipo están hechos para cumplir con sus caprichos, sino simplemente se les daría vía libre para que se casaran con quien quisieran y cuando quisieran, pero no, los compromisos arreglados se hacen por y para el bien de las dinastías, ha sido siempre así tanto con los Asakura como con los Tao- dijo En empezando a pararse – Kino, Yomei, espero que hagan que la chica entre en razón, por mi parte una vez se decidan tienen mi palabra de que Len cumplirá, no tiene mejor opción-

Luego de eso En y sus hijos se marcharon dejando a Anna junto con Kino y Yomei, los ancianos se mantenían en silencio observando a la chica, sabían que no era algo fácil, es más tal vez no era algo realmente justo, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer por ella dada la situación.

-Anna- la llamó Yomei

-Perdonen, necesito estar sola- dijo la chica levantándose sin esperar a que dijeran nada y salió de la habitación.

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK- - -

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamó la atención de la chica sacándola de sus recuerdos y ensoñaciones.

-Permiso- dijo la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta entrando sin mayor recato. Anna se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia al ver de quien se trataba -sensei- No era nada más ni menos que Kino acompañada de Keiko, la madre de Yoh.

-Que hermosa te ves Anna- dijo con amabilidad la joven mujer

Anna no dijo nada ni siquiera sonrió y no le pesaba el no hacerlo ya que de cierta forma sabía que ese día era tan pesado para ella como lo era de seguro para Keiko, quien siempre espero el día en que ella y su hijo se unieran en matrimonio.

-Bueno espero que estés lista, ya faltan solo-

-5 minutos- dijo casi como un zombie la rubia

Kino rio levemente, a ella también le parecía una estupidez el estar recordándoselo constantemente, al fin y al cabo era Anna.

-Bien supongo que la ocasión amerita unas cuantas palabras- dijo la anciana con solemnidad -Anna sabes que no importa que, tú siempre serás una Asakura para nosotros-

Anna sonrió por primera vez en el día, y con sinceridad por primera vez en lo que era ya un largo tiempo; ella amaba a la familia de Yoh como si fuera su propia familia, bueno ella no había tenido una familia en si, pero los amaba como se supone que uno ama a una buena familia, al fin y al cabo lo eran y aunque le costara aceptar la situación sabía que todo lo que habían dispuesto había sido por el bien de ella, ya que tampoco era fácil para ellos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a otro integrante de la familia, la persona que la entregaría en el altar, Mikihisa.

-Lamento si interrumpo, pero ya es hora-

Anna dio un largo suspiro y empezó a caminar, tan pronto llegó a donde el hombre de la máscara de madera este la tomo del brazo y sin más le dijo -Gran día-

Anna apenas respondió con un pesado -asi parece-

-Buena suerte-

La ceremonia se celebraba en una gran mansión, una que ella aun no conocía muy bien, pero eso no le importaba en realidad, tampoco el hecho de que de los invitados solo reconocía a la familia Asakura, a la rama principal de la familia Tao y por su puesto a la persona que la esperaba al otro lado en el altar, Len.

Anna miró sin mayor emoción al chico, la cara de esté era relativamente igual a la de ella, se preguntaba si los invitados no pensaban que era extraña la falta de emoción, de sentimientos en una boda, pero luego recordó que probablemente todos allí habían pasado por lo mismo y tenían un matrimonio arreglado, asi que no presto mucha atención, mientras caminaba por el altar recordó el como 6 meses atrás había llegado a la decisión que ejecutaba el día de hoy.

\- - - FLASHBACK - - -

Anna había regresado a Osore y se encontraba como siempre entrenando, cuando…

-Señorita Anna, disculpe la interrupción, pero tiene una visita- avisó una joven sacerdotisa

Anna abrió los ojos con algo de molestia, pero francamente desde hace tiempo todo absolutamente todo la molestaba.

-¿Quién es y que quiere? - preguntó la rubia parándose de su posición para dirigirse a la casona principal sin embargo… -Vaya, veo que no reciben visitas frecuentemente-

Anna miró hacia al frente para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba

-Len Tao, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo con frialdad

Len solo movió sus hombros como quitándole importancia al asunto -vine a hablar contigo, si es que tienes el tiempo-

Anna miró al cielo por un momento mientras daba un largo suspiro antes de contestar con total sinceridad -no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer-

Anna y Len caminaron un poco alrededor de la lúgubre montaña mientras hablaban, no habían sabido el uno del otro desde …el incidente en Izumo.

-Entonces ningún avance? - dijo el chico con desanimo

-No- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Anna

-Por desgracia tampoco he tenido ninguno-

-Pensé que tu familia había dejado la búsqueda desde…-

-Ellos si, no yo… bueno, no yo hasta recientemente- aceptó con pesadez el chico

Anna se detuvo y lo miró esperando una mayor explicación, no eran normal que Len se diera por vencido y menos en algo como lo de Yoh.

-A decir verdad no fue algo que decidiera, fue más algo que se dio, cada día tengo más y más obligaciones con la dinastía, lo que significa, menos y menos tiempo-

Anna solo lo miraba con tranquilidad, no lo juzgaba, porque entendía que de una u otra forma la vida seguía, o esa era la arrolladora conclusión a la que había llegado después de dos años y medio de estar buscando día tras día.

-En todo caso, lo lamento- se disculpó Len haciendo que Anna levantará una de sus cejas en señal de duda -Por no poder ser de más ayuda- completó el chico

-No te preocupes, francamente pienso que si alguien ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible fuiste tu-

Ninguno dijo nada más por el momento, no había mucho que pudieran decir en una situación como esa, habían pasado 2 años y 6 meses, habían buscado por cielo y tierra literalmente, era hora de dejarlo ir, de dejar ir a Yoh, de dejar ir esa pequeña esperanza.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas hacer?- se aventuró a preguntar Len

-A decir verdad… no lo sé-

-umm ya veo- dijo pensativamente el chico -sé que no será fácil pero tienes que seguir, seguir con tu vida, es lo que Yoh querría-

Anna no dijo nada, había pensado en eso durante un tiempo, el que le diría Yoh en una situación como esa.

-Lo sé, pero… no se si sea capaz de olvidarlo-

Ambos parecían inmersos en el oscuro paisaje frente a ellos, ni siquiera parecían estar hablándose el uno al otro sino fuera porque sus voces respondían una a la otra.

-Ninguno de nosotros podría- estableció Len -Yoh es… Yoh fue, el mejor amigo que se pudiera pedir-

-El mejor prometido que pudiera tener- dijo Anna

-Creo que para ti fue más que eso- soltó Len llamando la atención de Anna aunque el siguiera mirando casi que al vacío – Tu no te ibas a casar con Yoh porque tenías que, tú te ibas a casar con Yoh porque era lo que querías-

Anna intentó como pudo, en verdad que lo hizo pero aun asi no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima rodara por su mejilla; lo que acababa de decir Len era doloroso y totalmente cierto, era algo que ella anhelaba, casarse con Yoh, no porque tenía, sino porque asi lo quería, porque ella lo amaba, y aun después de dos años y medio de no verlo, de no sentirlo, de no saber nada de el, la única certeza que tenía es que no importaba el tiempo, ni la distancia, ese sentimiento no desaparecería.

Len observó de medio lado a la chica, se preguntaba si su vista fallaba o lo que veía era una lagrima escurrirse por su mejilla, si lo era, el sabia mejor que girar a verla, el y ella eran bastante parecidos en ese aspecto, no les gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás, menos esos que podían inferir algún tipo de debilidad, así que tratando de alivianar el ambiente y la carga comentó -que paisaje tan…. Pintoresco-

-Tal vez lúgubre sería una mejor manera de describirlo- dijo con total franqueza la rubia

-Jemm, bueno esa era la segunda palabra en mi mente-

Anna no dijo nada solo continúo mirando hacia el frente

-Pero me imagino que tarde o temprano uno se termina acostumbrando-

-….-

-es decir si no no seguirías aquí-

Anna dio un largo suspiro mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, ese paisaje, ese ambiente, iban a terminar por acabar con ella, pero bueno al fin y al cabo era Osore, es decir nunca antes lo había visto como un sitio "pintoresco", pero nunca antes la había molestado tanto como entonces; lo mismo sucedía en sus viajes a Izumo, no parecían reconfortarla tanto como antes. ¿Y la razón?, ambos sitios estaban plagados con demasiados recuerdos de ella y de Yoh. Al principio eso parecía ser algo positivo, que la animaba y alimentaba su esperanza de volverlo a ver, de crear nuevos recuerdos allí con el, pero con el paso del tiempo, cada día en que no encontraba nada los recuerdos pesaban más y más.

-tal vez no tenga otro lugar al que ir- dijo con desanimo la chica

Len no supo que responder había tratado de mejorar el ánimo de la chica, pero parecía solo lograr empeorarlo.

Hubo un corto silencio que fue terminado por Anna -¿y como está Jun?-

-Bien, como siempre–

\- ummm… me sorprende que no haya venido también- dijo con sinceridad la chica

-Tenía unas cuantas… tareas-

Anna no pudo evitar observar de reojo a Len, su tono había sonado algo extraño, el chico sintiendo esto prefirió aclarar -Ella y mi madre están buscando candidatas, ya sabes para el compromiso-

Una pequeña risa intento colarse entre los labios de Anna, era extraño ver a Len dejarse afectar por algo como eso, pero en cierto modo lo entendía.

-Claro, ¿y cómo va ese tema? -

Tao dio un largo suspiro mientras acaricio su sien con molestia -francamente no podría ser peor, es demasiado complicado-

-o tal vez te preocupas demasiado-

-Tal vez- dijo bajamente el chico

Anna se sintió un tanto mal, Len había tratado de ser lo más amable posible con ella en temas tan delicados como los anteriores, además le confiaba un tema como ese y ella le respondía de la peor manera, asi que tomando algo de aire – solo digo que tal vez no deberías presionarte tanto, podrías tomar un poco más de tiempo para…-

-Darme más tiempo en ese aspecto no es garantía de nada, la gente pasa su vida persiguiendo el sueño de un gran amor, la persona ideal, ese no es quien yo soy; no es parte de mi camino de lo que yo elegí, mientras tanto mi familia y mi dinastía cuentan conmigo, y no pienso postergarlo solo por algo así-

Anna lo miró con algo de asombro, Len en verdad era una de las personas más decididas que había conocido.

-Entonces está decidido, ¿te vas a casar? -

-Tan pronto encuentre a la persona indicada, si-

-Pensé que no creías en la persona ideal ni en los grandes amores? - señaló Anna

-No es tanto que no lo crea, solo que no es lo que busco; necesito no una persona indicada para mi, sino una persona indicada para ayudarme a mantener, renovar y enorgullecer el apellido Tao y todo lo que este significa-

-Ummm, suena como bastante presión-

-No tienes idea- dijo en un suspiro Len

-Tal vez un poco- dijo con pesadez la chica, todo eso era lo que ella había significado para los Asakura, bueno para ellos, porque para Yoh….

Len miró a Anna nuevamente y sin mucho pensarlo soltó – Nunca lo pensé antes, pero los Asakura e Yoh tuvieron suerte de encontrarte, tal vez con algo de suerte en verdad si se puede llegar a tenerlo todo-

Anna sonrió levemente por unos momentos, luego sintió un tanto de tristeza ante esas palabras -lo que hace que sea más difícil el perderlo-

El tenerlo todo, pensó Anna para si misma, en verdad lo había tenido, había sido muy afortunada, tanto que no creía el volver a serlo, es decir cual era la probabilidad?, además para ella ese todo incluía a la persona que ella amaba y que por desgracia ya no estaba, aunque no le gustará admitirlo, ella si creía en la persona ideal y en ese gran amor, porque ella lo conoció y lo experimentó de primera mano con Yoh. Pero de nuevo, el ya no estaba.

Anna miró a su alrededor, definitivamente no tenía nada, o ya no allí, lo único que le quedaban eran sueños rotos y recuerdos, ni un futuro, o no uno alentador en todo caso que la llevára a levantarse cada mañana.

-Bueno creo que es hora de marcharme- dijo Len sacando a Anna de sus pensamientos

-Claro- respondió la chica retomando el camino hasta la salida de la montaña y del templo

Los dos permanecieron en total silencio durante el recorrido, Len estaba a punto de irse -Dale mis saludos a los Asakura-

Anna asintió mientras lo veía empezar a partir, pero antes de que asi fuera -En verdad espero que encuentres a la persona no solo indicada sino a la ideal, para ti y tu dinastía; no es fácil, pero tampoco imposible, lo sabré yo bien-

Len se detuvo y la miró como agradeciéndole sus palabras, aun asi nunca imaginó las siguientes que saldrían de su boca

-En todo caso, si no lo haces y aun necesitas alguien que te ayude con tus propósitos, sabes bien dónde encontrarme- dicho esto Anna tomó su camino de regreso dejando a un boquiabierto Len; ¿que acaso Anna acababa de aceptar el compromiso con él?

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

Len observó a Anna avanzar por el corredor hacía el altar, aunque tenía bastantes cosas en su mente no podía negar que una de ella era lo hermosa que se veía la chica con el traje de bodas tradicional, dio un largo suspiro como tratando de retomar la fuerza y el hilo de sus pensamientos, ni en sus sueños más locos imagino algo así, pero bueno, ya estaban allí.

Miró hacia la primera fila de invitados y vio cómo entre todos su madre y hermana mayor le sonreían con gentileza, era todo el apoyo que necesitaba, toda la reafirmación de porque hacia lo que hacía, o bueno lo que estaba a punto de hacer; si lo pensaba en retrospectiva a unos pocos meses atrás, la situación no era tan mala, o bueno podía haber sido mucho peor.

\- - - FLASHBACK 2 MESES ANTES- - -

Len caminaba junto a una hermosa chica castaña por un amplio jardín lleno de flores. La chica parloteaba incesantemente sobre… bueno algo que a Len no podría importarle menos ya que no ponía poner atención por mucho que intentara.

\- …y esas son mis flores favoritas en primavera, pero como solo se consiguen en la parte inhabitada de Tailandia hago que alguien las traiga para mi cada año-

-umm-

La chica miro con emoción a Len, el solo tenerlo allí para ella le causaba una gran emoción y sonrojó.

-Señorita- dijo una de sus empleadas interrumpiendo

-QUE!?, No ves que estoy ocupada! - respondió groseramente la bella muchacha asustando a la anciana.

-Lamento molestarlos, es solo que el almuerzo tardara 10 minutos más-

-COMO!?, LES DIJE QUE LO QUERÍA A LAS 12 EN PUNTO! ¿QUE NO PUEDEN CUMPLIR CON ALGO TAN BASICO COMO ESO! Y MAS CUANDO TENEMOS UNA VISITA!-

Len dio un largo y cansado suspiro, aun no pasaban ni por el almuerzo y el chico sentía que no resistiría más, como podía ser una de las mejores candidatas a su esposa.

-Está bien Tenten- dijo el joven Tao -10 minutos no son mucha diferencia

La chica, Tenten, sonrió con amabilidad -jeje en verdad lo siento Len, lo que pasa es que en esta casa hay unos cuantos inútiles, pero la siguiente vez que vengas te aseguro que ya no estarán- termino viendo de modo amenazante a la empleada

El resto de la tarde no fue muy diferente, Tenten hablaba y hablaba de lo que Len no podía describir más que como banalidades, de vez en cuando maltrataba a uno que otro empleado y le sonreía constantemente al chico. Cuando Len salió de esa casa sintió un gran alivio, si no volviera a ver a esa chica en su vida era mucho, pero la realidad le cayó encima al volver a su propio hogar.

-Y que tal está Tenten?- preguntó Jun al verlo llegar

-Bien- dijo Len desatándose la corbata - tal vez cuando Hades se retire puedan darle su lugar en el averno-

Jun rió con gracias ante el comentario de su hermano -Bueno, si lo logra será otro punto positivo a su favor, es decir después de poder manejar un sitio como ese sus tareas en la mansión serán pan comido-

Len dio un cansado suspiro, haciendo que el buen humor entre él y su hermana se esfumara.

-Entonces, ¿así de mal? - dijo Jun

-tal vez peor- respondió con molestia y decepción Len

-Lamento decírtelo Len, pero esas eran todas las opciones-

Len se sentía un tanto derrotado, llevaba meses y meses de malas citas y reuniones, trataba de no ser quisquilloso, de apegarse a lo que le había dicho a Anna, conseguir a la persona que lo ayudará a cumplir su papel en la dinastía, pero aun así parecía ser un esfuerzo inútil.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con Tenten?, según mamá ella ya maneja por si la casa principal de los Rin -

-Y de qué manera- respondió Len – sentí más lástima por los empleados de esa casa que por los zombies de la dinastía-

-Bueno parte de estar en control es ser a veces un poco duro con tus subordinados- dijo Jun tratando de razonar

-Jun, Hitler fue duro, Tenten es lo siguiente; yo no quiero alguien que solo sepa ganar el respeto a punta de malos tratos; no estoy buscando comenzar una dictadura-

Jun suspiró derrotada, a ella no le mataba la idea de conseguirle una esposa de esa forma a su hermanito, pero él estaba decidido, era parte de sus obligaciones como el sucesor de la familia.

-Tengo mucho en que pensar, con permiso- se disculpó Len yendo a su habitación.

Tan pronto estuvo allí lo primero que vio fue el calendario en el escritorio, se le estaba acabando el tiempo, odiaba sentir esa presión y más por cómo iban las cosas, como podía ser que algo tan insignificante fuera a ser su perdición; podía manejar los negocios, las reuniones del consejo del clan, la parte política, todos sus deberes menos ese, conseguir una esposa. Mirando el pésimo ambiente que se formaba fuera de allí no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en su encuentro con Anna hace ya unos meses, no le gustaba, pero cada vez sus palabras resonaban en su mente con más fuerza.

 _-En verdad espero que encuentres a la persona no solo indicada sino a la ideal, para ti y tu dinastía; no es fácil, pero tampoco imposible, lo sabré yo bien; en todo caso, si no lo haces y aun necesitas alguien que te ayude con tus propósitos, sabes bien dónde encontrarme-_

¿Lo habría dicho enserio? ¿Y por qué?, no le había gustado la idea mucho más que cuando la propuso su padre en Izumo, pero sopesando las otras opciones… No!, no el no podía hacer eso, no podía hacerle eso a Yoh.

Len lo meditó por un largo rato dándole vueltas y vueltas a todo el asunto, horas después de encontraba en un avión privado camino a Osore, no llegó sino hasta el siguiente día, dándole aún más tiempo para pensar, en lo que diría, en lo que haría. El chico ni siquiera se presentó en el templo esperando una invitación, simplemente se dirigió al sitio donde sintió la presencia de Anna.

-Len Tao- dijo la chica con calma y frialdad cuando lo vio llegar

-Lo que dijiste la última vez- espetó Len yendo directo al grano- ¿por qué lo hiciste? -

Anna pareció considerarlo por un momento, había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en eso, además que una vez lo había dicho ya había estado segura, es decir ella no decía las cosas solo porque sí. -Simplemente pensé en que podrías llegar a necesitar algo de ayuda –

-Esto no es un favor normal Anna, esto es ... un favor de por vida-

Anna no bajó su mirada ni se intimido ante las fuertes palabras del chico. -lo sé y lo entiendo-

-No pareciera que lo hicieras! - dijo a modo de regaño Len

Anna lo miró con molestia – me vas a decir que yo no sé qué es un compromiso cuando estuve en uno casi que desde que tengo memoria! -

-No me refiero a eso! - replicó Len – es solo que…agh! ¡Maldición Anna!, como puedes ofrecer algo así, ¿que no entiendes lo que esto significa? -

-Por tu presencia y tu reacción me imagino que significa que en verdad lo necesitas -Len soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, Anna podía ver la gran ofuscación en el chico – Mira Tao la última vez que hablamos me di cuenta que lo que tú necesitas yo te lo puedo ofrecer, es más tal vez sea lo único que tenga para ofrecer-

Len sintió la pesadez de las palabras de Anna, ¿cómo podía pensar ella eso?, el la conocía, la sacerdotisa era una persona, fuerte, decidida, inteligente, y muchas cosas más, era la persona indicada…. para lo que el estaba buscando, aun asi… -No seas…- Len iba a interrumpir, pero Anna no se lo permitió y prosiguió.

-Tampoco pienses que lo hago todo porque si y por hacerte un gran favor. La familia Asakura está a punto de disolverse eso me deja a mi como dijo esa vez Kino en Izumo sin un lugar, sin un futuro, o al menos sin el que yo planee, para el que me preparé todo esté tiempo; y no solo eso, así consiguiera por mi parte de nuevo todas esas cosas habría una que nunca podría volver a conseguir- dijo con nostalgia Anna dando un largo suspiro dándole a entender a Len de lo que hablaba.

-Anna tu aun eres joven, no puedes simplemente…-

-¿Que? ¿Construir un futuro con lo que tengo, ¿con lo que se? -

Len pasó con pesadez -No cuando ese futuro signifique resignarse, o solo conformarse-

-Cualquier futuro que tenga en adelante significará eso mismo, lo que yo quiero ya no lo puedo tener- afirmó con dureza la rubia

Len no sabía que decirle

-Soy objetiva con la situación en la que estamos ambos Len, te ofrecí mi ayuda pensando en ambos, pero francamente me da igual si la tomas o la dejas, ya que al fin y al cabo, y de una manera u otra todos tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas -dijo Anna con molestia, sentía que desde que había desaparecido Yoh era lo único que escuchaba de los demás, tal vez empezaba realmente a creerlo.

-Entonces, ¿eso es todo, un arreglo que nos beneficia mutuamente? -

-Pues esa es prácticamente la definición de un matrimonio arreglado-

Len la miró con duda, el entendía bien eso, es decir ya sabía que no iba a casarse por amor y lo aceptaba, ¿pero ella?

-Anna, sé que todo lo que sucedió con Yoh aun te … afecta, pero sabes que no por eso tienes que renunciar al amor-

Anna dio un largo suspiro lleno de molestia – ¿que está bien que tú lo hagas pero yo no?-

-Son casos totalmente diferentes-

-Como sea- dijo la chica ya cansada de la discusión- si eso es a todo lo que viniste -empezando a marcharse.

Len se quedó en silencio mientras la veía alejarse, demonios! ¿Que debía hacer? ¿le quedaba tan solo poco más de un mes para cumplir la mayoría de edad y en todo ese tiempo no había conocido a nadie más calificado que Anna, bueno en realidad si lo pensaba a pecho en toda su vida no había conocido alguien más calificado que ella. Miró al cielo por un momento preguntándose ¿qué le diría Yoh?,¿que querría el?... el querría que ella fuera feliz, pero ella misma le acaba de decir que no lo sería sin el castaño que ya no estaba presente, bueno en ese sentido y viendo las posibilidades que le planteaba Anna lo mínimo que podía hacer era al menos intentar.

-Anna espera! - dijo Len alcanzándola y haciendo que se detuviera la chica - ¿Estás segura? -

Anna no dijo nada solo lo miró con aburrimiento

-Es decir es un matrimonio arreglado, pero al fin y al cabo un matrimonio- dijo con algo de pena el chino. El semblante de Anna no cambiaba en lo más mínimo.

-Estas tratando de convencerte a ti o a mí?, porque yo ya te dije lo que pienso, se a lo que me atengo- sentenció la chica

Len soltó aire cansadamente -Bien entonces si todo es claro, creo que lo mejor será hablar con los Asakura-

Anna dio la vuelta y retomó su camino -De eso me encargo yo-

-Bien, hablare con mi padre… estoy seguro que… estará complacido- dijo el chico caminando tras de ella

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

La boda aunque tradicional fue bastante rápida y sencilla, tal como los arreglos de está, considerando que Anna y Len estuvieron comprometidos solo un mes antes de casarse, tiempo en el cual no se vieron más de dos ocasiones, la primera en la que se formalizo la futura unión ante las dos familias y la segunda cuando terminaban de finiquitar los detalles del futuro próximo a venir.

\- - -FLASHBACK - - -

-Bien, entonces vivirán en China en la casa principal de la dinastía Tao ya que Len estará ejerciendo como cabeza es está- dijo Yomei leyendo algunos documentos frente a su familia y la familia Tao -También se comprometen a integrar la filosofía y conocimientos milenarios de la familia Asakura en la formación de las siguientes generaciones para que estos no desaparezcan y a reconocer su origen como tal-

-Creo que esos eran los últimos detalles que faltaban aclarar- dijo En Tao firmando el papel

-Que emoción! - exclamó Ran Tao, la madre de Len -ya solo falta ultimar los detalles de la boda, pero no se preocupen de eso me encargo yo!-

Anna intentó sonreír a la mujer como pudo, definitivamente podía ver ahora de donde venia Jun. Len simplemente se mantenía al margen releyendo el documento que aclaraba la unión entre Asakura y Tao en base a su compromiso con Anna.

-Bien ya tengo un borrador de la lista de invitados, la mayoría son personas realmente importantes como contactos de la familia Tao y Asakura, grandes personalidades en el mundo espiritual, políticos, hombres de negocios; pero me hace falta que me digan a quienes quieren invitar ustedes, ya saben sus amigos y conocidos - estableció Ran llamando la atención tanto de Anna como de Len.

Basto una mirada entre la nueva joven pareja para entender los deseos del otro. Invitar a Manta, Horo, Ryu y los demás, definitivamente no; no que pensaran que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero no tenían porque hacerlo aun más incómodo. Además más que un matrimonio o una boda, para ellos era un simple convenio no necesitaban hacer tanta pompa al respecto.

-Asi está bien señora Tao- dijo Anna con tranquilidad

-Por favor Anna dime Ran! Que dentro de poco serás otra hija más para mi!-

Anna apenas asintió, se sentía mal y más sabiendo que Keiko que presenciaba la escena le había dicho alguna vez lo mismo.

-Y bien Len, ¿tú qué opinas? - indagó la mujer ahora a su hijo

-Concuerdo con Anna, así está bien-

Ran no pudo evitar emocionarse, su hijo y Anna harían una gran pareja!

\- - -FIN DEL FLASH BACK - - -

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre terminando de oficiar la ceremonia.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, mientras Anna y Len se miraron casi que con incomodidad, bien ese sería su primer beso como pareja, no era algo que en realidad desearan pero era algo que la costumbre y al parecer la multitud demandaba.


	2. Cortando distancias

Habían transcurrido 6 meses desde la celebración de la boda, tanto Anna como Len seguían acomodándose a sus nuevas vidas, no era fácil pero tampoco era tan difícil como pensaron que sería, definitivamente ambos estaban hechos para el tipo de vida que llevaban como nuevas cabezas de la dinastía Tao.

-Señora Tao- llamó una de las sirvientas entrando a la habitación donde la chica se encontraba, la rubia apenas y levantó la mirada de su libro reconociendo la presencia de la empleada que le informó- el coche se encuentra listo-

Anna dio un cansado suspiro mientras se levantaba y miraba una vez más el reloj, eran casi las 6 de la tarde, se encontraba totalmente arreglada ya que tenía una importante cena a las 7:30.

-Bien, lo mejor será ir…- empezó Anna cuando alguien más golpeo la puerta entre abierta y se asomándose a la habitación.

-Señora Anna esperó no molestarla, pero el señor Len acaba de llegar, estará listo en un breve momento- anunció el recién llegado ganado la atención de está. Anna por su parte tan solo lo observó con su típico temple calculador y frio y luego de un corto momento dio un suspiro dirigiéndose a la puerta y contestando -Dile al chofer que saldremos en 10 minutos-

Los dos empleados asintieron solemnemente mientras la veían abandonar la habitación. La rubia no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones contiguas en la enorme mansión en donde entró sin siquiera golpear o anunciarse. -Llegas tarde- espetó con firmeza la chica llamando la atención de la persona que se encontraba dentro cambiándose lo más rápido que podía, su esposo, Len Tao.

-Lo sé, la reunión duro más de lo que pensé- La chica parecía inconforme con la respuesta del pelinegro, aun así se acercó para ayudarlo con su corbatín ya que parecía estar dándole algo de problemas. Len no opuso resistencia alguna a la ayuda o a la cercanía de Anna, después de todo no solo empezaba a acostumbrarse a esta sino que a conocerla mejor con cada día, razón por la cual no paso desapercibidamente para el la inconformidad en la mirada de su esposa aunque esta se concentrara totalmente en el corbatín. -Además la fuerte lluvia hizo que el camino de vuelta fuera un tanto peligroso y más lento de lo normal- completó el chico mientras la rubia termino el nudo dirigiéndole su típica y fría mirada -Lo siento-

-No es cuestión de que te disculpes, sino de que seas consciente de la importancia de la cena de hoy para la dinastía- respondió Anna viendo como Len terminaba de alistarse.

-Lo sé-

La rubia soltó un corto y molesto suspiro, sabía que Len mejor que nadie entendía la importancia de cumplir sus compromisos, más cuando afectaban a la dinastía; solo que a veces le resultaba molesto que por mucho que se esforzara parecía que el tiempo no le alcanzaba para cumplir con todo, no lo culpaba, ya que así como ella hacía lo mejor que podía.

-¿Que tal estuvo tu día?- preguntó Len rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-Atareado-

Len apenas y asintió mirándola desde el espejo mientras arreglaba con rapidez su cabello por lo cual Anna prosiguió hablando -Tuve una reunión en la ciudad con el alcalde y algunos de sus consejeros, querían saber si contarían con el apoyo de la familia para unos nuevos proyectos, revisé varios, pero ninguno era realmente sostenible-

-Así que les negaste el apoyo- dijo Len más como una afirmación que como una pregunta girándose a ver a la chica y ya listo para salir.

-No, había unos cuantos que tenían bastante potencial, asi que les di algunos parámetros para que los redireccionaran, una vez lo hagan volveré a estudiar el caso-

Len afirmó con su cabeza mientras seguía a Anna hacia afuera de la habitación, confiaba totalmente en el criterio de la chica.

-Luego de eso pasé por las oficinas de la empresa, al parecer una de las fundaciones subsidiadas por la compañía está teniendo problemas administrativos, más exactamente por lo dividido que se encuentra su consejo directivo, así que decidí unírmeles-

-Y asumir el cargo me imagino-

Anna asintió levemente con su cabeza -Al menos mientras se estabilizan; en todo caso termine mi día reuniéndome con tu madre y el consejo de ancianos –

La joven pareja iba caminando por el pasillo, así que siguiendo el paso Len apenas y volteó a mirar a Anna con genuino interés. El consejo de ancianos eran destacados miembros de la familia Tao quienes velaban por los intereses de la dinastía, aunque Len fuera la cabeza de esta debía rendir de cierto modo cuentas ante ellos ya que eran considerados la voz de la razón y la experiencia; cosa que no le agradaba del todo al chico ya que aunque asi como el querían resguardar el nombre y poder de la familia sus ideas no eran del todo compatibles con las de el, después de todo eran personas que representaban una época totalmente distinta.

-¿Que querían?- soltó Len de golpe, sabía que si habían citado a Anna y no a el debía ser por una simple razón.

-Saber cómo van las cosas entre nosotros- La mirada de Len seguía fija sobre Anna aunque esta parecía ni siquiera inmutarse. -Y… saber cómo iba el tema del heredero-

Len miró nuevamente hacia al frente, ya se lo imaginaba; era un tema en verdad bastante molesto, sabía que en algún punto debían procrear, después de todo ese era el objeto de si quiera tener que estar casado para asumir el control, pero aun asi no se sentía listo para eso y no pensaba que tampoco lo estuviera Anna.

-Les dije que teníamos prioridades diferentes en el momento, Ran me apoyó y me intento dar la razón diciendo que ni siquiera llevábamos un año de casados y que seguíamos ajustándonos a nuestros roles- Len pareció tranquilizarse un poco, Anna y su madre parecían haber manejado bastante bien la situación al menos de momento. -Sin embargo, el consejo pidió una fecha tentativa ya que según los precedentes de la familia Tao los herederos siempre son concebidos dentro del primer año de matrimonio-

Habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión así que tanto Anna como Len se detuvieron para hablar de frente, no era un tema que podían simplemente pasar a la ligera. La cara de ambos era calmada pero a la vez denotaba su seriedad, en verdad eran una pareja muy parecida hasta en sus reacciones más que todo por la frialdad que los caracterizaba a ambos.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó finalmente Len – ¿Les diste una fecha?-

Anna asintió y tomando aire levemente respondió -Antes de que se cumpla el segundo año de casados-

Len paso pesadamente, eso significaba que el y Anna tendrían que… la sola idea era bastante para ponerlo muy intranquilo, Anna era una fantástica compañera, socia y amiga, pero no sabía si la sentía del todo como esposa o al menos no en ese aspecto pasional que se supone debían también compartir; la rubia era una mujer increíblemente bella, era bastante afortunado hasta en ese aspecto ya que había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de la llamativa figura y rostro de la chica, pero aun asi…

-Parece algo… apresurado- comento Len

Anna cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho tratando de no perder su temple ya que la idea para ella tampoco era del todo llamativa ni tranquilizante.

-Fue la mayor cantidad de tiempo que nos pude comprar… Además, sabíamos que era algo que tarde o temprano…-

Len asintió con su cabeza, lo entendía, así como ella; en todo caso procrear un heredero era una de sus mayores obligaciones para con la dinastía, y como con todo lo demás no iba a fallar. Anna no tenía ni que preguntarle a Len lo que pensaba ya que era obvio, o al menos para ella, de seguro sentían lo mismo, asi que habiéndole informado lo que debía era hora de seguir.

-Será mejor apresurarnos si las vías están tan mal como dijiste-

Len tan solo asintió y la siguió mientras salían de su hogar y entraban al elegante coche.

La elegante pareja se dirigió a su compromiso social, una cena en la casa de uno de los socios de la familia Tao. La velada fue tan elegante como era de esperarse, durante la noche Anna y Len pusieron sus mejores caras e interactuaron con los demás asistentes a la reunión, ambos parecían bastante tranquilos, actuaban con la mayor de la naturalidad entre los demás, eran los dignos herederos y representantes de su ahora dinastía. La noche paso sin el menor de los tropiezos hasta que…

-Len! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! - exclamó una hermosa castaña casi que arrojándose sobre este. La cara de Len permaneció neutra ante el abrazo en que lo forzaba la chica.

-Tenten- respondió Len en respuesta y a modo de saludo y alejándola de el con cuidado, no le agradaba aquella mujer en lo más mínimo, no le agrado cuando intentaron emparejarlo con ella y no le agradaba ahora, y no era al único.

-Anna querida!- dijo Tenten a modo de saludo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y burlona al verla junto a Len -Ups, lo siento, no te ví ahí -

Anna la miró con tranquilidad, no quería darle el gusto de demostrarle cuan molesta era para ella, y si que lo era ya que no perdía oportunidad alguna para acercarse de formas nada inocentes a Len, que al fin y al cabo era su esposo y no dejaría que una chica como esa menospreciara su lugar.

-Me imagino, con esa forma tan atropellada de entrar a cualquier sitio - respondió Anna con simpleza haciendo molestar a la chica por su actitud fría de siempre.

-Lo siento, simplemente cuando vi a Len ¡no pude contenerme!, hace mucho que no lo veía- dijo Tente ahora girando hacia el pelinegro y sonriéndole -realmente te extrañaba-

Anna rodó los ojos, esa chica si que era ridícula, Len por su parte no parecía en lo más mínimo interesado en la presencia de la castaña, aun así respondió por pura cortesía -Amm, si gracias; aunque si mal no recuerdo nos vimos tan solo el mes pasado en la junta de accionistas en que reemplazaste a Takato-

-Por eso mismo! Un mes es más que demasiado lejos de ti Len- dijo la chica de modo coqueto y tomando el brazo de Tao quien no pudo evitar sentir la incomodidad del contacto soltándose de un rápido jalón.

-Si nos disculpas Anna y yo tenemos más personas a las cuales debemos saludar- dijo Len mientras ofrecía ahora su brazo a su esposa de manera cortés, la rubia lo aceptó de manera tranquila pero ciertamente feliz de ver la molestia por el desplante en la cara de Tenten -Dile a tu hermano que espero verlo presente de nuevo en las juntas- se despidió el chico mientras el y Anna se alejaban de la irritada castaña.

La noche avanzó entre champaña, charlas y conversaciones hasta que la pareja habiendo cumplido su deber de socializar y estar allí se encontraron listos para volver a casa, sin embargo y para su desgracia las cosas no serían tan sencillas.

-Lamento informales que la tormenta empeoro a tal punto que varias de las vías fueron cerradas por inundaciones y uno que otro derrumbe- anunció el anfitrión de la fiesta a los invitados restantes en el sitio- aun así no tienen por qué preocuparse, son más que bienvenidos a quedarse mientras la situación mejora, el personal ya ha empezado a hacer los arreglos necesarios para hacer de su estadía lo más cómoda posible-

Len dio un cansado suspiro, deseaba tanto volver a su casa y poder descansar en su cama en ese momento, había sido un día largo y más después de pasar toda la noche hablando y saludando a gente que no podría importarle menos, lo único bueno de la reunión era la presencia de Anna y su apoyo, definitivamente había sido una muy buena elección el escogerla de esposa.

-Parece que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí- dijo la rubia llegando nuevamente a donde Len -todas las rutas que llevan a la mansión están cerradas-

Len apenas y asintió cuando una de las empleadas de la casa se acercó a él y a Anna. -Señores Tao, el amo me pidió que les mostrará su habitación-

-Gracias- dijo la chica siguiendo a la anciana junto con Len. La casa en que se había celebrado la reunión era enorme, no tanto como la mansión Tao pero aun así lo suficientemente espaciosa para que cada invitado tuviera una habitación, aunque no por eso cada persona tendría una.

-Pueden encontrar yukatas en el armario, el baño tiene toallas, shampoo y todo lo que puedan necesitar, si desean algo más solo comuníquennoslo- dijo la empleada mostrándoles a grandes rasgos la habitación antes de finalmente salir de allí dejando sola a la pareja.

Los chicos observaron en silencio la habitación, era ciertamente amplia y cómoda, pero lo que ninguno podía dejar de mirar era la enorme cama en el centro de está, claramente les habían ofrecido una habitación con una cama matrimonial para ambos ya que eran una pareja casada, no tenia nada de malo compartir lecho, o no lo tendría ciertamente si alguna vez lo hubieran hecho, ya que desde el día en que Anna se mudó a la mansión Tao había tenido su propia habitación separada de la de Len.

Len dio un largo suspiro, era una situación un tanto incomoda tanto para el como para ella, aun así tratando de arreglar las cosas lo más rápido posible anunció -Tomaré el sofá- mientras avanzaba hacia el, quitándose la corbata y el saco.

La chica no dijo nada, solo observó el pequeño sofá en que se sentaba Len, parecía un tanto incómodo, aun asi decidió no pensar mucho en eso y soltando su cabello dijo -Tomaré un baño primero antes de ir a la cama-

Len no dijo nada solo vio como Anna cerraba la puerta antes de que empezara a sonar el sonido de la ducha prendida y el agua corriendo. La rubia se tomó su tiempo dentro de la regadera, había tenido también un dia largo y aunque le pesara aceptarlo no se sentía del todo cómoda con la situación, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para cambiarla, después de todo ella y Len eran esposos y pedir una habitación distinta podría empezar rumores que ciertamente dañarían la imagen de la familia Tao, cerró la ducha, dio un largo suspiro tratando se tranquilizarse después de todo compartirían habitación solo por una noche, al menos por el momento.

Cuando Anna salió del baño se encontró con una muy tierna imagen, su esposo se encontraba totalmente dormido en el sofá, era extraño ver a Len en un estado tan relajado lo cual le sacó una leve sonrisa a la rubia, el chico trabajaba demasiado, en verdad merecía un buen descanso, era justo y necesario. Mientras Anna observaba al pelinegro con atención no pudo evitar notar como el chico aunque relajado parecía incómodo; no debía ser solo por la dureza y tamaño del sofá, sino que este empezaba a temblar levemente de seguro por el frio. , Anna miró a la cama y luego de vuelta a Len no había mucho que pudiera hacer ya que en la cama solo había un enorme duvet, si se lo daba a el de seguro ella pasaría frio en la noche, la situación simplemente no era optima, pero ella sabía mejor, debía ser práctica, asi que tomando una resolución se acercó al sitio donde se encontraba su esposo -Len- lo llamó suavemente para despertarlo, el pelinegro se movió un poco, pero no parecía que fuera a despertar de forma tan fácil asi que Anna intento llamarlo de nuevo esta vez moviéndolo con suavidad del hombro. -Len, despierta-

El chico abrió con lentitud sus ojos, parpadeo confundido un par de veces para luego encontrarse con una muy cercana Anna viéndolo con algo que no parecía poder reconocer del todo en sus ojos, ¿acaso era… preocupación?

-¿Que sucede?- dijo el chico reintegrándose y mirando su reloj para corroborar que no fuera de mañana

Anna tomó al de distancia viendo que el chico finalmente estaba despierto y con su típica firmeza dijo -No podrás descansar apropiadamente en ese sofá, lo mejor será que duermas en la cama-

Len la miró con duda -¿Pero si yo duermo en la cama, donde dormirás tu?, no creo que el sofá sea más cómodo para ti-

Anna lo observo fijamente por un momento antes de responderle -La cama es lo bastante grande, podemos compartir-

Len solo miró a su esposa como analizando e intentando encontrar un significado a lo que acababa de decir, ¿estaba mal o acaso Anna le estaba diciendo que dormirían juntos?, la mente de Len parecía no terminar de entenderlo y eso no pasaba desapercibido para la rubia que esperaba que el chico respondiera.

-Mira Len no tiene sentido que duermas en el sofá, es incómodo, tú necesitas descansar y si te quedas ahí de seguro pescarías un resfriado y quien tendría que cuidarte luego soy yo; además- dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos -no tiene nada de malo que marido y mujer compartan lecho, es algo que eventualmente vamos a tener que hacer-

Len parecía aún más sorprendido si era posible, todo lo que decía Anna tenía bastante sentido, pero no por eso podía evitar sentirse tan incómodo. La chica no dijo nada más apago la luz para finalmente ir a la cama en donde se acostó mirando hacia la pared de su lado, si Len decidía compartir cama con ella trataría de que fuera lo menos traumático posible para ambos. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos en total silencio y oscuridad cuando Anna escuchó como Len se levantaba y la cama de movía levemente al otro lado; el chico se había sentado al otro lado de la cama y al juzgar por el movimiento de las cobijas se estaba cubriendo con ellas y alistándose para dormir.

-Buenas noches- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible el chico quien se había acostado encarando la pared de su lado, quedando de espaldas y lo más alejado posible de la rubia. Anna no respondió nada y dando un cansado suspiro cerró al fin sus ojos preparándose para finalmente dormir.

La oscuridad y el silencio en el cuarto más que relajadores parecían sofocantes para la joven pareja ya que por mucho que lo intentaban ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, era extraño considerando lo cansado que cada uno debía de estar, pero aun así se sentían más allá de incomodos un tanto ansiosos por las circunstancias que vivían; aunque llevaran seis meses de casados nunca se habían imaginado compartiendo cama y no solo era eso, ahora que lo hacían era bastante extraño lo que eso provocaba a cada uno, si bien la cama era grande el calor corporal que desprendía el cuerpo de cada uno empezaba a sofocar al otro… de una manera casi que agradable, ambos estaban acostumbrados a llegar a sus frías y solitarias camas en la noche, ahora que había alguien más junto a ellos esa calidez empezaba a penetrar sus frías carcazas.

Cuando la calidez envolvió por completo a Anna no pudo evitar sentirse algo más relajada, estaba compartiendo una cama con Len, una persona que además de ser su esposo era ciertamente su compañero, amigo y alguien en quien confiaba, no tenía por que sentirse asi era realmente ridículo, la chica no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro mientras se reacomodaba a una posición más cómoda, aunque sin dejar de encarar la pared.

Len sintió como Anna se reacomodaba y soltaba un largo respiro por lo cual no pudo evitar preguntar bajamente -¿Sigues despierta?-

-Hn- fue la única respuesta de la chica afirmando que lo estaba

En ese momento Len se giró con cuidado para encarar ahora el techo, ciertamente una posición más cómoda para el.

-No puedes dormir por que…. Esto es algo extraño- dijo Len afirmando y a su vez preguntando

-mmm, algo así, pero no te preocupes-

Len miró desde la esquina de su ojo sin moverse ni un poco a la chica que estaba a su lado dándole la espalda al parecer tratando de dormir tanto como el, era extraño pero saber que ella estaba allí lo reconfortaba de cierta manera, un sentimiento bastante parecido al que había tenido horas atrás al ver a Anna junto a él en la fiesta acompañándolo.

-¿Qué hay de ti, tampoco puedes dormir?, pensé que estabas bastante cansado- preguntó Anna luego de un corto silencio

-Amm si, lo estoy, pero …-

-te sientes incomodo- remató Anna dejando un tanto pensativo a Len antes de responder

\- Ya no- dijo el pelinegro girando totalmente hacia la chica, acción que fue repetida por la rubia que ahora lo observaba a través de la oscuridad. La joven pareja se observó por lo que pareció una eternidad sin decir nada, cada uno tratando de asimilar los sentimientos que los invadían y que extrañamente parecían ser los mismos ante la circunstancia. Ambos sabían que era una situación extraña pero que no debería serlo, o al menos en algún punto tendría que dejar de serlo, tal vez por eso empezaba a sentirse un tanto bien y hasta casi reconfortante.

-Nunca pensé que la primera vez que compartiéramos una cama seria asi…- dijo Len rompiendo el silencio y causando que Anna se sonrojara, aunque era imposible de ver el efecto que había causado a causa de la oscuridad.

-Es decir a como se dieron las circunstancias- completó Len ahora más consiente de cómo había podido sonar el anterior comentario -…bueno tampoco qué pensará mucho o en absoluto en eso-

-Entiendo-

-si… en todo caso, no es tan malo- dijo con sinceridad Len

-ajam- dijo confirmo con simpleza la chica sabiendo que Len trataba de llevar de la mejor forma posible la situación no solo por el sino por ella.

Len podía sentir la mirada de Anna clavada en el aunque no la viera, y estaba seguro que ella podía sentirlo así mismo; viendo que ninguno conciliaría el sueño por al menos un rato comentó -Sabes… la cena de hoy no fue tan mala-

-mmmm…Si te gusta ser el centro de atención en especial de personas como Tenten supongo que no lo fue-

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló entre los labios de Len mientras se burlaba -Cualquiera que te escuchará pensaría que estas celosa-

Anna rodó los ojos mientras dejo un pequeño bufido escapar -no lo estoy, aunque tendría todo el derecho de estarlo después de todo soy tu esposa, pero ni quien haga que esa chica lo entienda-

Len rio con tranquilidad -estoy seguro que si alguien puede hacer que una cabeza dura como ella entienda algo eres tú, en todo caso no me refería a eso cuando dije que la cena no había sido tan mala sino a que ya no me siento tan incomodo o fuera de lugar en este tipo de reuniones-

-Entiendo-

-En todo caso, y aunque no lo diga lo suficiente gracias Anna, porque gran parte de eso es gracias a ti-

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, era bueno que Len reconociera algo del efecto que tenía en su vida, la hacía sentir valorada. -No hay de que-

A medida que avanzaba la noche Len y Anna siguieron conversando, no habían tenido un momento como ese entre ellos en mucho tiempo, o tal vez nunca ya que desde que se habían casado cada uno se había dedicado de lleno a sus funciones dejando de lado la importancia del vínculo que los unía, claro que luego de pasar más tiempo juntos sentían un sentimiento de compañerismo, pero nada como lo que sentían en ese momento.

-jajaja lo juro que pensé que en cualquier momento iba a saltar con un arma desde el otro lado del escritorio para matarme y terminar con esa tediosa reunión, cosa que después de tres horas no hubiera estado tan mal- decía Len terminando su anécdota mientras Anna lo escuchaba atentamente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tendré que empezar a acompañarte a algunas de esas reuniones sino quiero recibir una llamada desde la prisión o el hospital de repente-

-Eso estaría bien-

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta pero la distancia entre ambos se había reducido considerablemente, independiente de que fuera para hablar más cómodamente o por que el calor entre ellos era agradable. Len podía sentir la respiración de Anna en su rostro, era algo embriagador y más para el que nunca había permitido que nadie se acercará tanto a él y menos de ese modo.

La rubia por su parte no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de la poca distancia entre ambos, hace mucho tampoco se permitía tener un momento tan tranquilo como ese y menos el que alguien se le acercará de tal forma, no al menos desde Yoh.

Y asi como al inicio de la noche la cercanía entre la pareja pasó de ser incomoda a ser algo envolvedor y hasta atrayente ya que ninguno parecía dar señal de alejarse aun cuando era obvio que sentían que estaban demasiado cerca.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sucedió lo más insólito, Len inclinó su cabeza hacia al frente cerrando la distancia entre él y Anna a través de un cálido beso el cual aún más increíblemente Anna no rechazó. No sólo el beso se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba sino que la distancia entre ambos parecía haber desaparecido completamente cuando las manos de Len empezaron a recorrer la cintura y espalda de Anna aunque fuera sobre la yukata.

Ambos actuaban por instinto sin pensar más allá de lo bien que se sentía la proximidad con alguien, al fin y al cabo ambos eran jóvenes adultos con cierta necesidad de cercanía y contacto aunque fuera de vez en cuando.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien, tanto asi que Anna pareció solo pensar con claridad en lo que sucedía cuando sintió como la mano de Len empezaba a deshacer el nudo de su Yukata de manera dudosa; en ese mismo instante la mente de Anna la llevó de golpe a uno de sus mejores recuerdos, la primera noche que paso con Yoh justo antes de que el castaño se marchara al torneo de shamanes.

La reacción de la rubia no pasó desapercibida para su joven esposo quien sintió como esta se tensaba y frenaba sus movimientos de golpe. Len se alejó levemente para observarla con algo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, el se encontraba situado ya sin camisa sobre la chica, rodeándola posesivamente con sus brazos mientras sus labios acababan de recorrer todo su cuello.

-Anna yo lo…- dijo con dificultad Len tratando de retomar la compostura y el control de su cuerpo

-No tienes por qué disculparte- interrumpió Anna mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello- yo… también me deje llevar-

Len sintió como su corazón se encogía se golpe, nunca había visto a una Anna tan frágil e indefensa -Aun así, lo lamento estuve totalmente fuera de lugar-

Anna dio un largo suspiro, sentía como Len empezaba a alejarse para tomar su distancia y aunque no sabia porque, no era lo que quería; tal vez era el hecho de que por un momento pudo dejar de sentirse sola y miserable como venía sintiéndose hace tanto tiempo, o tal vez el miedo a que en cuanto Len se alejará recuerdos como el que había venido de golpe momento atrás la volverían a atacar sin darle tregua. Aun así el no saber por que no interrumpieron las acciones de Anna, la rubia levantó una de sus manos para sujetar con delicadeza la mejilla de su esposo que se quedó totalmente quieto en el lugar.

-No estuviste fuera de lugar, al fin y al cabo, yo… soy tu esposa-

Len se encontraba totalmente estático pensando en lo que Anna quería decir con eso, que si no fue lo suficientemente claro entonces lo fue cuando la chica retomó los labios del shaman para retomar la apasionada sesión de besos.

No fue difícil para Len el dejarse llevar, las caricias y besos de Anna alimentaban la pasión que surgía en él, nunca había sentido algo asi, nunca su cuerpo había estado en control por encima de su mente. Anna se dejaba llevar lo mejor que podía, aun así le era imposible evitar que algunos recuerdos aparecieran de vez en cuando en su mente.

\- - - FLASHBACK - -

-Anna… tu…. ¿estás segura? - preguntaba un joven, sonrojado y muy sudoroso castaño quien se encontraba mirándola desde encima de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de la boca de la chica, era gracioso como Yoh quien hasta hace unos segundos parecía totalmente seguro de si mismo y sus movimientos de golpe se veía tan dudoso, podría decirse que casi que asustado.

-Si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí contigo- respondió con tranquilidad la chica, no paso mucho para que la mirada y el temple del castaño se apaciguaran. Con suavidad Yoh removió algunos mechones de la frente de Anna para besarla con la mayor suavidad.

-¿Tu sabes lo que siento por ti?, todo lo que significas para mi- dijo el castaño mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Anna asintió en respuesta, estaba totalmente segura después de todo era Yoh, su Yoh la persona que tanto amaba y a quien estaba a punto de entregarle su primera vez. Yoh sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho antes de retomar los labios y el cuerpo de Anna.

\- - FIN DEL FLASHBACK- - -

-¿Anna estás segura?- preguntaba un dudoso Len Tao al ver que en poco momentos el y Anna consumarían finalmente su matrimonio, no podía negarse así mismo que en realidad lo deseaba, pero no por eso iba a presionar las cosas, la quería y la respetaba demasiado para hacerlo.

Anna alejó de su mente el recuerdo de Yoh en la situación tan similar que habían vivido y viendo los ojos llenos de angustia de Len tan solo asintió. Len observo la expresión de la chica por un momento, no parecía haber mayor muestra de arrepentimiento o remordimiento así que él tampoco lo sentiría una vez prosiguiera.

La pareja prosiguió hasta que sus cuerpos se encajaron en lo que era la mayor expresión de intimidad al menos en un nivel físico al que se podía llegar. Len tomó con firmeza el cuerpo de Anna, el placer invadía a cada uno con cada embestida, el joven shaman nunca había sentido algo así, se sentía al borde del éxtasis; Anna por su parte mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de disfrutar lo más que podía el placer que recorría su cuerpo por el momento, se sentía muy bien, pero aun así no del todo, algo faltaba, ella sabía muy bien que era pero no quería pensar más en eso.

Un ahogado gruñido por parte de Len retomó la atención de la chica y más cuando sintió como la fuerza abandonaba al shaman al haber llegado a su climax. Len dejó su sudoroso cuerpo caer con todo su peso sobre el de Anna mientras normalizaba su respiración. Anna observó por un momento el semblante satisfecho de su esposo mientras luego de lo acontecido cerraba los ojos, sería cuestión de segundos para que se quedará totalmente dormido.

-Yo… eso … fue…- decía con sus ojos cerrados, una pequeña sonrisa y bastante agitado Len -gracias Anna-. El muchacho tomó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para levantar su rosto y dar un pequeño beso en la frente de la mujer con que acababa de estar, luego de esto cayó totalmente profundo.

Anna lo alejó con delicadeza y sin dar mayor pensamiento a la situación o a lo recién hecho cayó también totalmente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la joven pareja se levantó como cualquier otro día, el ambiente entre ambos era extraño, para ambos era bastante claro el porqué, pero aun asi ninguno comentó nada al respecto mientras se arreglaron para irse; ni en todo el camino de vuelta a su hogar ni una vez estuvieron allá, simplemente cada uno retomó sus actividades del día como si nada hubiera pasado, todo fue así hasta que llego nuevamente la noche.

Anna se encontraba en su habitación alistándose para ir a dormir cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Soy yo- anunció Len desde el otro lado

La chica pensó por un momento antes de dirigirse a la puerta para abrir. Una vez lo hizo se encontró con una muy extraña vista, frente a ella se encontraba Len con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, no que Len no fuera considerado con ella pero nunca lo vio como alguien detallista. Len sentía la mirada de Anna fija sobre el ramo y enseguida adelantándose a lo que la chica pudiera estar pensando

-Son para ti- dijo ofreciéndoselas

Anna pareció dudarlo un poco pero finalmente las aceptó con un simple -Gracias-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

La chica se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada, no era algo que quisiera hacer pero después de la noche anterior era obvio que debían hablar con Len.

-Anna respecto a lo que paso anoche- dijo Len rompiendo el silencio al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de el -yo… realmente no sé qué decir-

Anna se sentó con tranquilidad en una de las sillas que tenía en su habitación mientras Len solo se quedó de pie frente a ella mirándola casi que con vergüenza.

-No es como si tuvieras que decir algo, las cosas se dieron y ya eso es todo-

-Lo sé, pero… no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan incomodas entre nosotros por lo que pasó, además no sé qué es lo que eso signifique... tu sabes para nosotros… -

Anna lo considero por un segundo, ciertamente ella también había pensado en eso durante el día, ¿que acaso significaba que estaba lista para tener una relación física con Len?, ¿o acaso una relación más… completa?; no, ella no estaba lista y era más que obvio por que por cada segundo que pensaba en lo que había pasado con Len anoche pasaba al menos 1 hora pensando en las veces que había compartido algo asi con Yoh.

-No creo que lo de anoche cambie las cosas entre nosotros Len- dijo con algo de remordimiento la chica -lo siento-

Len asintió con tranquilidad, al decir verdad escucharla decir eso le aliviaba, no que no hubiera disfrutado lo que había pasado o no pensara en ello como algo especial, ciertamente lo era y más al tratarse de Anna, pero el no sentía que ese fuera el rumbo al que quería llevar su relación con Anna, al menos no en ese momento.

-Está bien, enserio- dijo Len cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos para continuar hablando con tranquilidad – Anna tu, eres muy importante para mí pero no solo por lo que significas como mi esposa para la dinastía sino porque ciertamente eres de las pocas personas con que me siento a gusto y que sé que en realidad puedo confiar, no me gustaría que eso cambiara por nada-

Anna sonrió levemente, ella también apreciaba y quería ciertamente a Len, era bueno ver que hasta en eso estaban en sincronía.

-por mi parte no lo hará-

-bien-

Hubo un corto silencio pero este no parecía nada incomodo ahora que habían aclarado el aire entre ambos.

-En todo caso sabes que lo que paso anoche tendrá que volver a pasar, eventualmente- soltó Len como si estuvieran hablando de algo muy casual

Anna asintió, lo entendía, su principal función en la dinastía era darles un heredero.

-A menos que con lo que sucedió anoche haya bastado- completo Len al ver la mirada pensativa de Anna y tratando de aliviar las cosas.

-Ya veremos- dijo la chica observando las flores en sus manos

En el ala opuesta de la mansión

-Entonces mi hijo y Anna compartieron anoche una habitación, finalmente- dijo un tanto pensativo En, el padre de Len.

-Asi es señor En- dijo el empleado de pelo grisáceo y de uno 30 años de edad reportando ante En, Ran y Jun Tao. - además parece que el señor Len le trajo un ramo de flores a la señora y se encuentra con ella en su habitación desde que llegó de la oficina-

-Eso es maravilloso! - exclamó Ran, la madre de Len -sabía que había algo más allí! ¡Ellos son definitivamente el uno para el otro! -

Jun sonrió débilmente ante la emoción que mostraba su madre, no que ella no deseara que las cosas entre Anna y Len avanzaran en esa dirección, pero conociéndolos era un tanto difícil de creer.

-Bueno, es un avance- dijo con cansancio En -pero no cantemos victoria hasta que no haya al menos un heredero, gracias por la información Kabuto-

-A sus órdenes amo- dijo el empleado agachándose en señal de respeto -Estaré pendiente de cualquier otra cosa que muestre un avance entre el señor y la señora-

En asintió y agregó -hazlo, pero no interfieras-

-Como ordene- dijo Kabuto antes de salir del salón en que se encontraba la familia reunida.

Así como la noche anterior el tiempo transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado 4 años desde la desaparición de Yoh, un poco más de un año desde que Anna y Len se habían casado, y 6 meses desde la noche que habían compartido juntos, las cosas parecían ir bastante bien por no decir de maravilla.

-Llevaré estas 3 corbatas y dos de estás camisas- dijo Anna a una de las vendedoras de la tienda en que se encontraba.

-Enseguida se las empaco señora Tao-

-Estoy segura de que a Len le gustarán- dijo una sonriente Jun a su cuñada

-Si, aunque lo que me importa es que le sirvan y las use- respondió Anna dando un cansado suspiro -sé que está muy ocupado, todos lo estamos, pero tanto asi para no poder ni ir a comprar lo que necesita-

Jun rio inocentemente, era bueno ver que Anna se preocupaba por Len aunque la rubia lo demostrara de formas como esa. Las chicas prosiguieron su camino, habían tomado la tarde libre para compartirla, relajarse e ir de compras, parecía que sería un día normal como cualquier otro, pero definitivamente no lo era.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, más exactamente en Tokio, Japón un chico bastante peculiar caminaba por las calles contemplando cada esquina con una pequeña sonrisa y nostalgia. Aunque el chico caminaba tranquilamente sus pasos eran más rápidos de lo normal y solo se detuvieron hasta llegar a una muy olvidada construcción.

-TADAIMA!- Anunció el chico abriendo la puerta y entrando

-Ummm, parece ser que no hay nadie, es más que no ha habido nadie en algún tiempo- dijo un espíritu apareciendo junto a él. Aun así el chico no se desanimó sino que volvió a ponerse sus zapatos para salir nuevamente del sitio seguido del espíritu quien le preguntó -¿A dónde piensa ir ahora amo Yoh?-

-Lo mejor será ir a Izumo, allá sabremos si es necesario ir hasta Osore- contesto el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Tal vez sea mejor que tome un descanso antes, después de todo lleva casi dos días viajando y casi sin dormir- expresó con preocupación el espíritu que lo acompañaba, su fiel samurai Amidamaru.

-No te preocupes Amida jiji, en verdad me siento bien, solo apresuremonos-

Amidamaru sonrió ante el entusiasmo y la buena actitud de su amo, hace mucho no lo veía así y era más que obvia la razón. - Estoy seguro que la señorita y los demás estarán bastante complacidos de verlo-

Yoh sonrió a su amigo y con mayor velocidad se dirigió a la estación del tren, le tomaría al menos medio día el llegar a Izumo, ya no podía esperar más.


	3. Buenas y no tan buenas noticias

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde en Izumo, Tamao, la profetiza y aprendiz de los Asakura volvía luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento a la mansión, necesitaba preparar la cena para la familia, luego sin duda tomaría un muy buen merecido descanso.

Detrás de ella se encontraban sus molestos espíritus acompañantes, Conchi y Ponchi.

\- ¡Tamao dile a Conchi que yo soy más fuerte! -

\- ¡Estás loco!, lo único en lo que eres más fuerte será de cabeza, cabeza dura!-

El dúo llevaba discutiendo desde que Tamao había terminado su entrenamiento del día, empezaban a terminar con sus nervios, la chica estaba a punto de girar para reprenderlos y callarlos de una buena vez cuando.

-Sienten eso- preguntó Conchi mirando con extrañeza hacia atrás

-Si, parece que se acerca alguien y alguien muy fuerte- agregó Ponchi poniéndose en modo de defensa. Tamao sintió un poco de pánico ya que también sentía esa enorme fuerza que venía en su dirección, pero aun así no seria presa del miedo, en los años que habían pasado la chica había crecido, entrenado y aprendido a ser fuerte sabiendo que ni Yoh ni Anna estaban ahora para proteger a la familia en caso de cualquier eventualidad como la que parecía que se presentaría ahora.

-¿Tamao estás lista?- dijo Ponchi introduciéndose en la tablilla de la chica, a lo cual ella simplemente asintió mirando expectante el sitio por donde llegaría quien fuera que los siguiera.

-3, 2, 1…- contaba Ponchi entre más sentía a la misteriosa persona acercarse- ¡AHORA!-

Tamao estaba lista para disparar con su arma cuando…

-Tamao!, ¡cuanto tiempo! - exclamó Yoh apareciendo frente a la chica

-Amm?, joven…. Joven Yoh? - preguntó Tamao aun si bajar la posesión y mirándolo con duda -Como es que… que es lo que… ¿aaa?-

-JIJI perdona si te asuste- dijo Yoh acercándose con tranquilidad y viendo como Tamao lo tenía en la mira lista para disparar -pero ya puedes bajar la posesión-

Tamao observó al recién llegado por lo que fueron varios minutos, ciertamente la persona frente a ella parecía ser Yoh, lucia como el, claramente había crecido un poco desde la última vez que lo había visto 4 años atrás cuando desapareció en el torneo, aun asi sus ojos, su sonrisa y actitud seguían siendo la misma, pero su esencia…

-No, no puede ser el joven Yoh, el joven Yoh desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo- dijo la chica con decisión sin bajar la posesión -quien quiera que seas no me engañaras-

Yoh sonrió con incomodidad mientras se rascaba la cabeza, nunca pensó que ese seria el recibimiento que recibiría.

Amidamaru decidió intervenir ya que Yoh no parecía hacer nada para aclarar la situación.

-Señorita Tamao, por favor tranquilícese en verdad es el, el amo Yoh-

Tamao miró con duda al recién aparecido espíritu, no solo Yoh había desaparecido ese dia, Amidamaru también junto con él. Los siguientes en reaccionar fueron los espíritus de Tamao.

-Amidamaru?- dijo exaltado Conchi

El espíritu sonrió y asintió con amabilidad, por su parte Ponchi quien también percibía la antigua e inalterada presencia del samurái termino la posesión dejando a Tamao desprotegida.

-Pero que! Ponchi vuelve inmediatamente a!...-

-Tamao en verdad son ellos! El joven Yoh y Amidamaru!- dijo con alegría el pequeño espíritu acercándosele a los recién llegados, Yoh tan solo sonrió mientras saludaba al espíritu. Tamao no dejaba de observar con incredulidad lo que sus ojos veían y hubiera seguido haciéndolo alguien más no hubiera aparecido en la escena.

-Vaya, con que eras tu- dijo un hombre enmascarado materializándose frente a la pelirrosa y mirando al castaño.

-JIJI si- dijo Yoh un tanto incomodo ahora -Cuanto tiempo papá-

Aunque la máscara de Mikihisa evitaba que se viera su rostro, el hombre no pudo esconder del todo su emoción y sorpresa ya que se acercó directamente al castaño para poner sin más una mano sobre su cabeza de manera casi que cariñosa.

-Has crecido bastante Yoh-

Yoh no dijo nada solo sonrió en respuesta, sabía que era su forma de demostrar afecto y ciertamente el también se alegraba de verlo.

Luego de un leve momento Mikihisa pareció reaccionar y volver en si de forma que retiro su mano y se dio la vuelta -Será mejor ir a la mansión, allá podrás explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió; además estoy seguro que todos estarán muy felices de ver que estás bien… y que estás vivo-

Yoh asintió y camino tras su padre en silencio, Tamao no dijo nada más antes de empezar a seguirlo también, en verdad no podía creer en lo más mínimo lo que pasaba, que acaso era otro de sus sueños? ¿O Yoh en realidad estaba allí?

La reacción de Kino y Yomei no fue muy distinta que la de Tamao, parecían felices pero a la vez incrédulos, la única persona que no dudo ni un momento y se permitió mostrar cuan feliz estaba por tener a Yoh allí fue su madre, Keiko, quien lloraba con emoción al tenerlo nuevamente en sus brazos.

-JIJI yo también los extrañe mamá- decía Yoh tratando de calmarla con su típica sonrisa y despreocupación.

-¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIR SOLO ESO!? ¡QUE NO VES QUE NO ES COMO SI TE HUBIERAS IDO AYER, DESAPARECISTE HACE YA 4 AÑOS! ¡Y NO SABÍAMOS COMO, PORQUE NI EN DONDE ESTABAS! - Decía la mujer desconsoladamente sin soltar al muchacho de su abrazo.

-yo… en verdad lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí y todo está bien jiji-

Yomei y Kino observaban con duda la situación que ya llevaba asi cerca de una hora sin realmente avanzar o responderse nada asi que aclarando su garganta Kino tomó la palabra.

-Ciertamente es una gran sorpresa el que te encuentres bien y hayas regresado Yoh, no hay palabras para describir la felicidad y el alivio de todos aquí después de todo este tiempo, sin embargo necesitamos que nos expliques que fue lo que sucedió, ¿por qué desapareciste de esa manera hace 4 años!?¿dónde has estado y que es lo que has estado haciendo?-

Yoh dio un largo suspiro mientras retiraba salía del sofocante abrazo de su madre, era una historia larga y un tanto difícil de explicar, en verdad esperaba que lo entendieran asi no lo apoyaran, aunque ya que más daba, le hecho, hecho estaba.

\- - -FLASHBACK – 4 AÑOS ATRÁS - - - -

Yoh se encontraba en la mayor lucha que había tenido en su vida hasta entonces, peleaba contra su hermano gemelo Hao Asakura quien intentaba apoderarse de una vez por todas de los grandes espíritus.

\- ¡ESTOY EN LO CORRECTO! - Gritó Hao alistando su ataque final contra Yoh

\- ¡POR ESO NUNCA SERÁS ACEPTADO! - Respondió también lanzándose al ataque

Luego del cruce de ataques presenciado por los presentes hubo una gran explosión, seguida de una enceguecedora luz que los envolvió a todos, pero muy especialmente a Hao e Yoh.

Yoh parpadeo intentando ver algo, era extraño, un momento estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía frente a los grandes espíritus y ahora parecía estar literalmente en la mitad de la nada, ya que su cuerpo se sentía liviano, muy liviano y asi era ya que flotaba.

-Acaso… ¿¡ACASO ESTOY MUERTO!?- Exclamó el sorprendido el castaño a la nada, aun así sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una potente voz que retumbaba por todo el lugar con fuerza.

-HAO ASAKURA HAS ROTO NUEVAMENTE EL EQUILIBRIO NATURAL DE LAS COSAS, HAS INTERFERIDO EN EL CAMINO DE LOS DEMÁS SIN IMPORTARTE LAS CONSECUENCIAS, ES HORA DE TU CASTIGO-

Yoh miró alrededor con afán intentando buscar de donde había provenido esa poderosa y muy conocida voz o al menos a la persona a la que se dirigía, en principio lo único que podía ver era un espacio infinito y lleno de luz a su alrededor, pero finalmente y con esfuerzo pudo enfocar una figura bastante conocida para el no muy lejos de allí.

-Hao- dijo en un leve suspiro Yoh al verlo totalmente herido y agotado en la distancia. El castaño intentaba acercarse al shaman de fuego, pero le costaba moverse en ese espacio. Hao intentaba moverse pero parecía que su cuerpo le pesaba y no solo eso grandes y rojas cadenas salieron de la nada para aprisionarlo con fuerza.

-AAAA!- Gritaba desgarradoramente el shaman de fuego, las cadenas no solo lo apretaban sino que parecían estar quemándolo vivo. Cuando Yoh al fin pudo alcanzar a su hermano no lo pensó dos veces para acercarse y empezar a liberarlo, aun así el solo contacto con el metal caliente le hacían doler todo su ser.

-Te sacare de allí en un segundo, solo ten un poco de calma- dijo un afanado Yoh mientras las cadenas le quemaban las manos al contacto.

-YOH ASAKURA TU ERES LA OTRA MITAD DE HAO ASAKURA, AL PARECER A CAUSA DE ESO TU ALMA SE VIO ATRAPADA AQUÍ ACCIDENTALMENTE- Dijo la fuerte voz llamando la atención del castaño, pero aun así este la ignoró por completo para seguir en lo suyo.

Hao apretaba los dientes con fuerza, el dolor que estaba sufriendo era el peor dolor que nadie hubiera sentido y el sabia de dolor habiendo vivido tres vidas con el reishi, aun así dentro de todo lo que sufría escucho a la poderosa voz anunciando que Yoh se encontraba allí también, y ahora que lo notaba estaba justo a su lado, tratando de ayudarlo?

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Yoh comenzó a elevarse como si estuviera lleno de helio, pero el castaño no se daba por vencido y se sostenía como podía de Hao y de las cadenas, no se iría de allí dejándolo así a su suerte, ¡jamás!

Las manos de Yoh estaban quemadas y sangraban de la peor manera, pero el chico no se daba por vencido.

-POR QUE NO NOS DEJAN TRANQUILOS YA!- Grito Yoh en un momento de exasperación al ver que no podía aflojar en lo más mínimo las cadenas ni aliviar el sufrimiento de Hao, en ese momento como si la gravedad se hubiera encendido en el sitio que estaban Yoh dejo de elevarse y cayó junto a Hao como si ahora si hubiera piso aunque no lo vieran.

-ASAKURA YOH ES MOMENTO DE QUE TE MARCHES-

Yoh se levantó con dificultad mientras seguía intentando liberar a su hermano -Lo haré una vez ayude a Hao-

-HAO ASAKURA NO PUEDE SER AYUDADO!-

-Claro que si puede! Si hay alguien dispuesto a hacerlo… y yo… YO NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ-

En ese momento Hao desapareció dejando a un muy molesto Yoh. -A DONDE LO LLEVARON!?, QUE LE VAN A HACER!?-

-HAO ASAKURA A TORCIDO TOTALMENTE EL CAMINO Y POR LO TANTO SERÁ CASTIGADO-

Yoh se quedó en silencio, sabia de las atrocidades de Hao, realmente no es que el shaman de fuego mereciera un premio o tal vez ni siquiera el perdón de muchos pero aun asi -Castigarlo de esa manera no va a corregirlo, solo incrementara su odio hacia los demás, odio que usará cuando se seguro reencarne una cuarta vez y no haya quien lo detenga-

-LO SABEMOS, PERO NO PODEMOS HACER MÁS POR EL MOMENTO SINO RETRASAR ESE MOMENTO LO MAS QUE SE PUEDA-

-Yo… estoy seguro de que debe haber otra forma- dijo con algo de duda Yoh -SI USTEDES SON LOS GRANDES ESPÍRITUS DE SEGURO ENCONTRARAN OTRA FORMA-

Hubo un corto silencio en el ambiente que fue roto nuevamente por las deidades

-¿POR QUÉ QUIERES AYUDARLO?-

-Porque todos merecemos ayuda, incluso el-

-YOH ASAKURA, LA OTRA MITAD DE HAO ASAKURA TU LLEGADA AL MUNDO NO FUE INCIDENTAL, DESDE EL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS ESTUVISTE DESTINADO A EXISTIR PORQUE ASI LO DESEAMOS; HAO ASAKURA HA ROTO EL EQUILIBRIO NATURAL DE LAS COSAS, HA INTERFERIDO EN EL CAMINO DE LOS DEMÁS, NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR LO QUE HA HECHO, PERO PODEMOS EVITAR QUE LO SIGA HACIENDO, POR ESA RAZÓN DIVIDIMOS SU ALMA RENACER DE FORMA QUE EXISTIERA ALGUIEN CON SU MISMA CAPACIDAD QUE LO DETUVIERA LLEGADO EL CASO-

Yoh se sintió bastante desanimado con esa respuesta, después de todo si era su destino el luchar con su hermano y derrotarlo, es más esa parecía ser la razón de su existencia.

-NO TE ACONGOJES MUCHACHO, NOSOTROS DISPUSIMOS QUE ASI FUERA, PORQUE PARECÍA SER LO MÁS CONVENIENTE, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA LA ÚNICA RAZÓN DE TU EXISTENCIA YA QUE COMO LO DEBES SABER EL DESTINO COMO CUALQUIER OTRO PLAN ES INCIERTO Y CADA UNO TIENE LA POTENCIALIDAD DE CAMBIARLO SEGÚN SEA LA FUERZA DE SU VOLUNTAD. LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE TE DECIMOS ESTO ES PORQUE PENSAMOS QUE SI ALGUIEN PODRÍA AYUDAR A HAO SERIAS TU AL VENCERLO, AUN ASI SI NO HUBIERAMOS INTERRUMPIDO LA BATALLA HABRIAS MUERTO Y HAO HUBIERA EJECUTADO SU PLAN DE ACABAR CON LA RAZA HUMANA-

Yoh pasó saliva pesadamente, ni si quiera con la fuerza que le brindaron sus amigos hubiera podido ganar?, ¿acaso había alguna forma de derrotar a Hao!?, no, no podía pensar asi, no si quería ayudarlo.

-Derrotar a Hao no es la única manera de ayudarlo- espetó Yoh

-LO SABEMOS, YA QUE A DIFERENCIA DE LO QUE CREE HAO EL PODER NO RADICA EN VENCER Y ACABAR CON TODOS LOS DEMÁS SINO EN DEFENDER Y PRESERVAR AQUELLO QUE LO MERECE; POR ESO MISMO TENEMOS QUE ACTUAR AHORA PARA PROTEGER A LA HUMANIDAD Y AL PLANETA-

Yoh dio un largo y pesado suspiro, ir en contra de los deseos de los grandes espíritus era una misión bastante dura, pero no se rendiría no así de fácil.

-Ustedes dijeron que el destino es incierto y cada uno tiene la potencialidad de cambiarlo según la fuerza de su voluntad- Hubo un corto silencio -Entonces porque no me dejan intentarlo, yo estoy seguro que mi voluntad es lo suficientemente fuerte porque en verdad deseo salvar a … mi hermano-

-CIERTAMENTE NO HAY NADA IMPOSIBLE SI SE POSEE LA VOLUNTAD NECESARIA PARA LOGRARLO, HAO ASAKURA ES PRUEBA DE ELLO; SIENDO TU SU OTRA MITAD TAL VEZ SEAS CAPAZ DE LOGRARLO-

-¡Les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi!-

-TE HEMOS VISTO HACERLO, CAMBIAR EL CORAZON DE LA GENTE, CIERTAMENTE UNA CUALIDAD QUE NO MUCHOS POSEEN EN EL MUNDO; AUN ASÍ NO PODEMOS SIMPLEMENTE DEJAR IR A HAO-

-Pero entonces…-

-ES UN RIESGO MUY GRANDE PARA EL PLANETA, NO PODEMOS SACRIFICAR MÁS VIDAS POR LA SALVACIÓN DE UN ALMA – Yoh lo entendía en verdad que lo hacía, ¿claramente no quería que nadie más estuviera en riesgo pero que más podía hacer? -LO UNICO QUE PODEMOS OFRECERTE ES QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ CON HAO YA QUE NO TENEMOS OTRO SITIO MÁS AL CUAL MANDARLO MIENTRAS TERMINA ESTE CICLO DE SU VIDA MORTAL-

Yoh lo pensó por un momento -Si me quedo aquí eso significa que…-

-QUE NO PODRÁS VOLVER A LA TIERRA, NO AL MENOS HASTA QUE LO CONSIDEREMOS PRUDENTE-

-¿Y eso sería?-

-SI LOGRAS TU OBJETIVO CUANDO ESTEMOS SEGUROS DE QUE HAO YA NO SERÁ UN PELIGRO PARA LOS DEMÁS, Y SI NO SIMPLEMENTE HASTA QUE MUERAS Y RENAZCAS EN OTRA VIDA-

La idea era bastante extrema, Yoh lo sabía, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo; no solo le pesaba por el mismo, sino porque estar allí significaría que no vería a Anna, su familia ni sus amigos por tiempo indefinido y eso si es que los volvía a ver en absoluto.

-ESO ES LO UNICO QUE PODEMOS OFRECERTE-

Yoh cerró los ojos por un momento buscando claridad, que debía hacer?; ¿que le dirían Anna, Manta, Len, su familia?. Aun asi al recordar sus rostros lo único que pudo pensar especialmente al recordar a Anna y Len es como después de que hubieran salido de la oscuridad que los ahogaba en su debido momento pudieron llegar a ser finalmente felices, era algo que Yoh sinceramente deseaba para Hao más sabiendo cuanto había sufrido en sus otras vidas, claramente si se quedaba allí con Hao se perdería ser parte de la felicidad de sus otros seres queridos, pero debía tener fe en que podría ayudar a Hao y aun así volver a la tierra, después de todo si no estaba seguro el mismo de poder lograrlo como esperaba hacerlo.

-Umm, bien, creo que ya saben cuál es mi respuesta-

Luego de eso el sitio se iluminó totalmente dejando momentáneamente ciego a Yoh hasta que unos minutos después recobró la vista y encontró frente a él, aún en ese extraño sitio, a un bastante malherido pero al fin libre de cadenas, Hao.

-Bueno, espero poder volver algún día y explicarle lo que sucedió a todos- dijo Yoh agachándose para atender a su malherido hermano.

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

-¿Entonces estuviste todo este tiempo… en los grandes espíritus con Hao?- dijo lleno de sorpresa Yomei

Yoh tan solo asintió, sabia lo increíble que sonaba todo.

-Pero, ¿cómo es eso posible?, es decir que hiciste como sobreviviste todo este tiempo!?- preguntó Keiko alarmada - ¿y que sucedió con Hao?-

Yoh sonrió ante la preocupación de Keiko, sabía que para ella independiente de todo lo que había pasado aún era su hijo, así como para el siempre seria su hermano.

-Bueno en realidad es bastante simple, la parte de los GE en que nos encontrábamos era un mundo regido por la voluntad es decir si tenía hambre podía pensar en comida y esta se materializaba, si estaba sediento aparecía un arroyo, luego de un tiempo era casi como estar en este mundo ya que solo podemos desear lo que ciertamente conocemos- explicó con simpleza Yoh – En cuanto a Hao, él… se encuentra bien, o eso espero-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- espetó con rudeza y preocupación Mikihisa -¿Acaso no saliste de ese lugar por qué el estuviera listo?

-Honestamente es difícil de saber, yo personalmente quiero creer que el tiempo que pasé con Hao sirvió de algo; pero como los grandes espíritus me lo dijeron ese primer día el destino es algo incierto y cada uno tiene la potencialidad de cambiarlo según la fuerza de su voluntad, Hao definitivamente no es la misma persona de hace 4 años, así como irse de aquí lo ayudó a cambiar, volver puede que lo haga de nuevo, todo depende de el-

-No creo que los GE lo dejarán ir si fuera algo tan incierto- dijo Kino pensativa

-Asi como yo ellos pudieron evidenciar su cambio, tal vez más a fondo ya que al fin y al cabo ellos son los GE, pero no podían mantenerlo prisionero eternamente más si en verdad había cambiado, la única forma de comprobarlo era…-

-Devolverlo a este mundo- dijo Yomei

-Asi es- respondió con felicidad Yoh. Todos parecían bastante pensativos, no solo por lo que había vivido Yoh sino por lo que significaría el regreso de Hao, todo era bastante intrigante y como decía Yoh en un punto incierto.

-¿ Si estuviste todo este tiempo con Hao por qué no seguiste con el una vez volvieron?- preguntó ahora Yomei

-Umm, la verdad no es algo que habláramos mucho, pero era más que obvio que ambos teníamos una vida a la que regresar, es decir no sé cómo hubieran tomado ustedes el que me presentará aquí después de 4 años junto con él, después de todo lo que paso no solo años, sino que siglos atrás-

Yomei asintió, era cierto, aunque Yoh confiara en Hao como parecía hacerlo no significaba que ellos lo hicieran.

-¿Y entonces a donde se fue Hao?- pregunto una interesada Keiko

Yoh tan solo movió los hombros en señal de desconocimiento -El y yo pudimos llegar a entendernos, pero eso no significa que quisiéramos compartir todo, o bueno al menos no el jiji-

-Vaya, en verdad es bastante información que procesar- dijo Yomei fumando su pipa– en todo caso por ahora solo puedo decir que me alegra que volvieras Yoh, no comparto del todo la decisión que tomaste en el momento, pero conociéndote solo intentabas hacer lo mejor y creo que en este caso lo hiciste. Buen trabajo-

Los demás presentes asintieron ante las palabras del anciano, definitivamente se sentían orgullosos del muchacho aunque su inexplicable ausencia los hubiera devastado en un principio y por un largo tiempo.

-Gracias jiji en verdad me alegra mucho volver a verlos a todos… hablando de eso…ammm, me gustaría saludar a Anna, debe estar bastante molesta jiji y estoy seguro que ni una vida me alcanzará para disculparme, pase por la pensión antes de venir aquí pero no la encontré, ¿acaso está en Osore?-

La tensión que había abandonado la habitación tras las explicaciones del castaño empezaba a formarse nuevamente entre los presentes, que se veían más allá de incomodos, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Yoh.

-¿Que acaso le sucedió algo a Anna?- preguntó el chico alarmándose ya que nadie parecía querer responder.

Kino iba a tomar la palabra, tratándose de Anna su aprendiz quien sería mejor que ella para explicarle a Yoh lo sucedido con la joven sacerdotisa, aun asi Keiko sabiendo del poco tacto que tenía su madre se le adelantó -Yoh cariño verás, cuando desapareciste hace 4 años te buscamos por cielo tierra, y créeme que nadie hizo un mayor esfuerzo que Anna por encontrarte; luego de un tiempo sin tener el menor rastro o señal de ti decidimos que no era justo que ella gastará su vida de esa forma solo esperando y buscando, porque créeme si ella hubiera podido lo habría hecho- Yoh empezaba a sentirse un tanto nervioso, no sabía para donde iba la historia pero no sonaba para nada bien y menos por la forma en que los demás lo observaban con pesadez. -…tras dos años sin tener una sola noticia tuya decidimos anular el compromiso de modo que Anna pudiera rehacer su vida, claramente ella se negó en un principio pero no es como si tuviera opción ya que no solo no estabas más tu sino que el linaje de la familia Asakura estaba llamado a la extinción al ser tu el único heredero, el que ella se quedará aquí hubiera sido sentenciarla al mismo destino que iba a tener la familia; por eso en su momento cuando una oportunidad para que ella saliera adelante se presentó la incentivamos a que la tomará y luego de un tiempo y de mucho pensarlo ella... lo hizo-

-¿Hizo? ¿Que hizo?- preguntó Yoh con temor e incredulidad

-Ella tomó la oportunidad- dijo Keiko con suavidad, había sido difícil llegar a ese punto, pero ahora viendo la cara de su hijo sabia que sería imposible para ella proseguir, viendo esto Kino decidió concretar ya que no le estaban haciendo un favor a nadie prolongando más esa terrible conversación.

-Anna contrajo matrimonio luego de un año de roto el compromiso y tres de tu desaparición-

Yoh sintió algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, sintió como si el mundo se detuviera, se volviera a blanco y negro, y arrancaran de golpe el calor de su cuerpo. ¿Anna estaba casada?, casada no con el, es decir a otro hombre, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

Todos observaron como la mirada de Yoh parecía congelada sobre Kino, era claro que el chico intentaba procesar lo dicho y que le estaba costando demasiado.

-¿Yoh, estás bien?-dijo Keiko acercándose para tomar su hombro, apenas hicieron contacto Yoh pareció volver en si y retomar su típico temple tranquilo lo mejor que pudo.

-Amm, si lo siento es solo que… me tomaron por sorpresa jiji... Asi que Anna… está… casada? - dijo con dificultad el chico

-Asi es- asintió levemente Kino -Ella contrajo matrimonio en otra gran familia de shamanes y ahora es cabeza de dinastía-

-Qué bueno- dijo suavemente Yoh

-Pues para eso fue que la educamos asi que si, es algo bueno- completó la anciana. Si Yoh pensó que lo anterior había sido un golpe a sangre fría lo que vino no tenía con que equipararlo. -Ahora Anna es la señora de Tao-

-¿¡DE TAO!?, ¿¡ES DECIR LA ESPOSA DE LEN!?- Dijo el castaño parándose de golpe de su sitio, había escuchado cosas locas, absurdas, dolorosas y ofensivas en su vida pero eso era como escucharlas todas al tiempo y de golpe.

Los demás asintieron mirando con tristeza al chico, era obvio que había sido un golpe duro para el por más que hubiera querido aparentar que no.

-En Tao vino en persona hasta aquí a pedirnos que se realizará la unión ya que Len estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad y totalmente listo para asumir sus funciones como jefe de la dinastía, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que encontrará una esposa adecuada- completó Yomei – luego de mucho buscar y no encontrar mejor opción acudió a nosotros aun en contra de los deseos de Len para pedir la mano de Anna; en principio ambos se negaron pero luego de un tiempo y me imagino que al ver que ninguno tenía mejor opción se decidieron por el matrimonio arreglado-

Yoh no sabia que decir o que sentir, es decir que fuera un matrimonio arreglado pedido por En, significaba que no era algo que Anna y Len hubieran buscado; en ese sentido se sentía menos traicionado, pero era difícil de saber si por ser un matrimonio arreglado era menos real o honesto, es decir su compromiso con Anna había sido de la misma forma pero no por eso la había querido menos ni amado menos. Además, que importaba si era arreglado o no, Anna y Len estaban casados, que se quisieran o no, no le debería de importar, excepto por que si lo hacía y mucho.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Yoh con dificultad… - entonces… ella, es feliz?-

Todos miraron instantáneamente a Kino, ella era quien mayor contacto mantenía con la chica, aunque tampoco fuera mucho más que una que otra carta cada par de meses.

-Tu sabes que Anna nunca fue de las que hablaba de cómo se sentía, ni ese tipo de cosas; pero por lo que he podido evidenciar de sus cartas y escuchar de otras personas que la han visto pensaría que lo es, o al menos es una de las mejores cabezas que ha tenido la dinastía Tao en siglos, le pone mucho esfuerzo-

Yoh sonrió levemente ante lo dicho por Kino, definitivamente sonaba como Anna; francamente nunca pensó que pudiera suceder algo así, pensó que una vez volviera Anna lo haría rogarle por su perdón de rodillas y lo castigaría eternamente, pero no de esa manera, pensar en Anna con una persona que no fuera él era bastante doloroso, necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido, por lo cual rápidamente se disculpó para retirarse a su habitación excusándose en el cansancio que sentía.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh se reunió a desayunar con su familia, todos actuaban de manera normal era como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, al menos para ellos, para el las cosas no podían ser más diferente de lo que una vez fueron o de lo que tanto había imaginado o esperado.

-Buenos días Joven Yoh- dijo Tamao amablemente sirviéndole el desayuno

-Buenos días Tamao-

-Como durmió anoche?-

Yoh se preguntaba si en verdad Tamao necesitaba preguntar eso cuando sentía que tenia las mayores ojeras y el peor semblante visto alguna vez en el, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche aun con lo cansado que se sentía al pensar lo ocurrido con Anna; no podía negarse asi mismo que además de dolido estaba enojado, con Anna, con Len, con su familia, con la familia Tao por la decisiones tomadas que habían llevado a eso, pero luego de varias horas de meditación se dio cuenta de que era estúpido reprocharles a los demás las decisiones que habían sido un mero efecto de la suya propia al desaparecer así y quedarse con Hao todo ese tiempo, cosa de la cual no se arrepentía aun con todo lo que pasaba.

-Emm he tenido mejores noches definitivamente jiji- dijo con amabilidad el chico

-Bien Yoh, ¿ahora que volviste que piensas hacer?- preguntó Yomei tomando su café

Yoh ni siquiera había pensado en eso aun ya que claro siempre pensó que volvería se casaría con Anna y retomarían el negocio de la pensión que Anna tanto había querido, claramente nada de eso estaba en el menú ahora.

-Yo, aun no lo sé, supongo que continuare entrenando para el torneo ya que de seguro se reanudara en algún momento-

-Muy bien- dijo Kino- aunque se puede decir que el tiempo que te ausentaste no fue en vano ya que se puede percibir fácilmente el crecimiento en tu fuerza y energía, no está mal que quieras mejorar y fortalecerte aún más-

-Jiji si- rio con desanimo el chico

-Por otra parte estaría bien que te quedarás aquí en Izumo ya que tu abuelo y yo estaremos en Osore, tu madre podría necesitar tu ayuda con cualquier aprendiz que llegue-

-Claro, como digan; pero ¿que sucede con Tamao y papá?, acaso van a algún lado también? - cuestionó Yoh.

-Nosotros estaremos aquí también la mayoría del tiempo, solo que a veces el entrenamiento de Tamao nos hace ausentarnos por varias semanas, pero no te preocupes te lo avisaremos con antelación- respondió Mikihisa.

Yoh asintió y prosiguió su comida, permaneció en silencio lo restante del desayuno hasta que solo se encontraron allí sus abuelos y el.

-Creo que me ausentaré por unos días más - soltó el castaño sin más haciendo que la pareja de ancianos lo mirará con extrañeza

-¿Por qué? A donde piensas ir?- Preguntó Kino acusadoramente

-Yo quiero ver a Anna, le debo una explicación…. Posiblemente mucho más que eso -

Los ancianos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sabían que el chico le tenia en verdad aprecio, ella había sido bastante importante en su vida y al parecer aun lo era.

-Tal vez no sea lo más conveniente, es decir acabas de llegar y tendrías que viajar hasta China- Dijo Yomei

-Por eso mismo prefiero hacerlo antes de empezar con mis demás obligaciones, además en verdad me gustaría verla después de todo no lo he hecho durante un largo tiempo-

Kino soltó un cansado suspiro, sabia que si Yoh quería ir no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer al respecto sino aconsejarlo.

-Eres consciente que cuando la veas ella ya no será la misma Anna de antes, ahora ella es la señora Tao-

Yoh asintió

-Es decir una mujer casada, con un marido, obligaciones y una vida ya hecha-

-lo sé-

Unos miles de kilómetros más allá, de vuelta en China Len atendía una de sus múltiples reuniones de la semana, se encontraba en una larga sala de conferencias en la cabeza de una enorme mesa rodeado de ejecutivos escuchando análisis y propuestas cuando una secretaria se acercó y discretamente le entrego un papel con un mensaje.

No era muy normal recibir mensajes durante una reunión y menos de manera personal por lo cual Len no dudo en leer enseguida el contenido de este, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, lo que acababa de leer lo había dejado perplejo y casi que mudo.

-Si me disculpan- dijo el chico levantándose abruptamente e interrumpiendo la presentación -debo retirarme en seguida, reprogramaremos la reunión para después-

Todos observaron como el chico salió a la velocidad de la luz sin decir más, no que hubiera mucho más que decir Len era el jefe y si el decidía interrumpir de esa manera no solo por algo seria, sino que no había nada que pudieran hacer.

El pelinegro entró de golpe a su oficina para levantar el teléfono, necesitaba corroborar que el mensaje que le había llegado de parte de la casa principal era cierto.

-Padre, soy yo- dijo Len cuando En finalmente contesto

-Len, me imagino que me llamas porque recibiste el mensaje-

-Asi es, y no puedo creerlo, ¿qué quieres decir con que Yoh volvió? - preguntó el chico con incredulidad

-Tal como lo dice allí, los Asakura mandaron un mensaje anunciando que Yoh, el heredero de la familia Asakura había reaparecido después de 4 años de ausencia y que afortunadamente se encuentra bien, los demás detalles puedes leerlos tu mismo te reenviare el fax para que estés informado-

Len sonrió con gran felicidad, realmente no podía creer que Yoh su amigo, estuviera vivo, sano y al parecer ahora en su casa, era en verdad la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien, te agradezco el mensaje-

-No hay problema, pero Len… Anna aun no lo sabe; no solo salió muy temprano antes de siquiera recibieramos el mensaje, sino que tu madre piensa que es mejor que lo oiga de ti-

La felicidad de Len poco a poco empezó a ser opacada por la preocupación, diablos Anna

-Está bien, yo hablaré con ella-

Luego de esto Len colgó y se dejo caer en su gran silla para pensar con tranquilidad, ¿cómo le diría eso ala chica?, o no como se lo diría por que de seguro estaría tan feliz de escucharlo de cualquier forma sino ¿cómo lo tomaría? Ella solo se había casado con él porque había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a Yoh y ahora de repente, luego de 4 años este re aparecía, ¿que pasaría ahora con ella?, ¿con su matrimonio? ¿y hasta con la dinastía?, francamente Anna era una pieza fundamental en ella ahora, tanto asi que ni le pesaba aceptar que hasta el dependía de ella para cumplir varias de sus obligaciones como cabeza de la dinastía Tao, pero claro que era asi después de todo ese había sido todo el objetivo del matrimonio arreglado. Len dio un largo suspiro, el que Yoh volviera definitivamente lo cambiaria. Además, no era solo el hecho de que podría perder a Anna sino que también a Yoh y esta vez si de manera definitiva, es decir cómo podía explicarle al castaño que había vuelto solo para encontrarla casada con nada menos que con uno de sus mejores amigos, definitivamente le debía más de una explicación a Yoh.

El pobre Len se sentía totalmente miserable, parecía que todo se le complicaría, aun así dando un largo suspiro recordó -lo importante es que Yoh volvió- el solo saber eso era suficiente para que todo el peso que sentía encima se alivianara porque aunque ese mismo punto fuera causa de preocupación y estrés, también era una gran causa de felicidad.

El chico se recluyó todo el día en su oficina a pensar en las circunstancias mientras leía el mensaje que había recibido su padre por parte de los Asakura contando no solo sobre la reaparición de Yoh sino también la causa de su desaparición y decir que era algo increíble era quedarse corto de palabras, no podía creer que Yoh hubiera estado 4 años dentro de los grandes espíritus conviviendo con Hao y trabajando en su redención, claro que el mensaje era corto y conciso de seguro una vez lo viera le preguntaría muchas cosas más. Cuando Len se dio cuenta eran casi las 9 de la noche, era momento de volver a casa y momento de enfrentar los hechos, Yoh había vuelto y Anna tenía que saberlo.

-Con que aquí estabas- dijo Len entrando a la gran biblioteca de la mansión, tan pronto había llegado a su hogar se había dirigido al cuarto de la chica para encontrarlo vació, luego de mucho indagar entre la servidumbre dio con su paradero.

Anna parecía totalmente inmersa en un muy antiguo libro que Len conocía más que bien -¿Estudiando un poco la historia de los Tao?- dijo el chico sentándose en la mesa donde se encontraba ella llamando ahora si su atención.

-Tengo una reunión la otra semana con el consejo de ancianos, no quiero que mi desconocimiento sobre cualquier tema o tradición de la familia sea usado en mi contra- respondió la chica sin dejar de ver el libro. Len sintió como una pequeña risa se formaba en su rostro, era gracioso ver cuánto se preparaba Anna para esa reunión más cuando muchas veces llegaba a unas más importantes con total confianza y sin previo aviso.

-Estoy seguro que ya debes saber todo lo que se pueda sobre la familia y también dudo que alguien pueda alegar falta de conocimiento sobre cualquiera que sea el tema en tu contra-

Anna no perdió de vista el libro pero sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Len, era bueno saber que el chico confiaba tanto en ella. Len no pudo evitar el solo quedarse observándola por un momento, la chica parecía tranquila y ciertamente feliz, no quería interrumpirla, mucho menos perturbarla pero el sobre que tenía en la mano con el mensaje de los Asakura empezaba a pesar más de lo que debía.

-Anna tenemos que hablar-

-Dime, soy toda oidos-

Len tomó con delicadeza el libro de las manos de Anna ya que puede que fuera toda oidos pero lo que iba a decir iba a requerir mucho más que eso; la acción del chico hizo que Anna lo girara a mirar con extrañeza y definitivamente por el semblante de Len lo que fuera a decir no sería nada bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto la rubia ahora con notoria preocupación

-No es algo malo, así que no te preocupes-

-mmm, no lo parece, pero ya dime de una vez-

-Es Yoh, el… volvió y se encuentra en Izumo- dijo Len lentamente tratando de no perder de vista ni la más mínima reacción de su esposa.


	4. De las pésimas reuniones

-Es Yoh, el… volvió y se encuentra en Izumo-

Las palabras de Len parecían repetirse una y otra vez en la mente de Anna como tratando de encontrarles un significado.

-Anna- dijo Len luego de unos minutos de total silencio, la chica parecía tranquila, pero era obvio que estaba bastante perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Anna..- la llamó nuevamente Len tomándola del hombro para que se re enfocará.

-Lo siento- dijo la rubia volviendo en si -por un momento creí que habías dicho que Yoh había vuelto-

-Si eso fue lo que dije- aclaró Len mirándola fijamente, estudiando la reacción de Anna quien parecía volver a quedarse nuevamente sin palabras, por lo cual el chico decidió proseguir. -Mi padre recibió la comunicación esta mañana de parte los Asakura ya que ninguno de los dos se encontraba en casa -dijo Len sacando la copia del mensaje y ofreciéndoselo a la chica -al parecer Yoh regresó ayer en horas de la noche a Izumo y se encuentra bien-

Anna tomó lentamente la hoja de las manos de Len y sin decir nada comenzó a leerlo lentamente, ciertamente lo que decía Len era cierto, pero además de eso habían otros detalles más que por alguna razón no pudo simplemente ignorar.

-¿Estuvo todo este tiempo con Hao?- exclamó la chica mientras su puño apretaba y arrugaba la hoja

-Así parece- dijo Len aun mirándola fijamente como leía la carta

-¡Por convicción propia y sabiendo que si las cosas no salían bien podía simplemente no volver!- espetó la chica con dureza levantándose de golpe.

De todas las reacciones que Len espero de Anna esa era la que menos vio venir, la chica parecía molesta con Yoh.

-El trataba de ayudar a Hao, tú sabes cómo es Yoh-

Las palabras de Len más que calmar a Anna parecieron alimentar su enojo ya que le dedico una mirada que si pudiera lo hubiera asesinado.

-Si ahora lo sé, después de 4 años de no saber nada, de días y noches enteras de angustia lo sé-

Anna miraba con indignación el mensaje, era como si cada palabra que dijera no fuera más que una ofensa hacia ella o al menos así lo sentía en ese momento.

-Sabes que no lo hizo a propósito- trato de razonar Len, es decir era entendible que Anna se molestara luego de todo lo que había sufrido a causa de su desaparición, pero nunca pensó que esa molestia fuera más que la felicidad de que Yoh estuviera sano y salvo.

-Pero lo hizo, se marchó sin decir nada, sin pensar en nada, solo lo hizo, jaaa algo muy típico de él, hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias o si quiera en las personas que estas afectan-

Era más que obvio que la chica se refería a ella, y de nuevo Len no podía culparla porque dentro de todo tal vez Anna tenía un poco de razón.

-Tal vez si hablas con el- dijo con algo de duda Len

Anna miro al pelinegro con duda, el chico actuaba de manera extraña pero bueno que era normal en una situación como esa?

-Yo… no tengo tiempo para eso- dijo la chica arrugando el mensaje y botándolo a la caneca – me alegra que Yoh volviera y que se encuentre bien, pero el que este de regreso no cambia nada, la vida sigue, así como cuando él decidió marcharse -

Anna no le dio la menor oportunidad a Len de decir algo más ya que rápidamente tomó el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que la interrumpiera y se retiró a su habitación. El pelinegro se quedó un momento pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, no le gustaba ver asi a Anna pero no había forma simplemente de no decírselo, lentamente Len tomó de la papelera el mensaje y lo leyó lentamente tratando de verlo desde la perspectiva que lo hacía Anna, cuando lo analizaba desde los sentimientos heridos y las repercusiones de las decisiones de Yoh sobre la vida de la chica no era tan difícil entender la reacción de ella, en todo caso esperaba que con el tiempo se calmará y lo viera de una forma más objetiva, porque de si algo estaba seguro Len era que Anna no había sido la única lastimada por la separación, de seguro Yoh de igual forma.

Anna entró de golpe a su habitación y sin siquiera molestarse por cambiarse de ropa o meterse en las cobijas se recostó sobre la cama esperando que el mundo se detuviera o al menos que se tragara todos esos sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Como era posible que Yoh apareciera después de 4 años, se enterara por una comunicación de no más de una hoja por parte ni siquiera de Yoh sino que de los Asakura, que por medio de dicha comunicación le informaran que Yoh en verdad nunca había estado perdido sino que el por mera voluntad propia había decidido tan solo irse sin importarle la preocupación y sufrimiento que dejaba atrás, era inaudito! Pensaba la rubia mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, ¡si que lo era!, … ¿lo era?

Anna recordó nuevamente el mensaje y como decía que Yoh había estado con Hao durante todo ese tiempo ayudándolo a ser mejor a reivindicarse, eso si que era típico de Yoh, querer ayudar hasta a alguien como Hao, pero bueno en realidad el que hubiera ayudado a Hao no era muy diferente al que la hubiera ayudado a ella en su momento, o tal vez si porque dentro de todo Hao era el hermano de Yoh, mientras ella que era cuando la conoció, nadie una huérfana más que no tenía nada que ver en su vida. Las lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas de Anna se acrecentaron haciéndola no solo sentir más triste, sino que más enojada aun al recordar cuanto había llorado en un principio por la ausencia de Yoh, y no solo en un principio, sino que varias veces durante todos esos 4 años.

Yoh era un idiota! La había dejado y no le había importado, no le había importado nada ni nadie!, bueno nada ni nadie a excepción de Hao, definitivamente Anna no compartía en nada la decisión, pero de cierta forma la entendía, es decir Yoh siempre había querido salvar a todo el que pudiera, incluida ella, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, el cómo el castaño podía tomar hasta la peor de las situaciones y con su carisma, calidez y optimismo transformarla en algo muy bueno, no dudaba que lo hubiera logrado con Hao y más por lo que decía la carta; era difícil reprochar del todo una proeza como esa. Además, si Yoh hubiera abandonado simplemente a Hao y vuelto con los demás en su momento no hubiera sido en realidad Yoh y de seguro el castaño no hubiera podido vivir con eso.

Anna se giró en si misma para recostarse mirando ahora hacia el techo, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho entre más pensaba en la situación, porque aunque estuviera molesta el solo pensar en lo que había hecho Yoh la llenaba en parte de orgullo, no cualquiera hubiera podido hacer algo como lo que hizo el y más conociendo lo que era vivir en la oscuridad con el reishi y como era Hao.

La chica dio un largo suspiro mientras limpiaba con torpeza las lágrimas de sus ojos, empezaba a pensar que no estaba molesta en realidad con Yoh, al fin y al cabo, el dentro de todo no había hecho algo malo, o como le había dicho Len al menos no a propósito. Pero entonces ¿que era esa ira que sentía?, ¿por qué el hecho de que Yoh volviera la llenaba más que de felicidad de incertidumbre?, acaso ella no se sentía feliz por qué el castaño estuviera bien?, no, no era eso, ella en verdad se preocupaba por Yoh, por su bienestar y por su felicidad, siempre lo había hecho, siempre había soñado con hacerlo feliz y estar a su lado; fue entonces cuando la realidad la golpeo, ella no estaba molesta con Yoh por qué se hubiera ido, o bueno no del todo, ella estaba molesta consigo misma porque no lo había esperado a que volviera, y por eso mismo ya no podría ser feliz a su lado como siempre quiso!

La chica tomó la almohada se su cama y la abrazó con toda su fuerza mientras apretaba sus ojos y su mandíbula con fuerza, se había casado con Len porque había perdido la esperanza, la esperanza de volver a ver a Yoh, pero tampoco podía decir que lo había hecho por impulso y sin pensarlo, es decir 3 años era un tiempo razonable de no tener ni la más mínima señal para pensar que Yoh estaba… bueno… Lo importante era que ahora que Yoh había vuelto el ya no tenía cavidad en su vida, ni ella en la de él ya que el vínculo que los unía ya no podía existir, no desde que ella se había casado con Len.

Los pensamientos de Anna no le dieron tregua sino hasta avanzadas horas de la mañana, la chica no había dormido ni siquiera dos horas cuando escucho entre sueños como la puerta de su habitación se abría con delicadeza, de seguro venían a avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo y que era hora de comenzar a alistarse, por lo cual intentó arreglarse como pudo, no quería que nadie la viera en un estado tan deplorable como ese.

La chica se sorprendió cuando sintió que el otro lado de la cama se hundía levemente y más cuando escuchó no la voz de su usual mucama sino otra que conocía muy bien, la de Len. -Te traje el desayuno- dijo el chico sentándose en el otro extremo con una bandeja llena de comida.

Anna se sentó lentamente en la cama, seguía con la ropa de ayer, sentía que su cabeza explotaría además de tener los ojos y la nariz de seguro rojos e hinchados, era más que obvio que había pasado la noche llorando, como no había forma de ocultarlo la chica simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

-Gracias, pero no tengo mucha hambre-

Len no la presionó solo acomodó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y luego retomó su lugar junto a la chica, Anna sentía la intensa mirada de Len casi que escaneándola, era en verdad más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento.

-Si no te importa tengo que alistarme, tengo una reunión a las…-

-No, no la tienes; le pedí a Kabuto que cancelara todos los compromisos del día de hoy-. Anna lo miró con extrañeza, Len podía ser muy la cabeza y el heredero de los Tao, pero no tenía ningún derecho en entrometerse así en sus obligaciones, estaba por hacerle el reclamo cuando Len prosiguió. -Y no solo los tuyos también los míos-

-¿Y por qué demonios hiciste eso!?-

Len la miró con los brazos cruzados como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia y estuviera en su cara, y lo era, en verdad necesitaba explicarle la razón?

-Creo que el día de hoy estás algo… indispuesta para cumplir con tus obligaciones como debe ser- dijo el chico.

-¿Bien y cuál es tu excusa?, que te sientes también "indispuesto"- dijo con ironía la chica.

Len levantó sus hombros como restándole importancia a la actitud de la rubia y dando un largo suspiro se levantó, la miró y le dijo -Estaré trabajando abajo en el estudio por si me necesitas, ordene que nadie te molestará el día de hoy, regresaré a la hora del almuerzo por si no has salido para traerte algo de comer-

El chico salió enseguida de allí bajo la mirada dubitativa de Anna quien parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. La rubia tomó la mañana con calma como hace mucho no lo hacía, se dio un largo baño en la tina, desayuno lo que Len le había llevado y luego salió al balcón de su habitación para sentarse a tomar el sol y observar el cielo, la noche anterior había parecido un infierno y de repente es como si todo estuviera bien nuevamente, aunque claro que no lo estaba el solo pensar en Yoh hacían que sus pensamientos y culpabilidad se acelerara por lo cual trataba de mantenerlo lo más alejado de su mente al menos mientras encontraba como lidiar con el caso sin enloquecer.

Llegada la tarde tal y como Len lo prometió volvió con un increíble almuerzo, había pedido que cocinaran toda la comida favorita de Anna, la cantidad de comida era excesiva, pero si la chica comía, aunque fuera un poco bien lo valía. Len entró cuidadosamente a la habitación de la chica, por un momento pensó que Anna había salido, cosa que le extrañó ya que nadie le había avisado sin embargo cuando se asomó a la ventana y la vio acostada en uno de los muebles del balcón durmiendo tranquilamente se tranquilizó totalmente.

El pelinegro salió con la bandeja llena de comida y la puso sobre la mesa, se preguntaba si seria prudente despertar a su esposa más cuando se veía tan pacífica y después de la noche que debía haber pasado, sin embargo, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho más ya que la chica empezó a despertarse por su cuenta de seguro al sentirse observada por el.

-Lamentó si te desperté, te traje el almuerzo-

Anna no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición simplemente observaba con intensidad a Len desde su asiento. El chico empezaba a sentirse algo incomodo por la mirada penetrante de la rubia así que decidió pararse de su sitio.

-No te vayas- soltó Anna levemente al ver como Len se levantaba

-No pensaba hacerlo- dijo con sinceridad el chico moviéndose hasta el sitio donde estaba la rubia y sentándose en el borde del mueble.

La pareja se observó por un largo momento cada uno pensando en lo que debía decir y en lo que querría decir el otro.

-Anna no voy a presionarte, pero creo que deberíamos hablar sobre el tema de Yoh-

La rubia se acomodó de forma de que quedo sentada en vez de acostada como estaba antes en el mueble, sería lo mejor si iba a hablar con Len.

-Tienes razón, por favor comienza tu primero-

Len asintió y con la mayor de las tranquilidades y empezó – Entiendo que estés enojada con el ya que su decisión claramente te afectó, tal vez a ti más que a nadie, pero aun así no debieras tomarlo como algo que lo hizo sin pensar en ti o para lastimarte sino más por buscar un bien mayor, después de todo es Hao de quien estamos hablando ¿si Yoh no puede detenerlo, entonces quién? -

Anna asintió levemente, sabia lo irracional que había sido la noche anterior, claramente Len se basaba en eso por la forma en que le hablaba

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo-

-Bien, sabía que lo harías; aun así deberías hablar con él, aclarar mejor las cosas-

Sin embargo, esta vez Anna negó enseguida con su cabeza -No- haciendo que Len la mirara ahora con duda.

-¿No?, ¿Por qué?-

La chica dio un largo y muy cansado suspiro -Ya se lo que Yoh hizo, por qué se fue, donde estuvo y ciertamente me alegra que haya regresado sano y salvo, pero ir a buscarlo y hablar con él no va arreglar nada, es decir porque no hay nada que arreglar-

Len miró a Anna como si hubiera enloquecido, porque lo que decía no tenía sentido, en absoluto.

-Como puedes decir eso, sabes bien que entre tu e Yoh…-

-Hubo historia, un compromiso, un gran cariño y muchas cosas más, pero todo eso hace parte del pasado, traer eso a colación no sirve de nada-

Len no entendía por qué Anna decía esas cosas ¿que acaso ella ya no quería a Yoh?, es decir no era algo totalmente imposible después de todo ya habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que había visto al chico, pero si era así por que el tema más que simplemente incomodarla hacerla sufrir y de tal forma.

-¿Estás segura que todo eso es parte del pasado? , es decir yo no sé mucho respecto a esos temas pero no creo que esté del todo acabado o cerrado, después de todo es Yoh del que hablamos, la persona con quien esperabas pasar el resto de tu vida-

-Eso era antes- dijo con simpleza la chica -casi que una vida pasada que nada tiene que ver con mi vida de ahora-

-Aun así no me gustaría que simplemente te conformases…-

-No lo hago, está es la vida que llevó ahora y la que quiero, no voy a desecharla solo por Yoh, el tomó hace años una decisión y nadie pudo opinar nada, así mismo te pido que respetes la mía-

La mirada de Anna era seria y casi que inquebrantable, parecía haber vuelto a su usual ser, así que no teniendo más que decir respecto al tema.

-Bien-

-Claro- agregó Anna- a menos que tengas una objeción por de tu parte-

Len negó lentamente, tener a Anna es su vida era algo a lo que no quería simplemente renunciar, menos si no debía.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que me trajiste de almuerzo?- preguntó con una amable sonrisa la chica

Ese día Anna y Len aprovecharon lo que quedaba de su día libre para compartir el tiempo juntos, no lo hacían muchas veces, o al menos no de esa manera.

-¡Pero si tu ya escogiste las últimas tres películas!- reclamó Len exaltándose

-Si, pero tu escogiste la actividad- dijo la chica mirando la amplia selección de dvd's nuevamente

-Yo solo la sugerí- dijo rodando los ojos – porque se que es algo que te gusta tanto como a mí-

-Entonces deja de renegar cada vez que escojo algo, al fin y al cabo no querías ver las películas anteriores y bien que te terminaron gustando-

Len se quedó en silencio y se dejó caer pesadamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el sofá, no tenía forma de refutar eso; Anna sonrió para si misma por su pequeña victoria antes de escoger otro cd y sentarse nuevamente junto a Len.

-Estoy segura que está te va a gustar aún más- dijo la chica iniciando el video

-Hn-

-Bueno entonces si quieres la cambio por una comedia romántica- amenazó Anna

-Esta está bien- dijo Len relajándose y viendo a la pantalla

La pareja estaba tan entretenida y relajada que ni siquiera notó como alguien parecía observarlos con discreción desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

-Bien entonces Len ya habló con Anna del tema del muchacho Asakura- dijo En Tao al hombre frente a él, su servicial sirviente y a quien había designado el mismo como asistente personal de su hijo, Kabuto.

-Así es señor En, se lo dijo anoche cuando volvió de la oficina; al parecer la señorita se molestó por la noticia, razón por la cual es señor Len me pidió que cancelara sus citas y las de ella por el día de hoy, ahora se encuentran juntos viendo películas en la habitación de la señora-

En pareció pensarlo por un momento -¿Alguna de las cancelaciones de hoy era realmente importante?-

-Solo una del señor Len pero el mismo la reprogramó para mañana a primera hora-

-Bien, no es una situación ideal, pero al menos parece ser que Len supo manejarla bien-

-Así parece, en todo caso no creo que valga la pena preocuparnos mucho por la reaparición de ese muchacho, al fin y al cabo el señor y la señora parecen estar en uno de sus mejores momentos hasta ahora-

En dio un cansado suspiro, so tan solo -El mejor momento será cuando conciban finalmente un heredero-

-No creo que falte mucho- dijo optimistamente Kabuto

-Ni siquiera han vuelto a compartir una habitación desde el día de la gran tormenta- dijo con molestia En

-Pero tampoco se han distanciado, si algo desde ese día se ven mucho más cercanos, y tomando en cuenta lo que la señora Anna le dijo al consejo sobre una fecha tentativa-

-Eso también fue hace meses, ¿¡que acaso están esperando hasta el último momento?!-

-No se preocupe mi señor; estoy seguro que tanto el señor Len como la señora Anna seguirán cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de la mejor manera como hasta ahora, darle un heredero no será la excepción-

En asintió con pesadez, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer al fin, solo esperaba que su hijo entendiera la importancia del tema y no lo pospusiera mucho más.

Tres días pasaron volando, días en los que Len pasó más tiempo con Anna ya fuera llegando temprano de la oficina, reuniéndose para almorzar a pesar de sus atareadas agendas, o simplemente asistiendo juntos a sus compromisos; el chico quería apoyarla en ese momento ya que aunque ella dijera que estaba totalmente bien con el hecho de que Yoh reapareciera el no podía simplemente terminar de creerlo.

Era lunes en la mañana, ese día Anna tenía su nada apetecida reunión con el consejo de ancianos y no solo eso, por primera vez desde que hacía parte de la familia Tao como cabeza de dinastía debía ofrecer la reunión en su casa, es decir la mansión principal.

Decir que los arreglos de la reunión eran complicados era poco, todo tenía que hacerse de acuerdo al protocolo y la tradición hasta en los más minuciosos detalles, era en verdad toda una molestia.

La rubia estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, debía usar un elegante y muy tradicional traje chino para la ocasión, cuando escucho un leve…- Wow-

Anna ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para saber que se trataba de Len, es decir quien más le diría algo así tan liberalmente a la señora de la casa. El chico se encontraba levemente recostado contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la chica mientras en su mano sostenía su taza llena de café, llevaba puesto su traje típico de oficina.

-No puedo creer que tenga que pasar por todo esto yo sola- dijo a modo de reproche la chica sin voltear a verlo

-Bueno está reunión es especialmente para ti, más siendo la primera que ofrecerás como la gran señora Tao; además no estarás sola, mamá y Jun estarán contigo-

-si, si como sea, solo espero que todo salga como debe ser, no quiero darles más motivos para que estén encima de mi -

Len termino de un sorbo su café, y se acercó a la chica finalmente. -Si te hace sentir mejor yo los he tenido encima mío toda mi vida-

Tanto la chica como el chico rieron levemente ante el comentario.

-Bueno eso ayuda un poco-

-Además de seguro no tardaran en volver a citarme, aunque estoy seguro que será para felicitarme por mi grandiosa elección de esposa- dijo sincera y tranquilamente Len

-Jamm, o para reprenderte por la pésima elección, es decir soy japonesa, en realidad no vengo de una buena familia, me preocupan más los temas de las empresas que del hogar-

Len rio ante lo dicho por Anna, definitivamente había estudiado la historia de la dinastía, pero lo realmente gracioso era que por cosas como esa se sintiera juzgada, bueno en realidad el consejo lo hacía, pero eso no debía de tener importancia no cuando Anna era una de las mejores matriarcas que hubiera tenido esa familia.

-Y… llevábamos más de un año de casados y aún no hemos concebido un heredero- agregó la rubia con algo de vergüenza

-Bueno, en cuanto a que seas japonesa eso es algo que no podemos cambiar; sobre tu familia creo que es mejor así ya que significa que estas donde estas no por favores divinos como lo llaman acá sino por tus medios y esfuerzos, de los temas del hogar que se encarguen las empleadas ya que nadie ha sido de mayor ayuda que tú para mí en la oficina … y … sobre el tema del heredero- dijo Len pasando pesadamente- No te presiones, aún tenemos un año para encargarnos de eso ya que ciertamente no es algo que sea solo tu culpa, es más si preguntan puedes echármela toda yo mismo lidiare con ellos-

Anna sonrió ante las amables palabras de Len y modo de broma respondió -Jamm, como si fuera tan fácil, estoy segura que el tema saldrá a colación como siempre y como todo lo malo que sucede en este mundo para esos ancianos terminara siendo culpa de las mujeres y los extranjeros, ósea básicamente yo-

Len rio abiertamente esta vez el comentario de Anna era bastante acertado en cuanto a lo que refería al consejo -eres fuerte, sobrevivirás-

Anna rodó sus ojos terminando de arreglarse y girando para ver a Len de frente

-Más te vale si no quieres tener que empezar a buscar otra esposa-

-Estoy bastante conforme con la que tengo en el momento, pero solo por si las dudas intentaré llegar antes para acompañarte durante la reunión-

-Imposible, es en tan solo unas horas, mucho antes hasta de tu hora de almuerzo-

-Bueno nada pierdo con intentarlo, y en caso de que no lo logré te lo repondré en la noche- dijo con picardía el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo a su bella esposa

-Otra noche de películas-

-Si quieres hasta podemos ver un capítulo de la telenovela que tanto te gusta, pero solo uno!-

Anna sonrió nuevamente -Vaya, eso si que es estar comprometido con la causa-

-Bueno sería lo menos que puedo qué puedo hacer ya que tu estas totalmente comprometida con la mía-

-Cierto-

-Nos veremos luego, mucha suerte-

Anna asintió mientras veía salir a Len del cuarto, el chico estaba casi que al otro lado de la puerta cuando giró levemente y dije -Por cierto, te ves muy hermosa-

Luego de esto el chico se fue dejando a una muy sorprendida y un tanto sonrojada Anna en el sitio.

Unas cuantas horas después Anna se encontraba recibiendo al molesto consejo de ancianos en el recibidor de la casa en compañía de Jun y Ran Tao, quienes gustosas le habían intentado ayudar con los preparativos, aun así Anna siendo la persona eficiente que era había tenido todo listo con tiempo de anticipación.

-Señora Anna, que bien le sienta la ropa tradicional de nuestro país, digo para ser japonesa- dijo uno de los ancianos al ver a Anna. La chica sonrió por educación, pero tanto Jun como Ran sabían bien los sádicos pensamientos que recorrían la mente de Anna en el momento.

-Señor Xiu, pero que cosas dice jeje- dijo Ran tomándolo del brazo para dirigirlo hacia la sala y lejos de su nuera.

-No te lo tomes de manera personal jovencita, Xiu es un viejo que solo dice lo que piensa sin filtro alguno, asi que toma lo bueno y deja lo malo de lado, aunque debo aceptar que tiene razón en algo te ves bastante bien-

-Gracias señor Ching- dijo Anna haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Tal vez deberías considerar solo usar ropa tradicional de ahora en adelante, ciertamente fomentaría una mejor imagen para la dinastía, al contrario de las jóvenes de ahora que solo usan esa ropa tan escandalosa y desagradable con que se les puede ver hasta las rodillas-

-Jeje déjeme y lo acompaño adentro señor Ching- dijo Jun interrumpiendo al hombre al igual que su madre con el anterior para dirigirlo al sitio de la reunión mientras Anna terminaba de recibir a los demás

-Te lo agradezco Jun- dijo el hombre siendo escoltado por la hermosa peliverde que apenas y pudo dirigirle una mirada de disculpa a Anna de medio lado.

Anna dio un largo suspiro, aún faltaban 3 ancianos más y ya no tenía más refuerzos que la salvaran, o bueno en realidad que los salvaran a ellos de ella en determinado caso; en verdad esperaba que Len logrará llegar antes ya que si ese había sido solo el comienzo no se imaginaba como iría el resto de la reunión.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, la empleada abrió la puerta de entrada mientras Anna se preparaba mentalmente para saludar al siguiente de sus invitados.

-Señora Tao, es un placer verla- dijo otro anciano entrando lentamente a la mansión con ayuda de su bastón

-El placer es mío señor Fu, ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?- dijo Anna haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras el anciano se acercaba con lentitud y besaba la mano de la chica.

-Mejor ahora que finalmente llegue hasta aquí, ¡por los grandes espíritus cuantas escaleras! –

Anna le dio una pequeña sonrisa en señal de amabilidad y expuso -No se preocupe de ahora en adelante enviaremos a alguien para que lo asista cuando venga-

-Si, eso estaría bien; aunque hoy afortunadamente me encontré a un muy gentil muchacho que me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí-

Anna miró al anciano con duda, un gentil muchacho, a quien podría referirse? Dentro de la mansión solo habían empleados de la familia y ella no recordaba hasta el momento haber visto a ningún muchacho más que a Len, que de seguro el anciano reconocería y llamaría por su nombre. Aun así la atención de la joven fue llamada desde una esquina de su ojo por una de las empleadas de la casa.

-Me alegra mucho señor Fu, los señores Xiu y Ching ya se encuentran en la sala por si quiere unírseles mientras llegan los demás-

-Suena bien- dijo el hombre empezando a caminar hacia la sala -por cierto -dijo el hombre deteniéndose antes de salir del recibidor -estoy segura que Xiu y Ching ya se lo dijeron, pero la ropa tradicional le sienta muy bien mi señora, tal vez deberíamos estableces unas nuevas normas de etiqueta que fomenten su uso-

Anna ni siquiera tuvo que fingir empatía ante el comentario del hombre ya que este desapareció enseguida del sitio, la rubia dio un cansado suspiro y se acercó hasta donde la empleada que parecía necesitarla-

-¿Que sucede Meilyn?, ¿acaso hay algún problema con los preparativos?-

-No señora Anna, lo que sucede es hay alguien que la busca-

Anna miró con duda a la empleada, de seguro no era alguien del consejo o la chica lo hubiera hecho simplemente entrar, pero entonces quien podría ser?

-¿Quién es, que quiere y por qué no le dijiste que estoy muy ocupada para recibir visitas de momento?-

-Lo intente señora Anna, pero el sujeto se niega a irse sin hablar con usted-

-¿Bueno y quién es?-

-No me dio su nombre, pero el ya ha estado antes aquí de eso estoy segura-

Anna rodó los ojos, claro cosas como esas solo podían pasar en un día como ese, pero bueno fuera quien fuera debía de ser conocido si ya había estado en la mansión.

-Como sea, será mejor atenderlo antes de que lleguen los demás ancianos- dijo la chica siguiendo de largo hasta la entrada del recibidor donde de seguro se encontraba en inesperado invitado, y vaya que no estaba mal, pero cuanto hubiera querido estarlo.

-Hola… Annita-

Frente Anna se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Yoh. La chica se detuvo en el momento y como si se tratara de la peor aparición que se hubiera podido presentar ante ella, parecía estudiarlo detalladamente mientras mantenía lo mejor que podía su temple calmado y frio.

Yoh no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al ver a Anna, estaba bastante nervioso, con cada pasó que se acercaba a la mansión lo estaba más y más, pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta y escuchó la voz no muy lejana de la rubia dentro de la casa su corazón se detuvo casi que por completo, claro hasta que la empleada lo volvió a la realidad preguntándole que a quien buscaba. Yoh observaba con atención a la chica y cada uno de sus detalles, ciertamente era como su abuela lo había dicho, está no era la misma Anna que el había conocido hace años, está Anna era toda una mujer, había crecido varios centímetros más, su cuerpo era aún más elegante si es que eso era siquiera posible de imaginar, cosa que se hacía más evidente con el extraño atuendo que llevaba puesto y que resaltaba sus curvas de manera elegante y sutil; pero no solo era eso, la chica parecía aún mucho más imponente de lo que la recordaba.

El ambiente era ciertamente tensó, más porque parecía que ninguno de los dos diría palabra alguna, sino que se limitarían tan solo a observarse entre sí. De repente el timbre de la mansión sonó nuevamente sacando a Anna de sus ensoñaciones y recordándole donde y que debía estar haciendo, más aún cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a los dos últimos integrantes del consejo.

-Señor Bong, señor Daru- dijo Anna a modo de saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la cuales los hombres respondieron con cortesía antes de besarle la mano.

-Señora Tao, es un placer verla nuevamente-

-Y en nada menos que usando un hermoso traje tradicional con los símbolos de la familia, ciertamente una visión digna de admirar-

Anna asintió con su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento -Los demás nos esperan en la sala para comenzar, por favor sigan adelante-

Los hombres la miraron por un momento y luego al castaño parado junto a ellos.

-Si los demás ya llegaron ¿que no piensa unírsenos para dar por comenzada la reunión, o es que acaso tiene algún asunto o visita que requiera más de su atención? - dijo uno de los ancianos con agresividad.

Anna se sentía un tanto perdida en cuanto a lo que debía hacer, ciertamente el encontrarse frente a Yoh le estaba nublando la razón, pero tenía que ser más inteligente que eso.

-No se preocupen, su visita es para mí la mayor y única prioridad del momento, por favor déjenme acompañarlos a la sala -

Los ancianos parecieron conformes con la respuesta de modo que empezaron a caminar ya que conocían perfectamente el camino. Anna miró rápidamente a Yoh y de forma baja le dijo -Este no es un buen momento, será mejor que te marches-

La rubia empezaba a seguir a los ancianos a lo largo del recibidor, pero viendo que Yoh no se iba sino que es más parecía tener toda la intensión de seguirla se giró nuevamente de medio lado y con rapidez agregó -si no piensas hacerlo tendrás que esperar mientras me desocupo-

Yoh consideró la situación mientras veía a Anna desaparecer con los dos ancianos, el había ido todo el camino hasta China para verla y hablar con ella, no se iría sin hacerlo y por como pintaban las cosas no tenía opción más que esperar, al fin y al cabo sabia mejor que interrumpir a Anna cuando estaba haciendo algo que era claramente importante para ella.

Anna siguió a los ancianos hasta la sala donde se encontraban los demás esperándolos, luego de un rápido saludo entre los ancianos la reunión dio comienzo. Como siempre iniciaron dando un discurso sobre la importancia de la dinastía Tao, el honor que era pertenecer a ella, la razón por que eran necesarias ese tipo de reuniones y sus formalidades; todo avanzaba de la manera adecuada y según los planes todo hasta…

-Parece que todo va muy bien con usted Señora Anna, ciertamente su desempeño no puede calificarse como menos que remarcable-

Anna asintió y agradeció las palabras del anciano, mientras que Ran y Jun tan solo sonreían, Anna había llevado la reunión a la perfección, definitivamente todo iba a salir bien.

-Bien entonces el siguiente y diría que último punto en la agenda, aunque no por eso el menos importante, el tema del heredero-

Tal como Anna se lo había dicho a Len en la mañana era seguro que sacarían el tema a colación, por lo cual su cara ni se inmuto ante la mención.

-En este momento tanto Len como yo estamos bastante ocupados con nuestras obligaciones, consideramos que tener un hijo en este momento sería contraproducente, ya que podría llegar a verse comprometidos nuestros demás objetivos como cabezas de la dinastía -

-Si eso ya lo hemos escuchado varias veces- dijo uno de los ancianos -pero tomen en cuenta que si ahora están ocupados luego lo estarán más y no solo eso, no vemos porque tendría que comprometerse su productividad en otras áreas después de todo para eso tienen tantos empleados a su disposición para ayudarlos con el tema de la crianza-

-Creo que tanto Anna como mi hermano quisieran ser parte en lo que más puedan de la crianza de sus hijos- expuso amablemente Jun – y no piensan delegar esa responsabilidad a nadie más-

-Bueno entonces Anna podría delegarte a ti algunas de sus funciones y así tendría más tiempo para la crianza- dijo otro de los ancianos respondiendo a la peliverde.

-Con gusto ayudaría a Anna en lo que requiriera, pero por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de las funciones de mi hermano ya que la mayoría son indelegables-

-Bien que lo son- respondió el anciano tomando te con tranquilidad –al fin y al cabo Len le dedicará a la crianza de sus hijo el tiempo del que disponga, después de todo ese es un tema que le compete primadamente a las mujeres-

Tanto Anna como Jun sentían la ira llegar a su límite, había sido una tarde llena de comentarios de ese estilo, estaban realmente en su límite. Era una suerte que Ran estuviera allí.

-Pero que cosas dice señor Xiu- comentó con una pequeña risa Ran -recuerde como usted mismo dijo que el problema con la crianza de Jun era que al estar llevándola primadamente yo la estaba volviendo una mujer blanda, y como le hacía falta una influencia fuerte como la de En que se encontraba bastante ocupado-

El anciano pareció considerarlo por un momento, estaba a punto de responder, pero Ran no había terminado aún.

-Por eso mismo En estuvo mucho más involucrado en la crianza de Len y según ustedes Len ha sido nada menos que el heredero perfecto hasta el momento, por esa fuerza, disciplina y fortaleza que heredó de su padre; no querrán negarle al hijo de Len ese mismo beneficio-

Jun y Anna sonrieron para sus adentros, definitivamente Ran tenía mucha más experiencia lidiando con el molesto consejo.

-Vemos lo que dices Ran, y tal vez tengas razón ya que si queremos un digno heredero para la dinastía este deba aprender tanto como pueda y es cierto que Len es un digno ejemplo a seguir para cualquiera. En todo caso tu tanto como nosotros sabes que no hay un momento mejor que otro para ser padres, es algo que se da y el cómo funcionan las cosas se va solucionando por el camino, por lo cual no vale la pena pensar de a mucho en como Anna y Len dividirán su tiempo y se las arreglarán con la crianza ya que como lo dije anteriormente sus tareas antes de disminuir aumentaran, así que es algo que no solucionaran hasta no llegar allá-

Ran observo con molestia al hombre, francamente sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijeran encontraría forma de debatirla, no había forma de ganar con esa gente.

-Es cierto, eso es algo que solucionaran en el momento, y lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es esperar a que el momento llegue-

-Ojalá más tarde que temprano- comentó otro de los ancianos -es decir no sabemos cuánto tarden efectivamente en poder concebir un hijo y que si lo hagan sea efectivamente un barón, podría tomar más de unos cuantos intentos, es mejor que no pierdan más el tiempo-

-Además hay rumores de que se reanudará más tarde que temprano el torneo de shamanes, si eso llega a suceder Len definitivamente participara, y todos sabemos el riesgo que eso implica, no deberían dejar tantas cosas al azar-

Anna dio un largo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, odiaba la forma en que hablaban de su vida como en verdad importara la opinión de ellos para está, asi que no siendo capaz de contenerse más -Hace un tiempo ustedes me pidieron una fecha tentativa, en ese momento acordamos que tendría hasta que lleváramos dos años de casados con Len, cosa que aún no ocurre-

Los ancianos miraban con curiosidad a Anna, habían escuchado sobre el fuerte carácter que tenía la chica aunque hasta ahora era poca las veces que realmente lo habían visto en acción.

-Asi que les agradecería si hasta ese momento no volvieran a traer el tema a colación, sino no tendría sentido alguno el haber establecido la fecha-

Los ancianos se miraron entre si y luego uno de ellos contestó -Bien, el tema estará cerrado hasta esa entonces o si las circunstancias cambian radicalmente como lo seria en el caso de la reanudación del torneo de shamanes; solo cabe recordarte que la fecha limite se cumple en menos de un año-

Anna asintió manteniendo su mirada fría, mientras el hombre terminaba.

-Creo que no tenemos nada más que discutir por ahora, asi que agradecemos su hospitalidad señora Anna, Jun, Ran-

Las tres mujeres se levantaron e inclinando sus cabezas se despidieron cortésmente de los ancianos.

-Uff, eso estuvo…largo, muy largo- dijo Jun aliviada de que hubiera terminado

-No estuvo nada mal Anna, definitivamente tu les causaras más problemas a ellos que ellos a ti- dijo una animada Ran

Anna por su parte se mantenía pensativa, la reunión se le había hecho eterna de por si y sin la ayuda de tantas formalidad, escrutinio y temas incomodos, pero lo que más larga lo había hecho era el saber que Yoh la esperaba para hablar con ella en ese momento; la rubia había tenido que luchar consigo misma para no desconcentrarse en la reunión y ahora que había terminado se encontraba con que no sabía que le diría a Yoh, tal vez que la reunión fuera más larga no hubiera sido del todo terrible.

-Si me disculpan, tengo otros negocios que atender- dijo Anna saliendo de la sala bajo la mirada preocupada de Jun y su madre.

-¿Crees que Anna se encuentre bien?, por un momento cuando llegaron todos parecía bastante distraída y hasta preocupada- comentó Ran – casi tanto como hace un momento-

Jun sonrió con amabilidad a su madre en quien la preocupación era bastante clara -No te preocupes mamá, lo que sea que este molestando a Anna ella sabrá hacerle frente, tal como nos lo demostró con el consejo-

La rubia se dirigió a paso lento pero firme hacia el estudio, tan pronto había empezado la reunión y una de las empleadas se acercó a ofrecerse te a los invitados Anna le había pedido de manera disimulada que se encargara del chico que la esperaba en el recibidor, de forma que a petición o mejor dicho orden de la rubia, Yoh había sido llevado allí.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que Yoh había llegado a la mansión se comenzaba realmente a impacientar, ¿cuanto más tardaría Anna?,¿ que no habían bastado 4 años de espera para verla? El chico dio un largo suspiro mirando a través de la enorme ventana cuando escucho el leve sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Yoh giró enseguida para encontrarse con quien tanto esperaba, Anna. La chica cerró la puerta tras de ella y entró con lentitud y casi que cuidado al sitio, observaba a Yoh con extrañeza como si reamente no pudiera creer que estuviera allí. Yoh por su parte sonrió al ver a la chica.

-Yo… lamento la demora- dijo Anna con frialdad sentándose en una de las sillas del estudio

-JIJI tal vez sea yo el que debería decir eso - dijo un nervioso Yoh desde su sitio rascándose la cabeza.


	5. Un nuevo reto

-Yo… lamento la demora- dijo Anna con frialdad sentándose en una de las sillas del estudio

-JIJI tal vez sea yo el que debería decir eso - dijo un nervioso Yoh desde su sitio rascándose la cabeza.

Anna observaba con frialdad y atención al chico frente a ella, definitivamente Yoh había crecido en los últimos 4 años, sus rasgos eran mucho más definidos, así como su cuerpo, no había perdido el tiempo para nada, de seguro había entrenado con Hao ya que también podía sentir el fuerte incremente de su energía espiritual.

Yoh tampoco podía dejar de ver a la chica, en verdad siempre pensó que era bella pero en ese momento la palabra belleza se quedaba muy corta, aun asi sabiendo que no había ido todo el camino desde Japón solo para observarla…

-Anna yo en verdad lo lamentó -. La mirada de Anna no cambio ni disminuyo solo se mantuvo sobre el chico poniéndolo cada vez más y más nervioso. -Se que no hay forma de excusarme por haber desaparecido así nada más y durante todo ese tiempo, no puedo ni imaginar lo preocupada que debiste haber estado, yo…-

-Está bien- dijo la chica interrumpiendo. Yoh apenas parpadeo con incredulidad, ¿que Anna acababa de decir que estaba bien?, ¿Cómo? -Tu hiciste lo que creías que era correcto entonces y eso era ayudar a Hao-

Yoh asintió con lentitud mientras en su cara se creaba la duda -Si, eso es lo que… pero, ¿tu como lo sabes? -

-Los Asakura mandaron un comunicado-

-oh, ya veo-

Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos el cual Yoh se encargó de romper -De todas formas me gustaría explicártelo mejor-

Anna dio un largo suspiro -En realidad no es necesario Yoh, se lo que pasó y porque te conozco o bueno porque lo hacía entonces, entiendo cómo fue la situación, no necesito los pormenores-

Aunque las palabras de Anna denotaban que todo está bien el chico sabía que no era así, o al menos no lo sentía de esa manera, más cuando miraba los ojos de Anna, ella nunca había sido una persona que se expresara abiertamente, pero él había aprendido a leerla bastante bien y lo que su mirada denotaba no era nada positivo.

-Entonces… ¿no estás molesta por que me haya marchado de esa manera? - dijo con incredulidad Yoh acercándose a la rubia y quedando parado frente a ella

Anna pareció considerarlo por un momento -No fue algo que ciertamente me diera alegría Yoh, pero fue algo que simplemente ya pasó, no es como si con molestarme pudiera cambiar algo al respecto-

-¿Pero lo harías?-

-Algunas cosas, es decir a nadie le gusta sentirse preocupado y cuando te fuiste ese fue el estado de muchos-

Yoh entendía lo que decía Anna, no es como si no lo hubiera previsto o no se hubiera sentido mal por ello, pero no había mucho que hubiera podido hacer entonces.

-Yo, en verdad lo siento- dijo el chico mirándola con tristeza, ahora que la veía de más cerca y por lo que había dicho entendía que lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de la chica era que se había sentido muy herida y hasta abandonada. La cálida mirada de Yoh empezaba a surtir efecto en el temple de Anna que empezaba lentamente a suavizarse.

-Ya te dije que está bien-

Yoh sentía la terrible necesidad de acercarse y contenerla en sus brazos como hace mucho no lo hacía, así que sin darse cuenta comenzó a cerrar la distancia y a agacharse para quedar a su altura ya que la rubia permanecía sentada -Anna yo…-

Sin embargo, el momento fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a dos hombres que observaron con curiosidad la extraña escena frente a ellos.

-Yoh, es … una verdadera sorpresa- dijo Len entrando seguido por su asistente, Kabuto.

Yoh se detuvo enseguida y retomó un poco de distancia para ahora dirigir una avergonzada sonrisa a su amigo Len.

-Len, que bueno verte- dijo el castaño mientras observaba como el pelinegro se acercaba lentamente sin despegar su mirada de Anna.

-Amm si- dijo Len preocupado por la actitud de la rubia, ciertamente la chica no estaba del todo bien por mucho que lo intentará disimular.

-¿Y… como va todo?- dijo Yoh rompiendo el incómodo silencio mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de incomodidad

-Bastante bien por mi parte, pero ¿cómo te fue con el consejo? - dijo Len hablándole a su esposa, el chico había estado pensando en la reunión desde que había salido de la casa, había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para llegar antes pero le había sido en realidad imposible.

El temple de Anna había vuelto a la normalidad, por lo cual miró hacia Len que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de ella tal como Yoh y con tranquilidad respondió -Bien, luego te comentaré los detalles-

Len apenas asintió con sus brazos cruzados sin perderla de vista. Unos pocos pasos detrás de Len permanecía en total silencio Kabuto, observando la incómoda y extraña escena en la cual ambos chicos miraban a la rubia con total atención, mientras ella parecía querer desaparecer de ahí en el acto, una vista en verdad extraña de su señora. Además por lo que había entendido ese que estaba allí no era nada menos que Yoh Asakura, el anterior prometido de Anna, amigo de Len y heredero de la familia Asakura, era entendible el porque del pesado aire entre los tres; asi que tratando de romper la mala situación…

-Buenas tardes señora Anna-

Anna apenas lo miró como reconociendo su presencia, no le agradaba Kabuto en lo más mínimo, era el asistente principal de Len pero solo porque asi lo había impuesto En, lo cual hacia la hacía sentir que solo lo habían puesto ahí para controlar más de cerca a su esposo y muchas veces hasta a ella.

-Señor Len- dijo Kabuto ahora levantando una bolsa que llevaba consigo

-Amm por supuesto- dijo Len recibiendo la bolsa y sacando de esta una elegante caja de chocolates -lamento no haber llegado antes, se que no lo compensa, pero…-

Anna sonrió levemente ante el detalle de Len y recibió la caja con tranquilidad -está bien, no te preocupes-

Yoh no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar, la relación de Anna y Len era mucho más de lo que había podido anticipar y era obvio con tan solo ese detalle y la respuesta de la chica, cuando ella le dijo a Len que todo estaba bien lo decía de verdad, no como cuando se lo habia dicho a él momentos atrás, aunque claro no era ni equiparable el llegar tarde unas horas a llegar tarde unos años.

-Me retiro por ahora, que pasen una excelente tarde- dijo Kabuto haciendo una pequeña reverencia -Señor y señora Tao-

-Si, gracias- dijo Len sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Anna apenas asintió mientras Kabuto se iba.

Tan pronto estuvieron los tres solos la mirada de Anna y Len se volvieron totalmente hacia donde estaba Yoh, quien estaba claramente más allá de incómodo.

-Entonces… señor y señora Tao jiji- Dijo Yoh con la mejor sonrisa que pudo para romper el silencio y tratar el tema que claramente los tenía tan nerviosos a los tres.

La mirada de Anna pasó de ser fría a un poco preocupada, ¿cómo podía explicar algo así a Yoh?. Len tomando un poco de aire y con toda decisión que tenía respondió. -Así es Yoh, Anna es mi esposa, y si tienes que culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí-

-Anna pasó saliva pesadamente -No tienes por qué asumir toda la culpa Len, yo acepte casarme contigo si mal no lo recuerdas-

Yoh veía la cara de preocupación en la pareja, ellos no merecían sentir esa angustia, es decir si habían decidido seguir con sus vidas y unirse por las razones que fueran no tenían que arrepentirse o sentirse culpables solo por el. -No creo que en un matrimonio haya culpables – dijo llamando la atención de los Tao – no puedo decir que no fue una gran sorpresa el enterarme porque ciertamente lo fue, pero aun así me alegro por ustedes dos-.

La duda e incredulidad en la cara de Anna y Len no se hizo esperar, ¿que Yoh en verdad estaba tan bien con enterarse de la unión entre su ex prometida y su amigo?, ¿podía alguien en verdad estar tan bien respecto a eso?

Aun así Yoh prosiguió - Anna está es el tipo de vida que te mereces, por lo que veo y he escuchado estos días eres una excelente cabeza de dinastía, claramente no esperaba menos de ti. En cuanto a ti Len, se que nadie valora más a su familia que tú, es bueno ver que hayas encontrado una persona que le ponga el mismo empeño y de manera tan incondicional como de seguro lo hace Anna; de todo corazón les deseo muchas felicidades-

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ante la amable actitud de Yoh, era un tema bastante complicado y más para tratar con una persona que no creyeron que volvieran a ver.

-Amm, gracias?- dijo Len con escepticismo

Yoh sonrió con amabilidad -Bueno yo quería saber cómo se encontraban y ya que veo que están bastante bien-

-No tienes por qué marcharte tan pronto y más si viniste todo el camino desde Japón- dijo Anna con algo de tristeza, no sabía que decirle a Yoh, ni como sentirse al tenerlo frente a ella, pero tampoco quería verlo partir nuevamente tan pronto.

Yoh miró con agradecimiento y calidez a Anna, el verla después de tanto tiempo lo hacía sentir algo que sabía que solo ella lo hacía sentir, pero sabía mejor que apegarse a algo que ya no podría ser, y eso definitivamente no sería.

-Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, es decir fueron 4 años en que no supimos nada de ti y creo que aún hay bastante por…explicar- Dijo Len tampoco queriendo que Yoh se fuera de esa manera

-Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión- dijo Yoh acercándose a Len y ofreciéndole la mano con una extraña sonrisa -es bueno verte Len-

Len lo miró por un momento sin saber que más decir soló aceptó el apretón y vio como Yoh se giraba de nuevo a donde Anna para ofrecerle también la mano y decirle -Annita, en verdad me alegra verte tan bien-

Anna observó con detenimiento y preocupación el rostro de Yoh, sus palabras no parecían tampoco ir acorde a sus gestos, la chica puso la caja de chocolates que le había entregado Len en la silla para aceptar el apretón de manos de Yoh, aun así en cuanto su piel y la de él hicieron contacto fue como si algo en los dos hiciera CLICK, ya que se quedaron perdidos en el momento tan solo mirándose el uno al otro casi que tratando de descifrar que era lo que veían frente a ellos, el uno en el otro.

Yoh soló notó lo extraño y largo del momento cuando sintió la mirada de Len fija sobre el, definitivamente tenía que recordarse a si mismo no solo de la presencia de Len allí sino su papel como el ahora esposo de la sacerdotisa, asi que con un esfuerzo Yoh retiro su mano de la de la chica y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa dijo -Nos vemos- saliendo del sitio enseguida.

La pareja se quedó en silencio observando la puerta por la que había salido el castaño hace tan solo unos momentos, había sido una visita… rápida, extraña pero que definitivamente le daría a todos allí bastante en que pensar.

-Tengo… algo que hacer, nos veremos más tarde- dijo Len rompiendo el silencio y saliendo enseguida de la habitación.

El joven shaman chino no perdió ni un segundo después de salir del estudio se apresuró a alcanzar a su amigo, no quería que se fuera asi, no después de no haberlo visto en años y menos sin darle las explicaciones que sentía que le debía.

Yoh no sabía cuándo había dejado de caminar y había empezado a correr para salir de la enorme mansión de los Tao, estaba casi por llegar a la enorme puerta que demarcada la entrada al extenso dominio de la dinastía cuando.

-Amo Yoh- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo junto a el con una preocupada mirada

-Lo sé- dijo el chico deteniéndose de golpe, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Len se materializo a su lado.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo el pelinegro mirando con seriedad al castaño, la mirada de Yoh no era muy diferente.

-En verdad Len no es necesario-

-Por la forma en que te fuiste creería que si-

Len dio un largo suspiro -Por favor Yoh-

La mirada de Yoh se suavizo en ese momento, el en realidad no quería hablar, al menos no de lo que de seguro Len le diría, pero tampoco podía simplemente ignorar a su amigo de esa manera, lo mejor sería terminar con el tema tan rápido como fuera posible.

-Me imagino que de lo que quieres hablar es de Anna- declaró Yoh

Len asintió pensando en cómo abordar de la mejor forma posible el tema, en verdad la visita del castaño lo había tomado de sorpresa.

-Si es por eso Len, no tienes nada que explicarme, mi familia me contó cómo sucedieron las cosas y en verdad está más que bien, es decir ni tu ni Anna sabían que yo seguía vivo o que fuera a volver, no hubiera sido justo para ella el tan solo quedarse esperando por mi toda la vida-, Aunque cuanto hubiera deseado el castaño en su corazón que asi fuera. Len escuchaba con atención lo que decía su amigo ya que prácticamente era lo que el quería decirle, - Además en parte me alegra que allá decidido seguir su vida contigo, es decir aun después de todo este tiempo te consideró uno de mis mejores amigos y una de las personas en las que más confío, ella merece solo lo mejor y ciertamente tu lo eres, no puedo pensar en nadie más que la hubiera merecido o que si quiera pudiera hacerla más feliz-. Las palabras de Yoh eran difíciles de decir para el y de escuchar para Len ya que ambos sabían en su interior que si lo había, y ese no era nada más ni menos que Yoh.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con algo de temor Len, al escuchar a Yoh y Anna por separado podía llegarse a la misma conclusión, ellos ya no pertenecían el uno al otro, no buscaban estar juntos; pero luego de la extraña escena presenciada por Len momento atrás era difícil verlo así.

Yoh levantó su brazo y con amabilidad tomó el hombro de Len -Lo estoy-, los chicos mantuvieron la mirada por un leve momento, -Anna tomó su decisión, el ver que se encuentra tan bien y que sea contigo solo me hace sentir que no estuve del todo mal al tomar también la mía hace 4 años-

Len soltó aire lentamente, bueno si Yoh y Anna consideraban que las cosas estaban bien como estaban el no tenia nada más que decir, bueno tampoco es que hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer si ellos habían decidido tomar caminos separados.

La conversación entre Yoh y Len no duró mucho más, Yoh retomó su camino ese mismo día y volvió a Japón, rápidamente pasaron dos meses desde su regreso a la tierra en los cuales el chico se enfocó como le habían pedido sus abuelos en entrenar a los aprendices que llegaban a Izumo, era una vida práctica, tranquila, en cierta forma lo hacía feliz, aunque no por eso podía simplemente olvidar la vida que tanto había soñado y que se le había escapado.

Yoh se encontraba sentado en el corredor de la mansión en Izumo que daba al patio, había sido un día tranquilo ya que no había ningún estudiante, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sol, por mucho que no quisiera los recuerdos de cierta rubia se colaban en su mente de vez en cuando, tal como pasaba en ese momento, hasta que…

-Por qué no me sorprende ya encontrarte simplemente perdiendo el tiempo- dijo con rudeza Kino llegando y golpeando la cabeza de su nieto con su bastón.

-Ouch!, jiji lo siento… pero, ¿abuela que haces acá?- respondió Yoh observándola con duda

La anciana dio un largo suspiro y ajusto sus gafas oscuras -Tu abuelo y yo hemos venido desde Osore porque tenemos un anunció importante que hacer-

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tao en China.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo Anna bajando las escaleras y viendo a Len entrar por la puerta

Len miró alrededor con duda, todo el mundo parecía bastante atareado -¿Cuál es la urgencia?, apenas había llegado a la oficina cuando recibí tu mensaje-

Anna se masajeó la frente con molestia, en verdad la casa en ese momento era una locura, empezaba a causarle cierto dolor de cabeza.

-No lo sé, En me pidió que llamará una reunión de emergencia con la familia principal y el consejo-

Len pensó en lo extraño del caso, que podía ser tan importante y repentino. -¿Dónde se encuentra el?-

-A estado encerrado toda la mañana con tu madre y tu abuelo-

Una de las empleadas de acercó y murmuro algo en el oído de Anna quien enseguida demostró su molestia por lo que había escuchado -Fantástico, los ancianos ya llegaron y no hay nadie más para recibirlos- dijo con ironia la chica terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Len se mantenía pensativo, pero al ver a Anna pasar de largo hacía la puerta -Te acompaño-

Poco tiempo después se encontraban encontraba la familia Tao y el consejo reunidos en lo que parecía ser una sala de juntas que había en la mansión. En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba Len, a su lado derecho Anna, al izquierdo Jun; en el extremo opuesto en la otra cabecera estaba En, junto a este sentada Ran y el padre de En, mientras a los lados de la mesa estaban los ancianos del consejo.

-Bien, me imagino que si nos citaron con tan poca anticipación es por algo realmente importante- dijo uno de los ancianos con molestia.

-Por supuesto que lo es- respondió con dureza En, llamando la atención de todos allí. -Hemos recibido un mensaje hace tan solo unas horas por parte de los monjes de Asin-

-¿Los monjes de Asin?- expresó con duda Jun

-Como puede ser que tu hija no sepa quiénes son los monjes de Asin- se quejó otro de los ancianos mirando con desaprobación a En.

-Lo siento- dijo Jun bajando levemente su cabeza mientras sonreía con inocencia y algo de pena

El anciano soltó un cansado suspiro -Será mejor que les explique, ya que si ella no lo sabe dudo que la nueva señora Tao lo haga-

La mirada de Anna se dirigió al anciano antes de contestar con frialdad -Los monjes de Asin son una escuela iniciada por los seguidores de la filosofía y enseñanzas del gran maestro Asin quien vivió hace aproximadamente mil años; Asin era un virtuoso conocido no solo por su filosofía y fuerza sino por las increíbles técnicas que desarrolló y de las cuales la mayoría aún siguen vigentes al día de hoy-

Len sonrió ante la forma de responder de Anna y más al ver la cara de los ancianos de incredulidad.

-Eso fue algo que aprendí en Japón- dijo la chica como golpe de gracia.

El anciano que había presumido que Anna no sabía quién era Asin aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir -Naturalmente, ya que Asin era originario de allí, es más ahora que lo pienso sería extraño que no supieras quien fue ya que también fue reconocido por su cercanía a Hao Asakura durante su primera vida-

Anna asintió con confianza -Asi es, Asin fue considerado como el mayor y casi único rival de Hao en esa época-

-Asi es, es bueno saber que la señora está muy bien informada- respondió el anciano – al menos de su conexión con los Asakura, pero acaso sabes su relación con los Tao?- dijo el hombre con una maliciosa sonrisa, de seguro eso era algo que Anna no habría podido aprender en Japón.

-Por supuesto- dijo con naturalidad Anna sorprendiendo a los demás – el gran maestro Asin solo aceptó a lo largo de su vida 6 estudiantes bajo su tutela, uno de ellos fue el gran Yul Tao, su antecesor de hace mil años-

-Bien- dijo en empezando a perder la paciencia -ya que establecimos que mi nuera es una persona bastante ilustrada y que ahora todos entienden quién fue el gran maestro Asin, debemos proseguir con la razón por la que los he citado a todos aquí. Está mañana recibí un mensaje de los monjes de Asin anunciando que después de mil años se ha revelado el ultimo pergamino de Asin el cual contiene todas sus técnicas, incluyendo varias que nunca le enseño o mostró a nadie-.

Eso era bastante impresionante para quienes conocían los poderes que habia desarrollado el hombre en su vida, ¡eran bastante poderosas! Y pensar que habían más, ya se imaginaban el nivel de estas.

-En todo caso Asin dejo claras instrucciones para que cuando el pergamino se revelara este se otorgara solo a quien fuera realmente merecedor de tal poder-

-¿Y quién sería esa persona?- soltó Len con curiosidad

-Eso es algo que no se ha decidido aún- respondió En mirando a su hijo -pero podríamos llegar a ser nosotros. El pergamino será entregado al ganador de una competencia que están organizando los monjes-

-¿Qué clase de competencia?- preguntó ahora Anna

-Eso tampoco lo sé- dijo En deslizando el mensaje desde el otro lado de la mesa hasta donde Len, quien lo leyó rápidamente antes de dárselo a Anna mientras En explicaba – Por ahora los únicos detalles que se conocen es que la competencia comenzará dentro de un mes, y que los únicos invitados a participar son los descendientes de los 6 estudiantes que tuvo Asin mientras estaba con vida-

-Es decir que la familia Tao está claramente llamada a participar- dijo con orgullo uno de los mayores

-La familia Tao a través de dos representantes- aclaró Len según lo que había leído en el documento

-Asi es- afirmó En

Todos en la reunión pensaban en el caso que se presentaba ante ellos, la información que tenían parecía no ser suficiente pero aun así debían de tomar una decisión, empezando por…

-La primera cuestión es si participaremos- Dijo En con tranquilidad

-¡Pero claro que lo haremos!- exclamó uno de los ancianos, a lo que los demás presentes solo asintieron

-Asin fue una persona bastante ilustrada y poderosa, muchos lo consideraban un bendecido; si existe la posibilidad de llegar a poseer sus técnicas y más unas que nadie más conoce debemos hacerlo- Estableció Len

-Es cierto, podría ser un poder equiparable al de la bitácora mágica de Hao, tal vez mucho más- agregó Anna

Todos los demás en el sitio asintieron nuevamente.

-Bien parece que todos estamos de acuerdo en que ya que se da la oportunidad lo mejor es participar, ahora la pregunta es ¿quién nos representará? - dijo En

-Claramente debe hacerlo Len- dijo uno de los ancianos fumando su pipa, aun así la reacción no pareció ser unánime como el esperaba, cosa que molesto al joven muchacho.

-¿Que acaso hay alguna razón para que yo, el patriarca de la familia, no deba hacerlo?- dijo a modo de reto

Anna tampoco lo entendía Len no solo era la cabeza de la familia, desde que había vencido a En era el más poderoso allí, bueno al menos entre los demás Tao.

-Len-. dijo su abuelo llamando su atención. -porque ahora tu eres la cabeza de la familia es que creemos que no sea prudente que tu participes en esto, no sabemos cómo se llevará a cabo está competencia, pero por los otros invitados a participar es bastante obvio que podría llegar a ser algo muy parecido al torneo de shamanes-

-Exactamente, quien mejor que yo que fue el único que participo en el torneo-

-Pero lo hiciste cuando no eras aun la cabeza de la familia- espetó En -¿Qué sucedería si algo te pasa durante la competencia?, ¿ qué pasaría con la familia?-

Len se quedó en silencio en ese momento entendiendo las palabras de su padre, si algo llegaba a pasar a él su dinastía quedaría desprotegida, sin un líder.

-Es cierto- afirmó uno de los ancianos mirándolo con reproche -y no es como si ya hubiera un heredero para que eventualmente tomará tu lugar-

Anna rodó sus ojos, como podía ser que esos ancianos podían hacer que todo se centrará siempre en ese tema. Por lo cual decidió interferir -Cuando Len fue al torneo de shamanes aunque En era aún el patriarca, Len era el único heredero, se corrió el mismo riesgo-

En y Ran se miraron entre ellos, luego Ran contesto a Anna con amabilidad – No realmente, en esa época pensamos que en el peor de los casos yo aún sería capaz de procrear otro heredero a la dinastía…cosa que ahora, a mi edad es imposible-

Anna se sintió un poco mal por haber hecho que Ran tuviera que aceptar una cosa como esa frente a los demás, pero bueno eso sí que cambiaba las cosas.

-Tal vez si pudiéramos llegar a un compromiso- dijo otro de los ancianos- es decir aún queda un mes para el inicio de la competencia, considero que es tiempo suficiente para que la joven señora Tao quedé…-

-No, esa no es una opción- interrumpió Len – Porque no solo yo quiero participar, sino que quiero que Anna participe conmigo-

Anna sintió cierto alivio por la intervención de Len, procrear un heredero era una cosa, pero hacerlo en menos de un mes… Por otra parte aunque la rubia se sorprendió por la petición de Len no lo demostró, a ella no le molestaba participar, si el necesitaba su apoyo ella se lo daría, por eso eran tan buen equipo después de todo.

-¡Eso si que es una locura!- respondió el anciano- no te basta con arriesgarte tu como patriarca sino que quieres que tu esposa, quien también es la cabeza de la dinastía, se arriesgue contigo cuando como lo hemos establecido no han procreado aun ningún heredero!, lo mejor será que en el mes que queda ella quede encinta por la tranquilidad de la familia, asi al menos tu podrás participar-

-Eso tampoco suena del todo racional- interpuso Jun – presionarlos a que conciban un hijo en un mes no garantiza que este sea un barón, sino solo que se presionen a hacer las cosas a su ritmo y no al de ellos como ya lo hemos discutido varias veces-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Ran con calma – que Anna quede embarazada en este momento no es garantía de nada ya que solo podríamos conocer el sexo del bebe luego del primer trimestre-

En negó con molestia con su cabeza, definitivamente su hija y su esposa eran gran parte de la razón por la que Len y Anna parecían tomarse con tanta calma el tema del heredero, no era nada bueno. -Entonces están dándoles la razón en que ni Len ni Anna deben participar-

Jun y Ran miraron con algo de culpabilidad a la pareja, al parecer ellos estaban dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ellas tampoco consideraban que fuera la mejor idea.

-¡Esto es más que suficiente!- explotó Anna golpeando la mesa con su mano, estaba cansada de oir a todos opinar sobre lo que debía o no hacer y cuando. -Del tema del heredero nos encargamos Len y yo y nadie más, además de que eso no tiene nada que ver con la situación que se plantea ahora mismo-. Uno de los ancianos parecía querer interrumpir, pero Anna lo fusiló con su mirada haciéndolo permanecer en silencio. -Ninguno de nosotros sabemos cómo será la competencia por el pergamino, puede que llegue a ser mortal como puede que no lo sea, pero francamente dudo que sea más peligrosa que el torneo de shamanes del que Len aun llegando a los limites salió bien librado; por lo cual creo que lo único que nos consta por ahora es que la mayor, por no decir que la única oportunidad de que ganemos es confiando en el y dejándolo participar-

La dura mirada de Anna mantenía a todos a raya, el único capaz de responder por el momento fue En. -Sabemos que Len a demostrado ser muy poderoso-

-El más poderoso- espetó el chico con tranquilidad

-Como sea, pero no por eso pueden menospreciar las habilidades de los demás, después de todo aquí todos somos guerreros de la gran dinastía Tao- dijo con orgullo En.

Anna parecía haberse calmado ya que al menos al fin el tema parecía haberse enfocado en lo realmente importante, la rubia tan solo lo miró con frialdad está vez para decir -Bien, no tengamos en cuenta la competencia sino a los demás competidores-. dijo la chica levantando una mano y empezando a levantar un dedo con cada nombre que decia. -Los Mune, los Yaru, los Rin, los Daze y…. los Asakura; esos son las otras familias descendientes de los pupilos de Asin, como todos sabemos aquí familias con descendientes bastante poderosos-

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, todos miraban a Anna con firmeza.

-¿Acaso lo dices por alguno de los competidores en específico?- soltó uno de los ancianos con rudeza

Anna asintió con tranquilidad – Todos aquí conocemos el gran poder de Yoh Asakura, ya que todos sabemos lo que ocurrió en el último torneo-

Len asintió ante lo dicho por Anna, mientras los demás esperaban que concretara su punto.

-Conociendo a los Asakura como los conozco sé que ahora que Yoh regreso querrán que el participe en la competencia, y de verdad creo que los únicos no solo entre los presentes aquí, sino que del mundo que podrían competir contra su poder somos Len y yo-

Todos permanecieron en silencio, lo que decía Anna no era mentira, Yoh era más fuerte que todos ellos, la única persona que había sido capaz bueno no de derrotarlo, pero si al menos de empatarlo en su momento era Len. En cuanto a Anna todo el mundo sabía que ella había entrenado a Yoh, para lograr que alguien logrará tal fuerza se requería ser igualmente fuerte, y Anna si que lo era.

-¿Entonces dices que debemos dejarlos participar a ustedes dos por que Yoh participara también?- preguntó En con molestia

-Solo digo que si vamos a participar es para ganar, en tal caso no tendría siquiera caso el que participemos- dijo tranquilamente la chica

Len masajeo su cabeza con molestia, para el era tan sencillo como que el y Anna participarían al ser lo más fuertes en la dinastía, pero claro nada nunca podía ser tan fácil con los demás allí. El chico tomó aire y se levantó lentamente de su silla llamando la atención de los demás allí.

-Anna y yo participaremos en representación de los Tao y ese es el fin de la discusión-

-¡No puedes decidir eso tu mismo!- exclamó uno de los ancianos con enojo

-¿A no?- dijo Len mirándolo con petulancia -Hasta donde yo recuerdo yo soy el jefe y la cabeza de la familia Tao y como tal la palabra final es mía-

No era mentira, el consejo de ancianos eran un órgano de supervisión y como su nombre decia que servia para aconsejar al jefe de la familia, pero aun asi la palabra final la tenía Len; al chico no le gustaba mucho usar la carta del poder dentro de la misma familia ya que sabía mejor que intentar ganar su respeto y confianza a punta de amenazas, pero casos como el que se presentaba ante ellos ameritaban tal medida.

-Len- dijo En tratando de mantener la compostura- No puedes ignorar lo que dice el consejo, debes confiar en que ellos saben lo que es mejor para la familia-

-Por que debería confiar en ellos, cuando ellos no confían en mi- dijo crudamente Len -desde que tengo uso de razón he hecho lo que es mejor para la familia y por lo cual ellos no han dejado de alabarme, claro siempre y cuando lo que hiciera estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ellos pensaran, aun cuando lo que cometiera fuera un error; Yo ya tengo criterio suficiente para saber lo que es bueno y lo que no, sino confían en eso simplemente no merezco ser la cabeza de la dinastía-

Todos mantenían la mirada fija en Len, definitivamente el ya no era un chico desde hace mucho, era todo un hombre.

-Voy a participar en la competencia porque es importante para la familia adquirir las técnicas de Asin, participar junto con Anna es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos ya que los dos somos lo bastante fuertes para enfrentar el reto que venga, ojalá alguno de ustedes pudiera confiar tanto como yo en eso, y si no al menos en que su patriarca es lo suficientemente fuerte para defender y representar mejor que nadie a la dinastía-

Las palabras de Len hacían que Anna se llenará de orgullo, no pensaba que Len fuera pretensioso al decir esas cosas ya que eran totalmente ciertas, el era muy fuerte y si bien era el heredero por haber nacido como tal, el mismo se había encargado de ser el mejor heredero que su dinastía pudiera tener, no se conformaría con menos.

En frunció En ceño levemente, Len había crecido bastante definitivamente en ese último año, desde hace mucho había decidido confiar en él, solo que a veces era difícil dejar sus preceptos de lado para hacerlo.

Aun así el silencio en la habitación no fue roto por ninguno de ellos sino por uno de los ancianos del consejo -Muy bien Len, creo que a pesar de todo tienes razón, debemos confiar en ti ya que es algo que te has ganado con tus propios méritos-

Len asintió y volvió a tomar su asiento mientras los demás ancianos discutían entre ellos lo recién dicho.

-Creo que es un descuido muy grande mandarlos a ustedes sin que al menos dejen un heredero-. Anna rodó los ojos por lo dicho por el otro anciano. -Aun asi concuerdo con la señora Tao si vamos a participar es para ganar y ustedes nos dan las mayores probabilidades de hacerlo contra los contrincantes que nos enfrentamos-

El tercero de los ancianos, que lucía mucho menos feliz que los dos anteriores simplemente soltó. -Si ya es una decisión tomada por la cabeza de la dinastía no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto-

Tres de los 5 ancianos habían dado su bendición, aunque fuera de mala gana, eso era todo lo que necesitaba al menos para sentirse ligeramente más tranquilo. -Bien, entonces está decidido- dijo En retomando la palabra -Anna y Len participaran en la competencia por el pergamino de Asin-. Todos asintieron. -Y una vez regresen de esta contienda no podrán dar más excusas para darnos el heredero que claramente necesitamos para que no vuelva a suscitarse una situación como esta, y en vista de que el termino establecido ante el consejo está a 6 meses de cumplirse-

Anna y Len se miraron con algo de resignación entre ellos, bueno dentro de todo había sido una victoria.

Del vuelta a Izumo con la familia Asakura

-Entonces quieren que Tamao y yo participemos en una competencia por los pergaminos de un tal Asin?- dijo Yoh sentado ante sus padres, abuelos y la pelirrosa.

Kino soltó un pequeño gruñido -No un tal Asin!, el gran maestro ASIN!-

-JIJI, bueno si ese-

Yomei rodó los ojos con resignación, en verdad le había hecho falta educar mejor a su nieto. -Estoy seguro que te lo expliqué alguna vez Yoh, Asin fue uno de los mayores rivales de Hao en su primera vida, era un hombre sabio entre los sabios que dedicó gran parte de su tiempo al desarrollo de las más poderosas técnicas aun existentes-

-entiendo- respondió en chico algo pensativo – pero, ¿si Asin era uno de los mayores rivales de Hao por qué tomó a un miembro de nuestra familia como aprendiz? -

-¡Serás tonto!- dijo Kino exasperada- por si no lo recuerdas las personas que lograron vencer a Hao en su primera vida fue nuestra propia familia, ya que aunque el fuera un Asakura ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo con sus extremas acciones y genocidas ideales-

-Ammm cierto JIJII-

Yomei fumó su pipa una vez más tratando de retomar aire – Asin fue una pieza imprescindible en la primera caída de Hao, ya que fue gracias a las enseñanzas y técnicas que el trasmitió antes de morir a su estudiante que la familia pudo vencerlo-

-Vaya- exclamó un pensativo Yoh, ese hombre debía de ser alguien realmente poderoso. -entonces participaremos por un pergamino que posee todas sus técnicas, algo asi como la bitácora mágica de Hao-

Yomei asintió -asi es queremos que las consigan para la familia Asakura ya que nunca se sabe cuándo podría ser de utilidad un conocimiento tan valioso como ese-

-Y no solo eso-. soltó Kino. -no podemos confiar en que otra de las familias que van a participar usen lo que se encuentra en ese pergamino para el bien, no podemos tomar ese riesgo-

\- ¿Lo dices por alguien en particular?, acaso ¿quién más va a participar? - preguntó Yoh

Kino soltó un largo suspiro – Las personas invitadas a participar son miembros de las familias más poderosas de shamanes que existen hoy en día, lo cual demuestra aun más la gran influencia que tuvieron las enseñanzas de Asin. Los clanes llamados a tal evento son por supuesto los Asakura... Los Rin, Los Mune, los Yaru, los Daze y… los Tao-.

Yoh se quedó callado por un momento pensando en lo dicho por Kino.

-Todos son fuertes competidores pero los que en verdad nos preocupan son los Yaru- completó la anciana.

-¿Qué acaso son tan fuertes?- pregunto Tamao con interés

-Eso no lo sabemos, es una familia que ha vivido en la clandestinidad y el destierro absoluto por al menos 500 años-

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó ahora Yoh con duda

-Porque los Yaru son descendientes de los principales seguidores de Hao en su segunda vida y desertores de la tribu apache-

-Ya veo- dijo Yoh con calma -Bueno, pero eso no significa que sigan siendo ese tipo de personas, es decir jiji si Hao pudo cambiar-

Yomei miró a su nieto con algo de preocupación – Que Hao cambie y si es que en realidad lo hace no significa que todos los demás lo hayan hecho Yoh, lo mucho que sabemos de estas personas es que se han mantenido en el destierro esperando que Hao se vuelva el rey y cumpla con todas las promesas que les hizo en su segunda vida; lo que puede significar que si obtienen las técnicas de Asin podrían bien dárselas a Hao para que se vuelva mas fuerte y cumpla su objetivo-

-Yo ya no creo que Hao haga eso- dijo Yoh con tranquilidad

-Eso esperamos, pero bueno en tal caso ellos podrían usar las técnicas para ellos mismos lograrlo-

Yoh veía la notoria preocupación en la cara de sus abuelos, al parecer el tema era más serio de lo que parecía, y no era difícil de imaginar luego de haber conocido durante el torneo a los seguidores de Hao, si estos eran en algo como ellos y más hasta a llegar el punto de desertar a su aldea y sus vidas por seguirlo, no podía tomárselo con tanta calma ya que podía estar en presencia de un Hao en potencia.

-No se preocupen, Tamao y yo obtendremos esas técnicas de forma que podamos preservar la paz-. dijo un animado Yoh


	6. Personas molestas

Un mes pasó desde que se había anunciado la competencia por el pergamino de Asin, un mes en que cada familia preparó lo mejor que pudo a sus elegidos, no sabían a qué pruebas se enfrentarían, pero sabían que debían ser lo mejor entre los mejores para superarlas.

-Anna ya llegamos- dijo Len sacudiendo a la chica levemente para despertarla, se encontraban en uno de los aviones privados de su dinastía en camino al sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia y que afortunadamente quedaba dentro de China, aunque viendo el panorama era en una de sus regiones más inhóspitas.

En el avión junto con la pareja se encontraba con los que serían sus acompañantes durante el viaje y la competencia, el asistente principal de Len Kabuto y una mucama de la mansión.

El avión descendió cuidadosamente entra las montañas, la mayoría parecían estar cubiertas por la nieve, afortunadamente el sitio en específico al que parecía estar limpio de está. La joven pareja se bajó seguida de su pequeño sequito y caminaron a lo que parecía ser la única señal de civilización, una muy pequeña aldea, muy parecida a la de los apaches en Norteamérica, pero aun así más pequeña.

-Bienvenidos- dijo un monje acercándose a los recién llegados -ustedes deben ser los Tao- dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Así es- dijo Len devolviendo el educado saludo

-Los estábamos esperando, son los últimos en llegar- dijo el monje empezando a guiarlos a través de la pequeña aldea -pero no se preocupen aún están a tiempo-

-Lo sabemos- dijo Anna con franqueza, ellos eran personas puntuales, nunca llegarían tarde a ninguna parte y menos en una situación como esa.

-Je… claro-. dijo algo intimidado el monje por la frialdad del pelinegro y la rubia quienes eran claramente los jefes. -permítanme mostrarles el sitio en que se estarán quedando, más tarde recibirán una introducción sobre cómo será la competencia-

El monje los llevó a lo que parecía ser una casona, era grande, no muy lujosa, pero serviría para quedarse mientras estuvieran allí.

-Bien, afortunadamente la mayoría de los participantes no trajeron acompañantes por lo cual podemos ofrecerles dos habitaciones para que estén más cómodos-

Anna y Len observaron a Kabuto y a la empleada que los acompañaban, en realidad no los querían ahí, pero la familia había insistido en enviarlos a ayudar en lo que pudieran.

-Supongo que nos dividiremos dos y dos- dijo Anna pensando en la comodidad de la chica que los acompañaba, no la conocía mucho ya que ninguna era de las que hablaba tanto, pero se imaginaba se sentiría más cómoda compartiendo con ella que con Kabuto, aun así Kabuto se le adelantó

-Nosotros tomaremos la habitación más pequeña con Brigita- dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa a lo cual la empleada asintió con tranquilidad.

-Amm, bueno, está bien- dijo Anna viendo que eso se había solucionado bastante rápido en realidad.

-Entonces supongo que nosotros tomaremos está- dijo Len observando la otra habitación que les habían ofrecido mientras Anna entraba a inspeccionarla.

El monje sonrió y dijo -Tómense su tiempo para acomodarse y recuerden que disponen de todas las instalaciones de la casona para su uso; en algunas horas vendrá alguien a darles toda la información necesaria para los siguientes días- luego de esto se marchó.

Len entró a la habitación detrás de Anna cerrando la puerta, el cuarto era bastante pequeño y rustico, solo tenía una cama doble en el centro con dos pequeñas mesas de noche, sus respectivas lamparas, una pequeña y vieja silla de madera junto a la ventana y un armario.

-Bueno, hogar dulce hogar por quien sabe cuántas semanas- dijo irónicamente Len abriendo el armario y metiendo su maleta.

Anna por su parte se recostó en uno de los lados de la cama mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso y con total tranquilidad decía -Parece que tendremos que compartir, a menos que quieras tomar la silla-

Len volteó a mirar a la única silla en la habitación y con una pequeña risa respondió -Podría ser peor, por un momento pensé que tendría que compartir con Kabuto-

Anna sonrió levemente aun sin despegar la mirada del libro.

Len se acercó al otro lado de la cama y se recostó también quedando junto a la chica y acomodando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza - ¿Crees que haya algo para hacer por acá al menos mientras esperamos a que nos den las instrucciones de cómo será la competencia? -

Anna bajó el libro y miró con tranquilidad a Len -Tal vez deberías usar este tiempo para simplemente descansar, después de todo quien sabe cuando volvamos a tener un tiempo como este sin 50 reuniones al día que atender-. Len pareció considerarlo por un momento, como si encontrará la respuesta insatisfactoria por lo cual Anna agregó a modo de burla, -O si quieres puedes ir a socializar con los demás competidores ya que de seguro todos nos estaremos quedando aquí-

Len giró sus ojos en respuesta al comentario de Anna, era obvio que ella sabía bien que el no quería tener que socializar más que lo necesario, ya que ella era igual en ese aspecto.

-Pensaba más en salir a buscar algo de comer- respondió finalmente el chico

–Prefiero que te quedes aquí, en caso de que venga el encargado de dar la información-. Len simplemente cerró los ojos en respuesta buscando relajarse, probablemente Anna tenía razón. -Además si trajimos a Brigita hasta aquí que sea para algo, le pediré que nos prepare un tentempié y la comida- dijo Anna levantándose para ir a buscarla.

Anna ordenó a su empleada que fuera a buscar comida para prepararles y a Kabuto que la acompañara, ya que definitivamente tardarían por lo menos un rato la chica decidió prepararse ella misma un té por lo cual bajo a la cocina que se encontraba en el primer piso. Anna caminaba con lentitud por la casona, en realidad no quería encontrarse a nadie, siendo ese nadie más específicamente Yoh ya que como ella misma lo había expresado en la reunión con los Tao lo más seguro seria que el también participaría. Anna no había vuelto a saber nada de Yoh desde aquel día que la visito en la mansión, se preguntaba constantemente que sería de la vida del muchacho, pensó en escribirle, pero no encontró que decir, pensó en preguntarle a Kino sobre el pero tampoco tuvo el valor para hacerlo sabiendo lo que podría llegar a pensar su sensei. La chica se asomó a la cocina y viendo que estaba vacía entró con lentitud, no conocía el sitio en absoluto, pero de seguro encontraría un té para preparar o al menos agua para beber mientras llegaban Brigita y Kabuto con las provisiones.

La sacerdotisa sonrió cuando sus suposiciones de confirmaron, había una caja entera de te verde en la despensa, tomó uno de los sobres y puso a calentar el agua, mientras esperaba no pudo evitar notar que el té verde no era lo único que había allí, había una gran cantidad de comida, pero comida nada apetitosa, al menos no para ella ya que toda parecía ser comida chatarra; la chica observó con detenimiento las docenas de paquetes de patatas, ¿que clase de persona necesitaba tanta comida como esa?, y no solo eso sino que de ese sabor, según ella el sabor más asqueroso que se hubieran podido inventar, tanto así que hasta ahora solo había conocido una persona a la que en realidad le gustaba, Anna tomó un paquete y sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de aquel idiota. Los pensamientos de Anna se vieron cortados cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe

-¿¡Quien se está metiendo con mis patatas!?- reclamó amenazantemente la persona recién llegada.

Anna simplemente miró con algo de sorpresa al chico junto a ella, quien al verla pasó saliva pesadamente y enseguida se retractó de sus palabras. -Jeje, Hola Anna, este yo…- balbuceaba el muchacho con pánico – cuanto tiempo sin vernos…-

Anna volvió a poner el paquete en su sitio y con calma respondió -Porque no me sorprende que esa basura sea tuya, aniu-

El dueño de las patatas y recién llegado no era otro que Horo-Horo, el shaman de la nieve y como lo había dicho Anna de la tribu aniu de Hokaido. Anna observó a Horo por un largo momento, el muchacho había cambiado en esos años, aunque no mucho, seguía con la misma cara de idiota, pero ahora era mucho más alto y corpulento por lo cual era bastante gracioso verlo temer así. Los pensamientos de Anna fueron cortados por sonido de la tetera, con su usual calma Anna se acercó a la estufa, apago el fuego y comenzó a servirse su te.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero tomé prestados uno de tus sobres de té- dijo después de haberlo servido

Horo giró sus ojos en señal de ironía -No, para nada, no te preocupes-

El chico estaba por decir algo pero la rubia se le adelantó -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Que no es obvio de seguro lo mismo que tú- dijo el aniu con una enorme sonrisa y orgullo -vine por el pergamino de Asin-

Anna lo miró ahora con clara duda – Sabes que no todos están invitados a participar, solo los descendientes de los pupilos que Asin tuvo en vida-

Horo no dejo su enorme sonrisa, aunque está si cambio un poco y se adornó de un leve sonrojo -jeje lo sé, pero veras…-

-¡Horo con que estabas aquí!- dijo una sonriente chica entrando a la cocina -ya te dije que nadie va a tocar tus.. jeje lo siento, pensé que estabas solo-

Anna miró con duda a la recién llegada y lo cercana que parecía ser a Horo. La chica parecía bastante incomoda por la fija mirada que recibía de Anna asi que Horo hizo lo único que pudo para romper la tensión.

-Jeje Anna te presento a mi prometida, Sakura Mune; Sakura ella es Anna Kyoyama-

Anna sintió algo de extrañeza al escuchar su antiguo apellido, hace mucho no lo hacía, en ese momento solo pudo preguntarse una cosa ¿con quién pensaba Horo que estaba ella allí?

-Es un verdadero placer- dijo Sakura ofreciéndole su mano a la rubia – he escuchado bastante sobre ti-

Anna rio por lo bajo y aceptó el apretón de manos mientras decía con cierta gracia -Viniendo de Horo solo cosas malas me imagino-

-No al contrario, o bueno en su mayoría cosas buenas jeje tanto de Horo como de Pilika-

Anna asintió y miró nuevamente a Horo -bueno si tú eres Sakura Mune eso explica el que Horo pueda participar-

Sakura asintió alegremente -así es-

-En todo caso Anna, ¿dónde está Yoh?, en cuanto supe que había regresado quise enseguida ir a verlo! pero por desgracia entre tantas cosas por hacer está es la primera vez que dejo la aldea casi que en un año-

Anna no sabía que responder, o bueno al menos no como, claramente Horo no sabía de toda la actual situación, no le sorprendía ya que ni Len ni ella le habían informado prácticamente a nadie de la boda y luego de eso simplemente no se habían dado oportunidad para reencuentros como ese.

-Es cierto, Horo ha estado trabajando muy duro todo este tiempo para cumplir sus sueños y los míos- dijo con ternura la chica regalándole una cálida mirada al peliazul -por eso me alegra que aunque vengamos a una competencia tenga la oportunidad de reencontrarse con sus grandes amigos-

Horo sonrió ampliamente -Es cierto, se supone que Len también va a participar, o bueno me imagino que lo hará el ya que quien podría representar mejor a los Tao, jeje además cuentan las malas lenguas que el chinito ¡se nos casó! -

Anna pasó saliva con dificultad, bueno eso lo decía todo Horo pensaba que ella seguía con Yoh y que Len se había casado con quien sabe quién.

-Aunque bueno, ver para creer, es decir qué tipo de persona podría aguantarse a una amargado como ese, pobre- terminó de decir Horo -Posiblemente no sea cierto, ¿¡o porque razón el muy idiota no nos invitaría siquiera al matrimonio!? -

\- Si... por supuesto, si me disculpan tengo … algunas cosas que hacer- dijo Anna de repente ganándose una confundida mirada de la pareja, más cuando salió de la cocina sin siquiera dejarlos dar una respuesta.

-¿Que bicho le picó?- dijo con duda Horo viendo el sitio por el que había salido Anna

No muy lejos de allí Yoh y Tamao caminaban tranquilamente.

-Según uno de los monjes aquí podremos conseguir todo lo necesario- dijo Tamao entrando a una tienda, Yoh apenas asintió mientras la seguía adentro.

Tan pronto Tamao estuvo dentro de la tienda empezó a revolotear por los estantes buscando las cosas que usaría para hacer la comida, Yoh tan solo se dedicó a mirar muy por encima lo que había en uno de ellos, hasta que sintió que una mirada bastante fija en el. El castaño volteo lentamente y se encontró con unos oscuros ojos que lo miraban con recelo. Yoh observo al muchacho que tanto lo observaba detalladamente, se le hacía bastante conocido, ¿pero de dónde?

-Joven Yoh, creo que ya tenemos todo lo nece… - dijo Tamao llegando a donde Yoh con una canasta llena de provisiones, sin embargo se sintió algo inhibida al ver la fuerte mirada entre Yoh y ese chico, bueno casi que hombre; asi que acercándose le susurró en voz baja al castaño -¿Acaso lo conoce?-

Yoh mantuvo la mirada un poco de tiempo más y luego con simpleza giró hacia Tamao y respondió con tranquilidad -No lo sé, no lo recuerdo-

-Amm, bueno, en todo caso, creo que ya estamos listos para volver a la casona-

Yoh asintió y acompaño a Tamao a pagar, mientras tanto el sujeto que tanto lo observaba se marchaba con una mujer y varias bolsas llenas de comida.

En la casona Anna volvió a su habitación, entrando de una forma tan exabrupta que hizo saltar levemente a Len quien estaba casi que dormido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el chico refregándose los ojos y sentándose levemente

Anna por su parte se mantenía con su té en una mano y la otra contra su espalda mientras permanecía recostada en la puerta un tanto pensativa. -Umm-

Len solo la observaba con atención esperando a que hablara de una buena vez.

-A que no adivinas quien está abajo y listo para participar en la competencia? - soltó finalmente la chica

Len no lo pensó mucho y subiendo una ceja en señal de confusión adivinó -¿Yoh?-

Anna negó levemente antes de decir -Horo-

Los ojos de Len se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, ¿Horo- Horo estaba allí? -¿pero qué demonios hace el acá?¿cómo es que?...-

-Horo está comprometido con la descendiente de los Mune, una tal Sakura-

Len pareció pensarlo por un momento, bueno eso tenía sentido, bueno no el que Horo finalmente tuviera una novia, pero al menos explicaba su presencia en el lugar.

-¿Y bien?,¿por eso llegaste de esa forma tan atropellada?-

Anna frunció el ceño, no apreciaba lo que Len le acababa de decir aunque fuera cierto -¿Te parece poco el encontrármelo acá sin previo aviso? y no solo eso- dijo Anna soltando aire cansadamente -sino que empezará a preguntarme que donde y como estaba Yoh ya que aun no había podido verlo desde que se enteró que regreso no, y además- dijo Anna girando sus ojos con ironía – que si no me había enterado que tú te habías casado y que siendo así porque no nos habías invitado a tu matrimonio!-

El estrés que la situación causaba a Anna era notorio y a la vez un tanto cómico, Len se levantó de la cama, tomó el té de las manos de Anna antes de que lo regará, la dirigió hasta la orilla de la cama para que se sentará y con calma dijo -Bueno, ¿y a ti desde cuando te interesa lo que piense Horo?-

Anna miró con molestia a Len, como podía decir algo tan… cierto. La chica dio un largo suspiro retomando su postura y contestó -No lo hago, solo que el es tu amigo y el de Yoh, son ustedes quienes deberían lidiar con su falta de información, no yo-

Len asintió con tranquilidad -Bien, iré a verlo ahora mismo-. Anna lo miró con duda por lo cual Len respondió. -Entre más rápido sepa cómo son las cosas más situaciones incomodas nos ahorraremos todos, y más con lo baka que es el-

Anna simplemente asintió y vio como su esposo salía de la habitación, si supiera solo cuánta razón tenía Len.

En el piso de abajo Horo y Sakura seguían en la cocina preparando un poco de té para ellos cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

-Buenas tardes- dijo un hombre entrando, seguido de una mujer y con varias bolsas.

Horo y Sakura se pararon en señal de respeto y devolvieron el saludo.

-Hola, un gusto yo soy Horo y ella es Sakura mi prometida- dijo el aniu ofreciendo un apretón de manos

El hombre miró por un momento la mano de Horo que finalmente aceptó diciendo -Kabuto y ella es Brigita, empleados de la dinastía Tao-

-Aaaa, ustedes trabajan para el molesto de Len- dijo Horo con frescura

Kabuto y la empleada fruncieron el ceño al ver la forma en que Horo se expresaba de su amo, iban a decir algo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente.

-Buenas tardes-, -¡Hola!-.

Era Tamao seguido de un feliz Yoh cargado de bolsas.

-YOH! AMIGO!- Dijo Horo pasando de largo a los demás arrojándose a abrazar al castaño, quien felizmente recibió el abrazo.

Tamao sonrió ante tal escena, así como Sakura al ver a su prometido tan feliz; Yoh apenas y reabrió los ojos teniendo a Horo aun en sus brazos cuando vio como desde el otro lado estaba el mismo sujeto de la tienda manteniendo la misma mirada dura contra él.

Yoh soltó a Horo del agarre y se dirigió hacia el sujeto -Oye, yo… ¿acaso te conozco? - preguntó con tranquilidad el castaño a Kabuto

-Amm, ellos son Kabuto y Brigita, trabajan para el pesado de Len- dijo Horo con confianza

De repente el panorama se aclaró para Yoh, claro que conocía a ese hombre, él había llegado con Len la última vez cuando había ido a ver a Anna, lo que no entendía es ¿por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

Kabuto asintió como reconociendo lo que decía Horo antes de aclarar su garganta y decir -le agradecería que no se refiriera al señor Tao de esa manera-

Horo rodó sus ojos burlándose -si como sea, pero bueno si tu trabajas para el tu nos podrás corroborar la información. ¡Yoh! ¡Imagínate que al parecer Len se casó mientras estabas desaparecido en el limbo! -

Kabuto miró con duda a Horo Horo y luego a Yoh que parecía un tanto incomodo ante la afirmación del peliazul.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Horo mirando a Kabuto directamente. Kabuto simplemente los miró con extrañeza y algo de apatía y dijo -Si, que lo es-

-¡¿QUEEEE!?, no puedo creerlo!- exclamó Horo -Nunca pensé que el chinito se nos casara primero, bueno al menos que tu jeje, por cierto ya tuve el…umm… placer de encontrarme con Anna-

Yoh miró a Horo con genuina duda, sabía que Len estaría allí de seguro, pero no le constaba que fuera a estar Anna, ahora la pregunta era si ella estaba allí para tan solo acompañar a Len como lo hacía con él durante el torneo, o para efectivamente participar.

Yoh tan solo rio con nerviosismo -jiji-

-Es cierto que los años le han sentado bastante bien, pero siendo la misma…-

-Mida sus palabras Joven- dijo Kabuto con un tono de advertencia, provocando que Horo lo mirara con duda.

-¿Que? Si tan solo iba a decir… grosera, ¡pero eso a ti que te importa! - alegó Horo

-No voy a permitir que hablen así de la señora- afirmó Kabuto con autoridad

Horo tan solo parpadeo en confusión un par de veces -¿Amm?, ¿señora?, creo que estas confundido amigo, yo estoy hablando de Anna… Anna Kyoyama, la prometida de Yoh-

Kabuto soltó un cansado suspiro, no sabía muy bien quien era el peliazul pero no por eso iba a dejar de corregir el error en que este estaba y más viendo que Yoh parecía que no lo haría.

-Ella ya no es Anna Kyoyama, ahora es Anna Tao, mi esposa- dijo Len deslizando la puerta de la cocina y entrando.

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba Anna se encontraba nuevamente en la cama leyendo su libro, tendría que bajar eventualmente para escuchar las instrucciones sobre la competencia, la chica miró su reloj -mmm, mejor le daré un poco más de tiempo a Len ya que no quiero tener que lidiar con las reacciones de Horo- dijo para sí misma retomando su lectura, cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Anna suspiro con molestia y se levantó a abrir, pensó que sería Brigita, tal vez Kabuto, uno de los monjes del torneo o hasta Yoh siendo el peor caso escenario, pero no era mucho, mucho peor.

-Tenten- dijo Anna con fastidio al ver a la muy sonriente chica frente a ella.

-Ash!, pensé que está era la habitación de Len- dijo con decepción la castaña

Anna rodó sus ojos y recostándose contra el marco de la puerta respondió -Lo es, es mi habitación con Len, ya sabes la que compartimos como marido y mujer-

-Ummm, eso no es lo que dicen algunos rumores-

Anna sintió como si le hubieran echado un baldado de agua fría, ¿Cómo es que…?, aun asi manteniendo su temple tranquilo la rubia dijo. -No sé a qué te refieres-

Tenten sonrió maliciosamente -Claro que lo sabes, tengo entendido de muy buena fuente que ustedes no comparten habitación, ya sabes cómo marido y mujer-

Anna pareció considerarlo por un momento -Tal vez es hora de que cambies de fuentes-

-Tal vez es hora de que Len cambie de mujer-

-No me digas, por ti jaaa- dijo Anna con tonó de burla a lo cual Tenten simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno si solo viniste a decir tus estupideces- dijo Anna con intención de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo Tenten la detuvo en el acto.

-A decir verdad venía a invitar a Len a cenar, encontré un muy buen restaurante a una cuantas casas de aquí-. Anna miraba a la chica con incredulidad, no sabía que era más sorprendente su desfachatez, descaro o estupidez para decir tales cosas. -Supongo que desde que tú le darás el mensaje también puedes venir, aunque preferiría que no lo hicieras francamente-.

Anna rodó nuevamente los ojos y respondió – Primero que todo yo no soy recadera para andar dándole mensajes a nadie, segundo ni Len ni yo estaremos aceptando tu "invitación" ya que comeremos aquí, así que si me disculpas- dijo Anna con su fría mirada y burla -tengo que prepararme para cuando vuelva mi marido a nuestra habitación-

Y sin más Anna cerró la puerta con dureza en la cara de Tenten. El enojo en la cara de Tenten no se hizo esperar, odiaba a Anna como a nadie en el mundo, y ese odio solo crecía y crecía cada vez más. Anna dio un largo suspiro y volvió a su libro en cuanto cerró la puerta, no le sorprendía del todo ver a Tenten allí, después de todo ella era descendiente de los Rin.

De vuelta en la cocina, la tensión era tanta que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Horo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, realmente no podía terminar de asimilar lo que había escuchado, Yoh por su parte miraba hacia al techo con incomodidad esperando que Horo reaccionara y tratando de ignorar la firme mirada de Len sobre ambos.

-Señor Len- dijo Brigita rompiendo el silencio -¿Qué les que les preparara para su comida y la de la señora Anna?

-Cualquier cosa está bien- dijo Len sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos

Brigita asintió y se alejó para empezar a preparar la cena, lo último que se escucharon fueron los pasos de la empleada en el piso de cerámica antes del enorme alarido de Horo resonara por toda la casona -¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

-Jiji, creo que será mejor explicarlo- dijo Yoh

A lo cual Len tan solo asintió mientras que caminaba junto a ellos hasta la mesa que había en la cocina y en la cual se encontraba sentada una tierna muchacha mirándolos con preocupación.

-¿Horo, estás bien?- dijo la chica sacudiéndolo levemente del hombro

Len tan solo la miró y dijo -Tu debes ser Sakura, la prometida de Horo-

Sakura sonrió con amabilidad mientras asentía -Asi es, mucho gusto-

-¿Qué!? ¿Qué?- Ahora era el turno de Yoh de quedar estupefacto

Len rodó sus ojos en señal de molestia y dijo -Soy Len y esté idiota de acá es Yoh-

Una vez Horo e Yoh se calmaron los tres muchachos hablaron, Len le contó a Horo a grandes rasgos como había sido que había terminado comprometido y casado con Anna, Yoh por su parte se limitaba a escuchar, realmente Len no estaba diciendo nada que no fuera nuevo para el ya que era casi lo mismo que le había dicho su familia.

-Wow… solo wow, si no me lo cuentas tu yo nunca lo hubiera creído- dijo Horo aun con algo de escepticismo.

Len asintió con sus brazos cruzados y absoluta calma

Horo lo miraba con duda y exaltación, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su mirada se deslizara hacia donde Yoh que estaba tan solo a su lado.

-Emm, pero entonces… eso que significa, ya saben para ustedes, ¿están en buenos términos o...?- preguntó con algo de temor el aniu

Yoh y Len se miraron con firmeza por un leve momento que fue interrumpido por una de las típicas risas de Yoh -jiji claro que lo estamos-

El pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro, no se había dado cuenta que desde que Horo había lanzado su pregunta se encontraba conteniendo el aire, la respuesta de Yoh en verdad lo había aliviado.

-aun no puedo creer que estés casado Len, y sobre todo con Anna- dijo de manera seria Horo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Len asintió con tranquilidad -Ella ha sido una gran compañera y ayuda, todos la estimamos mucho en la dinastía-

Yoh observaba con curiosidad a Len, sus palabras eran bastante honestas, pero tal vez no todo lo que esperaba, o no al referirse a una esposa.

-Ya veo- dijo Horo

-Bien, ahora cuéntanos tú, ¿cómo es eso de que te vas a casar? - preguntó con una gran sonrisa Yoh al aniu

-Jeje, asi es y con nada más ni nada menos que esta preciosura- dijo Horo tomando la mano de Sakura por encima de la mesa, la chica aceptó el contacto, pero se sonrojo de sobremanera ante las palabras de su prometido.

Len miró con extrañeza la escena frente a él, se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar aunque la pareja no estuvieran haciendo nada indecoroso, era como haberlos sorprendido en un momento algo privado por las miradas que se daban.

Len aclaró su garganta y preguntó -entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿Y como es que alguien como tu Hoto Hoto consiguió que una mujer le diera el sí?

-Bueno creo que solo puedo responder a lo primero jeje, porque ni yo mismo estoy aun seguro de como sucedió lo segundo. Sakura se mudó hace ya tres años a Hokaido como parte de un entrenamiento especial que estaba realizando, ya saben viniendo de la familia Mune, asi como ustedes no realizaba entrenamientos nada normales; en todo caso el sitio donde entrenaba estaba casualmente ubicado muy cerca de mi campo de fuki, un día mientras yo trabajaba en el algunos koropukuros me alertaron que muy cerca de allí una chica había tenido un accidente, me apresure a llegar al sitio y allí fue que la vi, una muy linda y desmayada Sakura, la lleve a casa para poder curarla una vez allí me di cuenta de que no tenia ninguna herida externa sino solo un gasto extensivo de furyoku por lo cual le pase algo del mío y la cuide hasta que despertó.-

Sakura sonrió ante los bellos recuerdos y decidió intervenir -luego de eso seguí volviendo hasta ese sitio, aunque ya no solo por mi entrenamiento sino para visitar a Horo y de vez en cuando llevarle algo de comer mientras trabajaba en los hermosos campos de fuki, eso duró cerca de un año, un año en que lo conocí muy bien, hasta que un día no me pude contener me le declaré-

Len e Yoh miraron a la chica con sorpresa

-Jeje, bueno yo estaba a punto de hacerlo solo que ella se me adelantó- dijo algo avergonzado el chico

Sakura sonrió dulcemente -Aun así para mí fue toda una sorpresa ver que era correspondida, en todo caso mantuvimos una relación por un poco más de un año, hasta que Horo fue a conocer a mis padres, ese día en pleno almuerzo cuando mi padre le preguntó a Horo que cuáles eran sus intenciones para conmigo-. Contaba la chica casi que riendo. -Horo le dijo que su intención era la de casarse conmigo, y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo sacó una caja de su bolsillo y me la pasó a mi frente a la incrédula mirada de mis padres y me preguntó- dijo Sakura mirando a Horo.

-¿tú qué opinas?- complemento Horo repitiendo lo que había dicho aquella vez

-Me parece algo maravilloso- dijo Sakura dando por terminada la historia.

Len e Yoh miraban casi que con incredulidad a su amigo, eso había sido algo bastante valiente como ellos lo veían, no solo el proponerle de una forma tan segura a la chica, sino proponerle frente a sus padre siendo estos quienes eran, Yoh y Len como parte de las familia Asakura y Tao se daban una buena idea de lo que debía ser la familia Mune como otra de las grandes familia en el mundo de los shamanes.

Len no pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que había sido su situación con Anna, es decir claramente no era equiparable en ese aspecto un matrimonio arreglado a como el que Horo y Sakura tendrían, pero aun así empezaba a pensar que había robado a Anna de tener una historia como esa.

Había pasado más de media hora desde la partida de Len, era tiempo más que suficiente por lo cual Anna decidió bajar, a lo mejor Len estaba en la cocina si seguía hablando con Horo, la chica abrió la puerta y se encontró con una particular escena.

Tamao y Brigita cocinaban tranquilamente, mientras en la mesa se encontraban tranquilamente hablando Yoh, Horo y Len; era una imagen que en verdad la remontaba a los viejos días y le causaba un poco de nostalgia. Aunque la imagen frente a ella le fuera bastante familiar y conocida definitivamente no era lo mismo, los tres chicos habían crecido ya bastante y no solo a nivel físico, es decir Horo se encontraba con una chica, su prometida; mientras que Len bueno ya tenía una esposa, ella. Era extraño pensar que el único soltero del grupo ahora era Yoh, bueno hasta donde sabia.

-Señora Anna- dijo Tamao con emoción acercándose a ella

Anna le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, hace mucho no la veía y ciertamente le alegraba el volver verla.-Tamao-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero usted se ve tan radiante como siempre-

-Tú también te ves bien Tamao-

La pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente, Anna no era una persona de halagos sino de verdades y en los viejos tiempos no era muy seguido que le soltaba una amable verdad a cualquiera.

-Señora Anna- dijo Brigita acercándose lentamente -la comida pronto estará lista-

Anna asintió levemente y preguntó -¿En dónde está Kabuto?-

-dijo que recorrería la aldea en busca de información-

Anna subió una de sus cejas en señal de duda y desaprobación -Len, ¿acaso tú le ordenaste eso?- dijo la rubia mirando a su esposo.

Desde el momento en que Anna había entrado a la cocina la conversación de los chicos había quedado pausada mientras la observaban, era interesante no solo verla interactuar nuevamente con Tamao, sino que al menos para Horo y para Yoh que no la veían en realidad hace tanto tiempo ver como actuaba la nueva señora Tao, aunque en realidad no había mucha diferencia, ella siempre había actuado como la ama y señora de todo.

Len negó simplemente con la cabeza, por lo cual Anna soltó un cansado suspiro.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó tan amablemente Lena la chica que dejo boquiabiertos a Horo e Yoh.

Anna negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho -No, pero si vino hasta acá para desaparecerse cuando le viene en gana hubiera sido mejor que ni hubiera venido-

Len rio apaciblemente -Pensé que lo querías lo más lejos posible-

Anna movió sus hombros como quitándole importancia -Siempre es bueno tener alguien cerca en caso de una necesidad-

Anna no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de Horo e Yoh sobre ella, asi que con un poco de hostilidad pregunto -¿Y a ustedes que, se les perdió algo?-

-Jijii, lo siento Annita- dijo Yoh parándose de su asiento y rascándose la cabeza- ¿Cómo has estado?, que bueno verte-

Anna miró con firmeza al castaño frente a ella, era bueno tener frente a ella a Yoh, o lo sería sino empezara a sentirse un tanto ansiosa.

-Si, estoy muy bien…gracias- dijo la chica volviendo a mirar a Len -Me imagino que ya hiciste lo que debías-

Len asintió tranquilamente

-Bien, estaré arriba, avísame si hay alguna novedad- dijo la chica lista para salir de ahí

-Espera… Anna, ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura tímidamente, Anna tan solo se detuvo y giró de medio lado a mirarla -¿No te gustaría unírtenos?-

Las miradas de los tres chicos y Sakura estaban firmes sobre la rubia esperando su reacción o respuesta, aunque al menos dos de ellos ya anticipaban cual seria. La chica observo detenidamente la situación y para sorpresa de todos respondió -De acuerdo-

Len se levantó en seguida ofreciéndole su silla a Anna mientras el fue por otra, para su desgracia la silla en que estaba sentado Len estaba directamente enfrente de Yoh. Aun así la rubia pareció no determinarlo y decidió enfocar su atención a la persona junto a ella. -Entonces Sakura, ¿verdad? -

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, Anna apenas y miró levemente a Horo antes de preguntarle con genuina duda -¿Horo- Horo?, ¿enserio?

La charla no duró mucho más ya que pocos minutos después tanto Tamao como Brigita tenían lista sus respectivas comidas.

Brigita le sirvió sus platos a Anna y a Len para luego retirarse, Yoh le acomodó una silla a Tamao junto a él mientras esta terminaba de servir la comida.

-¡Eso se ve delicioso!- Lloró Horo viendo los manjares que habían en la mesa

Sakura le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda reconfortándolo -Por eso te dije que era mejor comprar menos paquetes y más comida para preparar, bueno ya lo haremos mañana-

Horo sonrió a su prometida, ella si que sabía cómo animarlo.

-Yo prepare comida demás- dijo Tamao acercándose con varios platos y una gran sonrisa -si quieren comer con nosotros-

-Pero por supuesto que si!- exclamó animado Horo

-Muchas gracias, déjame ayudarte- dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa

Los tres equipos comían con tranquilidad en la mesa, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Vaya! Hace mucho no probaba la comida de Tamao, pero no se, creo que antes era mejor… nee…sigue siendo la misma, solo que ya me acostumbre a la deliciosa comida que prepara Sakura!- Pensaba para si Horo.

Sakura por su parte miraba con sigilo el rededor mientras comía -Los amigos de Horo no son nada como me los imagine, son mucho más extraños …aun así me caen muy bien!-

-Es bueno volver a verlos a todos juntos, aunque las cosas ya no sean iguales; especialmente entre el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna- meditaba para si Tamao – Aun así parecen poder llevarse bien, es un alivio-

-¿Dónde estarán los demás participantes?, ya deberíamos haberlos visto si se están quedando también aquí, sería bueno conocerlos o al menos saber quiénes son, espero que Kabuto traiga al menos algo de esa información- Analizaba Len

-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí Annita?, ¿ira a participar en la competencia?, además si lo hace ¿Qué tal me toque contra ella!?- pensaba con algo de pesadez Yoh. -Bueno sea como sea, que bueno es que este aquí, sino quien sabe cuándo más la iba a volver a ver-

-¿Acaso Tamao ira a participar con Yoh?¿O está aquí como algo más que su compañera de equipo?, es decir se ven bastante a gusto juntos y ya que Yoh volvió de seguro la sensei Kino y la familia quieran… -pensaba Anna con pesadez.- NO, Anna NO!, venga en la calidad que venga Tamao eso no te compete. Es decir si es bastante extraño que esté acá para una competencia de tal nivel, además ella siempre fue la segunda candidata a esposa, pero… no, ya deja de pensar en eso, que importa que Yoh esté aquí, con quien y porque, tu viniste a ganar está competencia y eso es todo! -

El único sonido que se escuchó durante la cena fue el de los platos y los cubiertos, la aparente calma del lugar fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta deslizándose abierta.

-Lamento interrumpir su cena- dijo uno de los monjes entrando- Una vez terminen de comer los esperamos en el salón de en frente para darles las primeras pautas sobre la competencia-.

Luego de eso el hombre se marchó nuevamente. Los tres equipos terminaron lo más rápido que pudieron de comer y se dirigieron a donde había señalado el hombre, una vez entraron allí pudieron ver al resto de competidores, es decir a los otros tres equipos.

Anna y Len iban entrando al gran salón tranquilamente cuando de la nada

-¡LEN!- Gritó una muy emocionada Tenten mientras saltaba a abrazarlo bajo la mirada dudosa de todos y muy molesta de Anna. Len estaba a punto de pedirle que lo soltará, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

-Ya compórtate Tenten- dijo con dureza un chico llegando y jalándola para alejarla del pelinegro -Len, Anna- dijo este a modo de saludo con respeto

-Takato- dijo Len reconociendo a la persona que le había hecho el favor de alejar y contener a la latosa de Tenten.

-BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS, POR FAVOR TOMEN ASIENTO- Anunció uno de los monjes -ESTAMOS APUNTO DE COMENZAR-

Habían situado 12 cojines en un círculo en el suelo para que se sentarán los participantes, lentamente estos empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos para ocuparlos.

Anna se sentó con tranquilidad en el primero y más cercano, Len se sentó en el siguiente a ella, Tenten aprovechó la distracción para soltarse del agarre de Takato, su hermano mayor, y sin el mayor recató se sentó en el cojín libre al otro lado de Len. Anna apenas y la miró con molestia y desaprobación, aun así no le daría el gusto a esa niñita de hacer un espectáculo y menos allí.

Yoh no lo pensó mucho y se sentó al otro lado de Anna, mientras Tamao, Horo y Sakura se sentaron en los cojines subsiguientes a ese, en los cojines restantes se encontraba gente que ninguno de ellos conocía al menos por el momento.

-Muy bien- dijo uno de los monjes situándose en la mitad del circulo y de los participantes -como ya lo deben saber nosotros somos los monjes Asin, fieles seguidores de las enseñanzas del maestro Asin; como habrán leído en el mensaje que los trajo hasta aquí, esta es una competencia por el ultimo pergamino del gran maestro en donde ese encuentran todas las técnicas que desarrollo a lo largo de su vida, sin duda un verdadero tesoro. Lo primero que quiero aclarar es que la competencia se llevará acabo de tres rondas: preliminares, semifinales y final; todas las rondas serán en modalidad de batalla, aun así cada ronda tendrá sus particularidades que se les irán explicando a medida que avancen. Sobre las reglas, son bastante sencillas en realidad, todas las batallas se llevarán en la plataforma construida para tal ocasión en el templo, mañana ya la conocerán; pueden usar todo tipo de posesiones y armas con tal estás sean potenciadas por su posesión, ninguna persona puede intervenir en los combates de otros so pena de que su equipo sea descalificado, no existe un límite de tiempo en las batallas y estás solo terminaran cuando su contrincante pierda definitivamente su posesión-

Uno de los participantes aún desconocido para Yoh y los demás levanto la mano llamando la atención de todos allí, el monje simplemente lo señalo dándole la palabra -¿Se puede matar?-

Todos en el sitio lo miraron con extrañeza, bueno todos menos su compañera que parecía bastante retraída y desinteresada en la respuesta. El monje lo miró con algo de reproche y preocupación, pero luego de dar un largo suspiro contesto concisamente -Si, pero esperamos que no lleguen a esos extremos. Prosiguiendo, las peleas comenzaran el día de mañana a las 11:00 am, por favor sean puntuales ya que todos los equipos lucharan y tanto el turno como su contrincante serán elegidos al azar, si no están a tiempo para su pelea serán descalificados, mañana se les dará uno que otro pormenor de la primera ronda, pero no es nada de que preocuparse, solo unos cuantos lineamientos más, eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora que decir sobre la batalla, los dejo para que se conozcan-.


	7. Primera ronda

Tan pronto el monje abandono la habitación la tensión entre los participantes empezó a formarse mientras unos se observaban con otros tratando de ver que tanto podían descifrar entre ellos. El incomodó silencio fue repentinamente interrumpido por un rápido movimiento y una molesta voz.

-Len! - exclamó Tenten inclinándose desde su cojín para tomar el brazo de Len -Pensé que te nos unirías durante la cena, pero ya me imagino que Anna ni siquiera te dio el mensaje- dijo la chica con acidez dedicándole una rápida mirada a la rubia.

Len apenas y miró con una ceja levantada a Anna mientras se soltaba del agarre de Tenten. A lo cual la rubia respondió con una burlona sonrisa -Debió escaparse de mi mente totalmente, ups-

Tenten la miró con aun más molestia, Len solo dijo con frialdad y mirando hacia al frente – Ya teníamos planes para la cena, no hubiéramos aceptado de todos modos-

Tamao, Horo e Yoh observaron la escena con curiosidad al encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar todo, era más que obvio que esa chica era una molestia y de seguro lo sería para Anna.

La atención de todos en el salón fue llamada ahora por el acompañante de Tenten, quien aclarando su garganta expresó -Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Takato y está es mi hermana Tenten, somos los representantes y herederos de la dinastía Rin-

Los ojos de todos estudiaron a los dos jóvenes, claramente eso era una invitación a presentarse adecuadamente, los siguientes en hacerlo fueron la pareja sentada junto a Takato. -Yo soy Emiel, está es mi esposa Clara, somos los representantes y herederos de la dinastía Daze-

Todos asintieron en reconocimiento, por el orden en que iban las cosas el siguiente equipo en presentarse era uno que ya había llamado la atención de todos por la extraña pregunta del chico durante la explicación del monje momentos atrás. El extraño muchacho miró alrededor, claramente los ojos de todos estaban sobre él aun asi con la mayor de las calmas anunció con una suave voz – Oliver, mi prometida Mara de la dinastía Yaru-

La mención de ese nombre llamo inmediatamente la atención de Tamao e Yoh, esa era la dinastía de la cual les había advertido Kino, ciertamente no eran sujetos normales no solo por su actitud sino por que desprendían un aura un tanto extraña.

Anna a su vez miró de medio lado a Len quien sin mirarla asintió levemente, ellos también sabían que esos no eran sujetos normales.

Los siguientes en presentarse fueron Horo y Sakura -¡Hola!, un gusto yo soy Horo Horo Usui y está es mi prometida Sakura la heredera de la dinastía Mune- Sakura ofreció una cálida sonrisa a los presentes. Enseguida llegó el turno de Yoh, todos estaban bastante pendientes, todos allí sabían quién era Yoh no solo por ser la otra mitad del gran Hao Asakura sino por la forma en que se había enfrentado contra el en el torneo de shamanes, varios parecían ansiosos de solo escuchar presentarse, mientras Anna se encontraba ansiosa pero no precisamente de su presentación sino más de la de Tamao.

-JIJI Bueno, yo soy Yoh Asakura y ella es Tamao Tamura, aprendiz y Asakura por adopción, supongo que soy el heredero de mi familia-

Anna sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, por un momento pensó que Yoh podría anunciar que Tamao era su prometida, no tendría nada de extraño, pero no era algo que hubiera querido escuchar, menos allí y menos de esa manera.

Por último, llegó el turno del pelinegro. -Yo soy Len, está es mi esposa Anna, somos la actual cabeza de la dinastía Tao-

Todos asintieron nuevamente, con eso se daban terminadas las presentaciones, los primeros en levantarse para salir de allí fueron los misteriosos Yaru, no paso mucho tiempo para que los Daze también se fueran, aunque ellos si habían sido lo suficientemente educados para al menos desear a los demás una buena noche.

Los otros cuatro grupos permanecieron allí, es decir los Tao, los Asakura, Horo y su prometida y los Rin.

-Tiempo sin verte Takato- dijo Len dirigiéndose al chico al lado de Tenten

Takato le dedico una amable sonrisa a Len -lo sé, he estado un poco más ocupado de lo normal-

Len asintió con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho -Por lo que se has estado viajando bastante-

-Si, definitivamente mucho más de lo normal- dijo con cansancio el chico -he estado visitando y conociendo varias candidatas para esposa-

Len sonrió por lo bajo con entendimiento. -Ya me imagino-

-Nunca pensé que pudiera ser algo tan… extenuante-

Horo, Sakura y Tamao hablaban con tranquilidad por su parte, mientras que Anna y Tenten al estar tan cerca escuchaban el intercambio entre los muchachos, Yoh también lo hacía aunque con más recato.

-No te preocupes solo ten un poco de paciencia de seguro ya encontraras a la persona adecuada- dijo Len dándole animo

Takato sonrió en agradecimiento -Espero ser al menos la mitad de afortunado que tú- dijo mirando a la rubia junto a el -es difícil no subir expectativas luego de conocer a la asombrosa señora Tao-

Anna asintió y sonrió levemente en agradecimiento ante el comentario de Takato así como lo hizo Len que sabía en realidad cuan afortunado era.

Tenten hizo un pequeño puchero, estaba cansada de ver como desde que había llegado Anna a sus vidas todos parecían tan maravillados con ella. -No te preocupes hermano, estoy seguro que encontraras alguien mucho mejor, eso no es nada difícil-

Takato miró con molestia a su hermanita, siempre era tan infantil y más cuando se trataba de Anna y Len -Tenten más respeto para la señora Tao-

-No te preocupes Takato- dijo Anna condescendientemente- Tenten solo está molesta porque aun cuando cree que es mejor mucho mejor que las demás no ha podido encontrar alguien más que lo vea -

Takato y Len se miraron entre ellos, las dos chicas eran de temer y más si en verdad se molestaban. Tenten sentía la humillación de lo dicho por Anna.

-Bueno eso es porque yo estoy esperando la persona indicada que lo vea, es decir no me gustaría tener que pasar la mitad de mi vida comprometida con alguien y terminar casándome con otro cuando me abandonen y no tenga mejor opción-

-¡Tenten!- llamó su atención Takato.

Las palabras de la chica habían sido realmente ofensivas y era obvio no solo en la expresión de Len sino que también de Anna. Aun así el primero en reacción fue Yoh. -Nadie abandonó a Anna, y si se casó con Len no fue porque no tuvieran mejor opción sino porque era la mejor elección-

Anna miró de medio lado a Yoh, el temple del chico era bastante serio al responderle a Tenten pero cuando vio que la rubia lo observaba le sonrió con amabilidad. Len, Takato y Tenten miraban con extrañeza al muchacho, no se habían percatado siquiera que los hubiera estado escuchando.

-Aaaa, tú debes ser el ex prometido, claro- dijo Tenten

Yoh no dijo nada solo la observo con dureza. Len que se encontraba en la mitad de toda la situación dio un cansado suspiro y luego mirando con firmeza dijo -Tenten te voy a pedir que de ahora en adelante cuando te refieras a mi esposa lo hagas con el debido respeto-

La castaña miró nuevamente a Len con pesadez, luego se levantó de golpe, como si no hubiera pasado nada, sacudió su falda y dijo -Como sea, me voy a dormir; hasta mañana Len-. Y sin más Tenten abandono la habitación, segundos después Takato se levantó de su sitio e inclinando levemente su cabeza dijo -Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermana, me encargare de hablar con ella, buenas noches-

Len, Anna e Yoh asintieron mientras lo vieron salir del sitio también.

Anna sentía como la mirada de Yoh, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado estaba fija en ella asi que con tranquilidad se levantó y dijo -Mañana será un largo día, me retiro-. Yoh no pudo decir nada cuando Len se levantó enseguida para salir detrás de ella.

A la mañana siguiente los equipos se reunieron en el lugar indicado por los monjes para el inicio de la competencia, en donde se anunció la metodología de esta, habría tres batallas ese día en las cuales el equipo contendiente seria seleccionado al azar, luego de esto cada equipo debía escoger quien pelearía por ellos ya que aunque estuvieran en equipo de a dos la batalla seria individual, equipo que perdiera, equipo que sería descalificado de la competencia.

-¡Tienen que estar bromeando, no llevamos ni un día aquí y ya van a descalificar al menos tres equipos!- se quejaba Horo

-Así de débil eres que te preocupa salir tan solo en la primera ronda- se burló Len del aniu

-¡Claro que no!- espetó Horo .-Solo espera que nos enfrentemos y veremos quien saca a quien!-

Junto a los muchachos los demás observaban como los monjes realizaban el sorteo para elegir quien se enfrentaría a quien en esa ronda.

-Bien la primera pelea será entre la familia Asakura -dijo el monje leyendo el papel que había sacado de la caja- contra la familia Daze-

Yoh y Tamao miraron a la pareja en cuestión regalándoles una amable sonrisa que fue ampliamente correspondida mientras ambos equipos se acercaban a la gran plataforma en donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea.

-Bien, ¿quién peleara por cada equipo? - preguntó uno de los monjes

Yoh y Tamao se miraron entre ellos con pasividad

-Joven Yoh por favor déjeme hacerlo a mí, quiero demostrarle cuan útil ha sido mi entrenamiento- dijo Tamao

Yoh parecía tan relajado como siempre, solo la miró por un momento antes de sonreírle -Claro, buena suerte Tamao- dijo con confianza volviendo a donde los demás.

Viendo esto la chica de la familia Daze, Clara dio un paso al frente, en tal caso lucharía ella.

Ambas chicas subieron a la plataforma quedando una frente a la otra con tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia entre ellas, la plataforma era bastante grande pero aun así no pareció no molestarles la poca distancia.

-Conchi, Ponchi, ¿están listos? - dijo Tamao con más seguridad que nerviosismo mientras realizaba su posesión.

Frente a ella Clara también realizaba su posesión sin perder de vista a Tamao, tendría que tener cuidado, conocía bastante bien la leyenda sobre la fuerza de los Asakura.

Parados a un lado de la plataforma los demás observaban con atención mientras Yoh volvía junto a ellos.

-No puedo creer que hayas mandado a Tamao- dijo un incrédulo Horo sin perder de vista la escena.

\- Yo no la mande, ella misma quiso hacerlo- dijo Yoh con seriedad parándose junto a su amigo a ver.

Horo vio por el rabillo de su ojo la seriedad en el temple de Yoh, era una extraña vista -No te preocupes, no creo que los saquen en la primera ronda- dijo el aniu tratando de animar a su amigo.

Yoh negó con su cabeza -eso no es lo que me preocupa-

-No te preocupes, Tamao es más fuerte de lo que parece- dijo Anna sin perder de vista a la pelirrosa y llamando la atención de los demás, Anna no era de la que decía las cosas porque si.

-3,2,1, comiencen! - anunció el monje dando inicio a la batalla

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando la descendiente de los Daze se habia lanzado al ataque con su posesión la cual parecía una enorme y negra telaraña. La telaraña iba directo a donde Tamao, de seguro la atraparía y más que la pelirrosa no parecía siquiera moverse sino solo observar con calma lo que pasaba. Tamao levantó su tableta como apuntando hacia la telaraña, de seguro dispararía una de sus flechas contra la red, cosa que hizo sonreír a Clara, darle a una telaraña no solo era muy difícil sino que inútil, pero contrario a lo que varios creían la tableta de Tamao cambio levemente de forma ahora mostrando una cuchilla por el lado de esta, cuchilla con la que Tamao atravesó sin dificultad la telaraña antes de ir directamente hacia donde Clara.

Tamao intento golpear a Clara con la cuchilla de su tableta, aun asi Clara saltó con rapidez lejos de su alcance observando a Tamao y tratando de analizar sus ataques, para lo cual no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que ahora que estaba a un poco más de distancia Tamao empezaba a disparar flechas desde su tablilla.

Clara corría alrededor de Tamao por toda la plataforma intentando esquivar las flechas, dio al menos 5 vueltas por la arena cuando se detuvo de golpe, parecía ser que una de las flechas de Tamao al fin la alcanzaría pero no fue asi, Clara sonrió levemente y agachándose levemente golpeo con la palma de su mano el suelo, en ese momento el área alrededor de Tamao por la que Clara tanto habia corrido se alumbró mostrando ahora una enorme telaraña de la cual Tamao se encontraba en toda la mitad.

Rápidamente la enorme telaraña empezó a reaccionar de manera extraña, parecía que a esta la recorrían enormes impulsos eléctricos que entre más grandes se volvían parecían más llamas negras con purpura encerrando en toda la mitad a la pobre de Tamao.

Yoh veía con preocupación la batalla, podía sentir el nivel de energía que recorría la telaraña, si Tamao no tenía cuidado podía salir seriamente lastimada. Tamao por su parte pasó saliva pesadamente sintiendo la intensidad de la energía que la rodeaba, lo mejor sería salir de allí rápido, aun así cuando lo intento se encontró con que la telaraña que habia crecido bajo sus pies la mantenía pegada al piso. La pelirrosa intento cortarla con la cuchilla formada por su tableta pero cuando lo hizo se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, el simple contacto entre su tableta y la telaraña hacia que la energía de la red la golpeara y de manera bastante dolorosa.

-AAAA!- Gritó Tamao de dolor tratando de no soltar la tableta por el dolor causado en su brazo

-Tamao- dijo Yoh con preocupación y apretando sus puños con fuerza, Yoh sabia que Tamao no era débil pero francamente nunca la había visto en una real pelea, era bastante difícil para el solo quedarse observando y más cuando consideraba a la pelirrosa como una hermana menor.

Las llamas y electricidad comenzaban a avanzar con rapidez desde fuera de la telaraña hacia el centro, sería cuestión de segundos para que golpearan a Tamao, Clara sonrió con auto complacencia asi como su esposo fuera de la plataforma, de seguro con esa técnica vencería a la chica.

Teniendo las llamas tan cerca era cuestión de tiempo para que Tamao entrara en pánico, o eso era lo que la mayoría creía, en su lugar Tamao se arrodilló con calma en donde estaba, cerró sus ojos y puso una de las manos en el suelo. -Que idiota, ahora su mano también estará atrapada en la telaraña- pensó Clara, luego de unos segundos Tamao levantó aun sin abrir los ojos el brazo en que cargaba su tablilla y con está lanzó 5 flechas alrededor.

-¡TAMAO! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! ¡NO ESTUVISTE NI CERCA DE DARLE! - Gritó Horo preocupado observando la escena

Anna por su parte sonrió y dijo con gracia -En verdad que la subestiman-

Las flechas lanzadas por Tamao golpearon diferentes puntos de la telaraña y no solo eso al hacer contacto la energía que llevaban las flechas empezó a transferirse a la telaraña que enseguida empezó a cambiar de color de negro con purpura a rosado.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- exclamó Clara al ver lo que sucedía con su telaraña, lo mejor sería cambiar de técnica, aun asi -QUE! NO PUEDO DESHACER MI TECNICA! - gritó mientras intentaba separar su mano del suelo en donde se encontraba su punto de contacto con la telaraña.

Tamao sonrió con autosuficiencia y dijo -Lo único que hice fue cambiar el flujo de furyoku al integrar el mío en los puntos cruciales, lo que significa que tu técnica se ha vuelto contra ti-

Clara pareció bastante sorprendida, eso significaba que cuando el furyoku de Tamao la alcanzará, no quería ni pensarlo.

-Arkin!- llamó Clara a su espíritu acompañante el cual se encontraba posesionado en el guante en su mano.

-Lo siento Clara, no puedo volver a revertir el furyoku de la telaraña, las flechas que puso son como un seguro y no me lo permiten-

Clara miró a Tamao, a su telaraña, ya casi toda era rosada, en cuestión de segundos el poder de Tamao que se deslizaba lentamente por esta la golpearía y sabía que no sería nada suave de recibir, intento despegar la mano del suelo inútilmente, solo tenía una opción.

-LOS GANADORES SON… LOS ASAKURA- Anunció el monje viendo como Clara habia deshecho su posesión para poder despegar la mano del suelo.

Yoh soltó un pequeño suspiro en señal de alivio y puso su mejor sonrisa cuando vio a Tamao acercarse a el. -Buen trabajo Tamao- dijo el castaño

-Gracias joven Yoh- respondió la pelirrosa con alegría.

-¡Eso fue increíble Tamao!- dijo Horo a lo cual los demás asintieron dándole una amable sonrisa.

-No esperaba menos de ti Tamao- dijo Anna haciendo a la chica sonrojarse

-Muchas gracias señora Anna-

Al otro lado de la plataforma -¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!- Le reclamaba su esposo a Clara

Clara miraba al otro lado de la plataforma de manera pensativa.

-¡CLARA RESPONDEME!-

-¡Qué demonios quieres que te diga!, ¡tú viste lo que pasó!- respondió la chica a su esposo con molestia

-Por eso mismo te lo pregunto, esa es la batalla más corta de la historia-

Clara miró con seriedad al chico y dijo -Si el ataque revertido me hubiera golpeado no estoy segura de que aun siguiera aquí-. Su esposo la miró con duda, a su parecer la mujer estaba exagerando. -Yo-. dijo clara con duda quitándose el guante y mirando su mano, lucía bastante quemada

-¿Y eso cuando sucedió?- dijo Emiel examinando con cuidado la mano de la chica

-Cuando las flechas impactaron la telaraña, mi ataque llevaba al menos el 90% de mi furyoku, y aun así ella pudo revertirlo-

Emiel pasó saliva con pesadez, revertir un ataque de esa manera requería más energía que el ataque propio. -Es decir que…-

-Mi poder no puede equipararse al de esa chica- dijo por ultimó clara mirando con seriedad y duda a Tamao y pensando -La fuerza de los Asakura es en verdad increíble, no me imagino cómo será la de la otra mitad de Hao-.

Uno de los monjes se paró en la plataforma llamando la atención nuevamente de todos -PARA LA SIGUIENTE BATALLA TENDREMOS A LA FAMILIA MUNE EN CONTRA DE LA FAMILIA YARU, POR FAVOR LOS PARTICIPANTES ESCOGIDOS PASEN AL CENTRO DE LA PLATAFORMA-

Yoh, Len y Anna vieron con extrañeza como sin siquiera pensarlo o consultarlo con su compañero Mara, la chica del equipo Yaru empezó a avanzar con total confianza al centro de la arena.

-¡QUE BIEN! ¡ES NUESTRO TURNO! - Exclamó Horo con emoción a lo cual Sakura tan solo sonrió. -Ammm parece que luchara la chica-

-En tal caso lucharé yo- dijo Sakura a su prometido a lo cual el simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿estás seguro?- preguntó Len simplemente viendo como Sakura avanzaba a la plataforma -No deberías tomártelo con tanta ligereza, más con esos sujetos-

-Sakura es bastante fuerte, de seguro estará bien- dijo con una risa nerviosa Horo

-No tuviste valor de contradecirla- estableció Anna sin más

-¡Las mujeres son crueles cuando se les lleva la contraria!- lloró Horo haciendo reír a Yoh y Tamao, ya veían quien llevaba los pantalones en la relación.

Sakura sonrió a Mara con amabilidad, aun asi la chica pareció ignorarla por completo.

-3,2,1 Comiencen-

Sin perder ni un segundo Sakura tomó el báculo que llevaba amarrado en su espalda, hizo su posesión y se lanzó al ataque.

-Wow!¡es muy rápida! - exclamó Yoh al ver los pocos segundos que le había tomado a la prometida de Horo el cerrar la distancia entre ella y su oponente.

Sakura iba por un ataque directo, intentado golpear con toda su fuerza a su oponente con su báculo posesionado, aun así.

-¡Que sucede?,¿por qué no puedo alcanzarla?- pensaba Sakura intentando alcanzarla varias veces, aun así era como si un campo de energía rodeara a Mara quien no había movido ni un dedo aun.

-¡VAMOS SAKURA TU PUEDES!- Gritaba Horo animándola -ROMPE ESE CAMPO DE ENERGIA!-

Pero, aun así -Eso no es un campo de energía- dijo con simpleza Len sin perder a Mara de vista.

-¿Como que no es un campo de energía!? ¿Entonces por qué no se le puede ni acercar?!- exclamó Horo, pregunta que fue interrumpida cuando de la nada Sakura lanzada hacia atrás con fuerza sin que su contrincante se moviera siquiera.

-¡PERO QUE!- Dijo un asustado Horo

Sakura se empezó a levantar y observo con duda a Mara, quien permanecía totalmente estática y la miraba desde su sitio casi que con desinterés.

-¿Que fue eso?, se sintió como si me hubiera golpeado una gran ráfaga de viento- Pensó para si misma Sakura. -Además no sé qué es lo que la protege ya que no pude sentir ningún campo de energía alrededor de ella, pero de seguro los ataques directos no servirán-

Sakura se levantó, no se encontraba realmente lastimada, lo peor por ahora había sido el golpe contra el piso, la chica tomo el báculo en sus manos, sin perder de vista a Mara y con todas sus fuerzas lo enterró en el piso agrietando la plataforma; en seguida está empezó a temblar mientras cientos de enormes palos iguales al báculo de Sakura surgieron del suelo a toda velocidad y en todas las direcciones.

Escombros y polvo volaron de la plataforma debido al piso roto, por lo cual varios de los espectadores se movieron unos cuantos pasos atrás, mientras otros como Horo no se movieron ni un poco intentando detallar lo que sucedía adentro de laberinto de palos que parecía haberse creado.

Anna levantó su mano para que el polvo no entrara a sus ojos o algo golpeara su cara, aun asi apenas y parpadeó cuando Len ya estaba frente a ella de medio lado cubriéndola sin perder de vista el campo de batalla. Yoh apenas y vio el noble gesto cuando la voz de Horo llamó su atención.

-¡No hay forma que se hubiera podido cubrir de eso!- dijo felizmente Horo, sin embargo en ese mismo momento un fuerte tornado se formó arrancando de golpe todos los palos y haciendo que fuera imposible ver que sucedía dentro de la plataforma.

Ninguno de los espectadores parecía saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero por la cara de Horo no debía ser algo bueno.

-Eso, ese tornado, no es Sakura, ella no puede hacer eso- dijo con preocupación el aniu

Anna miró con algo de duda la situación, ya que Len estaba frente a ella protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiera arrojar fuera de la pista el tornado la chica miro un poco hacia arriba y con simpleza dijo -Definitivamente es la tal Mara-

Todos siguieron la mirada de Anna, encima del tornado y aunque con dificultad por lo fuerte del viendo se podía a observar a una tranquila Mara mirando hacia abajo. Lentamente el tornado empezó a calmarse mientras Mara iba descendiendo.

Cuando la visión de la plataforma fue totalmente clara.

-EL GANADOR ES… EL EQUIPO YARU-

Horo no espero ni un segundo y se arrojó a subió a la plataforma, donde en medio de varios bastones rotos y polvo se encontraba una desmayada y malherida Sakura, claramente la chica había estado en todo el ojo del tornado.

Mara camino con tranquilidad fuera de la arena y se posicionó nuevamente junto a su compañero de equipo sin decir nada o ni siquiera dirigirse una palabra.

-Pero, como… ¿que fue eso?- dijo una nerviosa Tamao -Ella ni siquiera hizo una posesión-

Yoh, Len y Anna miraban con preocupación como los monjes ayudaban a Horo con Sakura, de seguro la llevarían a la enfermería la chica en verdad había quedado bastante mal herida.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Len -Como lo pensamos, ellos no son nada normales-

Anna asintió enseguida.

-Ustedes, ¿saben algo de ellos?- preguntó Yoh

-Lo mismo que debes saber tu- dijo Anna aun con la mirada hacia al frente -son un clan que ha vivido en el anonimato y el destierro por 500 años, desertores de los apaches y seguidores de Hao-

Yoh asintió y dijo - ese poder…-

-Es el mismo que usa Hao de controlar los elementos, en este caso… el aire- completo Anna interrumpiéndolo

Tamao pareció perpleja, no pensó que alguien más que Hao pudiera hacer eso, controlar los elementos, al menos sin una posesión de por medio. Las cavilaciones de los muchachos fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Tenten. -Bueno parece ser que es nuestro turno-

Era obvio ya que los Tao y los Rin eran los únicos que quedaban por participar. Todos voltearon a mirar a la chica, parecía bastante complacida; mientras que su hermano la seguía con aburrimiento y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vamos Len, seré amable contigo- dijo con picardía Tenten acercándose bastante a la cara del chico mientras pasaba y le guiñaba un ojo.

Len rodó los ojos con molestia, estaba por empezar a avanzar hacia la plataforma detrás de Tenten cuando sintió que algo lo detenía apoyándose sobre su pecho, era el brazo extendido de Anna.

-Es una lástima porque definitivamente yo no lo seré contigo- Dijo la rubia de manera retadora adelantándosele a Tenten y subiendo a la plataforma.

-Mejor aún- respondió Tenten -ahora Len podrá ver quien es indudablemente la mejor-

Yoh observaba con duda la firme de Anna, estaba notoriamente decidida a bajarle los humos a la tal Tenten quien tenía un claro interés en Len, no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraño al ver que la rubia lucharía básicamente por defender su puesto como la esposa de Len.

-LA ULTIMA PELEA DEL DIA SERÁ ENTRE LOS RIN Y LOS TAO- Anunció el monje viendo como las chicas se ponían en su lugar.

Tenten sonreía con malicia -Estás lista Ayumi- exclamó la chica mientras su espíritu acompañante aparecía junto a ella.

Anna rio para sí misma al ver al espíritu de Tenten -Una zorrita, por qué no me sorprende; en verdad que te va bastante bien-

La cara de molestia de Tenten no se hizo esperar, ahora si Anna le pagaría todas.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que este sorprendido, definitivamente algún día tenía que pasar- dijo Takato situándose junto a Len y cruzando los brazos.

Len simplemente asintió con calma.

-¿Entonces está es la primera vez que Anna se enfrenta a Tenten?- preguntó un curioso Yoh

-Al menos en el campo de batalla- respondió Takato haciendo que Yoh lo mirara con duda.

-BIEN SI YA ESTÁN LISTAS 3,2,1… COMIENCEN!-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tenten se encontraba frente a Anna sosteniendo unas enormes garras. La chica había sido en verdad rápida, pero no más que Anna, ya que antes de que siquiera la tocará Zenki ya se encontraba frente a la rubia protegiéndola.

Tenten forcejeo por un momento con el demonio antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y empezar a analizar el panorama entero.

Anna miraba con seriedad a la chica desde su sitio, sentía curiosidad de que podría hacer Tenten ciertamente. Luego de un momento la castaña se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, la velocidad de la chica era tal que apenas y podían verla revolotear alrededor de Anna, aun así cada ataque de Tenten era interceptado por Zenki, o al menos eso parecía.

Otro ataque más de Tenten y de repente Zenki quedó totalmente quieto a espaldas de Anna.

-¡Te tengo! - dijo Tenten lanzándose emocionada hacia donde Anna con sus afiladas garras, aun así su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio un tanto de diversión en el rostro de la rubia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Anna había desaparecido del sitio y en su lugar se encontraba Goki, su otro demonio que recibió a Tenten con un fuerte puño que la lanzó a los pies de donde ahora se encontraba Anna.

-¿¡Pero como!?- dijo un sorprendido Yoh

-Bastante simple en realidad, es una técnica de sustitución- dijo Len casi que con aburrimiento

-¿De sustitución? - Dijo Tamao con duda, -¿es decir que la señorita Anna cambio de lugar con su demonio? -

-Asi es, tal vez no lo notaron, pero Anna materializo a Goki segundos antes donde ahora ella está parada- explicó Len

Anna sonrió con malicia al ver a Tenten a sus pies -Pero mira nada más- dijo la rubia con diversión – creo que es más que obvio quien es indudablemente la mejor, ja, en verdad pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta que lo que estás haciendo era sellar a Zenki con esos tristes golpes-

Tenten miró con rabia a Anna y en un rápido movimiento levantó una de sus manos donde tenía su posesión, al hacerlo las filosas garras en esta salieron expulsadas y explotando en el acto, Tenten no perdió el tiempo y antes del impacto saltó lejos de la rubia y de la explosión.

-¡ANNA!- Gritó un alarmado Yoh, el ataque había sido no solo muy potente por la fuerza de la explosión, sino que lo había recibido de muy cerca. El cuerpo de Yoh pareció moverse casi que por impulso de forma que iba a saltar hacía la plataforma, de no ser porque Len estiro su brazo impidiéndole el paso.

-Cálmate Yoh, Anna se encuentra bien- dijo con total tranquilidad Len. Yoh lo miró con extrañeza y casi que molestia haciendo que Len le devolviera una aburrida mirada. -¿Qué acaso no confías en ella?-

En ese momento el polvo levantado por la explosión empezó a disiparse, Tenten esperaba atenta para continuar con el ataque ya que de seguro con eso habría al menos debilitado a Anna, sino es que la había acabado ya. Pero para su sorpresa Anna estaba totalmente intacta en el mismo sitio, lo único diferente en ella era que ahora sostenía su rosario azul que colgaba aun en su cuello mientras este brillaba levemente.

-¿PERO QUE!?- Dijo una confundida Tenten

-Que ataque más débil- dijo Anna empezando a caminar lentamente hacia una temerosa Tenten y quitándose el rosario -déjame mostrarte como se hace-

Anna puso frente a ella el rosario que empezó a brillar con mayor y mayor intensidad, cuando el brillo era casi que cegador se pudo ver como del rosario surgían las mismas garras que habia arrojado Tenten pero estas brillaban mucho más y eran más grandes, además se dirigían ahora con gran velocidad hacia la chica.

Tenten aunque estuvo por un momento algo asombrada de ver su propio ataque ir en contra de ella pero aun asi fue lo suficientemente rápida para salir del camino, o al menos eso pensó, ya que al saltar a un lado no fue golpeada por las garras pero si interceptada por Goki, quien la clavo de un golpe contra el piso.

-Pero mira en que mal estado te encuentras, deberías darte por vencida ya- Dijo Anna caminando lentamente hacia donde Tenten

La chica levantó con esfuerzo su cabeza y tomando aire espetó -¡JAMAS!- mientras se arrojaba de nuevo contra Anna. La rubia previendo el movimiento de Tenten se apartó lo suficiente para esquivar el golpe, pero no tanto para no poder alcanzar a Tenten y golpearla por la espalda. Tenten cayó nuevamente contra el suelo pero estaba vez le resultaría mucho más difícil levantarse ya que no solo sentía una presión en su espalda sino que al parecer ahora tenía sus manos amarradas y no por cualquier cosas sino que por el rosario de Anna.

-¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA!- Gritaba Tenten tratando de soltarse

Anna por su parte mantenía el agarrare del otro extremo de su rosario mientras con su pie tenia a Tenten contra el piso. La posesión de Tenten empezaba a desaparecer lentamente mientras que el rosario de Anna absorbía el furyoku de la chica.

-Tú me dirás cuando es suficiente- dijo tranquilamente Anna

Los violentos intentos de Tenten por soltarse eran cada vez menores, sentía como cada segundo se quedaba más y más sin energía. Anna quitó lentamente su pie de la espalda de Tenten y al ver que casi no se movía soltó el agarre del rosario.

-Con eso aprenderá- dijo caminando con total tranquilidad fuera de la tarima, mientras los demás miraban en total silencio la escena.

-AMM, BIEN, LOS GANADORES DE ESTA ULTIMA BATALLA SON LOS TAO. CON ESTO SE CIERRA LA PRIMERA RONDA Y TENEMOS A LAS TRES FAMILIAS QUE COMPETIRAN POR EL PERGAMINO DEL GRAN MAESTRO ASIN, RECIBIAN LAS PAUTAS PARA LA SEGUNDA RONDA EN DOS DÍAS, TIEMPO EN QUE ESTÁ SE LLEVARÁ ACABO-

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar de tal manera- dijo Len con una pequeña sonrisa burlona a Anna cuando llego hasta donde los demás.

Anna rio por lo bajo y luego dedico una mirada al preocupado Takato – No te preocupes solo está inconsciente estará bien en unas cuantas horas-

Takato asintió y siguió de largo de Anna para ir a atender a su hermana que ya estaba siendo revisada por los monjes.

-Eso fue…- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa de incomodidad -en realidad algo-

-Felicidades señorita Anna- expresó una feliz Tamao -lo hizo muy bien-

Anna sonrió con autocomplacencia, podía ver que en verdad había impresionado a Yoh y Tamao, aunque fuera con tan poco.

-¿Dónde están Kabuto y Brigita?, creo que es hora de comer algo- dijo la chica empezando a caminar de vuelta a la casona. Len simplemente empezó a caminar junto a ella.

-Buen trabajo- dijo el pelinegro sin siquiera voltearla a mirar mientras seguían su camino.

-psss, y eso que fui suave con ella- respondió Anna

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Len mientras volteaba a mirar a su esposa -Lo sé-. Anna no pudó evitar replicar la acción al mirar a Len, definitivamente barrer el piso con Tenten la había dejado en el mejor de los humores.

Yoh y Tamao caminaban tan solo unos pocos pasos detrás de la pareja viendo la tierna escena.

-Amm, ire a ver como se encuentra la señorita Sakura- dijo Tamao sintiéndose un tanto incomoda; Yoh ni siquiera respondió a la pelirrosa ya que simplemente siguió tras su amigo y su ex prometida pensando en cuan profunda parecía ser su relación.


	8. Felicidades?

Yoh caminó tras Len y Anna por lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad la casona no estuviera a más de 20 minutos a pie cuadras del sitio donde se habían llevado a cabo los combates. La rubia y su esposo mantenían una fluida conversación que si bien parecía ser de cosas un tanto triviales Yoh sabía que no lo era, ya que ni Anna ni Len eran del tipo de personas que hablaban por hablar o al menos eso pensaba, el hecho que la pareja pudiera hablar con tanta tranquilidad y sencillez entre los dos lo hacía sentir confundido y aunque no lo quisiera un tanto molesto ya que ni en sus mejores momentos ellos compartieron o compartirían algo asi con el, no importa que tan buen amigo de Len fuera o que tanto tiempo hubiera estado con Anna en el pasado.

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Tao, quería informarles que el almuerzo ya está listo- anunció la empleada que habían llevado tan pronto los vio llegar.

-Muy bien, comeremos enseguida- respondió Anna caminando hacia el comedor seguida de Len. Aun así la rubia se detuvo por un momento al ver que el castaño que venía varios pasos atrás durante todo el recorrido se detenía definitivamente después de entrar la puerta y mirándolo con tranquilidad le dijo - eres bienvenido a almorzar con nosotros Yoh- sabiendo que Tamao era quien cocinaba para el pero que no estaba de momento.

Yoh levantó su rostro para ver la mirada de Len, Anna y Brigita fija en él, definitivamente esperando su respuesta.

-JIJI Muchas gracias, pero creo que mejor iré a ver cómo está Horo y a llevarle algo de comer ya que ahora que lo pienso quien sabe cuánto tiempo se quede con Sakura en el enfermería-

Len asintió y prosiguió su camino al comedor, Brigita fue a servir los alimentos mientras Anna no pudo evitar observar al castaño con algo de interés ya que parecía no solo algo nervioso, sino que definitivamente al chico le estaba costando mantener su mirada.

-Nos venos luego- dijo Yoh dándose la vuelta y saliendo, ya que sentía Anna no lo dejaría de observar mientras siguiera allí.

 _-¿Que fue eso?¿ Que es lo que está pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué de repente siento como si no pudiera pasar un momento más junto con Len y con Anna?- No, no esto no es algo que siento de golpe, desde el momento que supe que la posibilidad de encontrármelos aquí me sentía indispuesto, aun asi por mucho que intento no pensar en ello o que pase de manera desapercibida para mi parece ser que esté es el límite, es decir apenas un día. Que desastre.-_ Pensó Yoh para si mismo mientras caminaba por la calle - _Bueno, ya que no tengo a donde más ir lo mejor será en verdad ir a visitar a Horo y ver cómo está Sakura-_

Con las indicaciones de los monjes Yoh pudo ubicar a sus amigos, Sakura habia sido llevada a la pequeña enfermería que quedaba a las afueras del templo, era un sitio pequeño y particularmente rustico.

-¡Hola!- Saludó el castaño llegando

-Joven Yoh- respondió una amable Tamao

Horo por su parte apenas y le dirigió una mirada antes de devolver la mirada al cuerpo inconsciente de su prometida que se encontraba actualmente sobre una camilla.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?¿Que dijo el médico?- cuestiono el castaño viendo alrededor y notando que al parecer los únicos allí eran ellos y en realidad no había ningún médico.

Horo soltó un cansado suspiro antes de responder -Dijeron que estaba bien pero que necesitaría reposo, es más con la cantidad de analgésicos y antiinflamatorios que le inyectaron no despertara hasta mañana, por eso mismo hasta entonces la volverán a ver ya que no hay medico de planta en la enfermería del templo-

-Eso no es tan malo- dijo Yoh- tratando de animar a su notoriamente desanimado amigo.

-No lo es- secundo Tamao -De seguro la señorita Sakura ya estará mañana como nueva-

Horo sonrió como pudo en agradecimiento, aunque claramente no era una sonrisa del todo amplia, no como las que usualmente tenía.

Los tres muchachos estuvieron charlando en la enfermería por al menos por al menos dos horas cuando.

-Parece que me quedare aquí lo que queda de la tarde… y la noche- comentó Horo -se que están cansados y que tendrán otras cosas que hacer asi que…-

-No te preocupes Horo, nosotros queremos estar aquí, después de todo no nos hemos visto desde hace tiempo y quien sabe cuando tengamos otra oportunidad- Dijo Yoh con su amable sonrisa mientras Tamao simplemente asintió.

-En verdad no tienen que…-

-Como dijo el joven Yoh, nosotros queremos- añadió Tamao – es más, porque no van y comen algo ya que no han podido almorzar propiamente, yo me quedaré con la señorita Sakura mientras tanto-

Horo miro con pesadez a su prometida, en verdad se preocupaba por ella, luego giró a ver las sonrientes caras de Yoh y Tamao, sumado al gruñido de su estómago y al hecho de que la chica no despertaría hasta mañana no parecía ser tan mala idea.

-Bien, estaremos de vuelta cuanto antes, te la encargo mucho Tamao-

Los dos chicos avanzaron lentamente por la calle, cada uno bastante hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

 _-Como puede ser que esa chica haya vencido asi como asi a Sakura, ella no es nada débil. Diablos! A veces creo que ella es más fuerte que yo!. En todo caso espero que se despierte cuanto antes y agradezco a los GE que dentro de todo se encuentre bien-_ pensaba Horo

 _-Nunca pensé que Anna ni Len pudieran tener una relación como esa, parece algo… tal vez más grande que lo que yo tuve con Anna-_ Yoh pensó soltando un largo suspiro- _En todo caso de que sirve comparar tales cosas, lo cierto es que aunque me resulte algo complejo debo alegrarme por ellos, si ellos solo merecen lo mejor-_

Luego de caminar por un rato los muchachos entraron a un pequeño restaurante, al fin y al cabo el pueblo era pequeño y no tenían tantas opciones; entraron, se sentaron en una de las primeras mesas que vieron y ordenaron.

-Umm esa chica - dijo Horo por lo bajo -me parece familiar, ¿pero de donde? -

Yoh volteo a mirar a donde la mirada de Horo se dirigía, y si efectivamente la chica a la que se refería el aniu la conocían, o bueno al menos la reconocían.

-Esa es la empleada de Anna y de Len- respondió Yoh con cansancio refiriéndose a la chica que estaba sentada tan solo unas cuantas mesas atrás, no quería pensar más en la pareja pero todo parecía recordárselo.

-Aaaaa claro, y parece que no está sola- dijo ahora Horo viendo como un chico que recién parecía salir del baño tomaba asiento frente a ella. Yoh miró de reojo nuevamente, parecía ser el otro empleado de los Tao, el tal Kabuto.

En cuanto Kabuto salió del baño pudo reconocer rápidamente a dos nuevas personas en el sitio, para su no muy grata sorpresa uno de ellos era el tal Yoh Asakura. Kabuto quien habia sido empleado de la familia de Len por años, sabia de sobra quien era el chico y por la extraña incidencia que tenia en relación con sus patrones, En Tao y el consejo de ancianos habían estado bastante preocupados con su reaparición y luego de ver la extraña situación y ambiente que se mantenía entre Yoh y Anna el dia que el estuvo en la mansión se daba una mejor idea de por que.

-Perdona, me decías- retomó Kabuto la charla con Brigita.

La mujer dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su te -Te decía que me resulta un poco cansado haber venido hasta acá si en verdad no me iban a necesitar, es decir la señora Anna y el señor Len siempre mantienen sus habitaciones pulcras lo que me deja con solo el deber de haber tres comidas al día, hubieran podido mandar alguien de cocina para no estar todo el día simplemente deambulando y buscando que más hacer-

Kabuto al estar sentado de medio lado no pudo evitar ver como la mirada de Yoh parecía posarse momentáneamente sobre ellos justo después de que Brigita mencionara el nombre los nombres de Anna y Len, que acaso los estaba escuchando?, bueno si era así…

-Te entiendo- dijo con total calma y amabilidad Kabuto a la chica – pero tal vez deberías tomarlo como unas vacaciones con todo lo que se viene-. La empleada lo miro con duda, ¿lo que se venia? ¿A que se refería?, por lo cual el hombre aclaró, -No se como es que no lo sabes, ya que para nadie en la mansión es un secreto que por lo bien que va la relación entre el Señor Len y la señora el tan esperado heredero llegará bastante pronto-

La empleada parecía perpleja ante las palabras de Kabuto, y no solo ella Yoh y hasta Horo que por desgracia de ellos y gracia de Kabuto habían estado lo suficientemente para escucharlo.

-¿¡Hablas enserio!?- soltó después de un momento Brigita sorprendida

Kabuto asintió con sus brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa -Tanto así que hace unos meses la señora Anna tuvo una reunión con el consejo en la que afirmó que definitivamente no pasaría de este año -

Ouch! Ouch! triple Ouch!

-Vaya, entonces si de cierto modo estas son unas pequeñas vacaciones anticipadas, ya que me imagino que ahora se duplicara el trabajo en la casa-

-Especialmente con dinastías como la Tao en la que solo un hijo no es suficiente- agregó Kabuto -Pero bueno, me alegra por los señores y la familia-

Si el silencio antes de eso en el restaurante era notorio, ahora parecía ser consumidor, lo único que se podía escuchar eran unos cuantos platos, cubiertos y la finalización de la charla entre Kabuto y Brigita que no mucho después de eso se fueron. Yoh y Horo se mantenían aun en silencio, el cual solo fue roto con la llegada de la mesera y sus pedidos.

-Aquí tienen, ¡disfruten!- dijo con animo la chica bajo la mirada un tanto distraída de Horo quien aclarándose la garganta finalmente opinó -Emm Yoh, de casualidad tu… escuchaste lo que dijo ese sujeto-

Yoh estaba definitivamente más que perdido desde lo que había dicho Kabuto, definitivamente lo habia escuchado.

-Yoh…- dijo Horo con algo de preocupación por el ahora temple del muchacho

-Amm si, disculpa Horo, ¿que me decías?- contesto el castaño cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su amigo.

-em, te preguntaba si habías escuchado lo que dijeron los empleados de Anna y Len, pero creo que es bastante obvio que si-

Yoh pasó con pesadez, seria definitivamente inútil y estúpido decir que no escucho. Lo dicho por Kabuto algo que solo terminaba de encajar por lo que con dificultad podría captar de la relación de Len y de Anna, y si pensaba que aceptar que estuvieran casados, que tuvieran en verdad una relación era difícil, el que fueran a tener hijos era más allá que devastante, es decir tener un hijo implicaba hacer cosas que Yoh no quería pensar que Anna hubiera hecho con Len, aun cuando parecía ser lo más lógico. Viendo la fija mirada que le estaba dando de Horo y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad Yoh solo asintió.

-Supongo que debemos estar felices por el tiburoncin aunque ese no nos cuente nada!- dijo Horo tratando de romper el extraño ambiente que se había creado

Feliz, ¿feliz por Len?, claro que lo estaba y lo estaría, o eso era lo único que se repetía con todo lo que pasaba hasta que se daba cuenta que toda esa felicidad era solo producto de que estuviera con Anna, su Anna. Además

-Jiji- simuló lo mejor que pudo Yoh- sus razones tendrá-

-Umm, más le vale o que va mandar al mocoso ya cuando nazca a decírnoslo! -

-Jijiji si-

-Lo que no entiendo es si Anna esta embarazada como es que corre riesgos así!, es decir ¡las batalla de hoy no fueron solo nada! No más mira como quedo Sakura- dijo con algo de pesadez e impotencia Horo

La falsa sonrisa de Yoh empezaba a sentirse no solo bastante pesada, sino que bastante dolorosa. ¿Anna embarazada? No, simplemente no podía ser. Y no solo eso, lo que Horo decía era bastante cierto, ¿o no lo era?

\- - -FLASHBACK - ALDEA APACHE- TORNEO DE SHAMANES- - -

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Yoh entrando a la habitación de su prometida la cual se encontraba un tanto pálida y recostada en la ventana,

La chica dio un largo suspiro y mirando las estrellas respondió -Mejor, sin embargo, hablare mañana con Fausto-

-Parece ser lo más prudente- dijo con claro nerviosismo el chico acercándosele.

Hubo un largo silencio entre la joven pareja, un silencio algo tenso en el que Anna ni siquiera parecía reconocer la presencia de su joven prometido.

-¿Qué pasara si el resultado es positivo?- soltó la chica con total frialdad e indiferencia

Yoh pareció considerar la posibilidad por un momento, pero ¿de que?, pues bien luego de haber pasado su primera noche juntos justo antes de que Yoh partiera para Norte América los encuentros entre la pareja continuaron cuando Anna viajó lo alcanzo con la bitácora mágica. Si bien era algo que hacían porque en verdad les nacía, tampoco podían dejar de lado que su deber para con los Asakura no era algo que también pesara, ya que sabían las probabilidades y lo que se arriesgaba no solo participando en el torneo, sino que estando allí

-A decir verdad, no lo sé, probablemente te pediría que volvieras cuanto antes a Japón - dijo con honestidad y algo de cansancio Yoh – ya que la situación por el momento aquí es un tanto… complicada-

Anna no quiso decir nada, por que ella lo sabia y bastante bien, por lo cual Yoh aprovecho para proseguir.

-Seria un riesgo muy grande con lo que esta pasando con Hao, con los soldados X y los otros grupos extremistas, es cuestión de tiempo para que nos veamos involucrados, y francamente a veces temo que no seré lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a quienes son importantes para mi, para protegerte a ti… para proteger un hijo-

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me …-

-Lo sé, lo sé; y no digo que lo necesites, eres lo suficientemente fuerte protegerte, pero aun así, no podría estar tranquilo-

\- Así como yo si te dejara en el peor momento; mira Yoh se que no es lo ideal, ni algo que te agrade, pero sea cual sea resultado del examen yo me voy a quedar aquí junto a ti-

Yoh iba a empezar a responder algo pero la chica no le dio ni siquiera la oportunidad-

-Cuando me comprometí contigo no lo hice por que fueras el heredero de la familia Asakura y todo lo que sabemos que implica, lo hice por que era tu y desde ese día lo he tenido muy claro, si hay algo que no puedo abandonar eres tu, ya que seria peor que abandonarme a mi misma. Además, ahora que sabemos porque estamos aquí y lo que hay en juego no cambiaria nada, si no vences a Hao no importa su estoy aquí o en China, ninguno de nosotros se salvará-

Yoh veía la seriedad en el rostro de Anna, ella siempre era seria, siempre decía las cosas enserio, lo que decía en ese momento era solo una cosa más que resultaba irrefutable.

-En todo caso, todo se solucionará- dijo Anna sorprendiendo al chico y alivianando el ambiente– Eso es lo que tu siempre dices, deberías de tener más fe en que esto también habrá de hacerlo-

Yoh le dedico en ese momento una de sus más grandes sonrisas a Anna, una que era especialmente para ella y más en ese momento.

-Posiblemente tengas razón-

-estoy segura de que la tengo-

-Solo por si las dudas, ¿hay alguna forma de disuadirte en caso de que el resultado sea el que esperamos? -

Anna sonrió con amor al chico, contra toda lógica, razón y dentro de todo lo que pasaba era algo que aunque los asustaba ellos deseaban.

-No-

\- - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - -

De seguro Len y Anna habrían pasado por una conversación similar, pensaba con tristeza el castaño, es decir no había otra forma de que Anna estuviera allí y más sabiendo lo que ahora sabia. Aun asi eso no le quitaba lo riesgoso que era y lo mucho que lo desaprobaba tal como habia pasado con el, y como cuando el lo discutió con Anna no le quitaba que era un problema de pareja en que no debía meterse.


	9. Segunda ronda - 1

HOLA A TODOS! ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR LO LENTO DE LA HISTORIA, A DECIR VERDAD HE ESTADO BASTANTE OCUPADA Y NO SOLO ESO SINO QUE ME HA VENIDO FALTANDO LA INSPIRACIÓN Y CONTRA ESO SI NADA QUE HACER JEJE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LES PROMETO COMO SIEMPRE QUE CUANDO EMPIEZO ALGO LO TERMINO SI O SI! ASI QUE TENGAN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA. ¡LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO Y LES MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO! DISFRUTEN!

Los dos días entre la primera y segunda ronda pasaron de manera rápida, aunque no lo suficiente para algunos de los participantes. Sakura se recuperaba lentamente de su batalla con la ayuda y atenciones de Horo y Tamao; la pareja había decidido quedarse no solo por el riesgo de que Sakura viajara en plena recuperación sino porque Horo quería compartir con sus amigos lo que más pudiese después de tantos años de separación, aunque estos no se lo hacían muy fácil. Len pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en compañía de Kabuto o Anna, ya fuera entrenando o adelantando el poco trabajo que podía a distancia, mientras que Yoh parecía haberse recluido en su habitación totalmente, eran pocas las veces que el castaño se dejaba ver en el día y menos las palabras que lograba sacársele.

-Jamm- Suspiro Horo mientras terminaba de preparar un poco de té para su prometida.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven Horo?- preguntó a Tamao al ver la actitud desanimada del joven.

-Si, no te preocupes Tamao; más bien dime ¿te encuentras lista para la siguiente ronda!?-

La pelirrosa sonrió con una mezcla de nerviosismo y entusiasmo, faltaba poco menos de una hora para que se encontraran nuevamente en la plataforma del templo, aun no sabían como se llevaría a cabo la siguiente etapa, pero sabía que no sería fácil menos con los competidores que había.

-Lo harán bien, tu e Yoh; ¡Sakura y yo estaremos allí en primera fila apoyándolos!- dijo el peli azul tratando de incentivar a su amiga.

La sonrisa de Tamao se volvió un poco más dulce y sus ojos mostraron un poco más de confianza. -Gracias joven Horo-

-Bueno, iré a llevar este te a Sakura y a alistarme, este clima es frio hasta para mi que vengo de Hokaido-

Tamao asintió -Esperemos que no empeore, ni el joven Yoh ni yo vinimos preparados en caso de nieve-

-Ni mencionar lo terrible que sería una batalla en tal escenario- se burló el muchacho saliendo finalmente de la cocina.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso de la casona… -Solo dile a Brigita o Kabuto que vayan y te consigan unos guantes- decía Len a su esposa mientras terminaban de alistarse.

-Ya te dije que no los necesito-

El pelinegro apenas rodó los ojos con incredulidad y de forma sarcástica preguntó -¿Así como no necesitabas una bufanda?-

La chica se giró con lentitud y miró con molestia al muchacho -¿Es eso un… reclamo? Porque si la quieres de vuelta- dijo en un tono bastante digno mientras empezaba a retirar la larga bufanda amarilla que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello.

Len dio un largo suspiro mientras se acercaba a la rubia y se la acomodaba nuevamente en el en cuello-No digas estupideces, solo digo que quien sabe cuánto tiempo tengamos que estar afuera o haciendo que, es mejor estar bien preparados-

-Primero yo vengo de Osore, donde los días son mucho más fríos durante gran parte del año, este clima no es nada para mí; segundo unos guantes no van a hacer la gran diferencia al fin y al cabo y tercero tenemos que irnos ya, así que no hay más que preparar ni tiempo que perder-. Dicho esto, Anna salió de la habitación seguida de un tanto irritado Len, en verdad su esposa podía llegar a ser testaruda hasta en lo más mínimos asuntos.

Cuando la pareja llego a la salida de la casona se encontró con que sus fieles empleados no eran los únicos allí.

-Señor, señora Tao- dijo agachando levemente la cabeza Kabuto, siendo imitado por Brigita

Len y Anna tan solo los miraron en seña de reconocimiento, antes de que sus miradas se fijasen en la otra pareja presente allí.

-Takato, veo que siguen acá- expresó Len

El chico asintió con su cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa contestó -Bueno ya había apartado al menos dos semanas para venir a la competencia, y tampoco es que muera de ganas por volver a casa e informar a mis padres tan pronto nuestros resultados-

Len sonrió levemente en señal de entendimiento, ya se imaginaba que la vida de Takato no era muy diferente a la suya, era joven, era el heredero, tenía muchas obligaciones aun antes de asumir el puesto de cabeza de familia; sin mencionar que aun debía hallar una esposa y soportar diariamente a la molestia que era Tenten, quien se encontraba parada tras su hermano totalmente recuperada y con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa. – Todo eso y el hecho de que queríamos quedarnos para animarte Len!- dijo la chica alegremente.

-Emm si, gracias-

-En realidad no estaría mal verte pelear- dijo Takato casi que imaginándolo -ya ha pasado bastante tiempo-. Len sonrió en señal de autosuficiencia, había vencido a Takato en varias ocasiones años atrás, y eso antes de que empezará a entrenar con Anna, definitivamente se llevaría una gran sorpresa. -y no solo a ti, he escuchado bastante de Yoh Asakura, pero nunca lo he visto realmente en acción-

Len no podía negar que también estaba bastante interesado en ver luchar a Yoh, más después de saber que había estado tanto tiempo con Hao y al sentir en fuerte incremento de su poder espiritual.

-Estoy segura que Len es mucho más sorprendente- dijo Tenten a su hermano. Anna apenas y miraba a los muchachos, no le molestaba la presencia de Takato pero la de la peli castaña definitivamente era toda otra historia. Tenten notado la mirada de molestia que le dedicaba Anna se dirigió enseguida a ella -¿No lo crees Anna?-

La rubia rodó los ojos, ¿podía esa chica ser más ridícula?, no lo creía. -Si, si, estoy segura que ambos son bastante sorprendentes-

-Pero quien dirías que es mejor ¿tu querido ex prometido o tu amado esposo? - presionó aún más Tenten tratando de crear un ambiente de hostilidad, es decir Len podía ser fuerte, pero Yoh Asakura era ya casi que una leyenda, ¿podía Anna simplemente Anna decir que Len era mejor aunque sonara para todos allí como una mentira?.

Aun asi Anna sabia mejor que dejarse enrollar en juegos estúpidos con una estúpida como esa asi que simplemente respondió -La única manera de averiguarlo es yendo de una buena vez, está bien que estés descalificada y no importe realmente si llegas tarde o si llegas en absoluto, pero Len y yo no podemos quedarnos acá a perder más tiempo-. Luego de esto Anna salió dejando a una molesta Tenten, a un levemente divertido Takato y siendo seguida por sus empleados y esposo.

-¡Bienvenidos sean a la segunda ronda y semifinal de la competencia!, el día de hoy lucharan las familia Asakura, Tao y Yaru por las preciadas enseñanzas del maestro Asin. Sabemos que las condiciones climáticas no son las mejores, pero estamos seguros que esto no será un impedimento para ustedes…-Tan pronto el monje empezó a hablar Yoh y Tamao llegaron al sitio, llamando la atención de varios allí, era extraño finalmente ver a Yoh, llevaba bastante tiempo en su habitación, aun así parecía ser el más cansado allí. -…Nuevamente los combates serán elegidos al azar, a diferencia de la primera etapa no luchara solo una persona por equipo, sino que lo harán ambos aunque nuevamente de manera individual, cada combate tendrá una duración máximo de 40 minutos, habrán un total del tres combates en cual cada competidor obtendrá una puntuación; si el competidor gana la batalla obtiene 1 punto, en caso de empate cada uno obtiene 0,5 y si un competidor pierde tiene 0; al final de la ronda se sumará el puntaje obtenido por cada participante con el de su compañero de equipo, los dos equipos con el mayor puntaje pasaran a la final; ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-…-

-En tal caso procederemos a anunciar entre quienes se llevarán a cabo los combates- dijo el monje empezando a realizar el sorteo- El primer combate será entre Len Tao y… Mara Yaru-. Anna y Len apenas voltearon a mirar con disimulo a la chica, luego de la batalla que habían presenciado entre ella y Sakura sería en verdad interesante el poder descubrir que más habilidades tenía además de poder controlar el aire ya que hasta ahora ni siquiera habían podido ver su espíritu o posesión. -El segundo combate será entre … Tamao Tamura de la familia Asakura y Oliver Yaru-. Y con ese simple anuncio la tensión en el ambiente se volvió palpable, no solo Tamao se enfrentaría con el extraño muchacho de los Yaru cuyo poder todos desconocían en absoluto sino que ahora por descarte era más que obvio que… - El tercer y último combate del día será entre Yoh Asakura y Anna Tao-

Los monjes empezaron a retirarse de la plataforma, asi como las cosas que habían usado para el sorteo mientras afuera de esta…

-¡VAMOS LEN! ¡SE QUE VAS A GANAR!- Dijo una muy emocionada Tenten saltando frente al chico, pero siendo totalmente ignorada por la llegada de cierto aniu.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ¡TU PUEDES TIBURONCIN!, más te vale ganar esa batalla! Y no solo por ti sino que por Sakura!- dijo un muy avivado Horo Horo seguido de cerca de una apenada Sakura.

Len los miró con tranquilidad mientras se quitaba sus guantes y su chaqueta y apenas asintió.

-Mucha suerte Tao- dijo la prometida de Horo como agradecimiento

-JIJI Como siempre te gusta ser el primero- dijo Yoh acercándose a sus amigos seguido de Tamao. -Buena suerte-

Len sonrió con un tanto de satisfacción, era bueno sentir el apoyo de sus amigos en una situación como esa después de tanto tiempo -Gracias, aunque por tu parte creo que vas a necesitar algo más que suerte- respondió el pelinegro haciendo referencia al hecho de que Yoh tendría que enfrentarse a una muy dura rival, Anna.

Aunque imperceptible para casi todos allí la sonrisa de Yoh flaqueo levemente, el castaño no solo no quería luchar contra Anna, era una situación que iba en contra de todo su ser, sino que ahora sabiendo el supuesto estado de la chica, menos que quería hacerlo.

Len entrego su chaqueta a Kabuto, era momento de empezar con la pelea.

-Señor sus guantes- dijo el sirviente viendo que no se los había dejado, aun asi Len se dirigió hacia donde Anna y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo -No estoy diciendo que los necesites, pero al menos puedes sostenerlos por mi durante la pelea-

Anna asintió y con una muy pequeña sonrisa recibió los guantes de su esposo. -Ya que-

-Y más vale que los mantengas calientes- dijo el pelinegro poniéndoselos a la rubia en las manos -para cuando me los devuelvas-

Anna rodó los ojos, aunque manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa -Como sea, solo ve-

Los presentes observaron con asombro la increíble escena, si bien ya se estaban acostumbrando a la idea de que Anna y Len estuvieran casados, no era todos los días que se podía ver actuar al gran Len Tao tratar con tal amabilidad a alguien y menos de que esa alguien siendo la persona orgullosa que era aceptara el gesto de tal manera. La primera en romper el silencio fue Sakura. -Hacen una linda pareja- dijo dirigiéndose a Anna.

Anna pareció no escucharla ya que simplemente se giró para encarar la plataforma. Tanto Tamao como Takato sonrieron, era bueno ver a personas como Len y Anna asi, más conociéndolos como los conocían, Tenten hizo un gesto desagrado y rodo los ojos con fastidio, Horo no podía salir de su estado de incredulidad, en verdad ver a Len asi era tan pero tan extraño y por ultimo pero no menos importante Yoh, no demostró mayor emoción alguna como los demás simplemente se dedicó a mirar a la rubia que se encontraba parada de espaldas frente a él y a pasar con dificultad el enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta, en verdad no podía esperar para regresar nuevamente a su habitación.

-Muy bien 3,2,1 QUE EMPIECE LA PELEA- anunció el monje una vez los dos luchadores estuvieron en su lugar.

La entre Len y Mara duro aproximadamente 15 minutos, en los cuales Len uso varios de sus antiguos y conocidos ataques, nada extravagante en realidad, no para lo que en verdad tenía preparado; mientras que Mara demostró no solo su dominio del aire, la tierra y tres espíritus acompañantes animales; pero aun así no fue suficiente por poderosa que fuera la chica Len lo era mucho más.

-Vaya eso fue… interesante- dijo un pensativo Horo, Len había vencido a la misma persona que habia derrotado a su prometida, y al parecer sin mayor dificultad, parecía ser bastante extraño, es decir por la forma en que Mara acabo con Sakura pensó que le costaría al menos un poco más a Len. Sakura asintió ante el comentario de Horo sin dejar de mirar a Mara quien era atendida por los monjes, la chica había perdido el conocimiento en la batalla, pero dentro de todo parecía encontrarse bien.

-¡Buen trabajo Len!- dijo Tenten corriendo hacia el pelinegro cuando descendió victorioso de la plataforma.

-Como era de esperarse- Dijo Takato con tranquilidad siguiendo a su hermana -Aunque bueno, en realidad esperaba algo más-

-No comas ansias Takato, la competencia aún no termina- respondió Len con petulancia –podrás ver mucho más en la final-

-Pareces bastante confiado de que vas a llegar hasta allá-

Len lo miró casi que con risa -Yo ya hice mi parte, estoy seguro de que Anna hará la de ella-

-¿Aun cuando es en contra de Asakura?-

Len vio como no muy lejos de allí a un lado de la plataforma se encontraban Anna, Yoh y los demás hablando entre ellos. El pelinegro sabía que Yoh era fuerte, bastante fuerte, aun asi y por alguna razón no se hallaba capaz siquiera de dudar de Anna, la rubia era la decisión y testarudez en persona.

\- Sin importar en contra de quien sea-

Takato sonrió ante la respuesta de su socio, era difícil desconfiar de las habilidades de Anna, más cuando alguien como Len creía tanto en ella.

Anna vio de medio lado como Len se acercaba al grupo mientras Horo y los demás animaban a Tamao que era la siguiente.

-Muy bien Tamao! ¡Demuéstrales de que estas hecha! - la incentivo Horo

-¡Fuerza Tami! ¡Da lo mejor de ti!- dijo Sakura

-No los decepcionare!, especialmente a la familia y a usted joven Yoh- dijo la pelirrosa viendo al castaño con emoción.

-JIJI, eso nunca Tamao, confiamos plenamente en ti, tú puedes hacerlo-. Yoh confiaba la chica, en verdad lo hacía, tenía que hacerlo era su esperanza en el momento; si Tamao ganaba esa batalla él no tendría que luchar contra Anna, al menos no de momento ya que dejando Tanto a los Tao como a los Asakura cada uno con 1 punto y con 0 en ambas peleas a los Yaru no se necesitaba esa tercera pelea para saber quiénes avanzarían a la final.

-Tengo que reconocerlo Len, ¡eso fue increíble! - dijo Horo al ver a Len llegar junto a Anna y los demás.

-Jam, eso no fue nada- dijo el chico petulantemente

-Pero que humilde- Contesto Horo con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza

Anna volteo a mirar totalmente a Len en ese momento y con su típica frialdad preguntó -¿Y?-

-Definitivamente no son sujetos normales- dijo Len viendo como Tamao y el tal Oliver se situaban en la plataforma.

-Aun así, no pareció costarte mucho trabajo vencer a la chica- inquirió Horo Horo

Anna y Len se miraron de una manera que parecían casi que mantener una conversación telepática entre ambos por un largo minuto, situación que fue rota por Anna -Hay una pequeña enfermería en la parte de atrás del templo, deberías ir a que te revisen-

Len simplemente chasqueo la lengua en respuesta mientras volteaba a mirar de nuevo hacia la plataforma, ganándose otra mirada dudosa de Horo, quien no pudo evitar exclamar -Umm, pero si se encuentra en perfecto estado, no creo que sea necesario en realidad-

El pelinegro parecía completamente ajeno al aniu y a la fuerte mirada que le dedicaba la rubia en el momento, sin embargo, había algo a lo que no podía simplemente hacer oídos sordos, una demanda de Anna. -Muéstrale-

Horo no entendia a que se referia Anna o por que el ambiente parecía empezar a ponerse pesado entre esos dos.

-Len- dijo con algo más de severidad la rubia

El pelinegro simplemente levantó un poco de su camiseta de lado mostrando asi ante un ahora incrédulo Horo grandes hematomas y moretones que empezaban a formarse en las costillas del shaman chino.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, Mara nunca te toco, todos sus golpes fueron bloqueados por tu cuchilla ¿o no? - dijo un muy exaltado aniu ante la vista

-Como acabo de decir, esos no son sujetos normales- respondió Len como quitándole importancia, cosa que no aclaró para nada las dudas de Horo, por lo cual Anna decidió intervenir nuevamente.

\- Parece que no lo notaste, pero los golpes de Mara siempre llevaban un contragolpe aumentado por el aire, ella no necesitaba golpear directamente a Len para realmente herirlo realmente-

-Vaya- dijo Horo mirando a un serio Len – entonces eso fue lo que…-

-De seguro lo que le pasó a Sakura y la razón por la que decidí acabar la pelea lo más rápido posible, si hubiera recibido directamente uno de los golpes de Mara el daño hubiera sido peor, mucho peor-

Horo pasó pesadamente ante las palabras de Len, solo recordar los hematomas latentes y crecientes bajo su camisa lo hacían pensar en lo terrible que hubiera podido llegar hacer un golpe de esa chica, lo afortunada que había sido Sakura al no verse dañada de peor manera y ahora que veía a Tamao en la plataforma lo peligrosa que podía ser esa nueva situación.


	10. Segunda ronda - 2

**HOLIS! DE NUEVO!. PERDONARAN LA DEMORA PERO DE VERDAD CUANDO LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGA, LA COSA ES DURA! MUY MUY DURA!. EN TODO CASO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO, EL CUAL PUEDEN AGRADECER ESPECIALMENTE A** **Saralour-tita** **, QUIEN ME RECORDO QUE TENGO UN COMPROMISO CON USTEDES Y CON EL UNIVERSO DE SK. LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARÁ LLENO DE YOH-ANNA, POR AHORA LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA, NO SIENDO NADA MÁS…DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Tan pronto Tamao subió a la plataforma y se situó frente a su oponente pudo sentir como aumentaba la tensión en el ambiente.

-Tamao- la llamó con preocupación Conchi apareciendo junto a la chica.

-Lo sé- respondió sin dejarlo terminar la chica observando con cuidado al tal Oliver, definitivamente el aura que despedía ese sujeto no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

-Bien, 3,2,1 PELEEN- Anunció uno de los monjes.

Tamao apenas y había realizado su posesión, lo cual no había tardado siquiera 5 segundos cuando el sujeto ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-¿Pero dónde?- empezó a preguntarse a si misma Tamo cuando…

-¡TAMAO ARRIBA!- Gritó desde fuera de la plataforma Yoh haciendo que la chica tuviera el tiempo exacto para levantar la cabeza y salir del camino de lo que hubiera podido ser un letal ataque.

De alguna manera Oliver había logrado atacar desde arriba, a toda velocidad y casi que en picada a Tamao. Cuando se disipo el polvo levantado por el ataque.

-Ese posesión- murmuró para si mismo Horo un tanto impresionado.

-Es como la de los apaches- completó Len viendo atentamente a Oliver quien ahora parecía tener no solo las alas sino que las garras de un águila.

-Más exactamente, como una de las de Silver- comentó la rubia juntó a su esposo.

Yoh observaba con aparente calma, pero aun así cuidado la situación. -¿Crees que al igual que Silver, tenga más de un espíritu? -

-Son exiliados de los apaches, estoy más que segura- respondió Anna.

-Sus ataques son muy rápidos, no me puedo descuidar- pensó para si misma Tamao sosteniendo su tableta en modo de arma frente a ella. Oliver parecía estudiar a Tamao con calma, no quería confiarse con alguien de la familia Asakura, pero ya les mostraría a esos traidores.

Oliver levantó uno de sus puños hacia el cielo, Tamao se tensiono en seguida, de seguro lo que estaba por hacer no era un simple saludo al sol, y tenia razón. Poco antes de que el chico comenzará a bajar su brazo, la pelirrosa puedo divisar, aunque fuera por un leve momento, como una serpiente aparecía envolviendo su mano para luego clavarla con fuerza en el suelo casi que dando un puño en la dura tierra.

No pasaron más de unas milésimas de segundo cuando no solo la plataforma, sino que el suelo alrededor de está empezó a temblar.

-¡Qué demonios!- Exclamó Takato tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caerse.

-Parece que él también puede controlar los elementos- dijo Len ajustando la distancia entre sus pies y casi que ignorando el terremoto. -La verdadera pregunta es cuales más, además de la tierra-.

Tamao por su parte intentó estabilizarse en su sitio por un leve momento, hasta que notó que la tierra bajo de ella no solo estaba temblando, sino que se movía de manera bastante particular.

- _Parece… parece como si estuviera por emerger… una serpiente_!- pensó la pelirrosa mientras saltaba al otro lado de la plataforma. Ya que asi como lo había pensado, la tierra no solo se movia de manera violenta, sino que se está empezaban a crearse grandes serpientes que no dudaban en atacarla.

Tamao saltaba de un lado para otro sin descanso alguno. Claramente Oliver estaba controlando el terreno y por lo tanto la batalla.

-No puede seguir evadiéndolo, ¡necesita empezar a atacar!-. Dijo Sakura preocupada viendo a su nueva amiga pelirrosa.

Aun así, todos los demás permanecieron en silencio aun observando la batalla.

Oliver empezaba también a molestarse, habían pasado casi que 20 minutos ¿Qué la pequeña pelirrosa de los Asakura no sabía hacer más que escapar? -Patética- dijo por lo bajo y mirándola con disgusto mientras finalmente se movía de su sitio y por desgracia para la Tamao, en dirección a ella.

Tamao estaba tan concentrada en salir del camino de las enormes serpientes de tierra que la acosaban que apenas y notó cuando Oliver apareció frente a ella con unas enormes garras de águila y sin mayor preámbulo declaró -Muere traidora- antes de apuntar con estas directo hacia su corazón.

El tiempo pareció congelarse por el más largo de los segundos, hasta que… -ALEJA TUS SUCIAS GARRAS DE TAMAO!-. El insulso grito venia del sitio menos esperado, de la tablilla en forma de corazón de la chica, la cual había sido no solo interpuesta en el último momento por esta en modo de defensa, sino que ahora las garras de águila de su oponente parecían estar clavadas y atrapadas en está.

-¿Pero qué?- Exclamó con incredulidad Oliver intentando zafar sus garras de la tabla para alejarse de la chica, aun así estás parecían no ceder. Lo mejor sería deshacer al menos esa posesión, pero para su desgracia no lo hizo lo bastante rápido, ya que al estar tan cerca Tamao aprovecho y girando su tabla hacia el chico disparo con está una de sus flechas.

Oliver apenas y pudo esquivar la flecha al deshacer las garras. -Como puede fallar un tiro estando tan cerca- dijo burlándose de Tamao, aun así, la chica saltó con una pequeña sonrisa hacia atrás en ese momento, Oliver no lo entendió sino hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, en su afán de esquivar la flecha se había atravesado en el camino de su propia serpiente cuando intentaba atacar a Tamao. Había sido bastante estúpido y descuidado, pero no lo sería más.

-VAMOS TAMAO ES TU MOMENTO DE ATACAR- Gritó incentivándola Horo

Pero aun así la pelirrosa pareció no escucharlo o perturbarse, ella sabía mejor que simplemente lanzarse al ataque de un sujeto como ese quien claramente aun tenía muchos A's más bajo la manga.

Oliver levantó nuevamente un puño al cielo, aunque esta vez usando su mano contraria, el ataque de las serpientes de tierra se había detenido al menos por el momento, por lo cual Tamao puso mucha atención al siguiente movimiento del muchacho. El chico abrió con lentitud la palma de su mano de la cual y para sorpresa de todos empezaron a salir unas cuantas chispas.

-Umm, con que maneja la tierra y el rayo- dijo Len un tanto sorprendido.

-Espero que no lo fusione con una posesión como hizo con la tierra y las serpientes- Dijo Anna un tanto preocupada -Sino Tamao podría verse verdaderamente en problemas-.

Cuando Oliver hubo concentrado la cantidad suficiente de energía en su mano la llevó un poco hacía atrás para luego con toda la fuerza que tenía lanzarla hacía donde Tamao. La pelirrosa pudo ver como lo que parecía ser un gran disco de electricidad se dirigía hacia ella, aun así fue capaz de esquivarlo sin mayor dificultad, o al menos eso creyó por el momento.

En cuanto el disco paso de largo de Tamao una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro del muchacho a la vez que la electricidad que había expedido tomaba la forma de un águila y aumentando su velocidad de golpe se devolvía hacia donde Tamao. El águila eléctrica estuvo tan cerca que lo único que pudo hacer la chica para evitar un golpe directo fue dispararle una de sus flechas estando a tan solo unos centímetros, razón por la cual la explosión causada por el choque de fuerzas la alcanzo y la arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo de la plataforma.

Desde fuera de la plataforma Anna empezaba a golpetear su pie contra el piso, no quería demostrarlo, pero estaba un tanto nerviosa, los ataques de ese chico no solo podían ser letales, estaba seguro de que lo eran y con la mayor de las intenciones. Si Tamao se descuidaba, aunque fuera por un segundo, estaría en verdad perdida.

-Pensé que tenía más fe en ella- le dijo Len por lo bajo a la rubia

La chica apenas y lo miró de medio lado, Len aunque ansioso por la batalla también parecía un tanto pendiente de su reloj.

-¿Crees que la salvará el reloj?- Preguntó Anna pensando en la regla de los 40 minutos.

-Solo si sabe usarlo a su manera-

Mientras Tamao se reincorporaba con dificultad podía ver como el Oliver empezaba a formar otro disco eléctrico, que de seguro se fusionaría como el anterior con el espíritu del águila.

-¿Tamao que vamos a hacer?- preguntó desde la tableta Conchi -Su ataque es muy fuerte y rápido, no puedes volver a detenerlo de esa manera, al menos no estando tan cerca-.

Aun así la pelirrosa no parecía absorta viendo a su oponente. Oliver termino de cargar su ataque y tal como la ultima vez lo lanzó esperando que fuera el ataque definitivo y final.

Tamao cargo nuevamente su tablilla lista para disparar una de sus flechas, en contra del racionamiento de su espíritu acompañante.

Esquivo, una, dos y tres veces al águila eléctrica hasta que ya no pudo y nuevamente la detuvo antes de que llegará a ella con una de sus flechas y siendo alcanzada nuevamente por la explosión.

-TAMAO!- Gritó Sakura al verla caer al suelo violentamente.

Yoh sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, al principio de la batalla le rezaba a los grandes espíritus por que Tamao ganara y el no tuviera que enfrentarse a Anna, en ese momento solo rezaba por que la batalla terminara sin importar si Tamao ganaba o perdía, pero que por el amor al cielo que saliera viva y de preferencia ilesa.

Tamao espero a que Oliver levantara nuevamente su mano hacía el cielo para empezar a cargar, y sin perder ni un segundo en el suelo.

-Parece que lo descifro- dijo Len mirando su reloj con atención

Anna apenas y levantó la ceja en señal de duda cuando Tamao disparo sus flechas desde donde estaba hacía el sujeto.

Oliver a duras penas pudo esquivar la primera flecha, moviéndose a uno de los lados y sin dejar de cargar su ataque eléctrico cuando la segunda flecha de la chica intercepto su muslo izquierdo. El chico apretó su mandíbula tratando de suprimir el dolor por unos momentos más y luego lanzó nuevamente su ataque a toda velocidad hacia Tamao.

Tamao esquivaba como podía la agresiva ave hecha de rayos, mientras que Oliver retiraba con dificultad la flecha de su cuerpo, de no ser cuidadoso podría herirse aun más, cuando al fin puedo retirarla Oliver levantó la mirada para ver como su ataque estaba apunto de alcanzar a Tamao cuando.

-MUERTE A LOS ASAKURA Y A TODO AQUEL QUE ESTE EN CONTRA DE NUESTRO SEÑOR HAO!-

Sin embargo los gritos del chico fueron opacados por un fuerte -¡DING DONG DANG!-. Era el sonido de una campana anunciando nada más y nada menos que se había cumplido los 40 minutos límite de la batalla.

¡TIEMPO! -Gritó uno de los monjes

Pocos segundos después el ave impacto e hizo explosión. Oliver sonrió seguro de que al fin habría alcanzado a la pelirrosa, sin embargo cuando el polvo levantado se disipo lo primero que se vio fue a Yoh empuñando su espada enfrente de una ilesa Tamao.

-¡QUE! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡EL INTERVINO EN LA PELEA! - Gritó con furia Oliver

Yoh lo miró con molestia, pero sin decir nada bajo su espada y se giró -Tamao ¿te encuentras bien? -.

La chica sonrió levemente mientras asentía, se encontraba cansada y un poco herida, pero nada que un buen descanso no pudiera curar.

Los monjes se encaminaron hacia la plataforma, donde un exaltado Oliver estaba más que listo para seguir la pelea. -¡Descalifíquelos!-

Los monjes se miraron entre ellos con algo de duda, pero uno de ellos simplemente respondió -No tendríamos por qué, el joven Asakura solo intervino luego de que se terminó el tiempo-

-¿Qué!?, no pueden estar hablando enserio-

-Tranquilícese joven esta batalla fue declarada en empate-

-¿¡EMPATE!?, ¿¡Que acaso están ciegos!?, claramente si mi ataque la hubiera alcanzado no habría manera de que ella hubiera sobrevivido, yo soy obviamente mucho más poderoso-

Las palabras del joven Yaru parecían no solo molestar a Yoh y Tamao, sino que a varios por no decir que a todos los espectadores, aun así la persona que se encargo de responder fue uno de los mismos monjes.

-¿Te crees muy poderoso solo por la fuerza de tus ataques?, dime ¿de que sirve tanto poder estando mal direccionado?-. La pregunta del monje claramente se refería a mucho más que la simple pelea, pero no quiero salirse más del tema concretó. -No importa si tu ataque hubiera sido el más poderoso del planeta, no pudiste concretarlo antes de tiempo por lo cual no puede ser tenido en cuenta; además, no olvides quien salió peor parado de está pelea-. dijo ojeando la pierna malherida del muchacho.

Oliver miró de mala gana a Tamao y a Yoh, y sin decir nada más bajó lentamente de las gradas, necesitaba curar su pierna, pero después de como lo trataron los monjes, prefería hacerlo el mismo, y lo haría, una vez viera el resultado de la ultima pelea, ya que por ahora y según los resultados aún podría seguir participando por los pergaminos de Asin.

Luego de que Tamao agradeció a los monjes su preocupación y se negó a ir a la enfermería se disponía a bajar de la plataforma, pero no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a Yoh. -Joven Yoh-. El castaño parecía un tanto preocupado. -Buena suerte-.

Yoh sonrió levemente. -Gracias Tamao-.

Juntó a la plataforma Anna se preparaba para subir. Se quitó su gruesa chaqueta y se la entregó a Brigita. Luego se giró hacia donde Len a quien le devolvió no solo los guantes, sino que su bufanda amarilla colgándosela en el cuello.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- se burló el chico viendo a la rubia.

-Pff- soltó la chica mirándolo con una ceja levantada -¿Acaso tendría por qué estarlo?-

Len dirigió una rápida mirada a Yoh quien ya se encontraba arriba de la plataforma.

-No es un oponente fácil-

-No, porque yo misma lo entrene-

-Tú y Hao-

-¿Estás insinuando que ese idiota de Hao pudo haberle enseñado algo que yo no?-

Len se encogió de hombros, pero sin perder su burlona sonrisa. -Entonces, se amable con él-

-Cualquiera diría que estás del lado de Yoh- dijo Anna rodando sus ojos

-¿Qué tu no?-

Anna le regaló una ultima sonrisa a su esposo y se dirigió hacia la plataforma, lista para el reto.

Yoh veía con algo de pesadez como Anna subía las escaleras y se situaba enfrente de él, los ojos de Yoh no pudieron evitar bajar por un leve segundo y observar el vientre de la chica mientras las palabras de Kabuto resonaban una y otras vez en su mente como lo habían hecho desde el día que aunque fuera por accidente las habia escuchado : _"Para nadie en la mansión es un secreto que por lo bien que va la relación entre el señor Len y la señora el tan esperado heredero llegará pronto…la señora Anna tuvo una reunión con el consejo en la que afirmo que definitivamente no pasaría de este año"._

Anna más allá de sentirse un tanto nerviosa, sentía un dejo de emoción, por fin podría no solo ver que tanto había avanzado Yoh, sino que el vería cuanto lo había hecho ella. Aun así al ver el extraño temple del castaño, no pudo evitar preguntarse si algo estaba mal, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello ya que segundos después uno de los monjes anunció… -3,2,1 QUE EMPIECE LA PELEA-

-Está será una batalla bastante interesante- dijo Anna a Yoh estirando su brazo y empuñando un rosario que Yoh conocía más que bien.

-¿Los 1080?, pensé que…-

-¿Qué había sido destruido en la pelea contra Hao?, Así es, pero 5 años fueron más que suficientes para reconstruirlo-

Viendo la cara de decisión de la rubia Yoh supo que no tenía otra opción, por lo cual no tardo en formar su posesión. -5 años son más que suficiente para que pasen muchas cosas-.


	11. Final segunda ronda

**HOLA! REVIVÍ!, BUENO MÁS O MENOS JEJE, A DECIR VERDAD SIGO EN UN SUPER BLOQUEO PERO BUENO, SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE JEJE, ASI QUE SEAN PACIENTES!. LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ EL CAPITULO CON MÁS YOH/ANNA EN TODA LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

La tensión aumentaba no solo en la plataforma sino que entre el público, no solo porque todos allí sabían lo poderosos que eran Yoh y Anna sino porque para quienes los conocían de antes nunca ni en un millón de años imaginaron un enfrentamiento entre ellos.

Yoh y Anna estaban parados frente a frente tan solo observándose entre sí, esperando el primer ataque, Anna con el rosario de los 1080 en mano, Yoh con sus espadas y posesión, aunque ambos con una pose bastante relajada para lo que vendría.

Una leve y gélida brisa agitó el cabello de los shamanes, el movimiento no duró más que un par de segundos pero en cuanto este cesó la tierra tembló y se escuchó un gran estallido, la pelea había comenzado y el primer golpe lo había nada más ni menos que Anna con sus confiables demonios, Zenki y Goki.

Sin embargo, el sitio en donde los demonios habían aterrizado su primer ataque y en que Yoh encontraba hace tan solo unos segundos estaba a vació, ya que Yoh había esquivado el ataque con facilidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia, el castaño definitivamente había mejorado bastante en cuando a su velocidad, pero ya verían si sería lo mismo en cuanto a poder.

Zenki y Goki se lanzaron al ataque una vez más pero definitivamente era inútil si quiera intentar tocar a Yoh, era simplemente demasiado rápido, por lo cual Anna no tardó mucho en cambiar de estrategia. Los demonios desaparecieron de la arena de repente, pero no por esto Yoh iba a bajar su guardia, el chico simplemente observó como a pocos Anna empezaba a realizar rápidas posiciones de manos que gracias a su entrenamiento con Hao identifico casi que de inmediato.

-Amo Yoh- llamó Amidamaru desde su posesión en la espada. El castaño apenas asintió, sabia lo que le diría el espíritu, el ataque que venia no era uno que simplemente pudiera esquivar, tendría que dejar de jugar a la defensiva y empezar con el ataque.

El piso debajo de Yoh empezó a temblar, casi que a palpitar en cuanto Anna detuvo sus manos, el chico saltó con toda su fuerza enseguida mientras que su posesión lo mantenía en el aire como un cohete, desde el aire el castaño pudo ver lo que ya se esperaba, la plataforma parecía un revoltijo de arena movediza que no dudaría en atraparlo en cuanto pusiera un pie en ella, el único sitio que permanecía solido e inalterado era el suelo en donde estaba parada Anna.

-¡QUE! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE… ANNA PUEDE MANIPULAR LA TIERRA Y LOS DEMÁS ELEMENTOS!- Exclamó un sorprendido Horo viendo la escena con estupefacción.

Len sonrió levemente, definitivamente Anna sería una caja de sorpresas los demás que se habían perdido cuanto más había avanzado durante esos años. -No precisamente-

-Pe…pero entonces ¿cómo?-. Preguntó Tamao con notoria duda.

-Si se fijan bien Anna no está manipulando la tierra- dijo Len sin quitar la mirada de la arena esperando a ver como Yoh escaparía de esta. Horo, Sakura y Tamao lo miraron con duda antes de volver su mirada a la arena de combate.

Yoh sabía lo que debía hacer ya que no podía gastar más furyoku permaneciendo en el aire y que Anna no se lo permitiría por más tiempo, asi que dando un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos, levantó sus brazos empuñando su espada mientras empezaba a descender y arrojo el arma manteniendo la posesión con fuerza al suelo haciendo que parte de este explotara.

-Pero que dem… ahora la tierra va atraparlo apenas ponga un pie en está ¡y ni siquiera va a tener con que defenderse!- gritó Horo esperando recobrar visibilidad después de la explosión.

Pero contrario al pensamiento del Aniu, en cuanto el polvo de la pequeña explosión se disipo Yoh estaba intacto, parado sobre el mango de su espada que al tirarla con fuerza se había clavado en el suelo; y no solo esto el suelo alrededor de la espada había vuelto a la normalidad pero ahora se encontraba lleno de unos pequeños y paralizado seres.

-Son... ¿espíritus de la naturaleza?- dijo con duda Horo

Len asintió levemente con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Es así como Anna controlaba el suelo?-

-Anna puede otorgarles su poder a los espíritus de la naturaleza para que realicen ataques de tal magnitud-

-Pero… como es que pudo encontrar tantos para controlas en un sitio como este?-

-Acaso lo olvidas- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia Len mirando a Horo – Anna es una de las mejores sacerdotisas que ha existido por eso puede invocar la cantidad de espíritus que necesite, no solo a gran escala, sino que en caso como el de los espíritus naturales sin siquiera usar un rosario-.

Los demás quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal explicación, pero su sorpresa no duro mucho al ver que Yoh empezaba a movilizarse al bajarse de su espada con un pequeño saltó para luego desenterrarla y levantarla.

-¿Entonces finalmente atacaras?- dijo Anna con una sonrisa petulante y tranquilidad.

-Parece que no tengo más opción- respondió el castaño sin mucho ánimo. Yoh blandió su espada de la cual salieron dos potentes ráfagas azules que parecían de aire, pero que al pasar por el campo de batalla golpeaban y paralizaban a los espíritus que Anna había convocado para transformar el suelo, haciendo que este volviera a su estado normal.

La rubia observó como el ataque de Yoh rodeó todo el campo de batalla liberando el suelo de su poder, pero aun así la energía expulsada por la espada de Yoh ni siquiera se acercó a ella que permanecía en guardia con su rosario frente a ella esperando.

-Pensé que ibas a comenzar tu ataque- dijo la chica al ver la energía desaparecer.

Yoh sonrió levemente. – Usar ese ataque directamente hubiera resultado en mi contra, tal como le pasó a la chica con la que peleaste en la primera ronda-.

Anna sonrió también, definitivamente Yoh era tan observador o más de lo que ella recordaba, ya que como el lo habia dicho si Yoh hubiera lanzado energía como la que acababa de liberar contra ella, la chica lo hubiera absorbido con su rosario para devolvérselo tal como lo habia hecho con Tenten.

-El tiempo se agota- le recordó Anna – ¿no crees que deberías empezar a tomar esto enserio?-

Yoh pasó pesadamente saliva, ya se imaginaba a lo que Anna se refería con eso, más cuando la chica estiró su rosario que comenzó a brillas y alargarse para atrapar a Yoh. El rosario parecía tener vida propia ya que perseguía a Yoh por toda la plataforma, el castaño sabía que no debía dejarse tocar y mucho menos atrapar por el rosario, más teniendo en cuenta la poderosa y misteriosa aura que despedía; cuando Yoh vio que empezaba a quedarse sin espacio ya que empezaba a formarse un laberinto entre las cuentas (las perlas del rosario) decidió girarse y detenerlo con su espada, cosa que no salió muy bien ya que en cuanto su posesión y la de Anna hicieron contacto sintió una gran descarga pasar por su brazo.

-AAAA!- se escuchó un grito un tanto ahogado salir de la espada de Yoh.

-Amida!, ¿te encuentras bien?- Dijo un preocupado castaño saltando hacía atrás y esquivando las otras partes del rosario.

-Amo Yoh, el poder del rosario, casi me extrae de la espada, pudo haber terminado la posesión- respondió el espíritu del espadachín.

Yoh miró alrededor analizando la situación, se estaba quedando sin espacio a donde correr y por lo que decía Amidamaru, no podría detener ese ataque atacando el rosario, la única opción que quedaba era hacer lo que menos quería, atacar directamente a Anna.

Anna empezaba a impacientarse, en verdad Yoh iba a seguir simplemente escapando y evitando sus ataques, ¿¡Qué clase de pelea era esa!?

Desde debajo de a plataforma varios se preguntaban lo mismo, ¿a dónde se había ido todo el poder que tenía Yoh? Porque solo parecía escapar del encuentro, el no era un amante de las peleas, pero tampoco era un cobarde que huía de ellas, menos en una amistosa como la que debía de ser con Anna.

-VAMOS YOH!- Gritó Horo animando a su amigo -MUÉSTRALE DE QUE ESTAS HECHO!, HAZLO POR MI Y POR TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE NOS HIZO PASAR CON SUS INHUMANOS ENTRENAMIENTOS!-

-Vamos Yoh!- secundo la prometida de Horo.

-ACABA CON EL!- Gritó Takato, animando a la rubia ya que sabía que su esposo no era de los que animaban abiertamente, ganándose una mirada fría por parte de su hermana. Len apenas chasqueo la lengua, mientras Tamao sonreía a los dos en la arena.

Yoh observo a los demás como meditando sobre el momento, a el no le importaba tanto ganar, pero tampoco podía perder así como así, menos después de ver cuanto se había esforzado Tamao, sopesaba todo aquello mientras esquivaba los ataques del rosario, aun asi lo que más tenía peso en su mente era Anna, más exactamente el estado de Anna. El chico miró de reojo a la rubia, parecía empezar a molestarse, ya se imaginaba el porque, miró el rostro de la chica y luego por un momento posó su mirada en su vientre, tal vez y solo talvez podría acabar con la pelea sin tener que hacerle daño a ella ni al hijo de Len, sería complicado pero no imposible, asi que con esa resolución en mente el castaño dio un largo salto en la dirección que menos se esperaban.

Yoh aterrizó enseguida frente a Anna haciendo que esta frunciera el ceño al verlo tan cerca a ella, la cara de Yoh no era de enojo, pero tampoco era la de su típica tranquilidad y alegría, parecía serio, y bastante. Sin siquiera parpadear o intercambiar una palabra Yoh levantó su mano y tomó la de Anna, más exactamente la mano en que la chica sostenía el rosario. La chica se paralizó por un momento hasta que empezó a sentir como la mano de Yoh la quemaba, por lo cual intento retirarse del agarre, sin embargo, todo esfuerzo parecía inútil, y no por que Yoh no soltará el agarre sobre la mano de la chica, sino sobre el rosario.

-¡Que demonios!- pensó para si misma Anna intentando arrebatar sin éxito las blancas perlas del agarre de Yoh. El rosario que tanto se había expandido por todo el campo de batalla intentado atrapar a Yoh comenzaba a retraerse lentamente, dejando de ser así una amenaza.

Anna no entendía lo que pasaba, se supone que Yoh no debería poder tocar el rosario, no sin perder su posesión; pero cuando lo analizó mejor lo entendió, no había contacto como tal entre el rosario y la posesión del chico, lo que había era un contacto entre Yoh y el rosario y no era contacto normal, Anna podía sentir como la energía que ella transmitía por las perlas empezaba a ceder, y cedía por que algo la estaba empujando, algo bastante fuerte y cálido.

Anna miró al chico frente a ella, aunque parecía inalterado no lo estaba del todo, parecía empezar a sudar. Allí fue cuando todo encajo para la rubia, Yoh sabía que Anna podía absorber su poder o el de su espíritu acompañante a través del rosario, por lo cual el chico decidió usar su ataque en su contra empezando a pasar a propósito su furyoku a través del rosario, que como ella y todos los presentes sabían después de su encuentro con Hao, si se sobrecargaba se podría reventar.

Anna no lo pensó más sintiendo que el rosario estaba casi en su límite, se soltó del arma dando un rápido saltó hacía atrás, ya que al abandonar el rosario quedaba un tanto desprotegida.

Yoh apenas vio que la chica dejaba a los 1080 dejo de pasar su energía al rosario ya que aunque sus niveles de furyoku eran altos, no eran infinitos y definitivamente esa pelea aun no acababa.

-Sin su rosario la señora Anna estará en desventaja- dijo con algo de tristeza Tamao, ella iba tanto por Yoh como por Anna, asi que la ventaja de uno o del otro no la alegraba del todo.

Len bufó por lo bajo, como si hubiera encontrado el comentario de la pelirrosa gracioso.

Yoh miró a Anna, sabía que le acababa de arrebatar su arma principal, de seguro las cosas se calmarían un poco, pero después de todo se trataba de Anna, quien no solo no se rendiría, así como así sino que tendría más de un as bajo su manga.

-Jum 5 años- dijo Anna de manera acusadora rompiendo el silencio – ¿5 años y eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? -. Yoh no dijo nada, sabía mejor que caer en las provocaciones de Anna. La rubia soltó un largo suspiro, habían pasado 30 de los 40 minutos y no parecía que Yoh tuviera la menor intensión de atacar. -Será mejor terminar con esto-. Dijo la chica de manera cansada y resignada.

La rubia sacó de su bolsillo tres papeles que al poner entre sus dedos enseguida se consumieron por el fuego. Genki y Goki reaparecieron enseguida, al parecer Anna podía invocarlos como Hao con etiquetas y pergaminos sin necesidad siempre del rosario. Yoh arrojó el rosario de Anna fuera del campo de batalla para luego saltar fuera del camino de los dos demonios y finalmente empezar a devolverles el ataque, si acababa con ellos Anna no tendría con que luchar y la pelea acabaría, o al menos eso esperaba.

Yoh le devolvió unos cuantos golpes a los demonios hasta que estos dieron un largo saltó en el aire, la visibilidad empezaba a verse afectada por la enorme cantidad de nieve que empezaba a caer por lo cual Yoh perdió de vista a los demonios por unos segundos hasta que volvieron a aterrizar en el suelo frente a el, pero cuando lo hicieron definitivamente no eran los mismos, y no solo eso, ya no estaban solos.

Yoh vio la extraña figura frente a el con duda, no se lo habia imaginado, cuando Anna quemó las etiquetas no habían sido dos, sino que en verdad tres, ahora una tercera e impactante posesión estaba ahora frente a él.

-fiuuu- soltó a modo de silbido Takato observando la pelea. -Con que los rumores eran ciertos, a tu esposa le fue otorgado uno de los guerreros legendarios de la dinastía Tao-.

Len asintió y respondió viendo la imponente posesión creada por Anna. -Pocos en la dinastía han sido merecedores, por no decir capaces de manejar tal poder-.

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido Takato - ¿Y ese es?-

-El subteniente y mano derecha de Bason-

-Una coincidencia muy grande o casi que una metáfora para tu caso con Anna si me lo preguntas-. Se burló el chico. Len sonrió, definitivamente el también pensaba lo mismo, asi que no, no era solo una coincidencia.

Frente a Yoh se encontraba un enorme guerrero, en su opinión bastante parecido a Bason, no solo por sus rasgos sino por ciertas partes de su armadura, sin embargo este soldado tenia rasgos que Yoh reconocería donde fuera -No solo tiene el hacha de Goki y el escudo de Zenki, sino que su piel parece recubierta por la piel de ambos demonios- pensó Yoh para si mismo bastante impresionado.

Anna había fusionado a sus dos demonios con el espíritu que se le había concedido como matriarca y cabeza de los Tao, una combinación en verdad poderosa.

Yoh bloqueó el primer golpe del soldado con su espada, y aunque su cara no lo demostrara, le había costado bastante trabajo, los golpes empezaron a ir y a venir de manera cada vez más fluida, definitivamente Yoh solo se estaba librando por su increíble velocidad ya que parecía estar casi que a la par con la invocación de Anna.

Anna veía con intensidad la pelea ya que transcurría a alta velocidad, a decir verdad mantener tal posesión empezaba a agotar la energía que le quedaba y más por cuanto gastaba de foryoku respondiendo y reparando los daños causados por la espada de Yoh. Anna miró por un momento al lado de la arena, el rosario de los 1080 estaba por fuera, podía invocarlo para que fuera hacia ella, pero requeriría gastar mas energía que ahora estaba concentrada en su posesión y no podía simplemente desperdiciar mas por la intensidad de los ataques de Yoh; la chica miró el reloj junto a la arena de a batalla, quedaban un poco menos de 5 minutos, lo mejor seria apostarle todo a su guerrero, asi que pensando en acabar la batalla de una buena vez hizo unas cuantas señas con sus manos llamando por un rápido momento la atención de su posesión.

El enorme soldado dio un salto hacia atrás mientras levantaba su hacha sobre su cabeza para luego clavarla en el suelo en una manera un tanto conocida para varios allí.

-Ese ataque…- dijo Horo con los ojos muy abiertos

-Se lo enseñe yo- dijo Len con orgullo viendo como luego de que el hacha impactará el suelo, de este emergían a toda velocidad varias hachas y cuchillas dispuestas a empalar todo en su camino, a lo largo de toda la plataforma.

Yoh quien en realidad no esperaba que Anna hiciera un ataque tan… típico de Len apenas saltó para esquivar las armas que salieron de golpe del suelo para luego ser pateado con fuerza por la espalda desde el aire por la posesión de Anna.

-AMO YOH!/ YOH!/ JOVEN YOH!- Gritaron en unisonó Amidamaru, Horo, Sakura y Tamao al ver que Yoh caería de frente contra las filosas armas y de seguro terminaría empalado. Aun asi Yoh transformó la posesión de su espada a la de un tipo de escudo cayendo sobre este y rompiendo varias de las armas en su aterrizaje.

Anna por su parte miraba como Yoh se paraba con dificultad, definitivamente el golpe lo había afectado en algo, más considerando que había recibido varios rasguños y cortadas con la caída. La chica dio un largo suspiro y camino hasta el castaño con aparente tranquilidad mientras las diferentes cuchillas empezaban a desaparecer a su paso.

Cuando Yoh vio los pies de Anna frente a él se terminó de levantar para quedar frente a ella.

-Eso en verdad dolió- dijo intentando bromear el chico sosteniendo su costado donde de seguro se habría golpeado.

Anna lo miró con su típica frialdad y algo de aburrimiento, entendía que Yoh no era de los que peleara solo por que si, pero era algo insultante para ella que ni siquiera hiciera el esfuerzo cuando ella lo hacía. Es decir ella no estaba apuntando a matar, ¿que no podía el hacer lo mismo y darle la satisfacción de una sana pelea después de todo?.

La chica levantó su mano con tranquilidad, no tenía sentido si quiera preocuparse por guardar energía o siquiera ponerse en guardia cuando Yoh definitivamente no haría más. El rosario de los 1080 brillo y enseguida empezó a flotar dentro de la plataforma al encuentro de Anna.

-Decepcionante- dijo por lo bajo Anna a Yoh. Dicho esto la chica apretó su rosario alistando su último ataque, quedaban menos de 2 minutos para finalizar la batalla. Yoh apenas y levantó su espada listo para repeler lo que sería de seguro el último ataque, lo que ni el ni Anna tuvieron en cuenta en ese momento era la cantidad de energía con la que ya estaba cargado el rosario ya que apenas este hizo contacto con la espada del chico intentando repeler automáticamente el ataque, las perlas empezaron a brillar con intensidad mientras se agrietaban.

-No… no puede ser- fue el último pensamiento de la rubia antes de que el rosario explotara con fuerza casi que en su cara.

-DING! DANG! DONG!- Anunció el sonido de la campana dando por terminada la pelea. Tanto los espectadores como los monjes de Asin esperaban con ansias a que el polvo levantado por la inexplicable y repentina explosión les dejara ver el resultado.

-TIEMPO!- Gritó uno de los monjes subiendo a la plataforma -EL RESULTADO DE LA BATALLA ES… UN EMPATE-

En cuanto el aire se aclaró lo primero que se podía ver en el destruido campo de batalla fue a un inconsciente Yoh de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡JOVEN YOH!- grito Tamao subiendo con afán a la plataforma seguido de Horo y Sakura.

Len y Takato tampoco se quedaron atrás, en cuanto pudieron saltaron a la plataforma en búsqueda de Anna, ya que al menos desde donde estaban y con el polvo y escombros en la pista no tenían visibilidad de la chica. Sin embargo la búsqueda fue rápidamente concluida cuando los monjes levantaron a Yoh con cuidado para ponerlo en una camilla y llevarlo a la enfermería, ya que al mover al chico pudieron ver que la rubia se encontraba junto debajo de este.

-Anna- pensó Len con preocupación Len acercándose a su esposa -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-.

Los pensamientos de Len fueron cortados por uno de los monjes. -Lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería y mantenerla en observación al menos mientras despierta ya que puede estar aturdida por el golpe y la explosión, aunque gracias al chico Asakura no parece tener mayores daños-

Len la miró por un largo momento antes de asentir y ver como los monjes trasladaban a Yoh y Anna en las camillas.

-Señor Len- dijo Kabuto llegando a donde el chico quien apenas se agacho como observando algo en el suelo. -¿Quiere que arregle que la señora sea trasladada a un hospital?, es decir acá solo podrán atenderla en la enfermería del templo ya que en el pueblo de por si no hay un hospital-

Len tomó algo entre sus manos para examinarlo con cuidado, mientras respondía casi que sin cuidado a su empleado -La única manera de llegar a una ciudad u otro pueblo es por aire, y parece que se avecina una tormenta, esperaremos esta noche y depende de como siga en la mañana pensaremos en un traslado-

Kabuto asintió y se marcho viendo que Len estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y que por el semblante del horroroso clima tenia razón.

El pelinegro observó por varios segundos lo que había encontrado en el suelo de la plataforma -Entonces la explosión fue causada por los 1080, ¿pero como?, el rosario había sido no solo arreglado sino que perfeccionado, ¿cuánto poder se requiere para que suceda esto?- meditó Len antes de guardar el pedazo roto en su bolsillo y seguir a los demás a lo que de seguro sería la enfermería.

Len no había estado antes en la enfermería pero reconocía que era tal como Horo se la habia descrito días antes cuando su prometida era quien estaba allí, era una especie de cabaña, pequeña, rustica al pie de la montaña, un tanto retirada del templo, con tan solo una habitación para tres camillas y un baño, definitivamente no el mejor lugar para tratar a alguien verdaderamente herido, pero gracias a los grandes espíritus ni Yoh ni Anna lo estaban, estaban un tanto golpeados e inconscientes pero fuera de todo peligro.

Len acababa de despachar a Kabuto y Brigita ya que por como estaba el clima si no se marchaban en ese momento tendrían que pasar la noche junto a ellos en la pequeña enfermería donde no tendrían un lugar cómodo ni para dormir, observaba a Anna quien seguía inconsciente desde la batalla, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Felicidades- Dijo Horo entrando al sitio. Len lo miró con extrañeza, no entendía que tenia ese momento para merecer una felicitación. Horo viendo la confusión en su amigo aclaró. -Pasaron a la final con el mejor puntaje-.

Len había estado pensando en varias cosas desde que había terminado la pelea, por lo cual ni siquiera se fijó en eso hasta ese momento, pero Horo tenía razón. Tamao e Yoh habían empatado en sus peleas (0,5+0,5) teniendo entre ambos 1 punto; los Yaru habían perdido 1 pelea y empatado la otra (0 + 0.5) tan solo habían conseguido 0,5 puntos, mientras que el había ganado su batalla y Anna empatado (0,5-+1) dándoles un total de 1,5 puntos.

Dentro de todo tenía algo por lo que alegrarse, aunque no del todo, su victoria y la de los Asakura solo significaba, se enfrentaría con Yoh en la final. Len no pudo evitar girar levemente y ver al castaño que se encontraba en la misma habitación descansando en otra de las camillas. Lucharía nuevamente con su amigo, después de 5 años, ¿Qué tan diferente seria esa ocasión? Luego de ver la pelea entre Yoh y Anna, se daba una idea de que bastante.

Horo acompañó por un largo rato a Len y Tamao quienes cuidaban pacientemente de Yoh y Anna luego de que el doctor que los había revisado se marchara, al parecer el más lastimado era Yoh, no solo por los golpes que recibió durante la batalle sino por que se llevo la peor parte de la explosión, aun asi no tardaría en despertar y empezar a recuperarse.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando Tamao decidió que ya que al parecer pasarían la noche allí lo mejor sería ir buscar algo de comida y ropa no solo para ellos sino para cuando Yoh y Anna se despertaran por lo cual le encargó a Len que por favor cuidara de Yoh mientras ella iba por todo hasta la casona en que se quedaban. Len aceptó al fin y al cabo también pensaba que seria lo mejor dadas las circunstancias. Había pasado un poco más de una hora desde que Tamao había salido cuando Len se percató de dos cosas, la tormenta de nieve afuera empeoraba exponencialmente y Tamao estaba tardando demasiado.

-Bason- llamó Len a su espíritu acompañante quien enseguida apareció junto a él. -Tamao, ¿sigue en la casona?-

-Ire a investigar señorito-

Luego de eso Bason desapareció, pasaron un poco más de 10 minutos antes de que apareciera nuevamente con una alarmante noticia.

-Señorito! La señorita Tamao necesita ayuda!- Len enseguida se levantó del sitio para seguir a su espíritu quien mientras le explicaba la situación. -Fui a verificar si la señorita Tamao seguía en la casona como usted me encargó, pero una vez allí los demás me informaron que había regresado a la enfermería hace más de media hora, por lo cual recorrí el camino pensando que tal vez por el clima se estaba retrasando, pero no fue asi, la señorita está peleando-.

-¿Peleando?, ¿con quién?-

Len no tuvo que alejarse mucho de la enfermería cuando la respuesta se presentó ante sus ojos.

-Oliver Yaru- dijo Len con frialdad llamando la atención del excompetidor.

Oliver, quien tenía a Tamao agarrada por el cuello sosteniéndola frente a él sonrió con sadismo, había emboscado a Tamao al sentirse inconforme con como había terminado su pelea esa tarde, era su oportunidad de arreglar cuentas. -Por un momento pensé que se atravesaría nuevamente Asakura-

Len formó su posesión, claramente Tamao no estaba en condiciones de pelear más. -El se encuentra indispuesto por el momento, pero yo puedo tomar su lugar por ahora-.

Oliver tiró a Tamao a un lado preparándose para el ataque, la chica cayó con fuerza sobre la nieve que se habia amontonado alrededor totalmente inconsciente.

-¿Qué eso mismo le dijiste a tu esposa para que dejara de ser su prometida?- se burló Yaru haciendo crecer la ira de Len.

La pelea entre Len y Oliver empeoraba con cada momento, no solo por el inhóspito clima sino por la intensidad de los ataques, el Yaru iba con todo lo que tenia lo que significaba que Len no solo batallaba contra la nieve de la tormenta sino contra la tierra y los rayos que su enemigo tan hábilmente manejaba, aun así el shaman chino se las arregló para llevar la batalla a un punto crítico y casi qué final.

-Parece que eso es todo- dijo Len sudando y sin aliento viendo el estado de Oliver.

Aun así, eso solo encendió la decisión de su oponente que concentrando la energía que le quedaba empezó a manipular nuevamente la tierra y el rayo haciendo temblar con violencia el sitio.

-Asi es, eso es todo- dijo Oliver con confianza

Una gran porción de tierra se levantó formando una gran ola que enseguida arremetió contra Len, el pelinegro necesitaba saltar fuera del camino, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a saltar y ser golpeado por los rayos manipulados por Oliver, por lo cual Len hizo lo único que pudo al correr hasta donde Tamao, quien seguía desmayada a unos pocos metros, y crear un escudo para protegerlos a ambos de la avalancha de tierra.

Uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro minutos estuvieron enterrados Len y Tamao bajo la avalancha de tierra creada por Oliver, el chico era en verdad fuerte, era una suerte que no hubiera en verdad matado a Tamao esa tarde o durante la emboscada. Con la fuerza que le quedaba Len salió con la chica en brazos de su entierro, no perdió ni un segundo para mirar alrededor, parecía ser que la avalancha de tierra de Oliver había sido peor de lo que había pensado, considerando que había sepultado hasta el sitio en donde se encontraba el cansado chico al lanzar su ataque final y habia alcanzado parte de la enfermería que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Una vez Len desvaneció su posesion Bason apareció junto a el. -Parece ser que el chico fue arrastrado por su propia avalancha-

Len soltó un cansado suspiro -Lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería- dijo refiriéndose a la inconsciente Tamao. El shaman apenas y se dio la vuelta cuando sintió otro enorme temblor, mucho peor que el que habia se habia causado con la ola de tierra.

-Señorito! ¡Una avalancha!-

Len apenas y pudo correr con Tamao en sus brazos cuando la montaña frente a el pareció empezarse a derrumbar. Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tamao y Len siendo alcanzados y arrastrados unos cuantos metros por la nieve que habia descendido a gran velocidad de la montaña, el chico levantándose y retomando a Tamao en brazos para girar y encontrarse con la peor de las vistas.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está la enfermería?!-

Dentro de la pequeña cabaña Anna empezaba a moverse en la camilla, llevaba ya un rato sintiendo extrañas vibraciones en el aire, probablemente el encuentro de dos fuertes furyouku y de repente un fuerte temblor.

-umm, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿donde estoy?- dijo la chica para si misma despertándose

-¡Señora Anna!-

Anna empezó a sentarse en la camilla con lentitud, se sentía algo mareada y le dolía la cabeza, de seguro se había golpeado. Aun así cuando pudo enfocar su vista vio frente a ella a -¿Amidamaru?-

El espíritu asintió levemente mirándola con algo de preocupación y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Dónde…-

Sin embargo la pregunta de la chica fue interrumpida por un segundo y mucho más fuerte temblor.


	12. que demonios!

-umm, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿donde estoy?- dijo la chica para si misma despertándose

-¡Señora Anna!-

-¿Amidamaru?-

El espíritu asintió levemente mirándola con algo de preocupación y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Dónde…-

Sin embargo, la pregunta de la chica fue interrumpida por un segundo y mucho más fuerte temblor. El inhóspito movimiento, aunque fuerte no duró mucho, solo lo suficiente para advertir a Anna y Amidamaru de que algo estaba pasando. Las luces en la cabaña flaquearon por un leve momento, antes de cortarse definitivamente.

La rubia se levantó lentamente de la camilla, sentía un poco de cansancio y algo de molestia en su cuerpo, nada que no fuera normal después de una pelea.

-Señora Anna lo mejor será que…-

-Iré a ver que fue lo que sucedió. Cuida de Yoh-. Interrumpió la rubia sin mirar al espíritu ni darle oportunidad alguna para objetar. La sacerdotisa no fue muy lejos, avanzó hasta la puerta de la pequeña cabaña en que se encontraban e intento abrirla.

 _-Demonios, está atorada-._ Pensó con molestia la chica mientras intentaba abrir con toda su fuerza.

Luego de varios intentos la rubia soltó un cansado suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la preocupada cara de Amidamaru.

-Será mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo-. Dijo el espíritu, a lo cual Anna tan solo asintió mientras lo veía atravesar la pared.

La sacerdotisa apenas y volvió para sentarse en la camilla donde se encontró al despertarse. Aunque no había ninguna luz en la habitación era fácil adivinar donde se encontraba ahora que veía el panorama con mayor detenimiento, se hallaba en la enfermería, cosa que no le extrañaba pensando en retrospectiva en cómo había terminado la pelea.

Los recuerdos invadieron de golpe la mente de Anna; ella llamando el rosario de los 1080, Yoh levantando frente a ella su espada esperando el último ataque, el rosario entrando en contacto con la espada, las perlas de este recalentándose, vibrando con fuerza, luego de un brillo casi que enceguecedor, y por último, una fuerte explosión. Pero lo que más recordaba era como al momento en que esperaba el impacto de aquella explosión, lo que sintió fue como unos cálidos pero fuertes brazos la envolvían antes de que todo se volviera negro.

La rubia examinó con cuidado sus brazos y en general su cuerpo, si bien sentía algo de molestia no era nada mayor, solo tenia uno que otro morado o rasguño. -¿ _Pero cómo?-_. Aun así la respuesta no tardo mucho en llegar cuando escuchó un resoplido a tan solo unos pocos pasos de ella, más específicamente de la camilla en que se encontraba el aún inconsciente Yoh.

Anna lo observó por un largo momento. El moreno dormía pacíficamente, aun así, podía verse en el un tanto de incomodidad, que no era de extrañarse al notar los raspones y heridas que lo cubrían; no eran letales, pero definitivamente eran peores que los de ella. Los pensamientos de Anna fueron interrumpidos por la reaparición de Amidamaru. -Parece ser que hubo una avalancha, la enfermería se encuentra totalmente cubierta, es por eso que es imposible abrir la puerta-.

Anna lo meditó por un momento. – ¿Que tan grave es el panorama? ¿a cuantos metros estamos de la superficie?-

-Al menos unos 3 y medio; el problema es que la tormenta parece aumentar en vez de disminuir-.

-Eso dificultara un poco el salir de aquí-.

El espíritu asintió ante la declaración de la rubia. -Eso y el estado del joven Yoh-.

Anna miró al castaño por un segundo, era cierto, Yoh seguía inconsciente.

-Lo mejor será pedir ayuda, ya que no hay mucho que podamos hacer desde adentro. ¿Encontraste a alguien cerca?- preguntó la rubia

-Lo lamento señora Anna, no me fijé, ya que estaba revisando la razón del temblor, pero iré a mirar enseguida y por ayuda-

Anna asintió, pero antes de que el espíritu se retirara. -Yoh… ¿él se encuentra bien?-

El espíritu sonrió levemente al ver como Anna aunque trataba de mantener su típico e imperturbable semblante, se preocupaba evidentemente por el castaño. -Unos cuantos golpes y raspaduras, pero nada que una buena noche de descanso no cure-.

La mirada de Anna pareció suavizarse, se sentía aliviada con corroborar que el Asakura se encontraba dentro de todo bien. Sin decir una palabra más el espadachín desapareció. La rubia retornó a su camilla, lo mejor sería esperar por algo de ayuda.

Afuera Len calculaba con cabeza fría la situación; la tormenta de nieve no mejoraba, Tamao estaba un tanto lastimada y totalmente inconsciente, el se encontraba bajo de energía luego de la batalla, la enfermería había sido totalmente sepultada. Estaba por enviar a Bason a revisar el estado de Yoh y Anna, cuando Amidamaru apareció.

-¡Amidamaru!, ¿que sucedió con Anna.. e Yoh?- Exclamó bastante estresado el pelinegro pensando lo peor al ver al samurái allí y no con su amo.

-Tranquilícese joven Len. La señora Anna y el joven Yoh se encuentran bien; si bien la cabaña fue sepultada por la nieve y algo de tierra, la estructura permanece intacta-. Len soltó un suspiró que ni sabia que estaba sosteniendo. – La señora se despertó a causa del temblor y me envió para ver el panorama y por ayuda-.

Len asintió y luego miró a la pelirrosa inconsciente en sus brazos. -Bueno, si se encuentran bien, lo mejor por el momento será llevar a Tamao a la casona y hablar con los demás, ya que de momento y por como sigue la tormenta no se que tanto pueda hacer yo solo-.

Los dos espíritus asintieron. Amidamaru no pudo evitar notar el estado de la joven profetiza ni el del joven chino. -Joven Len, ¿se encuentran bien?, pareciera que…-

-¿Hubiéramos tenido una batalla a muerte?- dijo con un dejo de gracia el chico

Len le contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido al espíritu, quien luego de la rápida explicación no pudo dejar de agradecerle. -En nombre de la familia Asakura y el Joven Yoh le agradezco la ayuda que le brido a la señorita.-

Len asintió en modo de aceptación.

-Lo mejor será que regrese con el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna-

-Bien, cualquier cosa que suceda házmelo saber, no creo que tarde mucho en regresar con ayuda-.

Sin decir más Len tomó su camino junto con Bason y Tamao, mientras Amidamaru fue y le comentó lo sucedido a Anna.

-Umm, con que eso fue lo que sucedió-. Dijo la chica sentada en la camilla tras escuchar el relato del espíritu. -Ya me parecía que el gran furyoku que sentí era de Len-.

El espíritu vio como la chica se quedaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, por lo cual sonrió con amabilidad y opinó. -Es una fortuna que el joven Len se encontrara cerca-.

Anna asintió aun sin salir de sus pensamientos y apenas dirigiéndole la mirada, para luego preguntar. -¿Qué tal está el clima allá afuera?-

-La tormenta persiste-. La rubia soltó un cansado suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido para el espadachín. -No se preocupe, el joven Len estará bien-.

Anna lo miró como si no supiera de que hablaba, y de seguro no lo hacía, ya que definitivamente eso no era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, es decir, no que no se preocupara por su esposo, pero bien sabía que haría falta mucho más que un ciclón o una tormenta para detenerlo. Por lo cual la chica explicó. -Lo sé, estaba pensando que mientras la tormenta continúe no hay mucho que puedan hacer para sacarnos de aquí-.

Amidamaru asintió, sabía que la chica tenía razón, en casos como ese era mejor esperar a que la situación se normalizara para elegir el mejor plan de acción. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato pensando en lo dicho, hasta que… -Amidamaru, quiero que vayas a la casona y le digas a Len que no tiene porque apresurarse, al fin y al cabo, si el clima está como dices puede que hayan más avalanchas y no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado por estar cerca-.

-Pero señora…-

-No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien, este sitio claramente es lo bastante resistente y de no serlo, siempre puedo levantar un escudo con mi furyoku para reforzarlo-.

El espíritu pareció pensarlo por el momento, sabiendo que no solo sería lo mejor, sino que no había forma de disuadirla asintió y desapareció. La cabaña quedo en total silencio, Anna pensó en recostarse a descansar un poco más, pero en ese momento algo más llamó su atención.

-Amm… mmm… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? -

Yoh, quien había estado inconsciente hasta el momento empezaba a moverse levemente y a reaccionar. El chico se apoyó en sus codos mientras empezaba a levantarse, hasta quedar sentado en la camilla, con algo de cansancio miró alrededor, donde fuera que estuviera estaba un tanto oscuro. Debido a eso y al hecho de que hasta ahora estaba recobrando la consciencia se sorprendió al escuchar unos pasos acercándose hacia el, acompañados de una voz que reconocería en donde fuera.

-Será mejor que te recuestes y descanses un poco más-

-Amm.. ¿Anna?-

La chica se situó junto a la camilla aclarando la duda del chico. El temple de la rubia como siempre era tranquilo, frío, calculador.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Yoh escaneando rápidamente la habitación en que se encontraban. -¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde están los demás?-.

Anna dio un corto respiro antes de responder. -Estamos en la enfermería, al parecer nos trajeron aquí luego de la pelea…-

Apenas la chica mencionó la palabra pelea, los recuerdos de Yoh se precipitaron apareciendo en su mente de golpe y haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-La pelea!, ¡por los Grandes Espíritus! ¿¡Anna te encuentras bien!?-

El sobresalto de Yoh había sido tal que no solo reacciono con sus atropelladas palabras y claramente preocupado temple, sino que había tomado las manos de la chica dentro de las suyas acercándola más para confirmar que se encontraba bien.

La rubia se asustó un poco ante el súbito contacto, el leve jalón y más que todo el rostro estresado del chico; por lo cual le tomó unos cuantos segundos el reponerse de la situación para contestar. -ejemm, ejemm- se aclaró la garganta mientras daba un corto paso hacia atrás y trataba de liberar sus manos. -Tranquilízate Yoh, me encuentro bien-.

Aun así, el castaño parecía no ceder ya que no solo no soltaba las manos de la chica, sino que su escrutinio sobre ella parecía no cesar. La mirada de Yoh era bastante intensa, por lo cual Anna empezaba a sentirse muy incómoda, el chico se encontraba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración.

El corazón de la sacerdotisa empezaba a acelerarse, la cercanía de Yoh era algo que no experimentaba hace mucho y que por mucho tiempo pensó que no volvería a experimentar, por lo cual tratando de no verse afectada más por esto dio un fuerte tirón para alejarse definitivamente del chico y con la mayor de su seriedad dijo. -Ya te dije que estoy bien, no fueron más que un par de golpes y rasguños, especialmente con tu pobre manera de pelear-.

Yoh miró con seriedad a la chica por un momento, la rubia pensó que tal actitud podía deberse a su último comentario, pero cuando el shaman soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y retomo la calma supo que no lo había afectado en lo más mínimo; ¿pero de que se sorprendía?, después de todo se trataba de Yoh. El castaño bajo su mirada hacía sus propias piernas que seguían extendidas en la cama y cubiertas por una delgada cobija, parecía estar pensando en algo.

Anna por su parte, lo observaba parada aun a unos cuantos pasos de la camilla del chico, podía sentir un ambiente incómodo formarse entre los dos, suponía que era lo normal especialmente después de todo lo acontecido. La chica aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención del castaño. -Bien, como te decía, estamos en la enfermería, ya que nos trajeron luego de nuestra batalla; aunque claramente ambos estamos lo suficientemente bien para poder irnos, es imposible hacerlo de momento, ya que debido a las desafortunadas circunstancias fuimos atrapados aquí por una avalancha-.

Yoh miró con duda y casi incredulidad a la rubia. -¿Una avalancha?, ¿pero como?-

-Es una larga historia. El punto es que nuestra única salida esta bloqueada por la nieve y debido a que el clima no parece querer ceder o mejorar por el momento la única opción que tenemos es… esperar-.

Yoh tan solo observaba a la muchacha, sabía mejor que andar cuestionando a Anna sobre detalles que de seguro no tendrían relevancia, ya que no es como si hubiera mucho más que opinar sobre una avalancha y una tormenta. El castaño observó nuevamente a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Amidamaru?- cuestionó extrañándose por la ausencia de su fiel espíritu.

-Fue a la casona a informarles a los demás sobre la situación-. Respondió con tranquilidad la sacerdotisa mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hasta su propia camilla y se sentaba en la orilla de esta.

El castaño apenas y observó con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos, en verdad parecía estar bien, era un alivio. Yoh tan solo asintió y sin más el silencio se plantó entre ambos, dejándolos con sus propios pensamientos.

Pasó poco más de una hora, en la cual ni Yoh ni Anna se dirigieron la palabra. Yoh había vuelto a acostarse en la camilla con sus brazos tras su cabeza a modo de soporte y almohada. Anna por su parte se encontraba sentada a menos de 2 metros del chico en su camilla, en la posición de loto mirando al vacío como si nada. Nunca habían sentido ese tipo de silencio entre los dos, era un silencio incómodo que intoxicaba el ambiente, las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado. De vez en cuando la mirada de uno se posaba sobre el otro, pero nunca por suficiente tiempo o de una forma obvia para que el otro lo notara, ninguno sabía que más hacer además de esperar a que el tiempo pasara y alguien los sacara de allí.

Mientras tanto, en la casona con los demás.

-¡Len tranquilízate!, como quedamos, lo mejor será que esperemos un poco a que la tormenta se calme, además que si te sigues moviendo así nunca te van a terminar de curar-. Le recomendaba su socio, Takato.

El joven shaman chino se encontraba bastante inquieto mientras su empleada lo atendía, había llegado a la casona, tan rápido como su cuerpo y la tormenta se lo permitieron, pidiendo ayuda para su esposa y su amigo. Luego de comentarle a los demás lo sucedido, y de la inesperada aparición e intervención de Amidamaru, habían acordado que lo mejor sería esperar un poco; después de todo no solo Yoh y Anna se encontraban bien, sino que a esas horas y en medio de tal tormenta no sería fácil actuar para ayudarlos.

Len parecía no ser el único inquieto, Kabuto y Horo también parecían impacientes por ir al rescate, aunque fuera por motivos totalmente diferentes.

-¿¡ _Qué clase de suerte es esta!?, de todas las personas tenían que quedar atrapados el Asakura con la señora Anna-_. Pensaba con molestia y desdén Kabuto, no le entretenía para nada la idea de ambos juntos y solos.

-¡ _Por los Grandes Espíritus!, espero que Anna se encuentre bien, es decir estar atrapada en su condición y más luego de semejante batalla; no se como Len no ha enloquecido sabiendo que se trata de su esposa y su futuro hijo-._ Pensaba Horo mirando de reojo y con preocupación a su amigo.

-Joven Len, por favor tranquilícese, la señora Anna…-. Trataba de convencerlo el espíritu del samurái quien no había vuelto con su amo esperando a tener noticias del estado general de Tamao y por preocupación a que Len no acatara lo dicho por la rubia.

-Ya se lo que dijo Anna, y no estoy dudando de su capacidad de mantenerse a salvo-. Interrumpió el shaman chino mientras Brigita intentaba vendarlo. -Pero como espera que me quede sentado sin hacer nada mientras ella pasa la noche en una cabaña, sin comida o siquiera electricidad-.

-No te preocupes Len estoy segura de que no es tan malo- dijo Tenten quitándole importancia a la situación. -Algo de comer o al menos de beber encontrará en la enfermería; si no tampoco es que se fuera a morir de hambre por un simple día-.

Len ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a la castaña, sabia que por ella Anna podía quedarse allí de por vida y eso solo la complacería, pero tenía que reconocer que tampoco estaba equivocada, es decir, solo debían esperar a que acabara la tormenta que de seguro ya no tardaría.

De vuelta en la enfermería. Yoh empezaba a sentirse algo impaciente e incómodo; había dormido ya varias horas, por lo cual sabía que le sería casi que imposible en ese momento volver a conciliar el sueño, además se sentía un poco tenso ante la cercanía de la rubia, pero no es como si tuviese a donde ir o algo más que hacer para dejar de pensar en eso. La sacerdotisa, aunque intentara no dejarse molestar por la situación se encontraba en un estado similar mientras veía de lado como el castaño daba vueltas en la camilla.

La rubia dio un pesado suspiro y por tercera vez en menos de una hora levantó su muñeca para observar su reloj, aun así, antes de siquiera poder hacerlo.

-Falta un cuarto para las 10 de la noche-

Anna miró hacía la camilla del chico, ya que claramente era el quien había hablado.

-Lo sé- respondió bajando su muñeca.

-jiji se que lo sabes, ya que miras la hora en intervalos de 15 minutos-. Anna frunció levemente el ceño, ¿que acaso Yoh se estaba burlando de ella? Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera objetar el chico prosiguió. -Deberías descansar un poco, no saldremos de aquí hasta que la tormenta pase, y eso no será sino hasta horas de la mañana-.

-¿Hasta mañana?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Anna al ver la seguridad con la que hablaba el chico.

Yoh, quien permanecía con sus brazos tras la cabeza mirando el techo, sonrió levemente y con sencillez respondió. -Simplemente lo sé-.

La chica no pudo evitar girar sus ojos, ahora el castaño se hacía el interesante. -¿Qué clase de respuesta es…-

-Yo…- dijo Yoh mirándola levemente y con la misma calma. -Puedo sentirlo-.

Si el silencio era incomodo antes, luego de ese ultimo comentario empezaba a volverse abrumador. La respuesta de Yoh definitivamente solo trajo más dudas a la rubia, preguntas que no sabía por qué, pero sentía que aun si las expresara no serían del todo respondidas. Para la sacerdotisa era un tanto frustrante estar en tal situación con alguien que conocía tanto y a la vez tan poco, se sentía incómoda, como si estuviera con un extraño, por lo cual no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro mientras recostaba levemente su cabeza en una de sus palmas, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Yoh.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación Yoh, sentándose de golpe en su camilla para poder observar mejor a Anna.

La chica levantó levemente la cabeza de su mano para observarlo al sentir su exagerada reacción. Aun así, no dijo nada, angustiando aún más al chico, que no dudo en levantarse de su cama y acercarse a la de ella.

-¿Te sientes débil?¿mareada?¿acaso tienes hambre o frío?-

Anna miró al chico con extrañeza, habían pasado años desde que había visto esa faceta de Yoh, le causaba un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia y casi añoranza. Aun así, poniendo esto de lado, ella simplemente respondió. -Estoy bien-. No queriendo preocuparlo más.

Yoh la miró por un largo momento, sabía cómo era Anna, no era de las personas que se quejaban ya que no le gustaba mostrar debilidad, sin embargo, al observar la certeza en sus ojos supo que no mentía, por lo cual el chico asintió volviendo a su usual calma y expresó. -Lo mejor será buscar y acomodar las cosas necesarias para pasar la noche-. Luego de esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a revisar el pequeño armario que se encontraba en la habitación.

Anna observó desde su camilla como Yoh revisaba cada esquina de la pequeña enfermería, no había muchos sitios en que buscar, en verdad era un sitio muy básico, la rubia no se sentía preocupada, después de todo no pensaba que fueran a estar mucho tiempo allí, es decir ¿Qué tanto se necesitaba para solo una noche?, tenían un sitio donde dormir, un baño y agua para tomar, eso cubría lo básico. O eso pensó hasta que sintió un leve escalofrió. _-Diablos, este sitio no tiene calefacción y las cobijas son delgadas como sábanas-._ Pensó cubriéndose con la que había en su cama. _-Estamos en una montaña, enterrados entre la nieve, de aquí en adelante la temperatura solo va a bajar-._

Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, Yoh se acercó a la rubia con lo poco que había encontrado, dentro de ello una cobija adicional y se la ofreció con su típica sonrisa. -Pensé que tal vez podría servirte-. Anna tan solo asintió y la tomó, lo mejor sería cubrirse desde ahora para conservar el calor. -Por si tienes hambre, encontré unas galletas y una lata de atún-.

-Estoy bien, gracias-.

Yoh asintió y sin más volvió a su propia cama, acostándose y volviendo al mismo silencio sepulcral de antes. No pasó más de una hora para que lo que la chica había predicho sucediera, la temperatura bajaba de manera exponencial. Anna intentaba no pensar en el penetrante frío que amenazaba con entumirle hasta los huesos, definitivamente vivir en la mansión Tao rodeada de lujos y comodidades la había emblandecido, ya que recordaba haber vivido inviernos más duros en Osore sin haberlos sufrido tanto.

Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las delgadas cobijas al darse cuenta que empezaba a temblar, definitivamente pensar en otros inviernos en ese momento no le estaba ayudando. Debía concentrarse y empujar esa sensación de su mente como cuando hacía el ritual de purificación, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos se vieron interrumpidos antes de si quiera empezar por una extraña sensación.

-¿ _Amm?, ¿pero qué?-_ Pensó la chica al sentir una leve tibieza y descubriendo su rostro. -¿ _Una tercera cobija, de donde salió?, es decir solo podría ser la de…-._

-Yoh, ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo?!–. Exclamó la rubia al ver al castaño junto a ella cubriéndolos a ambos con su cobija.

-Pensé que podrías tener algo de frío- respondió con tranquilidad el shaman, acomodándose en la camilla, aunque sobre las otras cobijas de la chica y dándole la espalda.

-No sé de qué hablas-. Dijo Anna con indignación e incómoda por la extraña cercanía.

-Podía escucharte tiritar desde mi cama, además si tienes frío ahora, las cosas solo empeorarán con cada hora que pase. Esta es la mejor opción que tenemos ambos para mantener nuestra temperatura corporal-.

La rubia frunció el ceño, sabía que el castaño tenía razón, no solo por ella, sino que también por él. Así que aceptándolo de mala gana se dio la vuelta para quedar espalda contra espalda con el chico.

Ahora que se encontraban en la misma camilla y el frío había disminuido gradualmente los chicos suponían que podrían conciliar el sueño de una manera más fácil, o eso hubieran deseado. Tanto para Yoh como para Anna, era imposible ignorar el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro, por leve que fuera; y mucho más no tener consciencia de lo cerca que se encontraban ya que sus espaldas claramente se rosaban.

- _Está muy cerca_ \- pensaba con pesadez Yoh mientras miraba hacia la pared de su lado. _-¿Pero que más podía hacer?, no es como si pudiera ignorar a una mujer al borde de la hipotermia, menos en estado de embarazo y mucho menos siendo Anna-._

 _-Ni siquiera debe ser media noche, y se supone que está tormenta durara hasta mañana; ¿podría el tiempo transcurrir más lento? -_ se decía con ironía la chica a si misma. - _Además, ¡¿por qué, de todas las personas con las que pude quedar atrapada tenía que ser con Yoh?!, nunca pensé que las cosas pudieran ser tan incomodas con el, o tal vez simplemente sea mi imaginación y el hecho de que después de todo ya no se ni cómo tratarlo-._

En ese momento Anna salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Yoh se movía nuevamente, haciéndola molestarse al aumentar su incomodidad. -Podrías quedarte quieto de una buena vez-. Resopló la chica con molestia.

Yoh se re acomodó rápidamente girándose con su mirada hacia el techo y quedando de medio lado junto a la chica. -Lo siento-.

-Hn-.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Anna también se giró intentando acomodarse mejor. Por desgracia la chica no había notada que el castaño ya no se encontraba de espaldas a ella, por lo cual al girarse quedó casi que encarándolo, aunque él estuviera acostado no de lado sino que sobre su espalda mirando hacía el techo.

-Parece que no puedes dormir- dijo el castaño sin voltear a verla.

-…-

-Se que es algo estúpido de preguntar dadas las circunstancias, pero ¿acaso sucede algo?¿te encuentras bien?-

-…-

El silencio de Anna solo hacía que la preocupación de Yoh aumentara, por lo cual el castaño finalmente giró su rostro para ver a la chica, encontrándose frente a frente con sus brillantes y oscuros ojos. Los chicos se observaron en silencio por un largo momento, cada uno mesmerizado por la vista que la cercanía les ofrecía, era algo bastante atrayente, cálido e inigualable. Los ojos con los que habían soñado por tanto tiempo, y con los que aun soñaban la mayoría de las noches estaban frente a ellos, observándolos con una intensidad que hacia que sus sueños se quedaran cortos.

La cercanía era inevitable, especialmente tomando en cuenta lo estrecho de la camilla. Anna volvió a sentir la respiración de Yoh como hace unas cuantas horas cuando el chico la había jalado hacía el para constatar que se encontraba bien. La chica sentía como su garganta se secaba y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, era el claro efecto que tenia el Asakura sobre ella, siempre había sido así y al parecer siempre lo sería. Todo su ser le pedía que mantuviera la cercanía, es más que la cerrara.

Yoh no distaba mucho de la reacción de la rubia, pero a diferencia de ella, sus instintos le gritaban que se alejara, porque dentro de todo había una cosa que el no podía olvidar, que no debía olvidar. Y era la razón por la que aun cuando sabia que no era una buena idea se encontraba junto a la chica tratando de brindarle algo de calor y protección.

Con dificultad, Yoh apartó su mirada de la rubia para volverla a fijar en un punto fijo en el techo. Viendo que ninguno podría dormir por el momento y tratando de romper el incomodo ambiente el moreno comentó. – fueron bastante interesantes las peleas del día de hoy-.

-Jumm, especialmente la nuestra-. Respondió Anna con clara molestia al recordar lo acontecido.

-Jiji, si…- dijo Yoh tratando de alivianar el ambiente y no queriendo hablar en específico de ese tema. – tus técnicas y las de Len me sorprendieron bastante. Esa pelea contra la chica Yaru, ¡wow! aunque no todos lo notaran, en verdad le puso mucho empeño -.

-Si. Lo hace, porque a diferencia de otros, sabe que no debe subestimar a su oponente-. Remarcó la chica con sarcasmo.

-…-

-…-

-Anna yo…-

-No Yoh, no sé qué demonios te pasa o qué diablos te crees, pero nuestra pelea de hoy fue un chiste-.

-No sé porque lo dices…-

-Tienes que estar bromeando … ¡NO HICISTE NI SIQUIERA EL INTENTO DE UN ATAQUE DIRECTO!-.

-SIMPLEMENTE NO HABÍA NECESIDAD DE HACERLO-. Dijo con pesadez el chico empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿POR QUÉ?¿ACASO ME CREES TAN DÉBIL COMO PARA NO PODER NI CON ESO!?. JAAA, CON EL TODO PODEROSO ASAKURA!. Ridículo-.

Yoh sabía que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos en el momento en que había empezado a gritar como la chica, pero era difícil mantener el control de sus emociones después de la horrible semana, la terrible batalla y en especial, el hecho de que se tratara de Anna.

-¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!. Y NO, ¡NUNCA HE CREÍDO QUE SEAS DÉBIL! –

-Ni al parecer lo suficientemente fuerte para tomarme enserio en una batalla -.

-¡Claro que la tomé enserio!-

-¡Sin siquiera un ataque!, que demonios esperabas que pasara, ¿ganarme sin pelear? o que quedáramos en un empate para pasar a la siguiente ronda y claro hay si pelear contra Len, ya que el si lo podría soportar. Pues déjame decirte algo, ¡quedamos en un empate y quieras o no, es conmigo con quien vas a pelear en la final! -

Yoh cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro tratando de mantener la calma. -No voy a pelear contigo Anna-.

-¡LO VES! ¿¡CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA!?-.

-¿CÓMO QUE CUAL ES MI PROBLEMA!?,¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!, COMO PUEDE SER QUE AUN EN TU ESTADO SEA MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA TI DEMOSTRAR QUE ERES FUERTE!.- En ese momento la mirada de Yoh se endureció para voltear a mirar de frente nuevamente a la chica. -SE QUE TIENES TU ORGULLO, PERO ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PONERLO POR ENCIMA DE LA VIDA DE TU PROPIO HIJO?!-.

La mirada de Anna pasó de furia, a incomprensión y luego a incredulidad en menos de unos cuantos segundos, mientras Yoh tan solo mantenía la mirada fría sobre la de la chica.

-¿De… de que demonios estás hablando?-. preguntó finalmente la chica.

Yoh soltó un largo suspiro. -Mira Anna se que soy menos que nada en tu vida, lo entiendo; pero no puedo simplemente quedarme callado, menos cuando se trata de ti. Yo…sé que tú y Len esperan un hijo-. Yoh trato de esconder lo mejor que pudo el dolor que su sola mención le causaba, tomando aire nuevamente para proseguir. – Y porque te conozco, sé que no quieres abandonar a Len, y pretendes luchar con él hasta el final; ¡pero francamente es una locura! ¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE TE ARRIESGUES!, ¡SIENDO RESPONSABLE NO DE UNA, SINO QUE DE DOS VIDAS! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE COMO LEN PERMITE TAL COSA! ¡NADA, PERO NADA EN EL MUNDO! NI SIQUIERA EL PERGAMINO DE ASIN ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE UNA VIDA, MUCHO MENOS QUE LA TUYA Y LA DE TU HIJO!. Asi que no… no me pidas que pelee contigo en la final, porque prefiero renunciar antes que hacerlo. -

La mirada de Yoh ya no era tan dura, es más, parecía triste, bastante triste; era como si decir todo eso lo hubiera dejado no solo cansado, sino que herido. La rubia por su parte lo miraba con más duda e impresión que antes. Se miraron fijamente en total silencio el uno al otro, tratando de entenderse por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que…

-Yoh… de qué demonios estás hablando? -


	13. Mientras pasa la tormenta

**HOLA EQUIPO! JEJE. BUENO LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO CORTO, PERO AUNQUE NO LO CREAN ES CON EL ESFUERZO DEL ALMA QUE SALEN, YA QUE SIGO EN MI SUPER BLOQUEO. PERO NO SE DESESPEREN, YO LO QUE EMPIEZO LO ACABO! QUE SEA EN ESTE O EL OTRO MILENIO ES OTRA COSA JAJAJA :P QUIERO AGRADECERLES LA PACIENCIA Y EL APOYO. NO SE SI AUN ESTOY ENFOCANDO BIEN A LOS PERSONAJES YA QUE HA PASADO BASTANTE TIEMPO DESDE QUE EMPECE ESTE FIC, ASI QUE CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA O CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ES MÁS QUE BIEN RECIBIDA EN ESTE MOMENTO. ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN SUFRIDO COMO YO CON LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TUVO HOY LA PÁGINA Y SI SI, BUENO AL MENOS QUE ESTE CAPITULO LOS ALEGRE. UN ABRAZO!**

* * *

–Yoh… de qué demonios estás hablando? –

La tensión en el ambiente ahora era palpable. Anna e Yoh se miraban con seriedad e intensidad desde una distancia bastante corta al estar en la misma camilla tratando de conservar su calor corporal.

Yoh pasó saliva con dificultad al ver que Anna no bajaba la mirada y definitivamente esperaba una respuesta. –Anna, sabes de lo que hablo. Tú, no tienes que fingir conmigo–.

Las palabras del castaño se repetían en la mente de la chica intentando encontrar una posible explicación, pero por más que intentaba, no lo entendía. –Lo siento, pero en verdad no entiendo de lo que hablas–.

Yoh quiso rodar sus ojos, no pudiendo creer en como es que habían llegado a tal situación, entendía que Anna era una persona que apreciaba la privacidad, pero negar algo como eso de una forma tan descarada rayaba en lo absurdo. -Anna, por favor, se que Len y tu esperan un hijo, es decir no es como si fuera algo extraño; después de todo ustedes ya llevan un buen tiempo casados y tienen el deber de perpetuar su dinastía-.

Tal vez por primera vez en su vida la sacerdotisa se encontraba sin palabras. Lo que decía Yoh, la forma en que lo decía; su semblante ante tal afirmación era una mezcla de molestia y pesadez. Y aunque el tema no era uno que apasionara al castaño, este decidió proseguir, viendo que Anna no respondería ante sus palabras. –Por eso mismo no entiendo como tu y Len se toman está competencia de manera tan deportiva, cuando más que nadie ustedes saben los riesgos de una pelea…–

El discurso de Yoh fue interrumpido por lo que menos espero oír en ese momento, o posiblemente por el resto de su vida.

–Ja…ja…..jajajaja…..– Anna intentaba contener la risa lo mejor que podía, pero le era casi que imposible, la situación en si era totalmente absurda. Yoh, su ex prometido, sermoneándola sobre lo que significa ser responsable, cuidadosa y por el contexto una buena madre; madre de un hijo que ni siquiera existía. Era en verdad algo paradójico.

Aun así, Yoh no encontraba lo gracioso de la situación, por lo que lo único que se despertó en él fue una mayor molestia. –Yo no le veo lo gracioso Anna, ¡pudiste haber salido muy mal de nuestra pelea!, no solo tú, tu hijo; ¡¿y cómo crees que me sentiría yo si hubiera sido el causante de eso!?–.

Anna intentaba mantener su temple, pero le estaba resultando en verdad difícil y más por la forma tan solemne y seria en que se comportaba Yoh. –Entonces…- dijo la chica tratando de acallar sus pequeñas carcajadas. –… ¿es por eso… que… peleaste de la manera que peleaste? –.

Yoh asintió con seriedad esperando que la rubia entrara en razón. –Yo nunca me atrevería a lastimarte…. A lastimarlos–.

–Entiendo, siempre has sido muy noble Yoh, es bueno ver que eso no ha cambiado. Pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –. El castaño solo la miró esperando que lo hiciera. –¿De donde sacaste eso de que yo estaba embarazada? –.

El shaman permanecía bastante serio, aunque por la forma de actuar de la rubia, no podía evitar sentirse algo confundido. –Yo… escuche sin querer cuando tus empleados hablaban de eso–.

–mmm, ya veo–. Dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa y un tanto de interés mientras se acomodaba mejor doblando su brazo para levantar su cabeza y apoyarla en una mano sin perder de vista al chico. –Y dime, ¿qué más dijeron mis empleados, Kabuto y Brigita? –.

Yoh lo pensó por un leve momento antes de sacudir su cabeza levemente como intentando borrar el recuerdo de lo que había hecho hace tan solo unos días tan amarga su existencia. –¿En verdad importa Anna?, en vez de pensar en ellos, deberías pensar más en …tú bebé–

-Jumm- soltó a modo de burla Anna. –Lo haría, pero es difícil hacerlo considerando que yo no estoy embarazada y por ende no existe ningún bebé por el cual preocuparse. Así que por el momento tendré que limitarme a pensar en las personas que si existen y andan inventando cosas–.

Las palabras de Anna eran duras, pero junto con su expresión no dejaban lugar a duda.

–Es decir que…-. Dijo con algo de incredulidad Yoh.

Anna asintió cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos. –Que no tienes ninguna excusa válida para evitar luchar conmigo como en verdad debe ser–.

El cuerpo de Yoh pareció volver a la vida en ese momento, la rigidez que sentía en sus hombros desde hace ya unos días había desaparecido, junto con la pesadez y hasta el frio que lo inundaba; lo cual era paradójico considerando la situación en que se encontraban.

La rubia no pudo evitar notar que el moreno se relajaba notablemente, ya se imaginaba la carga que debió haber sentido luchando con ella si pensó que estaba… bueno en ese estado.

–De verdad Yoh, como puede ser que creas todo lo que oyes, y más aún que pensaras que yo de verdad me arriesgaría de esa forma en tal situación–.

–JIJI, lo siento Annita, es solo que, se lo obstinada que eres–.

–Obstinada pero no estúpida–. Respondió la chica rodando sus ojos con molestia. –En todo caso, ya puedes dejar de preocuparte–. Yoh la miró con extrañeza, haciendo que Anna desviara su mirada levemente al completar. – es obvio que por eso no solo no querías luchar conmigo, sino que has estado tan preocupado y actuando de manera tan extraña desde que despertaste y te dije que estábamos atrapados–.

–JIJIJI, ¿Qué tan obvio soy? –.

Anna movió sus hombros quitándole importancia. –Tal vez no obvio, pero no eres de los que se preocupa por que sí, andabas bastante extraño–.

Yoh sonrió ampliamente. –No tanto, es decir yo siempre me preocupo por ti–.

La calidez y dulzura de las palabras del chico eran lo suficiente para contrariar a la sacerdotisa, que de por si ya estaba incómoda con la situación en que se encontraban. Por lo cual la rubia solo respondió con un pequeño sonrojo y desviando rápidamente la mirada. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Yoh.

–Sabes Anna, independiente de … todo lo que haya pasado, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti; no porque tú lo necesites, sino porque simplemente no puedo evitarlo–.

Anna no sabía que responder ante las palabras de Yoh, ciertamente eran reconfortantes. El castaño viendo que el ambiente con la chica finalmente parecía haberse calmado decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. –Sabes, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que regresé y viendo que no hay mucho que hacer aquí por el momento… -

Anna apenas y volteo a mirar a su ex prometido, parecía ser el mismo Yoh de antes, de siempre; tal vez no sería tan difícil simplemente conversar con él. –Bien, ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?–

–Quiero saber como has estado todo este tiempo–. Respondió el castaño acomodándose mejor para escuchar a la muchacha.

Las horas empezaron a pasar rápidamente tanto dentro de la enfermería como afuera. Amidamaru había vuelto a ver como se encontraban Yoh y Anna, pero al ver que estaban bien y bastante enfrascados en su conversación, como hace mucho no lo hacían decidió no irrumpir y desapareció nuevamente.

En la casona esperaban que la tormenta cesara, era cerca de las 2 de la madrugada.

–De seguro la tormenta no cesará sino hasta más entrada la mañana–. Dijo uno de los monjes de Asin, que conocía mejor el clima del lugar. -Será mejor que descansen, y no se preocupen, como dijo su amigo el espadachín, ellos se encuentran bien. En la mañana liberaremos a sus amigos–.

Len, quien se encontraba concentrado mirando la poderosa tormenta desde la ventana dio un exasperado suspiro luego de escuchar al monje y se giró para ver a los demás del grupo. Parecía ser que todos esperaban que el tomara la decisión. –Si Yoh y Anna se encuentran bien, lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana. Amidamaru nos mantendrá al tanto de la situación–. Sin esperar si quiera la respuesta de nadie Len desapareció escaleras arriba.

–¡Pero… como!... ¿¡COMO PUEDE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO!? – exclamó bastante alterado Horo intentando seguirlo.

–Tranquilízate Horo–. Le detuvo su prometida, quien había estado atendiendo a Tamao, al verlo tan alterado. –Estoy segura que Len está tan preocupado como tu por Yoh y Anna, pero tu más que nadie sabe que es imposible hacer mucho con esta tormenta–.

Horo miró hacía la ventana, le pesaba cuanta razón tenían, solo que no entendía la actitud casi desentendida que había adoptado Len.

–Amm– dijo con un fingido bostezo Tenten. –Lo mejor será seguir el ejemplo de Len e ir a la cama. ¡Buenas noches! –.

–Tenten! Espera– Intentó detenerla su hermano, sabiendo las malas intensiones de la chica al subir tras el pelinegro. Aun así, la castaña ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba también. Con un gruñido y dando un silencioso –Buenas noches–. Siguió a su hermana con pesadez.

En la enfermería Anna le contaba a Yoh las cosas que habían sucedido desde su desaparición, como habían estado Kino, Yomei, Tamao, sus padres, Len y ella. El castaño escuchaba atentamente, aun así, era imposible no notar como la chica parecía evitar a toda costa los detalles que tuvieran que ver directamente con su desaparición; era como escuchar como era la vida sin importar que el se hubiera marchado. Para Anna tan poco era del todo fácil ya que hablar de los últimos años de su vida sin hacer mención a lo que había provocado en ella y los demás la ausencia de Yoh era bastante difícil.

–Jijiji es una suerte que siempre hayas tenido buena intuición para la administración y los negocios–. Contestó Yoh al terminar de escuchar un poco sobre el trabajo de Anna en China.

Para entonces ambos se encontraban bastante cómodos, o bueno lo más que se puede en una situación como esa. Por un momento pareció como si ni un mal día hubiera ocurrido entre la joven pareja, y más cuando Anna no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco de la cálida sonrisa del castaño. –Jemm.. si, supongo–. Respondió con una amable sonrisa la chica.

– Jeje… con lo que me cuentas me queda claro que ninguna junta administrativa ni de socios será capaz de interponerse en el camino y las decisiones de Anna Kyoyama–.

Apenas el comentario de Yoh dejo sus labios, fue como si el ambiente se congelara de nuevo.

–lo lamento–. Se corrigió el castaño rápidamente. –Anna Tao–.

Anna apenas negó levemente con la cabeza para quitarle importancia, aunque no fueran muchas las veces ahora en que aun escuchaba su antiguo apellido. –No te preocupes –.

–Bien, me alegra saber que a ti y a Len les está yendo tan bien con su trabajo–. Retomó Yoh la conversación, aunque ahora que podía, quería ahondar cuanto pudiera en el tema, es decir, ¿cuándo más iba a tener la oportunidad? –Aun así, me gustaría saber… que tal está todo más allá de ese ámbito laboral. Es decir… como te encuentras más allá del cumplimiento de esas funciones, con tu nueva vida… con Len y los Tao…en China… –

La chica le lanzó una mirada un tanto dubitativa al castaño, le había hablado por horas, mucho más de lo que hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer con cualquier otra persona, entrando en uno que otro detalle de ella como cabeza de dinastía, aun así, parecía ser que la curiosidad del shaman no había sido saciada. Yoh comenzaba a ponerse nuevamente nervioso, sabía que estaba presionando los límites, pero en verdad quería saber más de la vida de Anna.

Anna pareció meditarlo por un leve momento antes de finalmente responder. –Creo que por el momento hemos hablado bastante sobre mí y de todo lo que hice en estos 5 años. Sin embargo…–. Infirió la rubia dudando un tanto sus siguientes palabras. –… no sé nada sobre lo que tu hiciste durante todo ese tiempo, o bueno, no más de lo que nos comunicaron los Asakura en un simple mensaje –.

La actitud de Anna era todo un rompecabezas para el chico, era obvio por sus palabras que le interesaba saber que había pasado en su tiempo con Hao, aun así, su expresión al decirlo era más allá de aburrimiento, como de fastidio. Yoh sabía mejor que dejarse llevar por el temple de Anna.

–Es… una larga historia–.

–Bueno no es como si tuviera afán o la posibilidad siquiera de ir a ningún otro lado–.

Yoh suspiró con cansancio. Por mucho tiempo pensó que le diría a la rubia cuando ese mismo momento llegara, el momento de explicarse. Solo que ahora no parecía tan fácil, especialmente porque todas las veces que pensó en hacerlo se imaginaba en una situación totalmente diferente, en donde el no estaría solo explicando lo sucedido, sino que disculpándose y esperando poder continuar con su relación en donde había quedado. Ese no era definitivamente el caso ahora.

Anna viendo la duda en el muchacho lo presionó. –Está bien, no tienes por que decirme nada; solo pensé que, si ALGUIEN en el mundo merecía saber lo que había sucedido era yo, pero como sea–.

La rubia hizo el ademán de girarse para darle la espalda nuevamente al castaño, pero en ese mismo momento la mano de Yoh la detuvo del hombro. –No… tu, Anna tienes toda la razón. Es solo que… no es algo fácil de explicar–.

Anna examinó con detenimiento la cara del shaman. –Yoh, estoy segura que si lo haces voy a ser capaz de entender–.

El castaño permanecía estático bajo la mirada de la chica, y aun con su mano en el hombro de esta. En ese momento la preocupación de Yoh empezó a disolverse, cuando pudo identificar en los ojos de la sacerdotisa algo que siempre tuvo para él, comprensión. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó nuevamente en el rostro del shaman que acompañando el gesto acarició suavemente con su pulgar el hombro que aún mantenía sujeto de la rubia antes de soltarla.

–Muy bien, no sé si aún lo recuerdas, pero todo comenzó cuando…–.

Anna volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en la conversación que venía, a decir verdad, ese mínimo contacto con Yoh la había afectado un poco más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo tanto dentro como fuera de la enfermería. En la casona donde se encontraban los demás la impaciencia de algunos aumentaba con cada segundo.

–¡Podrías dejar de caminar de un lado para otro y volver a tu cama! –. Le exigió Brigita a su compañero de cuarto Kabuto. – ¡Llevas toda la noche deambulando como alma que lleva el diablo! –.

Kabuto se detuvo y observó a la empleada con molestia. –¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cuando la señora se encuentra… en quien sabe que tipo de precaria situación! –

La chica lo miró como si no entendiera lo que decía el peligris. –Escuchaste lo que dijo el espadachín, la señora se encuentra bien, es más, estoy segura que el joven Asakura no permitirá que nada malo le pase–.

Kabuto pareció enojarse ante la afirmación de la chica. –¡Y lo dices, así como así no más! "El joven Asakura no permitirá que nada malo le pase". –imitó Kabuto con molestia las palabras de la chica. –Pfff… como puedes ser tan ingenua–.

–¡DISCULPA! – dijo la empleada habiendo tenido más que suficiente con la molesta actitud de Kabuto. –¡No se cual sea tu problema o por que quieres armar una ventisca en un vaso de agua!. Hasta el señor Len, que debería ser el más preocupado, sabe que la señora está bien y que cuenta con la protección del señor Yoh. No soy ingenua, lo que pasa es que tu ves problemas hasta donde no los hay! –.

–¿Dónde no los hay?, dime, que pensarías tú, no tacha eso, ¿Qué pensaría el señor En si sabe que su nuera, LA CABEZA DE LA DINASTÍA, estuvo sola toda la noche con su ex prometido? ¿¡Qué pensaría el honorable consejo de ancianos!?–.

–Bueno no es como si la señora hubiera querido encontrarse en tal situación–.

–¡Pero tampoco como si alguno de nosotros estuviera haciendo algo para evitar prolongarla! –

–Ya cálmate, en todo caso, no es como si fuera a pasar algo que no debiera ex prometido o no. Es decir, la señora no solo no parece de ese tipo de personas, sino que tu mismo me lo dijiste, su relación con el señor Len va muy bien si hasta esperan pronto al heredero. No hay porque alterarse–.

Kabuto miró con intensidad a Brigita y luego siguió caminando con la misma falta de paciencia en la habitación. Si alguien sabia que tan truncada estaba la relación entre Len y Anna era el, era parte de su trabajo saberlo; además no le gustaba para nada la reaparición de Yoh Asakura en la vida de su señora, ya que podía enlentecer aún más las cosas.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana. Yoh le había contado a Anna con lujo de detalles lo mismo que le había contado a su familia, el porqué de su decisión y como eran los días conviviendo con Hao dentro de los grandes espíritus. Anna escuchaba con atención la increíble historia. La chica no interrumpió ni una vez no solo por su interés sino por que parecía ser algo más allá que complicado de entender, de contar para Yoh. Podía verse como el castaño se perdía en sus recuerdos, unos gratos, otros no tanto y aun así parecía omitir una que otra cosa.

–En cuanto regresé me dirigí a Funbari, cuando vi que no había nadie y que de seguro no había habido nadie allí hace mucho tiempo fui a Izumo. Y creo que el resto ya lo sabes–.

Aun cuando la historia había terminado la chica permanecía en silencio, digiriendo las palabras y solo observando a Yoh. El chico también mantenía su mirada en ella mientras pasaban más minutos en total silencio, hasta que… –Me alegra haber podido tener está oportunidad, es decir sé que antes me dijiste que entendías y que no querías los por menores, pero de todas maneras quería que los escucharas–.

Anna pareció finalmente reaccionar en ese momento. Asintió y respondió –Está bien, yo… entiendo el por que hiciste lo que hiciste–.

Yoh observó la mirada de la chica con detenimiento, aunque dijera que entendía eso no era lo que su mirada reflejaba. –Lo entiendes, pero no compartes mi decisión–.

-…-

-…-

Un silencio incómodo se empezaba a formar nuevamente. Habían tratado varios temas importantes ese día, pero lo habían hecho con tal cuidado de no tocar uno esencial.

–No es como si realmente importara o si–. Dijo con más molestia de la que le hubiera gustado mostrar la chica. –Todo eso ya pasó y no es como si pudiera cambiarse–.

–¿Pero lo harías si pudieras? –

–¿Lo harías tú? – Devolvió con rudeza la chica. –Me explicaste tus razones como diciendo que no había otra opción, como si en verdad hubiera sido lo único que pudieras hacer. Así que, que importa si yo pudiera cambiarlo, era tu decisión y ahora estoy segura que nunca la hubieras afrontado de otra manera–.

Yoh miró con algo de tristeza la reacción de Anna, no solo porque sabía que aunque ella quisiera nunca lo entendería totalmente, o bueno aunque entendiera nunca lo apoyaría en lo decidido y la razón era más que visible en su cara, con lo que había decidido hace 5 años, realmente la había lastimado.

–Anna yo, en verdad lo siento–. Empezó Yoh mientras levantaba una de sus manos queriendo establecer un mínimo contacto con la chica.

Aun así, la reacción de Anna lo interrumpió. –¡Ya! – dijo alejando la mano del shaman de golpe con la suya antes de que hiciera mayor contacto, al tiempo que se movía casi que inconscientemente contra la pared tratando de tomar la mayor distancia posible. –Me explicaste lo que querías, no tienes la necesidad de disculparte. Disculparte por lo que hiciste hace 5 años, es como disculparte por ser tú–.

–Te equivocas, me estoy disculpando porque… te lastimé–.

La rubia bufó como si lo dicho fuera gracioso. –Por favor… –

–Anna aunque no lo quieras reconocer se que lo hice. Se que elegí irme y ayudar a Hao, pero no creas por un segundo que por eso mismo también elegí… el separarme de ti–.

–…–

–…–

–Pero aun así lo hiciste– Dijo con decepción finalmente la chica.

–Y no sabes cuánto me dolió, no solo en ese momento, sino que cada día después de eso. Yo nunca quise abandonarte, pero… no había otra forma–. La voz del shaman era cansada, casi como rota.

–Si tu mismo lo reconoces, no entiendo por qué te disculpas–. Respondió con menos hostilidad, pero aun molesta la rubia.

Yoh que parecía intentar mantener la calma lo mejor que podía, sonrió tristemente y dijo. –Porque el pensamiento de hacerlo fue lo que me mantuvo a flote hasta en el peor de esos días–.

Afuera la tormenta empezaba a ceder. Len quien permanecía en su cuarto, pensaba en que en tan solo un par de horas de seguro podría reunirse con Anna. Le preocupaba más allá del estado físico de la chica su estado anímico y mental, ya que aunque ella no hablara respecto a eso, era obvio que la sola presencia de Yoh aun la afectaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un molesto golpeteo en la puerta.

–Len… ¿estás despierto? – susurró alguien al otro lado.

El chico soltó un cansado suspiro, era la cuarta vez en la noche, ignorarla definitivamente no iba a funcionar más. Con pesadez se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de mala gana. –¿Qué es lo que quieres Tenten?, que no ves que no son ni siquiera las 6 de la mañana como para que molestes–.

Tenten sonrió con inocencia y sin darle si quiera oportunidad al chico de protestar entró a su habitación y empezó a inspeccionarla.

–Que demonios crees que haces…–

–Umm, lo siento, hubiera jurado que está habitación era más grande y tenia al menos otra cama–.

Len rodó los ojos. –Ya ves que no lo es, así que haz el favor de marcharte–. El pelinegro siempre había intentado ser cordial con la joven, después de todo la familia Rin no solo era bastante importante en China y el mundo chamánico, sino que eran sus socios en varios negocios; pero la paciencia del Tao ese día no estaba para aguantar el menor de los tropiezos. Por desgracia eso Tenten no lo sabía.

–Neee. Prefiero quedarme y hacerte un poco de compañía – Dijo con una extraña alegría la chica mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. –Ya sabes, aprovechando que Anna no está–.

Len observó con seriedad la cara de la chica, esa estúpida sonrisa juguetona y traviesa en su rostro le hacía saber que lo que fuera que viniera no sería nada bueno. –Largo–. Exigió Len sin amabilidad alguna.

–Pero Len…–

–He dicho LARGO! –

Tenten siendo la niña consentida que era, aunque ofendida por el tono del pelinegro no se movió ni un centímetro. Es más ahora parecía más decidida a no hacerlo, no quería perder tal oportunidad.

Len dio un resoplido molesto, donde diablos estaba Takato que no controlaba a su molesta hermana. Sin pensarlo mucho avanzó hasta donde la chica para tomarla del brazo y llevarla por si mismo afuera de la habitación. Aun así, la castaña no se lo haría nada fácil. –¡No… no pienso irme y dejarte solo! – decía Tenten forcejeando para no ser levantada y sacada del sitio. Len no quería usar toda su fuerza, pero se estaba quedando sin otra opción. La joven sintiendo que no podía sostenerse más en el lugar hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, en vez de seguir jalando, se dejó llevar y hasta aportó un poco de impulso para poder saltar en los brazos del chico.

Len no se esperaba el súbito cambio de fuerzas, por lo cual tambaleó un poco al sentir que Tenten saltaba sobre el y se aferraba con piernas y brazos a su tronco. Dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caerse y menos con la chica encima de él, aun así, su espalda chocó contra algo deteniéndolo. Lo que le extrañó a Len fue que lo que fuera que lo hubiera detenido no era la dura pared.

–Ejemm, ejemm. Espero no estar… interrumpiendo. –Dijo Horo, quien recién llegaba y se encontraba con tal escena. –Kororo (el espíritu acompañante de Horo) dice que la tormenta terminara en menos de una hora. Así que podríamos empezar a alistarnos para ir por Yoh, y por Anna, ¿la recuerdas?, tu esposa–.

Len empujó a Tenten haciéndola caer con fuerza en el suelo y dándole una fría mirada a Horo Horo asintió y salió de la habitación.

Horo miró de mala gana a Len mientras salía, la escena en la que había encontrado a su amigo en verdad dejaba mucho que desear, si bien sabía que Tenten era una chica molesta con una clara obsesión por el shaman chino, no entendía como Len le había permitido llegar a eso. Es decir ¿Qué tenían que estar haciendo ambos juntos y solos en la pieza de Len a esas horas y más cuando tendría que estar preocupándose por su esposa… su EMBARAZADA ESPOSA!?. Horo soltó un largo suspiro y dándole una dura mirada a Tenten siguió a su amigo.

En la cabaña con Yoh y Anna.

–Durante mucho tiempo busqué una forma, una oportunidad de comunicarme contigo, pero era sencillamente imposible. Los grandes espíritus no me permitían contacto alguno con el mundo fuera de ellos. Cuando me resigné a no poder hablar o comunicarme contigo mientras estuviera allí, empecé a pensar en que te diría en cuanto te viera–.

–Si es que alguna vez me volvías a ver–. Le corrigió Anna, sabiendo que nunca hubo certeza de que el chico en verdad regresara.

Yoh sonrió nuevamente tratando de alejar la tristeza. –Sabía que eventualmente te vería, al fin y al cabo… era una de las cosas que más deseaba–. Le aseguró el muchacho. –Además, entre más tiempo pasaba más cosas tenía para decirte–.

–Bueno, ya me dijiste todo lo que pasó. Así que puedes darte por bien servido–

–Umm, te conté muchas cosas de las que pasaron, pero no te he dicho todo lo que quería decirte–

Anna solo lo miró con aburrimiento, no que no quisiera escuchar al muchacho, pero ¿qué más podría tener por decir?, hablar de eso claramente no le hacía bien a ninguno de los dos.

–Annita yo, lo siento y lo siento mucho. Cuando nos conocimos prometí que iba a estar para ti, que iba a alejar esa tristeza y soledad que te agobiaban, así como tu lo hiciste por mi siempre que lo necesité. Por un largo tiempo y aun, no puedo perdonarme el haberte fallado. Tu…no sabes… cuanto te extrañé, te extrañé cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Y no solo te extrañé a ti, sino la persona que era cuando estaba contigo, tu fortaleza, tu valor, tu confianza en mí–. La voz de Yoh se cortó en ese momento, parecía que estaba al límite, aun así, se recompuso como pudo y completó. – A veces no sabía siquiera si seguía vivo, pero el pensar en volver a ti, poder verte, disculparme, compensarte por lo que te pude haber causado, me hacía seguir adelante–.

Le hería ver al castaño así, la hería más que el dolor que le causó su desaparición durante todo ese tiempo. Desde su retorno, nunca se detuvo a pensar en realidad cuanto había podido sufrir el mismo con su separación, ya que era el quien la había causado. Además, ahora que había escuchado la historia de labios de Yoh supo cuán difícil había sido ese tiempo con Hao, por mucho que el castaño no quisiera dejárselo notar durante el relato.

No sabía si algún día le perdonaría del todo su ausencia, ya que como Yoh mismo lo había dicho, se sintió abandonada por quien prometió nunca hacerlo, pero ella simplemente no podía guardarle rencor a Yoh, y menos verlo sufrir de esa manera, cuando claramente no lo merecía.

El castaño había desviado su mirada lejos de la chica, no sabía si podría conservar la poca compostura que le quedaba bajo el escrutinio de ella, por lo cual se encontró totalmente sorprendido cuando sintió un suave contacto en su mejilla. El chico miró con sorpresa como no solo Anna le dedicada una pequeña, pero en verdad sincera sonrisa, sino que había puesto su mano en su mejilla para reconfortarlo.

Si eso no había sido lo suficiente para conmover al chico, la pequeña declaración de la rubia, ciertamente lo fue. –Eso ya no importa, en verdad, me alegra que estés de vuelta Yoh–. Ya que a los pocos segundos Yoh había cerrado la distancia que había entre ambos y sostenía con fuerza a Anna contra su pecho.

El abrazo tomó totalmente por sorpresa a la chica, pero aun así no se alejó. La calidez de Yoh era reconfortante, llenaba no solo su cuerpo, sino que su alma de un sentimiento que daba por muerto y olvidado, un sentimiento de plenitud. Lentamente Anna envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, mientras escuchaba el fuerte latido del corazón del moreno.

Permanecieron de tal manera por un largo rato, querían ese momento para ellos, un momento en que el pasado, el presente y el futuro no era más que un pensamiento lejano y en que la presencia del otro lo era todo.

Tener a la sacerdotisa tan cerca, en sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía en sus sueños, era uno de los mayores placeres de su existencia; así que dejándose llevar por esto aspiró lo que más pudo el dulce aroma de su rubio cabello, cuanto había extrañado ese aroma. Le sorprendía que no solo era mejor de lo que recordaba, sino que no hubiera cambiado en todo ese tiempo.

Anna estaba tan concentrada en los latidos del corazón y el calor que le proporcionaba el chico, que apenas y notó la forma en que Yoh hundía su nariz en su rubia cabellera, solo lo hizo cuando sintió algo extraño, pero a la vez tan familiar en la cima de su cabeza, que hizo que se paralizara de inmediato.

–Yo… lo…lo siento–. Tartamudeó Yoh al sentir la repentina rigidez en el cuerpo de la chica. El shaman había dejado que su control se perdiera por un leve segundo entre la calidez y el dulce aroma de Anna, tanto así que casi que, por instinto, como muchas veces en el pasado, había llevado sus labios hasta la cima de la cabeza de la chica implantándole un pequeño e inocente beso.

–No te preocupes–. Dijo en un murmullo sobre el pecho del moreno la chica tratando de relajarse y alejando su rostro de él para retomar la debida distancia.

Yoh sintió que la rubia se alejaba lentamente, por lo cual aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre sus hombros sin llegar a alejarla por completo, ya que aun no se sentía listo para dejarla ir. Bajó su rostro para observar el de la sacerdotisa que empezaba a emerger de su pecho luego del abrazo, sin embargo, al no haberse soltado por completo el uno del otro la distancia era mínima, tanto así que los labios del shaman rozaron sin querer cada milímetro de la cara de la chica mientras ella subía el rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

Bump! Bump! – Bump! Bump! – Bump! Bump!

Podían escuchar el fuerte latido del corazón del otro. La tímida calidez que se brindaban entre ambos cuerpos pasó a ser una llamarada cuando no solo sus ojos se encontraron, sino cuando los labios de Yoh quedaron levemente presionados a un lado de la nariz de Anna.

Estaban tan… pero tan cerca. Yoh no podía dejar de pensar como si tan solo avanzaba un centímetro más podría reclamar algo que hace tanto deseaba, los labios de Anna. Aun así, sabía que no debía hacerlo, no sería lo correcto, es más de seguro no sería algo que Anna querría.

La mente de Anna no distaba de los pensamientos que pasaban por los de Yoh, sabía que si tan solo se movía un poco más sus labios se unirían inevitablemente con los del castaño, y por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, era lo que más deseaba. Sentía su aliento mezclarse con el de Yoh al estar tan cerca, casi podía saborear el intoxicante sabor del chico. Pasó saliva con pesadez, sintiendo la presión del momento y su propia incapacidad de liberarse de este, extrañaba tanto los sentimientos que le causaba el castaño. No pudo evitar pensar en las recientes palabras del muchacho, el… también la había extrañado, al parecer casi tanto como ella a él, no quiso pensar más en eso, ni más sufrir por eso, así que, alejando todo pensamiento racional, dejándose por primera vez en años y casi que en su vida se dejó llevar por sus emociones. La rubia levantó lentamente la cabeza buscando cerrar la poca distancia que quedaba, sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando sus labios rozaron los de Yoh, cerró los ojos esperando saborear definitivamente los del muchacho, esperando que la electricidad la consumiera, pero no sucedió.

Yoh previendo esto, sabiendo que no podía confiar en si mismo con Anna en una situación como esa, alejó su rostro y lo llevó nuevamente hasta la coronilla de Anna para aspirar una vez más su aroma mientras decía con un dejo de dolor. –Lo mejor de haber vuelto, fue encontrarme con que estuvieras tan bien Anna–.

El abrazo se intensificó de nuevo gradualmente, ya que dentro de todo ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a simplemente dejar ir. Anna trató de recomponerse volviendo a apegarse ahora con más fuerza al pecho de Yoh, decir que lo que acababa de pasar le dolía, era poco; había sido como tocar el cielo con las manos para que luego le cerraran la puerta en la cara. Para Yoh no había sido muy distinto, pero el sabía que ya le había hecho suficiente daño a la rubia yéndose, no quería hacerlo también volviendo, ya que como le acababa de decir, dentro del dolor de la pérdida, había sido un pequeño alivio ver el que ella se encontraba bien. Así que con todo el dolor de su alma completó. –Estoy seguro que junto a Len tendrás la vida que tanto mereces, después de todo ustedes no solo son bastante parecidos, jiji–. Rió sin ánimo. – sino que de seguro hacen mejor pareja que tú y yo–.

Las palabras de Yoh no solo lo destrozaron a él, sino que a Anna. La chica sintió literalmente como si su corazón pasara de latir a mil por hora a detenerse nuevamente, el rechazo de Yoh, dolía y mucho. La rubia sintió como su garganta se secaba y sus ojos empezaban a arder, pensó que después de todo ya no tendría más lágrimas que derramar por el castaño, pero al parecer sí. Dio un largo suspiro intentando tranquilizarse, y con lentitud soltó su agarre y se alejó del chico.

–Estoy un poco cansada–. Dijo Anna casi que en un susurro por miedo a que su voz se quebrara. –Lo mejor será descansar lo que queda de la mañana, estoy segura que… en cualquier momento saldremos de aquí… y seguiremos con nuestras vidas–.

Yoh no dijo nada, podía escuchar cuanto le estaba costando a la chica decir esas palabras, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Por lo cual no le impidió el que se soltara del abrazo ni que se girara para quedar nuevamente de espaldas a él, es más, el imitó la acción tomando un poco de distancia.


	14. Rescate

**¡HOLA A TODOS! ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO, SE QUE HAN PASADO YA VARIOS MESES, PERO EN VERDAD, ¡SUPIERAN LO DURO QUE ES SALIR DE UN BLOQUEO! SI LOS HACE SENTIR MEJOR EL NO TERMINAR ESTÁ HISTORIA NO ME DEJA TENER LA CONSCIENCIA TRANQUILA :( ASI QUE TRANQUILOS, AQUÍ TODOS SUFRIMOS EN COMUNIDAD JAJAJA. EN TODO CASO LES PROMETO QUE LA TERMINARE, SOLO ESPERO HACERLO DE LA MANERA CORRECTA. BUENO COMO SIEMPRE, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, CRITICA, SUGERENCIA ES BIEN RECIBIDA. ES MÁS, EN ESTE MOMENTO SE ACEPTA HASTA AYUDA ESCRIBIENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS RESTANTES JAJA.**

* * *

–Estoy un poco cansada–. Dijo Anna casi que en un susurro. –Lo mejor será descansar lo que queda de la mañana, estoy segura que… en cualquier momento podremos salir de aquí… y seguir con nuestras vidas–.

Afuera de la cabaña el clima finalmente empezaba a mejorar, por lo cual Len decidió no esperar mucho más y ponerse en marcha. El joven shaman chino sentía un tanto de inquietud y preocupación tanto por su esposa como por su amigo, la situación en que se encontraban, no era la mejor, mucho menos que sería cómoda para ninguno de los dos.

Mientras Sakura se quedó en la cabaña con Brigita cuidando de Tamao. Kabuto, Takato Horo y los demás no tardaron en seguir a Len con la esperanza de poder auxiliar a Yoh y Anna. Cuando llegaron al sitio donde se suponía estaba enterrada la pequeña enfermería y sus amigos pudieron observar como el terreno parecía aún un tanto inestable, así como el clima que aunque mejor no se encontraba aun en condiciones óptimas para el rescate.

Len sabía que por mucho que quisiera hacer algo lo mejor era pensar a fondo las cosas, de otra forma podrían complicarse innecesariamente. -Lo mejor será esperar un par de horas más mientras el clima se estabiliza definitivamente-. Expuso con aparente calma el joven chino después de analizar la situación.

Por desgracia, no todos manejaban una fría mente como Len.

Kabuto se encontraba al límite de solo pensar lo que pudiera estar pasando adentro, entre Anna e Yoh. Era más que obvio para el que la simple existencia del Asakura ponía en peligro la relación de su patrono y su esposa, y por ende la estabilidad de la dinastía. El que hubieran pasado la noche, solos y juntos solo podía presagiar una cosa…. Desastre.

Horo Horo no entendía como Len podía estar tan tranquilo con la situación. Es decir dentro de esa cabaña no estaba solo su mejor amigo, sino que su esposa… según lo que había escuchado hace unos días con Yoh, una muy embarazada esposa. Cosa que después de una larga noche, y la bochornosa escena que presencio poco antes entre Len y Tenten no pudo guardarse más.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede Len!? ¿Esperar más?¿¡Cuantas horas llevan encerrados allí, sin comida, electricidad ni calefacción!?-

Len apenas y miró a Horo con aburrimiento, mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El aniu siempre había sido un tanto molesto e impulsivo, pero su actitud de ahora parecía ser algo más que simplemente eso. -Si empezamos a excavar y mover la tierra y la nieve ahora podríamos causar otro deslizamiento… pensé que si alguien lo entendía eras tú que viene de Hokaido-. Los puños de Horo se cerraron con fuerza en sus costados, no entendía la actitud desentendida de Len. Aun así, fue el siguiente comentario el que termino de descolocarlo por completo. -Ellos estarán bien. Yoh será un inútil, pero al menos sabrá como encargarse de la situación y de Anna-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Horo se encontró frente a Len para levantarlo del cuello de su chaqueta. No es que Len no lo hubiera visto venir o no hubiera podido evitarlo, simplemente trataba de estudiar lo mejor que podía las reacciones del shaman de nieve, ya que estaba actuando de una forma bastante extraña, aun para la situación en que estaban.

-Encargarse de la situación y de Anna-. Dijo entre diente el aniu sosteniendo con más fuerza el cuello del chino. -¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE ESTÉS TAN TRANQUILO… MÁS QUE ESO, TAN DESENTENDIDO DE LA SITUACIÓN!-

Len apenas y miraba la cara de Horo.

-Hey… necesitas calmarte-. Dijo Takato acercándose para tratar de detonar la situación. -Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero Len tiene razón ellos estarán bien, si algo hubiera ocurrido el espíritu acompañante de Asakura ya nos lo hubiera dicho-.

La mirada y el enojo de Horo no parecía disminuir, y solo alimentaba la densidad del ambiente. Len había tenido más que suficiente, por lo cual agarró el brazo de su amigo para obligarlo a soltarlo. -No se cual sea tu problema…-

-¿MI PROBLEMA?- Respondió Horo con sarcasmo mientras intentaba sostener su agarre en contra de la fuerza de Len. -No, ¿Cuál es tu problema?, como puede ser que tu embarazada esposa haya quedado atrapada a causa de una avalancha, en una cabaña mientras se recuperaba de una batalla en la que nunca debió haber participado, mientras tu actúas como si nada pasara y no fuera la gran cosa-.

El peliazul estaba tan acelerado en su reclamo que ni siquiera notó como el ambiente pareció quedar congelado ante sus palabras, y no solo el ambiente sino que Len.

 _-¿Embarazada esposa?...pero ¿Qué diablos?-._ Pensaba Len mirando a Horo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Aun así no salió de su ensimismamiento sino hasta que la voz de Takato lo hizo volver en sí. -Len… ¿es eso cierto? ¿Acaso Anna se encuentra en estado de embarazo? -.

Kabuto apenas y se mantuvo en silencio, sabía por que Horo pensaba eso, pero no sabía como reaccionaria Len ante tal declaración. Con suerte su amo pensaría que es era cierto y aceleraría el rescate como tanto deseaba él, sin embargo, lo que pasó fue todo lo contrario.

-De donde demonios sacas que Anna está embarazada? -. Si bien las palabras de Horo lo habían cogido totalmente desprevenido, su lógica y sentido común habían vuelto de repente dictaminándole la imposibilidad de que fuera asi. No solo Anna y él no habían compartido intimidad desde hace más de 6 meses, en una primera y única vez, sino que de haber resultado en un embarazo para entonces no solo sería algo notorio, sino que Anna se lo hubiera dicho, estaba seguro, ella no podría estar embarazada.

La cara de Len le dieron a entender a Horo que en verdad no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que el estaba hablando. Por lo cual tratando de retomar la compostura soltó a su amigo y miranda al suelo y luego a Kabuto de reojo contestó. -Se que no es de mi incumbencia y que no debería meterme en temas ajenos, pero… Yoh y yo escuchamos cuando tus empleados lo comentaban el otro día-.

Y como un baldado de agua helada, la voz de un irritado Len tomó por sorpresa a dicho empleado. -Kabuto-.

-Si… señor Len?-. Preguntó con una falsa sonrisa y voz temblorosa el peligris ante el llamado de su amo.

-¿Puedes explicarme por que demonios la servidumbre anda no solo comentando la vida personal de sus señores, sino que esparciendo mentiras sobre estas?-.

El pobre hombre pasó con dificultad, conocía de primera mano la furia de su señor y por como se veían las cosas, estaba a punto de experimentarla nuevamente. Takato y Horo observaban con seriedad el intercambio, intentando entender lo que pasaba.

-Yo… este…-. Nada venía a la mente del peligris. ¿Qué debía decir?¿que debía hacer? El enojo de Len empezaba a hacerse palpable, ya que hasta su furyoku empezaba a ondear con violencia.

-¿¡COMO UN IDIOTA Y UNA SIMPLE EMPLEADA DE SERVICIO SE ATREVEN SI QUIERA A ESPECULAR SOBRE UN TEMA COMO ESE? ¿CON QUE DERECHO SE CREEN DE HABLARLO?¿AA?-. La furia de Len se había desatado, y no había forma de saber en que desembocaría, en una represalia o algo más. Len empezó a avanzar a paso Lento hacía Kabuto que permanecía congelado en el sitio intentando pensar en algo que decir. -ME TIENEN ARTO, TU, LOS DEMÁS EMPLEADOS, MI FAMILIA, LA DINASTIA. ¡PORQUE NO CREAS QUE NO SE QUE HAS ESTADO INTERFIRIENDO EN NUESTRA RELACIÓN Y REPORTANDOLE A MIS PADRES DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA!-

-Pe.. pero… señor Len yo no..-

-CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-. Soltó Len tomando a Kabuto por el cuello y levantándolo con brusquedad tal como Horo lo había hecho con el hace unos momentos. El pelinegro tomo algo de aire tratando de calmarse, aun así el tono de amenaza no dejó su voz en ningún momento. -Esto no se va a quedar así… en cuanto volvamos a China vamos a solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Tu, yo, mi padre y por su puesto que Anna. Estoy seguro que le encantara saber a que tanto a llegado tu atrevimiento, porque no dudes que si yo estoy al tanto de algo, ella mucho más que lo está-.

Dicho esto, Len tiró al suelo con despreció al empleado. -Largate de aquí, no quiero verte en lo que quede de la competencia-.

-Pero señor Len…-

La mirada asesina de Len fue más que suficiente para terminar de acallar a Kabuto y hacerlo retirarse. El silencio volvió a envolver el ambiente, mientras los últimos copos de nieve eran arrastrados por el viento.

-Emm… entonces eso significa que-. Empezó Horo rascándose la cabeza como solía hacerlo Yoh.

-Tch. Vamos a sacarlos de una buena vez de ahí y terminar con esto-. Declaró Len dejando atrás a Horo y Takato.

-¿entonces Anna?-. Se cuestionó Horo para si mismo sin entender realmente lo que pasaba.

-No creo que este embarazada. No solo por que la actitud de Len hubiera sido muy diferente desde el principio; es decir, el en verdad atesora Anna, si ella estuviera cargando a su hijo… no quiero ni imaginarme cuan sobreprotector sería-. Horo pareció considerarlo por un momento, mientras Takato prosiguió con su explicación. -Además los Tao nunca hubieran arriesgado al futuro heredero de tal forma en una batalla, ni siquiera por los pergaminos de Asin. No cuando brindar un heredero que continúe el legado de la dinastía es una de las tareas más importante que tienen Len y Anna como cabeza de dinastía-.

Horo miró a Takato casi que con respeto por un segundo. -Parece que conoces muy bien a Len-.

El chico sonrió ante tal afirmación. – Conozco a Len y a su familia desde que tengo memoria, aun así no creo que lo conozca tanto como ustedes-.

-No pareciera con todo lo que acabas de decir… a decir verdad, tienes razón al decir que si Anna estuviera embarazada Len no la arriesgaría de tal manera… yo, no se lo que estaba pensando-. Dijo con algo de pena Horo bajando la cabeza, le pesaba haber pensado tan mal de su amigo.

Takato se acercó al aniu y con una pequeña palmada en el hombro trato de animarlo. -Todo lo que dije fue porque entiendo a Len como sucesor y futura cabeza de mi dinastía. Lo entenderás mejor cuando seas cabeza de los Mune, las expectativas, la presión, las reglas… no son fáciles de sobrellevar, menos cuando todo el mundo quiere meterse y opinar-.

Horo pasó saliva con pesadez, el y su prometida ya habían hablado de eso, pero nunca pensó que la presión fuera tal. Es decir, que un extraño, fuera o no tu empleado se metiera en tu relación y creara historias alrededor de ella, no debía ser fácil. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a Len, o hasta Anna directamente, en vez de pensar mal de su amigo y creer en habladurías, le debía una disculpa a Len.

Dentro de la enfermería, la temperatura empezaba a bajar, y ciertamente era más notorio desde que la pareja había tomado distancia. El dolor que embargaba a cada uno era indescriptible, estar tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Anna intentaba calmar sus pensamientos y más aun los sentimientos que empezaban a agobiarla, se había sentido abandonada por Yoh cuando este desapareció, más cuando se enteró el porque de su ausencia todo ese tiempo, pero nada como en ese momento. Nunca se sintió más sola, Yoh la persona que amó como a nada durante toda su vida, la estaba abandonando definitivamente. No había nada que hacer, nada que decir.

Para Yoh tampoco había sido más fácil, ¿pero desde cuando hacer lo correcto lo era? Decir que amaba a Anna con su vida, era poco; pero por eso mismo sabía que no podía seguir irrumpiendo en la vida y la posible felicidad de la chica. Hubiera sido más fácil entregarse simplemente al momento, entregarse a Anna como hace tanto soñaba, entregarle todo su ser, pero eso no solucionaría nada, le complicaría las cosas innecesariamente a el, a ella y hasta a Len. Ninguno merecía eso.

-Yoh-dono- Dijo Amidamaru haciendo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué sucede Amidamaru?-. Dijo con desganó el chico apenas levantando su mirada.

No había que ser un experto para leer el ambiente, el espíritu vio como Anna e Yoh aunque estaba en la misma camilla parecían ignorar la presencia el uno del otro y de alejarse lo que más les permitía el espacio. Era una escena tan diferente a la que había presenciado hace tan solo unas horas.

-El señor Len y Horo…-

Un pequeño temblor y algo de ruido hicieron que Yoh entendiera lo que el espadachín diría. El castaño asintió y levantándose con cuidado de la camilla murmuró. -El equipo de rescate está aquí, será cuestión de minutos para qu…-

El discurso y avancé del chico fueron detenidos al sentir como una fría y delicada mano atrapaba su antebrazo. Yoh volteó a mirar a Anna con algo de sorpresa, ciertamente nunca espero que la chica saliera de su ensimismamiento y menos de una manera tan física, ella nunca había sido una persona muy dada al contacto.

Amidamaru prefirió desaparecer nuevamente, sentía que lo que se avecinaba era una escena un tanto personal tratándose de Anna y su amo, no quería interrumpir.

-¿En verdad… eso es lo que piensas?- Preguntó en un susurró la chica sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Su voz parecía un tanto quebrada y eso Yoh lo percibía perfectamente, por lo cual tuvo que llenarse de más fortaleza para luego de un largo momento responder.

-Si-.

Yoh sabía que la rubia se refería a que si en verdad consideraba que su felicidad y su vida ahora estaban con Len. Y si que lo hacía. Len había estado con ella esos años, le había dado el puesto que merecía, la vida que merecía. El Asakura nunca podría si quiera reponerle el daño que le causó con su desaparición. Sería lo mejor para Anna, y por ende para el, ya que si ella estaba feliz, él también lo estaría.

El agarre de Anna fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que eventualmente dejo libre el brazo de Yoh. Casi que al mismo tiempo un fuerte golpe resonó en la pequeña enfermería mientras el aire y la luz finalmente hicieron acto de presencia. Alguien había logrado finalmente abrir la puerta.

-¡Yoh amigo!-. Gritó Horo entrando y abalanzándose sobre el castaño. Yoh sonrió levemente y recibió el abrazo, realmente lo necesitaba. -¡Estas casi que congelado!... ¿Qué tal están tu y…-.

La mirada de Horo enseguida recayó sobre el pequeño bulto que parecía Anna al estar recostada de espaldas en la camilla envuelta por unas cuantas sabanas.

Enseguida de Horo entraron Len y Takato. A diferencia del atropellado shaman de la nieve ellos fueron capaces de sentir el pesado ambiente que había en la cabaña. Len no perdió ni un segundo de haber entrado cuando avanzó a donde su esposa.

-Anna ¿Cómo te encuentras? -.

Aunque el pelinegro se situó frente a la camilla donde estaba la chica, esta apenas y se inmuto dedicándole una fría y muy perdida mirada. Era como si estuviera presente y ausente al tiempo. El shaman chino soltó un cansado suspiro, sabía la tensión e incomodidad que podía causarle a Anna la simple cercanía con Yoh, pero nunca pensó que fuera algo así. Conocía a su esposa lo suficiente, la había visto en sus peores momentos después de la partida del castaño para saber que algo andaba mal, muy mal con ella.

-¿Sucede algo con Anna?-. Preguntó Takato acercándose lentamente al ver que la chica parecía ni reaccionar. La pregunta del chico captó también la atención de Horo e Yoh.

Len miró por encima de su hombro al castaño, lo que hubiera pasado en esas horas no solo tenían así a la rubia, sino que claramente también a Yoh, quien portaba casi que la misma cara de incertidumbre, aunque en menor escala. No sabiendo que más hacer y no queriendo perturbar más a Anna Len la tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos y respondió. -Solo necesita un poco de descanso-. Antes de salir de allí con ella.

Los ojos de Yoh no se despegaron de Len y de la chica durante todo el trayecto que usaron para salir. Era como si sus palabras se materializaran y ahora Len se llevará a Anna de su vida. Y si haberlo dicho dolía, ver como pasaba lo mataba.

-¿Asakura… te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó Takato acercándose ahora a el y a Horo.

-…-

-¿Yoh? – Inquirió Horo también tratando de llamar su atención y pasando sus manos frente a la cara del shaman.

-Emm… si, lo mejor será salir de aquí cuanto antes-. Respondió finalmente el castaño saliendo por la puerta bajo la escéptica mirada de los otros dos.

Len llevó enseguida a Anna a su habitación en la posada. Le preocupaba que la chica pudiera enfermarse o que sufriera de hipotermia por la forma en que temblaba tan violentamente en sus brazos durante el camino. Es decir, estaba haciendo frio claramente, pero llevaba a la chica dentro de dos cobijas, eso tendría que bastar ¿o no?

El joven shaman puso con delicadeza a su esposa en la cama y la cubrió con las demás cobijas que había. -Te preparare algo caliente-. Ofreció pensando que eso la ayudaría. Sin embargo, la mano de Anna lo retuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un pasó lejos de ella.

Pocas cosas en el mundo sorprendían a Len, pero lo que sucedió definitivamente lo hizo.

-Quédate-. Pidió Anna con una voz seca y casi que quebrada. La gran Anna Kyoyama, bueno ahora la gran señora Tao, actuando como una niña de 5 años que le teme a estar sola. No que Len la juzgara por eso, pero simplemente era una versión de Anna que no se veía todos los días.

-Necesitas comer algo-. Insistió Len preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

Anna negó suavemente con su cabeza y con un poco más de fuerza atrajo a Len hacia ella. -Quédate… yo… no quiero estar sola, no en este momento-.

El pelinegro miró con extrañeza a la chica. No sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero sabía mejor que abandonarla y más cuando ella misma le pedía que no lo hiciera. El chico asintió y lentamente se sentó junto a ella quien en respuesta hizo algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera jamás imaginado…. Lo abrazó con fuerza del torso haciendo que Len terminara recostándose para ubicarse mejor junto a ella.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-. Preguntó finalmente Len, si quería ayudar a Anna necesitaba saber como. La chica pareció ignorar la pregunta ya que se limitó a sujetarse aun con más fuerza de Len mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

Len pudo notar no como solo los brazos de Anna parecían un tanto temblorosos sino que todo su ser, cosa que solo parecía agitarse al tiempo que su respiración, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que la rubia no temblaba por que tuviera frio, la rubia temblaba porque estaba tratando de calmarse. Lo que fuera que estuviera molestándola era lo suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo se comportara de tal manera. El shaman chino nunca fue bueno consolando gente, menos cuando ni siquiera sabía cual era el problema. Anna era una persona que ciertamente no era una persona que no le gustaba ser consolada y menos cuestionada, por lo cual Len simplemente se limitó a hacer lo mejor que pudo devolviendo el abrazo mientras le aseguraba con delicadeza. -Aquí estoy, y voy a estar siempre que lo necesites-.

En el primer piso Horo e Yoh eran recibidos por una ahora recuperada Tamao y Sakura.

-Joven Yoh! me alegra ver que se encuentra bien!-. dijo la pelirosa cuando lo vio entrar.

Yoh apenas y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, la mejor que pudo formar en ese momento. -Gracias Tammy, ¿tu como te sientes?-.

Tamao conocía a Yoh desde siempre. por eso no le tomó mucho percibir el bajo animo del chico, por mucho que intentara disimularlo. -Yo me encuentro bien, definitivamente tengo que agradecerle al joven Len cuando lo vea...-

-¿Que Len no regresó con Anna?-. Preguntó Horo

Sakura asintió en respuesta a su prometido. -Si, pero apenas y lo vimos entrar ya que subió a su habitación a toda velocidad-.

-¿Entonces no han visto a Anna o no saben como está?-. Inquirió el aniu, empezando a preocuparse por la rubia. Si bien Yoh le dijo que ambos estaban bien, Anna no parecía estarlo del todo.

-No, no quisimos molestar. Ya que de seguro ambos necesitan descansar después de la terrible noche que debieron pasar cada uno por separado-. Dijo Sakura un tanto pensativa.

-Ya veo-. Afirmó Horo. -Esperemos a que se sientan mejor con unas horas de descanso. En todo caso... alguna otra novedad? han sabido algo de los monjes?-

-Aa. De hecho uno vino hace poco menos de una hora-. Dijo Sakura. -Quería saber como seguía Tamao y al encontrarla despierta y relativamente en un buen estado dejo dicho que la competencia final entre los Asakura y los Tao, se llevará acabó el día de mañana-.

-¿Mañana? Eso es muy rápido!-. Exclamó Horo pensando en que Yoh y Anna necesitarían un poco más de descanso.

-Lo sé-. Infirió Tamao-. También me pareció un tanto apresurado, viendo las circunstancias en que se encontraban el joven y la señora Anna. Pero el monje dijo que estaba seguro que saldrían bien hoy y que por lo tanto no había razón para suspender la competencia-.

-Ummm vaya... entonces pelearan mañana contra Len y Anna-. Decía Horo con un dejo de interes. -Eso será... interesante-.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del Asakura en ese momento. Si bien ya sabía que Anna no estaba embarazada, gracias a los G.E, no significaba que le resultara menos complicado enfrentarla, simplemente era algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza e instintos.

-Anna y Len son oponentes bastante poderosos-. Declaró Sakura.-Aún así estoy segura que ustedes lo harán muy bien-.

Yoh asintió sin realmente estar de acuerdo, su incomodidad fue tan notoria que hasta Horo la pudo notar. -Yooo... Yoh, tu... recuerdas hace unos días... lo que escuchamos sin querer en ese restaurante?-. Recordarlo? ja! nunca podría olvidarlo. Pensar que Anna estaba embarazada, había sido un golpe muy bajo para el. El castaño no respondió, pero esto no detuvo a su compañero en lo más mínimo.-Pues... este... al parecer no es tan cierto-.

-Lo sé-. Dijo sin titubeos, sorprendiendo al aniu y confundiendo más a Sakura y Tamao que ni por enterado se daban de lo que esos dos hablaban.

-¿Enserio?!¿Como? ... yo apenas me enteré hoy... luego de una... umm... pequeña discusión con Len jeje-

Yoh apenas y movió sus hombros quitando le importancia al asunto, listo para subir y descansar un poco, o bueno al menos encontrar algo de paz y soledad que lo ayudaran a sobrellevar todo lo que sucedía.

-En todo caso, son grandes noticias-. Exclamó con alegría el aniu. -Ahora no tendrás que contenerte cuando peleas con A...-

Yoh se detuvo en secó. En verdad pelear con ella era lo que menos quería.


End file.
